The New Brotherhood of The Reincarnated
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: The Assasins die in every expected destination in their world. but after death there is a reincarnation in the other world. reincarnate in an elf, human and any of the races become assasins professionals in search of justice. Altair tells the story about Eostia where the Kuroinu began the uprising and where they were killed in each of the leaders. WARNING: Lemons and rape.
1. The Assasins Elf of light and Dark P1

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

In the room there was an elven blonde girl in a white robe looking at the white moon sky. an elven man in a white robe and bending over holding the girl and lifting her.

"What is my star ..." said the man with a gentle tone "Why are you awake"

"Father ... I can not sleep" Said the blonde girl looking at her father "You can tell me a story."

"Daughter that story knows your mother and she was all the time I have things to do"

"I know ..." The girl got pout "I do not want a story where a gentleman saves a princess .. I want to hear your story as you met mom and also because you were a hero all over the country"

"Child ..." The man sighs defeated "That story is long that could last a week ... but I'll tell you since I was born"

"Does your birth matter?"

"The birth of your father is important" the girl looks at the blonde elf woman in the white coat.

"Mom.."

"My birth matters a lot and it has a lot to do because I become a hero" Look seriously at his elf daughter "You really want to hear my story yes or no" The girl nods. The man sits on the couch and puts it on his thigh. "Everything started ...

**_800 years ago._**

A soul traveled in the beyond there were many stars. That soul is white and inside he felt calm.

'With what is the furthest? "Said the soul." After so many years ... "He saw something in a final point" It may be my other life "The soul reaches the point where it should be" I'll see my Maria "

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

**_Chapter 1: The Elf Assasin of light. Part 1._**

**_POV of Altair._**

'Everything was dark and I did not feel and did not move any of my limbs and my eyes are still closed. Do not tell me I did not die. I was supposed to be in the afterlife. I will see that I can open my eyes. I tried to open my eyes but when I opened it, the light blinded my sight. but someone put me in my mouth looked like a liquid or something when I returned to open my eyes and found a blonde woman with glasses with pointed ears. She puts the small spoonful in my mouth and I swallow it and I wanted to talk but I heard my baby voice. I realized that I am a baby. '

"Waaa !!" I cried inconsolably.

"My son seems to be crying," said the elven woman and shaking me calmly. but I was crying slowly I did not understand what was going on. "My son ... your mother is here" She stroked my forehead but I calmed down a bit and felt that she never treated me like this at birth and I did not have a mother at birth in my previous life . but I closed my eyes.

**_5 years later._**

Time has passed a little since I was born in a village of white elves looking for information. Now I am in a dining room in my house with my two brothers. There is a teenage girl with a ponytail dressed as a villager. It's my older sister Angelica. the other is a pre-adolescent boy of 13 years old is Hernesto. I for my name is Altair but for my new family. The name of this reincarnated body is Darter. I'm 5 years old. I heard that the elves have immortality you can not grow old until a thousand years. My father is one of the wise advisers and my mother is one of the guardians of the village. Now I am eating the food where my sister Angelica prepared and my brother ate bad manners.

"Hey eat calm!"

"Sister, I have things to do" exclaims Hernesto. I sighed annoyed but could not talk try to study the elf language. I could understand a little. I could walk but my eagle eyesight is improved. I am surprised by myself being in a body of an elven child that I understood clearly. My brother Hernesto got into trouble with the village along with his friends My sister is the houseworker when our parents are not there. And I do not have a routine yet. every day I read a book and I do not play with children my age. My child's body is not yet ready to do something physical. I just had to wait.

**_5 years later._**

'I'm quite surprised being at the height of a 10-year-old child. I asked my father how old the elves were maturing. He told me that they begin to mature at age 50. I only have 40 more years to wait but I can not afford to be lazy so I decided to improve my acrobatics. I started doing daily routines that would be climbing trees. some elven children looked at me strangely and others admired him and others laughed at me because they called me the crazy man climbing anything. but I did not care what they told me so I followed my routine although there were inconveniences like that. '

"Well once again the eagle jump" said Altair, being at the height of the big tree and jumping out of the water. "Once again..."

'I was still not stopping. until the final moment arrives that would be a race of the village until the tower of the church arrives. '

Altair is standing at the main entrance of the village. and he positions himself and starts running by jumping into the merchants' boxes causing the merchants It will startle what happened. Altair ran over the boxes and looks at the thick branches of the trees and jumps on top of the branch and climbs up. the people of the village begin to gather so Altair is doing the madness of climbing. Parents and two brothers worry.

"Darter !!" His father exclaims angrily.

"You are going to get hurt!!" the mother shouts worried. Altair finally arrives at the tower and climbs the bell tower and ends up standing at the steel point with both feet together. and look down there is a pile of hay. Altair breathes deeply and an eagle passes screaming and leaps causing people to scream and gasp. his mother faints thinking that she is going to lose her son. Altair falls on the pile of hay. People go to the hay stack to see if the child was fine. He leaves unharmed and takes a tap removing the dust from his clothes.

The elves were left with their mouths open. everyone is surprised to see this similar act where a crazy child wanted to commit suicide.

"Hey, brat why you wanted to kill yourself !!"

"I have no desire to commit suicide, it's my sport," Altair said in a serious tone. the father slaps his son.

"I can not believe what I've seen." Said his father with an angry and embarrassed tone "You made me look ridiculous in front of my classmates, son, you have to explain to me what you were thinking"

"Well father, I can talk in secret"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_SLAP._**

"What's your name, Altair !!" His father exclaims angrily "Your name is Darter Asterid !!"

"Son tell me if you're okay" The mother grabs her son.

"I'm fine," said Altair.

"As you're well ... since you were born or did not make a single friend for 20 years!" Hernesto exclaims worried.

"We are all worried about you !!" Angelica exclaimed too. Altair looks at his worried family.

"Mother Father and brothers, I promise I will not do it anymore"

"Son promises us he will not do more of that madness"

"I promise," Altair said.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

I lied to my parents and my brothers. Every day I walk through the forest climbing branches and jumping to improve my acrobatics and I sit on a branch resting for a while.

"I'll have to wait about 10 years to improve the sword fight." He said leaning back a little.

"Hey!" Altair looks down and finds a blonde girl with long hair to the foot with white cloth and her eyes are emerald.

"What do you want?" Altair asks

"You're the guy you're jumping with and you threw yourself from the tower"

"The same" Altair said with a serious tone "And you want to make fun of me, I do not care about it"

"I do not come to mock you, I come to tell you that you are inclerable" Said the girl smiling. Altair strangely blushed a little.

"Do not say like that ... if some of the adults see me with you, they will accuse me with my parents" said Altair, reclining on the tree wall.

"Come on, do not be like that ... at least say your name"

"Darter Asterid ..." Altair said following recumbent

"Get down and introduce yourself politely" Altair sighs annoyed and gets off the tree. The girl puts a smile and approaches.

"I'm Celestine Lucross,¿ Did you want to be my friend?"

"Well ... Celestine" Altair said and climbed back up the tree causing Celestine to be surprised and inflated on the cheek.

"Hey, I have a friend who does those things the way you are doing!" Altair looks down showing a disbelieving face.

"Seriously?"

"Come with me but promise me that you keep secret" Celestine said.

"Celestine, I'm not good at promising ..." Altair said.

"You swear to keep secret" Celestine approaches Altair staring into the emerald eyes causing Altair to give him a heartbeat

"I promise," he said defeated.

"Yay" exclaims victory.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

'Celestine took me to a place away from the village and I accompanied her and introduced me to a couple of friends. when we arrived there was a tree house that is little built. Celestine comes forward in front of a tree. '

"Hey Olga and AJ !!" Altair realized with the sense he never felt. Suddenly, a dark child with pointed ears of black hair falls to the shoulder and lands on Celestine's forehead. his clothing is in a white shirt with a black vest and dress pants. the boy looks at Altair.

"Celestine why you brought a child here"

"He is my friend and he also climbs trees and I jump over the sanctuary above."

"Climbs?" The dark elf boy said.

"I'm Darter ..." Altair said

"AJ..i seen climbs to anything like climbing the wall and jumping the trees"

"Yes ..." Altair nodded. AJ began to laugh.

"Hehe ... I've always wanted to look for an opponent for the race" AJ said with a competitive smile.

"What happens?" They all look at an elf brunette girl with long hair up to her knee.

"Olga I introduce you to my new friend is Darter and he also knows how to climb and he makes all kinds of movements like AJ" says the cheerful Celestine "And now they are going to compete a race"

"A career huh" Olga puts on a proud smile "My servant is going to win against an white elf "

"Olga already told you I'm not your servant ... I'm your friend so" AJ complains.

"The white elf comes forward" Olga said pointing to Altair.

"What?!!" Turn around watching Altair getting ahead of him "I'm not ready yet!"

"You did not say that already!"

"Dont go ahead!" Ajay runs to the tree. Celestine sits next to Olga. and watch where the two elves are climbing trees. But Altair ran without stopping until AJ appears above the overtaking.

"I tell you that I am the master of the woods!" AJ exclaims, jumping towards the other tree.

"Dont come to me with your ridiculous words because I'm going to dethrone you !!" Follow the steps.

"Let's see if you can win me!" They both laughed together as he ran. Olga looks at AJ happily and running along with Altair.

"It's the first time I've seen him smile like that" Olga said smiling.

"I guess those two will be the best friends like us," Celestine said smiling.

"Yes ..." Altair and Ajay jumped to another tree when another tree passed, the weather changed day and night until Altair and Ajay grew up as teenagers and ended up climbing towards the tip of the big tree admiring the view.

**_10 years later._**

"I won AJ ... you owe me a basket of berries" He said smiling with victory face. Altair had a white shirt with a black vest and his hair is short. He is already 15 years old.

"Wait, we draw many times" AJ said complaining. His hair is tied like a horse's tail.

"Well, let's go down, they're waiting for us," Altair said, looking at the ground and making a leap of faith and AJ following him down, entering a pile of hay. Olga and Celestine are preparing a lunch.

"These two always compete" Olga said sighing annoyed. Your body has developed a little. Olga looks at Celestine's breasts that have grown a lot and develop a certain envy. but he realized that Celestine's face is sad. "Celestine what happens."

"Olga, I have to tell the three of you," Celestine said. Altair and AJ approaches the two.

"What they brought to eat ..." Altair said smiling.

"Darter, AJ and Olga ..." The three look at Celestine with a sad look. "My father received a warning that I am one of the candidates of the new governor of Eostia." The three are left with their mouths open.

"You're lying to me ..." Olga said in an angry tone.

"No ..." Celestine said sadly. there was a moment of silence. Altair knew that Eostia was looking for candidates who would take the place of the reincarnated goddess of Eostia.

"Go ..." Olga said in a cold tone. Altar and Celestine look at Olga "I said go and take your man away from home!" Angry yells Olga throwing the two white Elves. Ajay grabs her from behind causing Olga to calm down. Celestine gets up and leaves the place crying, Altair gets up and follows Celestine.

Celestine cries without stopping falling many tears and Altair grabs her hand to stop. Celestine wanted to look away so he did not see his sad side.

"Celestine it's true you're leaving" Altair said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Altair ... I know you're affected but ..." She looks at Altair with tears in her eyes. "I do not know what to do"

"I know it's shocking for Olga and Ajay to be upset with you, I'm not angry with you and nothing is going to change, I'm always giving you support," Altair said.

"Altair ..." Celestine looks at Altair "I want you to promise me something"

"I hear you"

"Even if I become the ruler of Eostia, I want us to marry when we meet." Causing Altair to be perplexed.

"Wait what?" Altair exclaims impacted "Wait you're sure .."

"I want you to promise me when I meet we will get married ..." Celestine blushes crying and takes a deep breath "I love you Altair" Celestine said holding Altair's hand. "When we met 10 years ago, I developed my feelings for you, I tried to ignore but I could not save my feelings so that I confessed in the other moment" Celestine's hand trembles "But this news came and made me very regret that he confessed in this way "she looks into your eyes." Please promise me "Celestine begs Altair.

"Celestine ... since I met you, you were my first friend and you made me feel happy again." Altair grabs Celestine hugging her "I love you ..." Altair confesses in Celestine's ear causing her to cry of happiness.

"Altair ..." she replies hugging very hard as he does not want to go anywhere to separate from his two only friends and also a loved one. "I love you Altair I do not want to leave ..."

"You have to go ... the goddess chooses the candidates and you have to be present"

"Well, get away with me and we will also go with Olga and AJ and we will escape" exclaims Celestine.

"Celestine you can not escape and you have to accept"

"Okay ... but promise me you're going to look for me and you're going to propose to me and we'll be a family and we'll have children" Celestine smiles tearfully

"I promise," he looks at himself for a moment. both faces come closer to make contact with the lips. they kiss softly and Celestine grabs him by the neck and Altair hugs her waist.

Altair and Celestine return to the village holding hands. the next morning Celestine and her family prepared to leave. Celestine waited for Altair to fire her.

Altair arrives just in time and stops at Celestine.

"Altair you came" Look at his man.

"Celestine I wish you luck" said Altair giving a sad smile

"I'll give you this so you do not forget our promise" Celestine pulls a gold necklace from the leaf and gives it to Altair, and kisses it for the last time. "I'll wait for my beloved Altair" Altair hugs her.

"I'll find you" said Altair. Celestine and her family are on their way to Eostia leaving Altair alone at the main entrance of the Village. Altair looks at the necklace and puts it on.

**_100 years later._**

After Celestine leaves. Altair had no more encounters with AJ and Olga. now it has grown to a height of 1.60 m. He is dressed in the light elf armor. He entered the militia for elves when he reached age 50. He was in training for 20 years and increased the effectiveness of the sword. Altair always walked through the woods when he played the task of patrolling to find some intruders or bandits. after 80 years there was a war of territories the human race began to invade territories by 5 generals. Altair became the most important member of the strategy as a spy. spying on the movements of the humans and sabotaging the carriages. and also ruining the plans. The whole village recognized Altair as the elven warrior of light. Some nobles propose marriages to Altair. but he rejected and said there was only one place for the real woman. He kept the promise.

He was sending letters through an eagle that took a month to arrive. but they were talking about love and also about everyday life. Altair gave moral support to Cellestine with motivating words to move forward and also not to grieve. Cellestine managed well in Eostia. until one day, Cellestine's father returned from Eostia but with a special letter for Altair. but before that I talk about a serious matter.

"Altair, I can talk to you"

"How do you know that?" Altair is startled to hear it.

"My daughter told me everything"

"All?" Ask Altair.

"Come to my mansion"

Altair swallows the saliva and follows Cellestine's father to the mansion. 10 minutes later they are in the room together with him.

"Altair, you were not in the militia all the time"

"Yes, and how your daughter walks"

"She's fine, thanks to your moral support, Cellestine can manage the country Eostia, I'm glad you gave her a lot of support"

"Your daughter really cares a lot for me" Altair said bowing.

"Ya ... but I'll give you a letter" said the father taking out the letter where he had kept in the jacket. "Read it in silence" Altair opens the letter and reads it in silence.

_Dear Altair: Since I left my home, I have been very sad to be separated from you. but the time that you gave me support made me trust and decided to do for the good for all the inhabitants of Eostia. these 100 years that we have been sending letters so I decided that someone on my side that would be a counselor and commander to lead the militia. I only know one and that is you. I would like you to come to Eostia._

"It means that I will see Cellestine" Altair said surprised by the emotion, Cellestine's father nods.

"Just wait in about six months and you will go to Eostia to be the guardian."

Altair was going to say something but there was something else in the letter.

_"When you arrive in Eostia, we will get married and we will make a great family together ... I love you Altair"_ he gets happy and blushes a little.

"My daughter loves you very much" he puts on a mocking smile.

"Are you against that?" Altair raises his eyebrow.

"Of course not, if my daughter is happy, I'm happy too." The man gets up from the chair and slaps him on the shoulder "When you get to Eostia ... you will be part of the family and you can call me father, but one question, why is your name Altair?"

"Well I know it's going to sound crazy and you'll take me crazy" Altair began to tell of his previous life but did not tell about the order of killers because he was afraid that Cellestine's father would reject him and would not allow him to return to see more of Cellestine.

"Let me see if I understood you were reincarnated in this world and you came from the other world where there are no elves and all kinds of monsters, there are only common animals and millions of humans" said his father-in-law. "Your name was true Altair"

"Well I asked your daughter to call me like that"

"Wow ... I can not believe there is a new life after death, you had a lot of sword knowledge and also where you climb houses and trees, you have a lot of surprises, but are there any experiences you have?" Altair did not mean that he was a master killer.

"Only this one" Altair said.

"Well, in a week I'll go back to Eostia and I'll give you good news that in about six months you're going to leave."

"Thank you, Father," said Altair, lowering his head.

After the visit. Altair's father brought a human general with an elf from another country but his clothes are strange, wearing a dark blue suit and a three-cornered hat. now he is in the village counselor's room.

"My name is Mosker and I am the first general of Duke Rawis"

"And I'm Hendrick Morrison," he said, lowering his hat.

"What is it that brings in that village?" the chief of the elf village asks.

"We have come to make a temporary alliance," Mosker said. "To eliminate monsters that invade the villages and we need more soldiers and we can help each other"

"And what does it benefit us?"

"We will give him defense and also good supply." Hendrick said giving a map. "We will put control post to defend your border and also your properties, we have good men well ordered and trained for the invasion and also includes in case of war and also some weapons"

"Do you agree?" Ask Mosker. the head of the village assimilated.

"Good.."

"You would lend us some of your soldiers that are good"

"I have one who is a professional" The village chief looks at Altair's father.

"I present my son Darter Asterid" The father introduces his son.

"Nice to meet you" Altair said lowering his head.

Altair still remembered his only childhood friends Olga and AJ. but in the other week. he participate fighting against the goblins and beast men for 6 months until another mission arrived that would be.

**_Attack the village of the dark elves._**

Altair did not know that this was going to happen and had the reason to be back with the two dark elf friends. Now he's going to the place where he first met them. when the place arrives.

"AJ and Olga I'm here" Altair looks at the old tree house and felt nostalgic and sad

"Darter. i knew you were going to be" Altair looks at the owner of the voice and finds a young man in a black shirt and black pants. His hair was tied like a ponytail and on the waist he had a light sword. "I see that you are also in the military"

"Yes I'm in the militia ..." Altair looks at someone missing "Where is Olga?"

"Olga is in the kingdom as the princess. As we end up like that," AJ said in a low voice.

"We are in war of territories ..." Altair said looking around "I have come to warn you that the humans and my people will start attacking tomorrow night" AJ opens his eyes with a bang.

"You will participate in the invasion"

"I do not want to," Altair said, "But he forces me to do it ... I have no way out"

"That makes us enemies" AJ said glaring. Altair recognized the look somewhere. "I hope it comes out of my sight and when we meet we will not leave you alive"

"AJ listen to me, I do not want to fight" Altair approaches AJ but she draws the saber sword and points to Altair.

"Do not come near ..." he said in a cold tone. Altair looked at the blue eyes of AJ are of a assasin.

"I know those eyes ... you're going to assassinate me as the order of ..."

**_CLANC_**.

The two swords clash with each other. Altair and AJ looked at each other intensely and pushed the swords and separated.

"As you knew I am a Assasin ..." AJ moved slowly and looking at Altair.

"Because I've seen many assasin's in my previous life ..." Altair said moving the sword.

"Are you a Templar?" AJ asks with a frown.

"No ... I'm from the assasin's order"

"I'm also of the order ..." AJ puts himself in the sword position pointing "What's your name?"

"Darter Asterid"

"Dont!!" He denies flatly: "I mean the true name of our soul that came from the previous life ... My name is Ratonhnhaké: ton but they call me Connor Kenway"

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad"

"A Sirian ..." Connor moves the sword slowly "Let's see what Assassin classes you are Altair"

"You're messing with the mentor ..." Altair said with a frown.

Both begin to fight with the swords. Connor attacks him on the right and Altair covers himself with his sword.

**_CLANC_**.

"Connor, I do not want to fight with you ..."

"And why you work for humans!" Angry Connor exclaims and rushes towards him and attacks him in front to stick him in the abdomen. Altair dodges it and makes him stumble.

"You have anger and you deconcentrate" Altair said. Connor gets up and grabs the sand and throws it in his face but Altair covers his arm and defends himself with his sword.

**_CLANC_**.

"Come attack me with everything!" He exclaims angrily. Altair sighs disappointed and gets seriously. and rushes towards Connor and wields the sword horizontally.

**_CLANC_**.

Connor defends himself and attacks him horizontally but Altair dodges him jumping up and gives him a roll on his chin.

**_POW._**

Connor falls on his back and wanted to lift but Altair lowers the sword pointing to the neck.

"I told you I'm the mentor ..." Altair said.

"¿What are you going to do ... kill my people ..?." Connor asks with a frown.

"No ... I'm going to stop that from happening" Altair lifts the sword. "If I do that ... Celestine will never forgive me"

"What are you going to do"

"Kill the human generals ..." Altair said looking at Connor "You will help me get rid of the generals"

"I do not know if I should trust ..."

"We are assasins and we trust each other, I am a teacher above," said Altair.

"Shut up ..." Connor sighs defeated "Well I'll help you but I'm not doing it for you"

"You're doing for Olga"

"Yes.."

"Good but first ... our tunics" Altair raises the white hood hiding the face. Both Assasins have a mission to prevent invasion.

**_Eliminate the five generals_**.

**_Note the Autor: _****_Thanks for reading the first chapter. leave in the comments if you like this plot. _**


	2. The Assasins Elf of light and Dark P2

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASSIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._****_tell half of connor's story and also the advance._**A blue soul travels along the lines that saw many beautiful scenes.

"I'm in heaven?" A soul was flying over the wall of light and found something where it was taking "Is there a reincarnation?" The soul looked surprised and entered the wall. "I might find a better place"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Chapter 2: The Assasin Elf of light and The Assasin Elf of the moon. Part 2_**

'I felt heavy and could not get up. when I open my eyes I see blurry I raise my hands. I was quite surprised to find that my hands are small as a baby's. Baby?. I wanted to get up and I could not just move my little legs and hands. Now I realized that I am a baby. look at the environment was lying in a wooden cradle. I heard babies whining on both sides. I do not know, I had the feeling that makes me want to cry."¡BUAAAA !!" I cried so that someone would listen to me. the dark woman appears and holds me up and shakes me slowly.

"Ya..ya..and my son ..." Said the brunette woman. My eyesight becomes clear and what strikes me are the pointy ears. do not tell me. I touch my ears with my little hands and it turns out that they are pointed.

"¡BUAAAAAA !!!" Cry more. The brunette woman smiled and began to sing the chorus. and I looked at the woman I felt drowsy and began to calm down. and I closed my eyes.

**_5 years later._**

'Well I do not know if it's crazy it seems like I'm in a fairy tale. I read a little before I died about these. there were elves from the fantasy tale. My name is Ratonhnhaké: ton but for short I'm Connor Kenway. I have another name for a dark elf. I am AJ Librara, I am the son of an elven guardian of the mansion and the head of the maids. Now I am in a room together with the other 9 children and 10 girls of my age we are all dressed in clothes butlers and maids. I was annoyed that in my previous life some of the Indians were sold as slaves to the nobles. and I do not like that at all, but the big question is that 5-year-olds are important. I hear someone open the door and a dark elf adult comes in with the black haired girl with a serious face.

"Form online" Man sends children to form online. Connor looks at the girl who had amber eyes and blank expression "Olga, choose your personal servant" The girl walks towards the first child who had red eyes.

"Rejected" Olga rejects with a cold tone causing the child to fall from sadness. passes to another child who is nervous "Rejected"

"Rejected"

"Rejected"

"Rejected"

Connor looked at Olga who was strongly rejecting the children letting them cry or grieve and now it's their turn. Olga is staring at Connor intently.

Connor had a serious expression and did not get nervous.

"What is your name?" Olga asks.

"AJ ..."

"Why are you serious?"

"Because that's my face ..." Connor replies.

"Why are you relaxed?"

"I'm calm and I do not care if you reject me as you did those children crying" Connor looks at the other elven children crying "I'm not going to cry or I'm going to be sad just for your rejection" He said in a serious tone and Olga looked at the Connor's eyes. They are dark blue and Olga makes a sound to assimilate.

"Mmmh .." Olga looks at her father "your way of speaking, I have never heard anyone speak in this way about your age and above we are the same age" Olga puts a slight smile "I choose this"

"Agreed daughter ..." The father looks at Connor "AJ Librara will be the personal servant of Princess Olga Discordia, you swear to serve your master for the rest of your life"

"I swear"

"You swear to protect your mistress"

"I swear"

"You vow to sacrifice your life for your mistress"

"I swear"

"You are a new member of the Discordia family" said Olga's father. Connor nods his head. Olga's father looks at his education.

"Your parents educated you very well and you are interested in swords ..."

"If I'm interested," said Connor.

'After the oath. Olga's father gave me a sword training. but what surprised me most is that I had a collection of all kinds of swords. His name is Manuel Discordia and he is the head of the big village. His wife died of childbirth, Olga. his origin does not tell me much. but I did not have any problem in handling sword had my own methods. although with de Olga he treated me as if I were his slave. '

**_3 Year later._**

'I spent 3 years being a servant of an Olga princess. even if I have bad moments. Olga made a joke with a magic that hypnotized me to steal the chocolate candies from the cooks and I received a lot of scolding from my parents. Olga looked at me like a personal toy. I, as a calm and serene person, remained calm even though I imagined several times with Olga. would tie her feet and drag her to the highest mountain and hang her under her mouth so that the wolves ls eat alive. that's too much and unfortunately I'm not that guy of person. Olga is a girl and the worst of all is beautiful. and now I'm in the library while Olga is reading a magic book. and I prepare a hot tea.

"Its very bad" Olga said in a disgusted tone.

"Sorry, my lady ..." he said reluctantly. Connor prepares another tea and gives it to Olga.

"It's very sweet"

"Sorry, my lady," said Connor and prepares another tea.

"It's really cold"

"Hey Olga, you're already touching me badgers" Connor said trying to endure patience with the cheeky girl.

"You are my servant and you can not complain ..." Olga questions.

Connor glares at Olga. "This damn girl. I've been serving this brat for three years. it makes me want to hit her. 'he screams in his mind. and calm your anger by sighing.

"Instead of belittling me, you do not want to talk about an interesting topic" asks Connor, going to the fireplace to add fuel to the fire. Olga looks at him.

"What topics do you want to talk about?"

"I do not know ... but you're interested in a story about an avenging Indian" says Connor

"Indian avenger?"

"This story is the one that occurred to me" said Connor disappointed tone.

"Well, I'm interested in knowing about your invented story"

"Make yourself comfortable in your chair and I'll tell you the story"

"I hear you and if it's boring I will not let you eat at lunch and dinner for today" Olga said. Connor sighs annoyed.

"There was once an Indian boy who lived in the village." Connor told his story of previous life starting from when his village was attacked by the Templars with Charles Lee. 10 years later Connor speaks with a spirit Juno took him on a spiritual journey through a changing environment very similar to his lands, telling him that at that time there were forces that were prepared, and that following the current course would cause serious consequences for him and His people, who would break into the great Temple, and whose destiny was to protect the entrance to the Temple. In the end he told him that in order to avoid it he had to look for a symbol.

He went to the place where the ex-assassin would be at the davenport ranch. Olga listens attentively to the story of Connor believing that it is invented by him, but in reality it is his story of his life. for three hours. Connor finishes telling the story. Olga was surprised.

"That Indian became a murderer in search of justice ... and killed his own father just to keep him from entering the temple of that spirit, and he also managed to kill the man responsible for destroying his village." Olga yawns "That story was interesting but how the Indian ends "

"He ends up being killed by another Templar" Connor said angrily.

"You should change the ending" Olga said, getting up from her seat.

"As it ends"

"Well AJ ... I'm going to sleep" Olga went to the door but stops "A reward I'm going to give you"

"Well Olga ... I hope it's not one of your ki-" Olga kisses him on Connor's right cheek.

"This is your reward" Olga said smiling, causing Connor's face to appear a blush and move backwards. Olga lets out a small laugh "Your face is red, do not tell me you fell in love with me"

"Shut!!" Connor exclaims angry and embarrassed. Olga laughs leaving the library. Connor sighs in shame.

'In what world am I?'

**_2 years later._**

'Olga stopped making jokes since I told my story and I also showed my acrobatics that I am impressed. A year ago, i loanding to the horse carrying the tallest tree of all the woods. Olga is admiring the view of the woods. and I was satisfied with doing a good job as a servant. but this day Olga told me her feelings. '

"AJ I like you"

'Eh?' Connor was shocked at the confession and began to laugh "You're kidding me I know you very well so do not come to me"

"It's serious" Olga said bringing her face close to Connor without touching her face.

"Olga you are telling me the truth ... you see me as a friend or a man"

"I do not know ... before I met you my life was boring and so I demanded my father to find me a servant. Since I met you many things have changed and every time I see you my heart beats fast. children do not beat. " Olga grabs Connor's hand and places it on her chest with her palm. Connor felt the beating strong. "You see ... Connor, this is what I feel ..."

"I do not know ... but maybe it's love" Connor said blushing. Olga opens her eyes and puts a slight smile.

"This is the first time I feel like this" Olga closer to Connor "I want to feel more" Olga's mouth wanted to kiss with Connor's lips but the palm of her hand stops her.

"TIME OUT!!" The lips of Olga ended in kissing in the palm "Do not you think we are going too fast"

"Do you dislike?"

"I never said I would not like you."

"My breasts are small"

"You're getting ahead ..." Connor said angrily. "You know it's love"

"Do not..."

"Well ... I do not love either" Connor said coughing uncomfortably "But we can start being friends but enough of servant and loves, so we can wait for the time and when we grow up we will possibly be What friends? "He said showing a clumsy smile.

"Good but before" Olga grabs him by the neck and stares at him in the eyes "You only remember that you are going to fall before my feet and who you belong to me" He said in a dominant tone. Connor swallowed his saliva and shouted in the mind.

'This 10-year-old girl has an adult mind or what? !!'

**_The next day._**

Olga and Connor decided to walk through the deepest forest. Connor was carrying Olga on his back jumping into every nearby tree. Connor noticed something in the distance and stopped.

"What's up?" Olga asks.

"I saw a house in the distance" Connor answers

"Ah that house ... it's my father's project"

"I want to see," said Connor, leading Olga to the distant house.

"Wait, but if it's abandoned"

"I want to investigate" when arrives in the house, everything is semi-built. but he notice something there was a blonde girl in a white dress who is sitting singing a melody. Olga realizes she is a white elf and decides to remove him from the property.

"Hey!" Olga exclaims calling attention to the blonde girl.

"Hey!!" she screams surprised.

"Olga calm down ..." Connor tried to stop Olga in an attempt to hurt a girl.

"You do not understand is a white elf and is in the family property"

"You said your father abandoned the project, this is not your family's part," Connor said, making Olga realize what she said before. "Miss, I'm sorry for my friend ... I'm AJ and she's Olga discordia and what's your name," he said calmly.

"I'm Cellestine Lucross ... and I'm sorry to interrupt your space, I'm leaving"

"Wait, you do not want to stay a little longer and play with us"

"What?" Both girls said.

"What do you think about playing hide and seek," said Connor.

'After playing hide and seek several times. I win like 5 times thanks to my acrobatics. In my previous life I am an expert hunter, Cellestine became funny with me and with Olga. although Olga also had fun and we started our friendship. after 6 months Cellestine brought a white elf boy named Darter and he also knows acrobatics. '

After the acrobatics race the winner is a draw. both elf children were panting.

"I can not believe we've tied ..."

"I have the same opinion"

"Let's go back another day," said Darter.

"Yes!!" Connor exclaims.

They began a great friendship between two white elves and two dark elves. every day he met to play hide and seek and also the game of tea. Darter and Connor challenged a sword fight with wood. all the moments were happy until.

**_10 years later._**

Now Connor was hugging Olga to calm her anger. since Cellestine said that she will be the candidate of the reincarnated goddess in the country Eostia that was quite far away. Connor could hear Olga's slow cries.

"Olga ... dont cry" Connor said calmly "I thought they were the best friends"

"I made Cellestine cry" He said sadly.

"I will take you to your home ... tomorrow I will possibly come back"

The next day. Darter returned alone and left the news that caused the two dark elves to give a sadness.

"With what Cellestine left," said Olga in a serious tone.

"Cellestine left today ..." Olga falls to her knees and tears come from her eyes. Connor kneels helping Olga get up. "I do not know if our friendship ends here ..." Olga looks up and summons an attack spell to Darter but Connor stops her and shakes her head.

"It depends on the time ..." Connor said taking Olga back to the village.

100 Years later.

They stopped meeting Darter. Olga was sad for a while for a year after Cellestine was gone. but her emotional state recovered when Connor said she will not be alone, she only has her only friend and also someone who listens. Olga was happy to realize that Connor is going to be by her side. Connor graduated from the military and becomes Olga's personal bodyguard. on the day of Olga's birthday celebration. Manuel Discordia rejected the proposal of marriage with the other dark elves who wanted to marry the daughter. Connor still has not reciprocated the feeling of Olga. He wanted to look at Olga who is dressed in purple dress and her black hair is tied. Connor blushes how beautiful and beautiful is her friend / love and Olga something and this with a noble elf. Connor sharpens his eyes and realizes that the noble elf is harassing Olga. Connor wanted to overtake but the women bother him on the way.

"Hi, I'm interested in talking to you," said a long-haired brunette with a smile.

"I saw it first" Said the young woman holding her right arm stretching.

"Hey that's my man" the other said.

"I'm nobody's!" Annoying Connor exclaims.

The nobleman dragged her to Olga's room and pushed her towards the bed. The noble elf shows a wicked smile.

"Well tonight you will be my wife" The nobleman lowers his pants to remove the member Olga is frightened and faints. until the door was knocked down to ptied by an angry bodyguard that would be Connor.

"Who you are?"

**_POW_**.

The noble falls on his back. Connor grabs him by the neck.

"Do not touch my lady !!" He exclaims angrily.

"You do not know who you're getting into" said the nobleman with an angry tone and fear.

"Punish him" Said a voice coming from behind Connor's back that Manuel would be quite and Connor looks back to the abuser and put on a devilish grin with his knuckles.

"Gladly boss"

**_15 minutes later._**

The guard of the mansion throws the rapist elf. Manuel looks at his fainting daughter who is sleeping. and sighs in relief that Connor stopped a noble elf for the attempt to rape.

"She'll be fine," Connor said, touching Olga's forehead. Manuel looks at Connor and feels a lot of confidence in his daughter's servant. and approaches touching the shoulder.

"I leave you taking care of my daughter" Manuel said and leaves Connor and Olga alone in the room. Connor looks at Olga's face that looked asleep. Connor suppressed his desire to do something to his friend / mistress and when he wanted to cover her with the blanket. Connor wanted to raise the seat but something stopped him holding the hand.

"AJ I can ask you a favor" Olga said waking up and her eyes began to shake the pupils.

"What is Olga?" Connor said repressing his lust.

"Kiss me" Olga said blushing.

**_Warning: a light lemon._**

"What?!!" Impacts Connor blushing. Olga gets up and hugs Connor.

"I know you're holding on so let go of your inner lusty beast," Olga whispered in her ear in a seductive tone. Connor stays frozen and tries to prevent his inner beast from succumbing. but in the final result Connor pushes her back on the bed. Connor is on Olga.

"You're sure with someone like me" Connor said seriously "With your own servant"

"If I would lie to you, I would not confess my feelings for years and I would not ask you to kiss me" Olga said smiling and caressed Connor's cheek fondly.

"I did not respond to your feeling in years ago, but in my response" Connor says before he reaches Olga's lips "I love you" Both ends kissing the first kiss. Olga makes sensual moans. Connor lowers his hand to grope his chest. Olga sticks her tongue inside her mouth.

"AJ ..." Moan of pleasure. Connor was bothered by that name and stopped kissing her. "AJ why did you stop?"

"Just call me Connor" He said in a serious tone and on top of that he was blushing and he was panting, recovering a little air.

"Connor kiss me back"

Connor kisses her again and Olga hugs him by wrapping her arms around his neck. they both fought with their tongues and made lascivious noises. Connor's other hand goes to her thigh caressing her gently. Olga moaned more until Connor's finger touches her underwear over femininity and rubs it.

"Connor I love you" Olga said with pleasure and deepens the kiss. both were excited by lust that wanted to go far. the kiss separates and breathes looking for the air.

"Olga I can not anymore" said Connor while kissing Olga's neck.

"Go ahead, Connor, I'm all yours" Olga said with a seductive smile. Connor was going to take off his shirt until someone knocked on the door.

**_End of light lemon._**

**_TOC. TOC._**

Both moaned annoyed. Olga sighed and looked at her man with an annoyed face going to the door. Connor opened the door and found an elven soldier.

"What's wrong?" Connor said angrily.

"AJ the captain of your squad warns you"

"Tell him I'm going right away," Connor said, closing the door. and he puts his back on the door and looks at Olga lying on the bed and she claps on the bed.

"Do you want to continue?" Olga asks

"Olga ..." Connor said approaching the bed "If I want to continue but your father ..."

"He's going to understand ... but Connor gave me a special gift of my birthday" Olga said embracing Connor with love "It's you" He strokes Connor's hair. Connor responds by embracing with love.

"Olga I swear I will not leave you alone" He swore an oath.

"Yes my love ..." Olga said giving a kiss. Connor suppressed his lust again.

"Wait, I have to go see my captain"

"Ok I'll wait for you" Olga goes to her ear "I'll wait for you in a dress that will wake you up" Olga said licking her lips.

When Connor leaves Olga's room.

"How was your time with my daughter?" Said a husky one causing Connor to be scared of horror.

"Please do not exile my family!" He kneels for clemency to his employer but he laughs.

"Quiet AJ ... I will not do anything to you or I will exile you unless my daughter starts crying I will undoubtedly cut you off" Manuel said smiling with a gesture on his fingers like a scissors. Connor shudders in fear.

'Cut that you're going to cut me?' He said in connor's mind.

"I've known you since you were a kid and I trust a lot of you," Manuel said, stroking Connor's head. "You are a good man for my daughter" He said smiling. Connor starts to laugh awkwardly but both men did not realize that Olga is listening to the conversation of her father and his man laughing behind the door. He gave a slight smile at hearing his father's approval.

**_An hour later._**

Connor received a mission that is to spy on the human camp. Your emotional state is happy for a moment until you come across a familiar figure. it stops being on the branch. the figure is a white elf with light armor.

"AJ and Olga, I'm here," he said aloud. Connor is startled to recognize his face that he has not seen in 100 years is his childhood friend Darter.

**_After a fight the winner is Altair and he decides to eliminate the five generals of the humans. Connor accompanies him helping him._****_Another place._**

A human general with red armor and black cape. is taking a bottle wine in the river.

"Tomorrow there will be fun after the invasion" The general said smiling. until he hear a whisper.

"You will not be there" The general may turn his head but he felt that something in the marrow and his body does not respond is as if it were pierced.

**_CHAS_**.

The general collapses and his neck bled the responsible was a murderer hooded with white cloth and his name is Altair. Connor approaches beside him.

"Are you sure?" Asks Connor.

"Yes ... I can not let those humans hurt my friend's people" said Altair, looking serious. Connor puts on a slight smile.

"We need 4 ..." Altair said grabbing the general's body "No one should know that all the generals have died, we will only hide his body" Altair throws the body into the river. Both assassins climb the tree and observe the camp humans. There were three generals who are separated in different places. the first general is one with black hair who goes along with another general along with the four men to the forest. The other general is a bald man with an orange mustache who is alone at the table in the dining area drinking beer.

"I'll take care of the two of you in the woods," Connor said looking at the patrol.

"I will enter the camp and eliminate the one who is drinking beer" said Altair. going down the tree and the murder mission begins.

Altair enters becoming one of the allies.

"Hey Darter, look who came!" A soldier exclaims.

"Come and take with us warrior of light!" Exclaims an elf.

"No thanks, I have an unfinished business to do" Altair said smiling. and he reaches the man with the orange mustache and sits next to him.

"Hello General Mosker wants me to be a drink partner"

"Ah, son, I'll serve you a drink," he said grimly. Altair takes a drink and while his other hand pulls a small dagger in his belt.

"General Arsurlo arrived!" General Mosker gets up quickly. Altair looks at the other general who has a height of 7 feet and 2 thumbs. (2.20 meters) and has a black armor along with the red cape and his face skin is white skin but what caught his attention are his two long pointed horns that was on the front forehead at both end. and has a short beard. At the waist he had a long sword. his eyes are dark red. and had a look in white and without emotion.

"General Mosker has gathered your troops for the invasion," said Arsulo.

"If my first general we have gathered the troops"

"Well ..." Arsulo looks at Altair who is sitting "You must be Darter Asterid warrior of light," he said in a serious tone.

"Yes ..." Monotonamente said.

"After the invasion I would like to speak with you in private is about your ability to climb any building"

"In agreement"

"Well, anything look for me in my tent" Arsulo said pointing to his tent. Altair nods his head. Arsulo leaves. Moske falls down and sighs in relief.

"Being in front of a giant Oni is seeing death in my own eyes" Altair watches Arsulo marching when the big red tent enters.

"Well now you will see" Altair stabs the back of the head Moske falls limp on the table in his face. and he gets up from the table and goes after Arsulo.

**_Outside the camp._**

Two of generals are walking along with their four patrols. until Connor jumps on the branches in stealth. and look at the six people.

"Without witnesses only two general dead" Connor takes a stone from his pocket and throws the general in the back of the head.

**_TAK_**.

The general groans in pain and looks back at his soldier.

"You were the one who threw a rock at me!" Exclaimed Angry

"I didnt"

Connor throws another stone at another general.

**_TAK_**.

The general looks back to find another general.

"Sergeant, you threw me a stone for being against me !!"

"Dont fuck with me !!"

Connor throws two stones at the two generals at the same time.

**_TAK._****_TAK._**

The two generals glare furiously at the other two soldiers who were confused. both draw the sword and kill the two.

**_SLASH_**

"ARRFGFF" Yells both. The two generals look at the other two soldiers and ends up fleeing.

"Now we are left" said the two generals at the same time.

"Let me join too" Connor said.

"What?" Both said.

**_SLASH_**

Both generals fall inert and ends up dying, beheaded by a light sword who would be the owner and is Connor.

"You are the most idiots I have seen in all my previous life and this life is the first time I see it" Connor said in a tone of disappointment. "I wonder how Altair will be"

"With that your white Elf friend is Altair a assasins" Said another voice on Connor's back.

"Wha?!"

**_THUD_**.

Connor falls off knocked out.

**_Returning to the camp._**

Altair arrives at the entrance of the tent until a male voice says.

"What do you want with General Arsulo?" Altair looks back to find a soldier.

"I was passing" Altair replied. Arsulo leaves the tent and looks at the two people.

"What happens"

"Arsulo, I want to talk but it's interesting" Said a soldier with an evil smile.

"Darter wait for me here" Arsulo follows the soldier. Altair enters the red tent and his mind said.

'I'll kill him in the back while he's distracted.' Altair looks around and there was a bed and a desk but there was a small chest on the table. Altair goes to the desk and opens the small chest. his eyes widen when he sees the contents of the chest.

There was a red cross and a piece of the fruit of Eden. Altair was shocked and when he grabs the piece and his hand trembles.

"Should I be in the other world?" He said in an impacted tone. and look at the red cross "Why is the cross of a Templar?"

"Darter !!" Shouts a thick voice that came out of the tent. Altair grabs the piece of fruit and leaves the tent meeting a group of human soldiers and elves between the general is Arsulo.

"Darter that you saw in my chest"

"Nothing.."

"No ..." Arsulo said with the diabolical smile "Your name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad" He said the real name.

"How do you know my name..."

"You are not the only one here" Arsulo said laughing "Do you know that it is the fruit of Eden?"

"Yes ... a fruit of eden a relic that manipulates people and suffer to open it except the carrier" Responds Altair.

"Bingo" Arsulo said approaching Altair "Let's make a deal ..." Arsulo puts a smile "Join my new order"

"Order of what?"

"Of the Templars" Answers Arsulo. Altair draws the sword and puts in offensive position. Arsulo looks back and started a small laugh.

"I see that my killer brought another killer" Altair widened his eyes when he saw Connor being dragged by an elf in a three-cornered hat dressed as a commander.

"I brought a dark elf" said the elf in the three-cornered hat.

"Well done Hendrick" Arsulo said smiling and looks back at Altair "If you do not want to cooperate then say goodbye to your friend" Arsulo would take the sword and raise it to cut his head but a smoke bomb stops him exploding.

**_BOOM_**.

All the people started coughing. but a mysterious tall figure pushes Arsulo and grabs Connor. Altair so well runs away. when the smoke disappears. Altair and Connor disappeared. Arsulo grunted angrily, his veins sprouting on his forehead.

"So this guy is here too"

**_In the woods._**

Altair follows the man in the black robe carrying Connor unconscious running and stops.

"Thanks for saving us," Altair said.

"Only rescue my son-in-law" Said the man lowering the hood revealing the face that is a dark elf.

"Who you are?"

"I'm Manuel Discordia" Manuel replied.

"You are Olga's father" said Altair surprised.

"With what you know my daughter and what the hell they were doing" Manuel said with an angry face.

"We were eliminating the generals from the humans so that he would not attack your village" Manuel lowers his son-in-law on the ground and pulls out a steel baton and pushes him on the leg, causing him to fall on his back.

"Sure you dream of being a hero, staging a rescue, saving the world, but if you keep it that way, you'll end up dead" Connor recognized the familiar phrase.

"That phrase I heard her years ago" Connor gets up and groans in pain "I'm glad to see you again" Connor smiles when he sees back an acquaintance who came from the same world "Aquiles"

**_Thanks_****_ for reading the second chapter. if you like, leave your comments. I said I was going to publish. but a friend spoke to me by private message giving an interesting story of each person._**

**_Altair: White _**Elf.

**_Connor: Dark Elf._**

**_Shay Cormac .: Royal Knight of Geofu. Human._**

**_Edward Kenway: Royal Knight of Geofu. Human._**

**_Desmond: plebeian of Rad. Human._**

**_Arno Dorian: Noble of Feoh. Human._**

**_Ezio: Noble of geofu. Human._**

**_Guess who the templars are. and why they are here and who would be the founder. Leave [FAV] and [FOLLOW] and follow me. the next chapter is going to be a little long that tells a little the story of Achilles and also of a character Arsulo. who has the soul of a known Templar._**


	3. The Assasins Elf of light and Dark P3

WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

**_Chapter 3: The Assasins Elf of light and Dark P3_**

Achilles and the two assasins elves Altair and Connor. they go far away from the human camp. The trip with the acrobatics lasts about 30 minutes arriving at your village. All three are standing on the walls.

"My mansion is not far away" said Achilles and looks at Altair "You'd better cover your face" Achilles removes the black robe and passes it to Altair "I do not want my people to attack you for being a white elf"

"Yes .. but I know how to hide without being detected"

"Some of my apprentices detect an intruder," Achilles noted.

"Do you have apprentices?" Asks Connor surprised by what Achilles has apprentices.

"Only two ..." said Achilles giving a disappointment to the two master killers. "It's not the time to be the best teacher, let's move on"

"A question how were you born and how did you get all this?" Altair asks looking around the village. this whole large village is neat and clean there were dark elf guards. and some well-built houses. Achilles falls kneeling.

"Coff !! ... Coff !!" Achilles coughs in blood. Connor worries and helps him get up "I have not run for a long time ..." He said with pain "Since this Templar stabbed me with my lung"

"You know Arsulo" Altair asks and also helps him get up "Who is he and why does he want the fruit of Eden?"

"Arsulo is a mestizo in Oni and half a rare species, but he is really quite intelligent, skilled in melee, calculating and is the great leader of all the templars, he was also a murderer like me"

"Do not tell me they worked together" Connor said surprised.

"Yes..".

**_300 years ago._**

"After my death, I was born in 300 years ago maybe, I was a servant of a nobleman at 30. The human treated me as if I were human, his name is Timmy Weiss is an inventor ... and I used to send and buy materials until a few days later Arsulo came walking alone in the village dying scared the inhabitants by its specto that is a soldier with light armor and his height is 1.90 M and he had no memories.Timmy let Arsulo live with us Arsulo was kind to us and protector, 20 years later Timmy's son was born and his name is Andrew, I had a task was to raise Andrew and until I came across Arsulo who had a small device that I saw a long time ago and it is known.

"What is that?" I asked him and Arsulo looked at me worried.

"I do not know, I found it in Timmy's office, it seems familiar to me." When Arsulo opened the device. Timmy runs hurriedly.

"Do not open it!!"

The whole place started to light up, a woman appeared coming out of the device. her dress was for stranger to me and to those who were present. the woman stared at Arsulo.

**_"Why are not you in the mission?" _**The woman asks Arsulo that he was confused.

"What are you talking about"

**_"What is your name"_**

"Arsulo" he answer making the woman get angry and pounces on Arsulo and grabs him by the head and makes him electrify.

**_"WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!!!"_**

Arsulo screams in pain and kneels. the woman asks him to say his real name. Arsulo could not take the pain anymore.

"Juhani Otso Berg !!" The woman stops electrifying Arsulo to confess the name and falls on his back and the woman disappears. I left Andrew to the maid and ran to Arsulo unconscious.

Days following after the happened. Arsulo's behavior changed drastically. one year later. at night I became a guard at the mansion so Timmy asked me to take care of the mansion until I return. I heard loud noises coming from Timmy's office and when I entered Arsulo messed up the whole office. dumps and books thrown away. look at the behavior of Arsulo is angry and frustrated.

"What are you doing in Timmy's office?" Asked.

"Looking for what is mine"

"What is it?" Asked

"The piece that I came to 20 years ago since you found me" Arsulo answers in a serious tone, the artifact was referring.

"Piece that piece?"

"Do not play dumb Manuel and I know you hid me"

"Calm down ... Arsulo"

"I will not stop until he returns me" Arsulo grabs the chair and throws it to the window.

**_CLACK_**.

"Maybe I'll wait for your boss and have him spit out everything and get me back." I realized that all this time Arsulo was a threat to my family and I decided to eliminate him.

"I will not let you do that" Desefunde the sword. Arsulo laughs.

"You ... a dark elf slave, you think I'm going to-

**_SLASH_**.

I got angry and raised my sword to the neck but Arsulo dodged it back and rushed towards me.

"You are not a rival"

**_POW_**.

He gave me a hard blow on my abdomen and I knelt and vomited the content I ate from dinner.

"I'm not going to kill you just because you're my friend." Arsuló goes to the bookshelf and empties the books. I wanted to get up and grab my sword.

"I'll kill you" I said in a voice of anger and abalance towards Arsulo. and he turns back and I He claws around my neck with his big hand and lifts me up. Its strength is high and I am not a rival to it.

"You're weak ..." Arsulo increases the strength of his grip by making me run out of oxygen and my body starts to get heavy. and I lose consciousness I was unconscious until I heard a baby cry. I open my eyes and see that the office is in flame and I get up quickly and I run down the corridor that is in flame and hear much cry of the baby. I went to the source of the voice found Andrew crying under the arms of his mother I had a neck with a throat cut. I felt sad and shocked to see him and I grabbed the baby and jumped out the window.

Land in the garden and look at the main entrance of the mansion and I see Timmy lying on the floor. I ran worried and knelt down and saw Timmy lifeless with a broken neck. but there was a note inside the vest and I took it and opened the note was a message for me.

"Dear Manuel, If you are reading these words, it means that Arsulo killed me and took the artifact from me, I do not know if my wife and my son Andrew have survived, since we met him I investigated this device that came from some unknown place, that woman is the Deity or another person who made Arsulo retrieve his memory, I think Berg is his real name, I take his little piece, in case you find this buried in the basement of the mansion behind the walls there is a safe containing a a lot of gold and also the artifact in the form of a circle that I found during my trip, I leave my land and all that it produces, I told the villagers before they died that they start moving because in a few days you will be the head of the village and there you can start from scratch, your friend Timmy Weiss.

I cried a lot for the loss and was useless and weak so I could not save them. After 10 years he raised Andrew and also restored the mansion with the help of the four dark elf servants. in the village it was deserted like a ghost town. Ever since Timmy died the inhabitants decided to move to other villages because he does not want an elf to lead the village. years later. What surprised me most was that Andrew was the smartest and greatest inventor I had ever seen.

"Look dad" It gives me an element I had seen before.

"What is that"

"It's a compass that I found in your office" Andrew said explaining that this edge is the artifact but the point is pointing south.

"It will be possible for this artifact to guide me with the other pieces," I said softly.

"Dad a question"

"What happens"

"You believe in reincarnation" That question surprised me. Before I did not believe but now that I see it.

"If I believe in reincarnation"

"What is your name from your previous life?"

"I do not know if you're going to take me crazy, I'm Achilles Davenport," I said smiling awkwardly. The boy smiled at me.

"My name is Leornado Da vinci"

"What?" I recognize this name, "You are Da vinci the greatest inventor" I was shocked, my finger trembling.

"Yes ... I was born in Italy in my previous life and I know clearly since my parents died" Da vinci said in a sad tone that surprised me more.

"I'm surprised you know how to speak formally well" I said smiling.

"Yes father"

"Just call me Achilles because it's weird for an adult soul to call me that"

"Good Achilles and call me Leo"

Leo and I started a great friendship. Leo helped me decipher the artifact. this circular artifact was the compass to look for the pieces of the remaining artifact. on the edges there are 10 holes that would be a head breaker. Leo made me something that made me hit and surprise me, the hidden blade. When Leo is turned 20. We started a journey in search of the pieces that we spent a year looking for a piece. all 10 years we have collected 4 pieces. in the desert, the cold place, and in the mountains. Along the way we find another young inventor who is also a reincarnated soul named Eric Von Caleb who is a firearms manufacturer in the big city of another country that dwarves lived. there was something that I did not like is that this Arsulo or let's say Berg founded the new order of templars. Leo, Eric, I decided to leave the city and keep looking for the pieces until the last piece was in the old temple that was quite far away on the big mountain. Berg and his new recruit Hendrick followed us and I shouted to Leo and Eric to enter the temple and I had to face the two murderers.

"I see you're alive Manuel" Berg said smiling.

"I have lived longer and I never die." Desefunde the long sword.

"I see you've had two inventors that we really want for the future and you've also got a hidden blade on your wristbands"

"Do not fuck with me"

"Let's make a deal, join my new order of Templars, and give me the pieces and also have those inventors join us," Berg said smiling.

"I preferred to die or maybe maybe" Take out the pieces of the artifact and threaten to throw it into the waterfall "It is better to undo the pieces together with the compass to be in the damn hands as he has it "

"I do not recommend you" Berg pulls out an artifact from the eden fruit and raises his hand "Hendrick touches my shoulder" Hendrick the white elf touches his shoulder.

"What are you going to-"

The sonic waves begin to emit a loud noise causing Achilles to kneel and scream in pain as his ears start to bleed.

"Manuel give me the pieces and the compass or you will suffer"

"On top of my body"

"Good"

**_BLAM_**.

Berg dodges the bullet because Eric shot with the musket and Hendrick throws a knife at Eric's chest.

"ERIC NO !!" Eric was frozen and looked at his chest nailed by the knife and his mouth came to blood.

"Run" Eric said before falling the waterfall. Leo runs with the artifact he had in his hand and screams angry at seeing his father's killer

"You want the artifact, so take it!" Leo throws the sphere and Berg pushes Achilles and grabs him.

"I finally have it-" Berg looked at the device that is empty. "Why you gave me empty" Berg looked at Leo with hatred.

"It's what you're looking for," Leo said in a hateful tone "When I opened the device, it illuminated the place covering me and Eric, you did not get anything, you lost," Leo said in a victory tone. Berg raises his sword and cuts off Leo's head. Achilles did not say a word when he saw that his adopted son had died but instead of being quiet and frozen. He furiously rushes towards Berg and jumps back behind him and pulls out both hidden knives to stab him in the back. but Berg spins with a strong kick in the rib of Achilles flying backwards.

"Hendrick remove the hidden blades and also the pieces," Berg said, kicking Leo's lifeless body into the waterfall. Hendrick takes away the old pieces and the hidden blades.

"You look like my stubborn son" Hendrick said in a cold tone "And what do we do with this one?" Berg asks him.

"Get rid of him"

Hendrick puts the hidden blade on his wrist.

**_CHIS_**.

Hendrick admires the hidden blade and smiles looking at Achilles.

"I have not stabbed him for a long time." Hendrick grabs Achilles and prepares to stab him in the neck. when a female voice screams summoned a spell.

**_"Explosion fire !!!" _**a fire appears from nowhere burning Hendrick point-blank. Achilles hits Hendrick and finishes taking the pieces of the Artifact and flees into the forest.

"I ran from the Templars, but I did not get anything, when I entered the forest I found a dark elf woman who had a similar outfit that showed all the skin and long black hair, her name was Helga Discoridia she helped me so I I was a dark elf and she took me to her small village that inhabited 30 dark elves like me, but what I realized is that this village is almost in ruins and no animals were passing by. I made a deal with Helga from the village.

"I have a property that could live happily you and your people"

"Do not tell me you're a noble?"

"No ... it's that this land inherited me after my teacher died, I've come very far in search of the old pieces and I could not complete since I lost my only two friends"

"How long is the trip to your village?" Helga asks me.

"It lasts about 5 years, but I'll be your guardian."

"It's okay ... but if it happens to my people you eradicated your existence"

"Well my lady"

The next day Helga and her 30 elves and I started a trip back to my village. There were a few assaults and I fell for these bandits. Helga helped me escort her people and I trained the young people to defend themselves during the trip. After 5 years we finally arrived at my village. We have started to start the community and Helga appointed me as her village head.

**_100 years later_**

The village began to grow slowly expanding houses. won. born children of each couple and family. Helga and I were the only ones who did not have children yet and we still did not have a loving relationship. Until someone in the village came when I was in the office.

"Chief Manuel!"

"What happens?" Ask my guards.

"We caught a human intruder" The guard dragged a hooded man.

"Who you are?"

"You do not remember your adopted son" Said a familiar voice

"What?" The man raises the hood revealing a familiar face.

"Leo?" I said shocked to see that Leo.

"Hello Achilles"

"Release him." Order my guards to release him to Leo.

Leo enters my mansion and we talk in my office.

"I saw you die ... why are you young"

"You remember the last time we were there" Leo said, unbuttoning his shirt revealing the tattoo "I said I opened an artifact that the light hit me and Eric and after falling in the waterfall we got a power and a gift but it is not for attack the power is to create objects, and also immortality. "

"You immortal?"

"Yes ..." Leo said in a serious tone. "I see you've made a lot of progress since I disappeared"

"What happened with Eric"

"Eric went to Eostia because he was recommended a job garlic that can pay well "

"And why did you come?"

"I've come to leave this" Leo takes something in the case a box with the logo of assasin and also an artifact with different structure. "I want you to return to the mission to stop the Templars"

"No. I've abandoned this"

"Achilles is serious ... I have deciphered the artifact, you just have to find more pieces to find the exact location"

"I can not, I have homework, it's to protect my people"

"Achilles are not the only murderer"

"What do you mean"

"There are more reincarnates like us" Leo said in a serious tone.

"That how many"

"I do not know the amount ... but the woman told me to keep collecting pieces"

"What will happen when this Berg finishes collecting the pieces"

"The woman told me that one of the reincarnates has the truth of this," Leo said as he went to the door but left the bag on the door. "That briefcase contains the 5 hidden blades and 2 concealed weapons, you have to recruit assassins to help you collect the pieces that will guide you to the truth "

"What are you going to do?"

"I will go to Eostia ... When you finish collecting meet me in Ken"

"But why are you going to Eostia?"

"Because I feel that I will help the Assassins in the future according to the destination" Leo said smiling and left the mansion and the village.

It's the last time I see Leo go in different ways. I looked at the artifact and decided to resume my task.50 years later I have managed to train 10 elven assassins and help me collect the remaining 20 pieces that are missing. In each city and in each village I have been moving from one place to another. Some of my apprentices were murdered by the Templars, and in 10 years I killed more than 50 Templar generals from each country and while passing through citadels in search of pieces, Berg expanded territories by recruiting soldiers and also corrupting the nobles. I have been able to collect 6 pieces. I was getting tired of my work and decided to quit. I married Helga because I wanted to live a little peace and have a normal family.

**_Returning to the present_**.

"And now the storm is coming" said Achilles in a serious tone. The three assasins arrive at the entrance of his mansion.

"Was also Leonado?" Connor said surprised and Altair gets confused with the name.

"Who is Leornado?"

"He is an inventor, scientist, philosopher, musician and architect best known around the world" said Connor smiling "I'm surprised you've raised Leo" Connor and Altair follow Achilles arriving at the door of the mansion.

"Leo could fix it" Achilles opens the door. "But we have a very serious problem"

"Like what"Altair said.

"Your village and Connor's and mine are white" sayd Achilles.

"Do not tell me my village is going to be attacked"

"They're going to kill your father because he has the piece and Mr. Lucross has it too" Said Achilles causing Altair to open his eyes suddenly as he listened and rushed furiously towards Achilles and he took out the hidden blade and placed it in his throat.

"I know you're angry and you're going to ask me why, listen to me," said Achilles with a serious tone. "It's 50 years ago that the compass of the artifact guided me to the two pieces far from my village and it turned out to be yours"

"How will I believe you?" Achilles takes the compass out of his pocket and the steel tip points to where Altair's chest is.

"The piece you have"

"The necklace of my Cellestine" Altair said taking out the gold necklace that Cellestine had left 100 years ago.

"Lucross's daughter, that's interesting, now we have 7 ... and we need 3" said Achilles.

"My village is in danger" Altair said and was going to turn around but stops by Achilles.

"Wait Boy" Achilles takes the wristband from the hidden blade and also the concealed pistol. "You'll need to have only three bullets" Altair nods his head and starts running up the houses.

"Achilles you will not help them" Connor asks

"Altair must worry his village," said Achilles. "And we are ours ... we must warn our people"

"I'm not going to let Altair go alone"

"Come on, but my daughter Olga's promise," Achilles said. "You'll break your heart back and we do not know if you're going to come back alive or dead."

"I..."

"Go" Aquiles and Connor look back that is Olga with a sad face.

"Olga .."

"Go help Darter but I want you to promise me that you will come back alive and I will go back to hug me" Olga said holding out tears not in her eyes. Achilles sighs annoyed and pulls out the concealed blade and hidden pistol and hands it to Connor.

"I promise you, dear," said Connor, putting the hidden blade and concealed weapon in his wrists.

"And what are you waiting for help your friend" said Achilles in an annoyed tone. Connor begins to run to follow Altair "Daughter prepares your things and I will warn our people that we will leave now"

"Father will not reach the time"

"Olga, you are going to take your people with your mother's cane"

"you are talking"

"If you're going to make a portal that will take us away with the cattle and our people to a safe place," said Achilles, causing Olga to worry.

"But father, I do not think I can do it, I've tried many times with the portal and I do not know what I'm going to achieve"

"Child, I know you have the blood of a powerful magician" Said Achilles, clapping his shoulder "You're Olga Discordia, daughter of a powerful magician, and I know you can do it by Connor"

"OK father"

"Well, daughter, I will gather the people with the cattle and you prepare your spell"

**_In the village of the white elves._**

Altair's father hits the table furiously when he hears the news that his son has betrayed his community.

"That my son has a friend with a dark elf !!"

"Yes Mr. Asterid" Hendrick said taking the cup of tea. "His son has chosen to help his friend and assassinate four generals to avoid invasion"

"What will my son do?" Asks Altair's mother.

"He goes straight to execution for treason," said Hendrick, getting up from his chair.

"What will happen to the village of the dark ones"

"General Arsulo is going to take care of the troops" Hendrick said taking something out of his pocket "And I have a job to do"

"Like which" asks the father.

"Remove loose ends," he said quietly, taking out the wheel gun and pointing Altair's father in the temple.

"Eh?"

**_BANG_**.

**_where is Altair and Connor._**

Connor and Altair were running through the woods in a hurry. When he reaches the hill and sees that the village is called. Altair felt a twinge in his heart to see that his home is being burned by the Templars. All he thought was his family. Altair runs worried and when he enters the village he sees the elven villagers being massacred by the templar humans in black armor. He felt the anger.

"Slag!!" Take out the hidden blade and stab the neck from behind.

**_CHAS_**.

"Go dead!!" The Templar raises the sword but Connor eliminates it by nailing from behind with his sword.

"There are too many!" Exclaims a male voice

"Where is Hernesto? !!" A familiar voice exclaims. Altair looks at the source of the voice and is his sister along with the elf guardians confronting humans. Altair begins to help his sister when suddenly a group of 5 men bring the guns that Connor recognized at first sight are the musket.

"Altair wait!" Connor grabs Altair to cover.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

The elven guard was greeted by the bullets. Altair looks at his sister who is lying on the floor moaning in pain. Connor begins to run towards the group of riflemen and he jumps stabbing to the middle and when the other wanted to attack with musket Connor snatches him and hits him against the four. While the fight against the riflemen, Altair goes to his sister who moaned in pain.

"Sister ..." Altair was beginning to cry.

"It hurts ... it hurts." she cried in pain.

"Easy sister, everything will be fine" Altair said trying to help his sister. she moaned in pain. Altair wanted to save her but when he touched her she screamed in pain. the only option is to remove the suffering.

"Please..."

"I love you"

**_CHAS_**.

Altair hugs his sister's head. and cry in silence.

"Altair,"

"What?" Altair looks forward to being Hernesto dressed in black Templar armor.

"My heart hurts when I betray and sell my family"

"Do not tell me you sold your own family" Altair gets up furious "AND AS YOU KNOW MY NAME !!"

"Who knows ... who murdered your son" said Hernesto smiling. Altair raises his right arm that had the hidden pistol but it was a crush on his right shoulder.

"Ghahh !!" He growls in pain.

"I'm not going to fall the same old trick" said Hernesto walking while he had the arrow bracelet. Connor looks back and someone attacks him from behind holding and throws him in front.

"I've seen your movements before Connor" Said a voice. Connor looks back and it's Hendrick.

"Do not tell me you're ... Haytam"

"I'm glad to find you back son," Hendrick said, pulling out the wheel gun. "And I'm also happy to kill you," he said before firing.

**_BANG_**.

**_Thanks for reading the third chapter. comment if you agree that the Templars reach Eostia and conquer all the countries looking for the artifact of Eden. the next chapter ends the story of the two murderers and begins some stories where who will be the first to be born are Shay, Edward and the brothers Fyrie. who has different age to greater than 20. the second young age are Arno, Desmond and Ezio._**

**_They are born in different kingdoms._**

**_Shay, Ezio and Edward in Geofu._**

**_Desmond in Rad._**

**_The Fyrie brothers in outside of the country of Eostia._**

**_Arno in Feoh._**

**_There is pairing list._**

**_Altair X Cellestine._**

**_Connor X Olga._**

**_Shay X Chloe._**

**_Edward X Claudia._**

**_Elvie X Klaus._**

**_Jacob X Maia._**

**_Desmond X Kaguya._**

**_Ezio X Alicia._**

**_Arno X Prim._**

**_Tell if you agree. leave favorites. and follow the story._**


	4. Assasins of light and Dark part Final

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_NOTE AUTHOR: There will be the lemon of Connor and Olga in a thousand words._**

**_Chapter 4: The Assasins Elf of light and Dark Part Final._**

Connor and Hendrick, the White Templar elf as Haytam Kenway the father of Connor from the previous life are now unknown unrelated to blood. and since Haytam shot. Connor goes out to dodge rolling and shooting with his concealed pistol.

**_BANG_**.

Haytam dodges it and starts jumping on Connor by pulling out the hidden blade and he kicks her in the abdomen pushing back. Connor gets up and draws his sword.

"Connor, I see you've been practicing for these years"

"Do not tell me my name, and I'm not your son in this life," he said coldly.

"If it's true, I'm a white elf and you're a dark elf, practically we are not a father and a son," Haytam said in a serious tone, drawing his saber sword. "Let's have fun"

**_CLANC_**.

The swords of Connor and Haytam clash with each other. Altair removes his arrow that had nailed in the shoulder and it rises drawing the sword and it watches to Hernesto that also unholstered the sword.

"I've hated you since you were born"

"And I did not know you were Abbas ..."

"You got all the good stuff, recognition, appreciation from the village and your dear Cellestine who swore it would be mine" Abbas said in an angry tone "And I did not get anything"

"You are a miserable now, I took you as my family and you murdered your family" said Altair furtively advancing and attacking him vertically.

**_SLASH_**.

Abbas eludes him and responds by attacking. Abbas pulls back.

"When I told you that we were going to meet in the afterlife and I'm not going to doubt"

"AND HERE WE ARE !!" Altair Angrily exclaims. Abbas raises the sword.

**_CLANC_**.

"Mr. Lucross told me that the necklace that would be the piece was Cellestine and she gave it to you, you have it on your neck and when you take it off you will see it in heaven" said Abbas. Altair grabs his beloved's necklace.

"You killed Lucrooss" Altair said surprised to learn that Cellestine's father was killed "Come and take her Traitor !!"

"Gladly brother" said Abbas smiling. Connor dodges Haytam's attacks. and more templar reinforcements come in. Haytam pulls back and lets the Templars take care of Connor.

"Surrender and your death will not be painful" Haytam pulls out the other wheel gun and turns to kill Altair.

"Never!!" Connor exclaims. Altair manages to get Abbas to stay on the ground and raise the sword to finish him until Haytam.

**_BANG_**.

He shoots it on Altair's back and kneels and growls in pain until he vomits blood.

"Last word" Abbas said when he was going to raise the sword. The Cellestine necklace that was placed on Altair's neck illuminates an intense light causing Abbas, Haytam and the Templars to become blind. Altair and Connor take the opportunity to escape but Connor stops where Haytam is stunned that he had the piece of artifact his pocket and steal it. both assassins escape leaving the village of Altair.

**_In the village of the dark elves._**

All the inhabitants along with the cattle gathered at the entrance of the mansion of Achilles. Olga wielded the staff of her legitimate mother and Achilles began to explain to its inhabitants about the invasion of the Templars.

"My Daughter Olga is going to create a portal to take us to a safe place" Aquiles looks at Olga'' Are you ready? "

"yes Father, I'm ready" Olga said holding the cane.

"Go ahead, daughter." Olga takes a deep breath and raises her staff to the sky and emits a small violet glow.

**_"Supreme beings listen to my call, I want you to help me save the most important people"_** the guards look to the far away and the Templars came along with Berg at the entrance of the village. Achilles sends the guards to launch the arrows to stop them. **_"There is a person I want to save, please give me the great power to invoke the great dimensional portal" _**Achilles draws the sword and the cane of Olga creates a great violet light causing that **_"Portal of the dimension !!"_** Olga invokes the portal of an intense light that saw a forest.

"Enter all!" Olga exclaims. all the inhabitants enter the portal and Olga is holding up that the portal lasts. Achilles and the guard is holding back the Templars. and looks at Olga and grabs the briefcase that has the pieces of the other artifact and passes it to her daughter.

"Olga, I want you to bring these pieces too"

"Are you going to stay?!!" Olga said in a scared tone "I do not want to lose you" Olga cries.

"Child, I've been living and taking care of this village and I'll die with honor. You should hold out until Connor arrives."

"In agreement"

In the hills the two assasins arrive and there is a light from afar that is in the mansion of Achilles. both run climbing the houses and avoiding that he does not run into any templar. When he finally arrives at the mansion he meets some guards and Achilles facing the Templars. Olga looks at Connor and is glad he arrived.

"Altair and Connor enter the portal !!" Aquiles exclaims. The two assassins were going to enter the portal until a thick voice came to the back of the entrance of the mansion

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE FROM MY !!" Exclaim ma Berg.

"YOU GIVE ME TO ME AND LEAVE PEOPLE MY PEOPLE !!" He exclaims angrily.

"Musketeers!" Berg orders A group of 20 to bring the muskets and prepare to fire. Achilles went pale and hugs Olga he protects her in his own back by receiving bullets.

**_BANG._****_BANG._**

"DAD NOT !!" Achilles falls limp in Olga's arms but still breathing weak. Connor and Altair look at Achilles and worry. the elven guards and their two apprentices shout furious "Dad dont die"

"Olga dont cry" Achilles weakly raises his hand drying Olga's tears "You will not be alone .." And look at Connor "Take care of my beloved Olga ... Son Connor" Achilles closes his eyes. Olga cries more and hugs her father. Connor grabs Olga and enters the portal. Altair finds something inside the vest that is the compass of the pieces of the artifact.

"We have to go!!" Exclaim the guards who enter the portal.

"We can not leave dad!" Olga cried causing the portal to close. Connor hurt a lot in his heart. Altair grabs Achilles body and enters the portal. Berg and his men run towards the portal.

"Close the portal !!" Olga hits the ground with the cane.

"NOOO !!" Berg jumps to reach the portal and disappears into view and throws himself on the ground. and shouts angrily "¡DANMIIIIIIIIIIT !!"

**_in the other place._**

Altair, Connor and the inhabitants of Achilles look at Olga crying over her father's lifeless body.

"Dad ..." he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry ... Achilles ..." Connor said in a low voice. and Altair did not say anything because his heart is already broken by what his family is killed by the betrayal of his brother Hernesto rather like Abbas. the inhabitants and their two apprentices cry for the loss of their savior and also a loved one of the whole village.

**_A week later._**

All people are making a great effort to search for a fertile land. The only people affected by sadness are Connor, Olga and Altair. A week ago, Olga creates a portal where she takes her mother's grave because of her father's request to be buried next to Helga in the waterfall where there was her first kiss. Connor and Altair make a hole in the earth and put the body of Achilles on his wife's side. and buries him leaving a bouquet of white flower. Olga cries covering her face on Connor's chest. Connor cries in silence, Altair is in a white expression.

**_The next day._**

They made a camp. Altair was sitting in front of the fire with the pieces of the artifact. Connor comes out of the tent and sits next to Altair.

"It was my fault that Achilles died" Connor said guiltily.

"No ... it was my fault and if you had not come with me, Achilles would not be dead."

"If you were alone, you would be dead now"

"Let's say it was the Templar's fault, Berg killed my family." Fist of Altair tightens. "All this time in front of my nose was the bastard Abbas."

"Yes ... I heard Mr. Lucross is dead"

"As I'm going to tell Cellestine," said Altair, lowering his head.

"And what do we do?" Connor said looking at the floor and saw the piece that was on Altair's neck. "Achilles said that Mr. Lucross had the old piece and gave it to Cellestine and years ago I gave it to you"

"Yes ..." Altair noticed and opened the case where the pieces of artifact are. "Aquiles said that Leo spoke a woman" Altair joins the pieces with the others forming a metallic sphere. leaving a hole and Altair looks at the gold necklace and places it causing an intense shine, appearing a woman with a white veil hiding her face. with the white cloth dress.

**_"Where is Achilles?_**"

"He's dead," Connor replied.

**_"Who are you?"_**

"Darter"

"AJ"

**_"Your true name from the previous life"_**

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad"

"Connor Kenway"

**_"I'm glad to meet you ... and I'm sorry that Achilles has gone"_**

"Who you are"

**_"I'm not going to say my name ... but Achilles left something not"_**

"Yes ... he leave some pieces and join them that looks like the fruit of Eden" said Altair.

**_"Yes ... but the temple knows where they are?"_**

"We do not know"

"**_There are 6 Spheres in this world and two temples, one is to gather the 6 spheres in the first temple that will reveal the location of the last temple that should be protected from the tyranny and greedy of the evil ones."_**

"Wait, we have 1 sphere and 27 pieces of another device, that will take years" said Altair

"**_Gather the six spheres."_** The woman disappears and the two assassins shout that she does not leave an echo.

"The six spheres" Altair said.

"Berg has a sphere and other pieces" Connor said surprised.

"Berg wants to collect the six spheres, 30 pieces a sphere, he wants to find the last temple."

"It's like our previous life"

"Yes, Achilles said there are reincarnates like us. The Assasins," said Altair.

"It took 100 years for Achilles to find 10 remaining pieces just for one sphere," said Connor.

"That will take centuries to look for them everywhere" said Altair holding the sphere.

"Do not tell me we're going to..."

"Yes ... we have to restore the task that is to look for the pieces of the spheres and gather them to the temple that will lead us to the last temple" Altair said touching the shoulder "You will help me to collect"

"Altair." Connor said disappointedly "Olga needs me more, a week ago she lost her only father, she left me and I do not want to leave her"

"I see" said Altair with a sad face "... in a week I will leave the trip" said Altair smiling. "I'm glad you found a love and I have to fight"

"Okay ..." The two assassins end up sitting down.

"What are you planning to do"

"I'm thinking about going to Eostia with Olga ..." Connor said "When we reach the destination for my people, I personally propose a marriage to Olga" Connor said smiling "But it depends on the time, although the losses hurt the hearts when losing a loved one "He said in a tone of sadness. Altair and Connor did not realize that Olga was listening to the conversation from the beginning about the fruit of Eden, the trip and also the plans of Connor. Olga had a sad face and was afraid of losing another person.

"Well, Altair, I'm going to see how the people are doing," said Connor, getting up and going to the other tents. Olga leaves the tent and sits next to Altair.

"Darter"

"Just call me Altair ... what do you need?"

"I want to ask you one last favor" Olga said with a serious face.

**_five days later._**

**_At night._**

Connor was in the tent with only the oil lamp on. He was sharpening his sword and blades and sighs tired and lies on the bed. until a familiar voice interrupted the rest.

"Connor ... I can enter"

"Yes Olga, come in"

Olga enters the tent causing Connor to brush when he sees that she is dressed in a dark purple lingerie that was visible and did not bring a bra. only the black thong. Olga had a slight blush and looked the other way.

"Olga why are you dressed like that?" Olga sits next to Connor and leans on her shoulder.

"Connor, do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you," Connor said seriously. Olga touches her face and she does look in face.

"Can I ask you a favor"

"I hear you"

"Make love"

**_WARNING LEMON: YOU CAN JUMP IF YOU WANT ', THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WRITE IT._**

"Olga, you're sure," Connor babbled when he blushes. Olga nods her head and her hip sits on Connor's lap.

"Make me feel good my love" Olga caresses Connor's cheek and also in the crotch. "Be kind, please"

"It's also my first time"

"Wow ... let's feel good" Olga turns her head and kisses Connor on the lips and Connor responds by touching her chest. Olga moaned and Connor licked softly in the neck.

"Your skin is soft" Connor said lowering his hand over the navel caressing him. Olga was beginning to unbutton her man's white shirt.

"I see you've been practicing while I was studying magic" Olga smiled seductively while playing his abs he has little muscles.

"Olga ... it must be that your ears are sensitive" Connor licks the pointed ear to Olga causing her to give a sensual moan.

"Connor ..." Olga grabs his right hand and guides him to his crotch by putting his hand inside the black thong. Rub the critoris causing small body fluid to flow.

"You're wet" Connor stops licking his ear. Olga looks at Connor and kisses him back on the lips. both made lascivious noises while Connor floated the critoris until his finger slipped inside the vagina. Olga fucks her straight member of Connor when she opens the zipper of his pants revealing his 20-inch member.

Olga is surprised that her man has such a size but regains his composure and continues to give pleasure to his man doing a manual masturbation.

"Olga as you learned" Connor grunts with pleasure. Olga chuckled.

"The maids taught me if I please with her man, if I get married and have sex, the first thing is to give her pleasure" Olga said as she went down and raised her hand gently and until Olga bowed her head with the straight member close enough "And also do that" she said before his tongue licks the tip.

Connor continues putting his finger in the vagina and moves him inside touching the body wall and Olga sucked the member slowly. It lasted 15 minutes until Connor growled.

"Olga I'm going to .."

"Do it inside my mouth" Olga said putting Connor's cock inside her mouth. release the load and Olga enjoys the taste without leaving a drop. Connor takes off his shirt and pants and even his boxer.

"It's my turn" Connor pushes Olga backwards and removes the black thong revealing an exposed vagina. He gives a soft finger and licks the clitoris making Olga moan with pleasure and bite her finger holding that the voice does not come out.

"Connor ..." Olga grabs the head of connor pushing on her vagina "Keep it up ... I'm going to go crazy" Connor makes a sound of affirmation and makes a quick lick. Olga hugs her back backwards and his eyes snaps open "I'm going to cum!" Olga warns of her orgasm sticking her tongue out. Connor gets up and wipes his face with his handkerchief.

"Olga ..." Connor places the member rubbing on the lips of the vagina.

"Gently ..." Olga said smiling. the member enters slowly slowly breaking the hymen, Olga tense a little his tooth holding the pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Follow" Olga closes her eyes.

The straight member comes breaking the hymen and Olga releases a small voice of pain. and his eyes start to tear.

"Olga, I'll take it out" Connor worries about Olga.

"Do not!!" Olga wraps her with her legs so that she does not separate from the "I can hold on but kiss me so I can forget the pain"

"Olga ... I'll be gentle" Connor kisses Olga with love and while her hip moves slowly. Olga was moaning in pain but for a while Connor was kissing him and slowly moving his hip gave him a pleasure that she was already forgetting the pain little by little.

"Connor can be a little tougher I think I'm feeling it" Olga said as she kissed Connor by the mouth.

"With pleasure ..." Increase the speed in your hip. every bump on the hips produced lascivious noises.

SMACK.**_SMACK._****_SMACK._**

"Ah!" Olga gets up and hugs Connor and bites his neck and enjoyed the best pleasure until she felt something come inside her. "Connor, I feel something is coming!"

"Me too" growls Connor. Olga approaches the ear.

"Come inside me"

"I'm going to cum," Grunts Connor, kissing her hard.

"I'm going to cum!" Olga screams, drowning the scream through the kiss. release the load of semen by pumping deep into the ovum. Connor falls on Olga and breathes heavy. Connor gets up and pulls the blanket covering her and lies next to her.

"My love was beautiful."

"I'm glad you're my first man" Olga said smiling and laid her head on Connor's shoulder.

"Olga I love you"

"I love you too"

**_END OF LEMON._**

Olga and Connor looked at each other with love and until Connor yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good night, my love" Olga said giving a kiss.

"Good night" Connor said hugging her, 30 minutes later Connor slept and when Olga's smile disappeared and the sad expression appeared and her eyes cried silently and she got up and left a letter on the pillow. he wears a normal clothes and leaves the tent, found with Altair standing on the tree.

"You're sure, you can reconsider the choice"

"Yes ..." Olga put a sad smile showing tearful eyes. "It's only for the sake of him"

**_The next day._**

Connor wakes up with a good mood and turns back to find his wife but what he found was a letter that is on the pillow. Connor grabs her and looks at the name that said Olga Discordia.

_Dear Love: yesterday night was beautiful for us as if we united the one. but I heard the conversation of a deity that came out of my father's artifact that he had a task before he was born. I feel we will have to separate for an indeterminate time._

Connor is shocked and begins to tremble when reading * Separate * and keep reading.

_It's not that I stop loving you. I will still love you in the depths of my heart, but I do not want my beloved person to die in front of my eyes, I do not want you to die as my father sacrificed for my life, and I do not want that to happen. Your mission will take centuries to collect pieces of the six artifacts. I will take care of my people to find a home and you should go with Altair and help him. When we come to meet in the future, I will certainly not let you separate from me._

Connor's eyes start to tear. and keep reading in the last three paragraphs. .

I _realized all this time, this story that you told me, the avenging Indian was you. and when you told me not to separate from you and you would not leave me. I became happy. goodbye and I love you._

Connor gets up furiously and looks around that only Altair's carp and the other tents are missing.

"Connor ..." Connor turns back meeting with Altair.

"Where is Olga? !!" he exclaims angrily.

"He left with his people"

"Where?!!" Angry Connor grabs by the neck.

"I do not know, he went to the portal"

"Impossible ..." Connor pushes Altair and begins to run through the forest desperately and screams the name of his love again and again for two hours looking for it, when it reaches the hill. Connor falls to the ground crying hysterically.

**_Two hours later._**

Altair prepares the two horses and supplies and turns back to find Connor returning with red eyes.

"Connor ..." Altair said worriedly.

"Where do we start?" Connor said in a serious tone and dried his tears.

"You are sure that you will fight by my side to look for the pieces"

"Yes..."

"I know it's painful for you, but Olga asked me for a favor, which is to take care of you until we gather all the spheres of the artifacts."

"Olga ..." Connor lowers his head and starts shaking and coming out some tears. and it dries.

"Connor, I need you to help me please ... or else you can take the horse and look for it as crazy as death will take you and nobody will find your body." Connor goes to the horse and Altair sighs disappointed.

"Are you coming or not?" Asks Connor.

"Let's go," said Altair, raising the horse. Both assassins begin the journey in search of the pieces.

**_680 Years later._**

_"Connor and me. We fight for many years. from the first century we found all the pieces of an artifact that gave us a location to other pieces in different countries. The other countries had been contaminated by corruption. there were weak and poor people who suffered from the tyranny of nobles, human kings and different races that are selfish and arrogant but were contaminated by the Templars. Connor and I made a decision that would tarnish our reputation, though I pray that Cellestine will forgive me because there will be wanted posters. is to murder the members of the Templars. the first ones in order to destroy the forces._

_the merchants who brought the firearms to the barracks, the sergeants who brought reports to the generals. the nobles bought and bribed every corrupt general. Berg and the other Templars worked in shadow and polluted the nobles and military corruption. until you reach the kings and princes. Connor and I started the murder of a general halfway to the other kingdom. the second the nobles at parties or in brothels. for princes at bedtime. and the last thing of the kings is something risky but it is worth the risk. the bounty hunters and the mercenaries give us hunting. my head is worth five million gold coins and they tell me the elven assassin of treason. Connor is worth four and a half million gold coins and his alias is the murderer of darkness._

_Every year we have fought. and until we join a revolution against the empire. and we met many allies and even nobles in search of peace.__The last sphere was held by the Templars. and we had to follow a messenger to guide the fortress. the operation took a year to find it. and we had to escape.__after those We have already found the first temple that will reveal the location of the other temple._

_Connor and I entered the temple was a wide and circular place there were 6 altars that would be where the spheres would be. and we put them. the light appeared on the glass and illuminates pointing to the ground. I realized that this soil circulates is the map of the world and what we point out is Ken the capital of Eostia. but there is a riddle before opening the temple_.

_Two essential souls that can not die and one soul with love. and a more sincere and kind person. This archery was confusing for us. good start a trip to Eostia. I do not know if we are going to find more templars but I feel we are going to find interesting things."_

**_In the Geofu kingdom._**

a mansion from another family. There was a large room and there were two maids and a black haired woman screaming in agony of pain.

"Push!!"

The woman screams and until a baby crying appeared. the maid smiled when she saw that the child was breathing well.

"It's a boy"

"Let me see my son" the mother demands her maid with a tone of pain. "It's beautiful ..." The door opens with a royal gentleman from the capital.

"Is a boy or a girl"

"It's a boy" replies the mother smiling. The father approaches his wife and takes care of his son. the father starts to cry happy

"What name do we put ...?"

"I do not know ... I thought about the girl ..."

"Well we are in the same"

"What do you think of Shay Ermac?" The baby's parents look at a white elf in blue-blue cloth commander's clothing and his three-cornered hat.

"Uncle Hendrick" The father looks at his uncle.

"What does that name mean?"

"It means that he has the courage to fulfill, to serve the superiors, he is strong-hearted and courageous," said Hendrick, bringing the parents closer. "What is your opinion"

"Uncle Hendrick ..." The father approaches his uncle touches his shoulder "You would be my son's godfather" He said softly "I have heard my grandfather that you saved my father's life and you have taken out many difficult situations"

"Please, Hendrick, you're almost from our family," the mother says with a smile.

"With pleasure," Hendrick said giving a gentle smile. and her nephew, "I name you Shay Ermac Macarrone," caresses the newborn's forehead with her name, Shay.

adults do not realize that the soul is Shay Cormac reincarnated in a baby body. Shay looks at Hendrick.

"WHERE I AM !!" It screams in your mind. The baby cries.

**Well guys I guess you play Shay Cormac. Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Leave the comments if you are liking them. comment if you liked my first lemon. leave me the invented names with invented names. I have plans with Ezio that would be Claudia's younger brother with Levantine Surname. leave me the names.**


	5. a templar betrayed by the Templars, P1

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_There will be a small part of sex scene. and also child abuse._**

**_Chapter 5: A Templar betrayed by the Templars ,Part One._**

**_10 years later._**

_"I am Shay Ermac Macarrone for this life I am living as a noble, in my previous life, my real name is Shay Patrick Cormac, a Templar Killer Hunter, although I am really disappointed that I was killed by the back of one Connor Kenway. we got to meet each other and fight to the death until this mestizo stabbed me in my lung and cut throat but what gave me anger, before he died gave me a victory smile and I felt that this was my end and I died drowning without oxygen and there was nobody to help me.__I was born in this world of a fairy tale. although it really surprises me that there are the Knight girls going dressed who looked all part like underwear, and although I am more ashamed that my mother was also a knight along with my father. Before they were the royal knights of Geofu before I was born, I am the only son of this Macarrone family._

_My uncle Hendrick or my godfather is my sword mentor. his work is in the counselor of the ruler of a reincarnated goddess Cellestine Lucross and he is also a military commander in the capital, and he is over 1200 of good age because he is a white elf. Although I get the feeling when we go for a walk in the square to buy merchandise, he always wears his dark blue cloak and the uniform of a military nobleman. and on top a hat tricorn. I feel that I had seen him before that clothing._

_Now we are at my home in the garden training another session of swords. He was hitting me with the wooden sword. and dodged, defended. Sometimes he used several improvised attacks to hit him. but for me the movements of my mentor that was similar to that of Haytham Kenway the teacher of the Templars. but I was surprised by what Hendrick knew about my attacks, it's as if he had read my movements. "_

Hendrick quickly attacks from side to side to Shay, dodging the blows.

"Ermac has to know your opponent, do not use the same movements because he could evade your attacks," Hendrick said in a serious tone. Shay pounces on Hendrick and attacks him from behind.

**_CLANC._**

**_CLANC._**

Hendrick defends himself with the wooden sword. and he attacks him but Shay does the somersault from behind and lands on the ground.

"Interesting," Hendrick said, lowering his sword in astonishment "Where did you learn?"

"I learned by myself"

"Hmm?" Hendrick looks at him with interest in Shay. "Shay, I'm asking you something, you know it's climbing houses."

"Yes I know."

"I want you to count to 60 with your eyes closed" Hendrick said giving a smile. In a strange way Shay closes her eyes. "Without seeing." He said it out loud. when it lasted 60 seconds. "Open your eyes" Shay opens her eyes and looks at Hendrick pointing up. Shay looks where Hendrick points, it's a red cloth that's tied on the flag where it's up on the roofs. "I want you to climb up and bring me the handkerchief in a minute"

"And what do I gain with that?"

"You'll have a gift today, and also a pretty special gift when you turn 18," Hendrick said smiling and pulled out a gold watch. "Well prepared ..."

"Wait, I do not think-

"Fo!"

Shay runs fast and first climbs the tree until the arm of the tree arrives and then jumps towards the balconies, Hendrick looks at his watch and tells him that he has 45 seconds left. Shay climbs up the wall grabbing the edge of the window and climbs stepping on the edge and jumps up another edge. when it arrives on the roofs and climbs the ramps on the roof, and the flag arrives taking out the red cloth.

"You have 15 seconds left!" Hendrick exclaims. Shay looks at the ground looking for something to land and saw a pile of green leaves and skips landing on the leaves. and he runs off to Hendrick, he gives him the handkerchief. "Well done ... just in time"

"And what's my gift?" Shay asks.

Hendrick smiles "Stay here and I'll talk to your father" and goes to his father who is in the garden.

"Enrique.."

"Uncle Hendrick!" Enrique says happy. "How was my son"

"His skills are great. he could become a captain" Hendrick said slapped "And it has also been approved"

"Approved that" Question Enrique confused. And Hendrick put on a smile but his aura is black.

"To be a Templar ..." Enrique went pale and his smile vanished and he whispered to his uncle.

"But he's a child yet"

"yes. I know, when he over 18, he be a member of the Templars."

"Ah good uncle," Enrique said in a low voice.

"By the way ... you're interested in buying a maid for your son"

"Good. what race" asks Enrique.

"Dark Elves"

'Seriously..."

"It's the gift. I'm going to give," Hendrick said, leaving until a white elf runs up to him and says something to him. Hendrick's face turned serious and he turns to Enrique. "Enrique could warn your son that I will be back in a year"

"And the training ...?"

"He will learn by himself ... and give him this" Hendrick takes out a bag of gold coins "There are 1000 gold coins and tell him I'm sorry. the gift will have to wait a year. "Hendrick said giving a sad smile.

"In agreement."

**_The next day._**

_"My Uncle Hendrick went to do urgent business, although I want it and he gave me a thousand gold coins, I thought about spending something so I decided to spend it carefully, when I was on the way to the market I found myself in the river that was close by. A small house that is abandoned was very isolated outside the city, because of my curiosity I decided to investigate. "_

Shay gets off the hill. and look at the little house. enter the house and you see everything in disasters. There were gaps in the ceiling and rotten woods. and when he looked around he noticed that there was a blanket and a teddy bear with bad stitching.

"It looks like someone lived here for a while," said the boy Shay.

"What are you doing here!!" Shouts a girl's voice, Shay turns to find a 13-year-old preadolecente and is a blonde blonde with ruby eyes, She is a dark girl. his clothing is of poor quality like that of a brown cloth hiding from his private parts. "What do you do a human child here in my refuge"

"I just came to investigate ..."

"You've invaded my refuge I guess I'll have to kick you out or better yet" Said the blonde and pulled out a knife "Kill you"

"Wait!" Shay shakes her hands quickly "I have no intention of attacking-" Shay looks at the blonde's arms that there are bruises and tether marks. "Who did you like this"

"Ah!" She exclaims angry and resentful towards the child "Obviously you were the one who did those things to me"

"To whom but I did not" Shay looks at the abdomen that there was a wound in the torso that flowed blood. "You're hurt!"

"Get out!" She exclaims angrily throwing Shay out of the house. "And if she comes back here, I swear I'll kill you!"

Shay ran with all the speed back to the mansion stops halfway and looks back. Shay thinks about the girl with that serious injury and living in that state of the house like that. possibly he will die.

'I guess I'll help her'

**_In the market._**

people and traders looked at a noble child buying bandages, threads, needles and alcohol. a kilo of freshly baked flavored bread and apples of good condition. the salesman looks at him bewildered and asks.

"You are not big to buy"

"If I'm 10 years old and fight with the sword" Said Shay in a serious tone.

"They are 10 golds"

"Here" Shay leaves ten gold coins causing the merchant to be surprised.

"What's your name child?" The merchant said before Shay grabs the bag and starts running.

"Shay!"

"What a strange child" said the merchant.

In the house of an elf teenager.

The blonde growled with pain in her abdomen when she heard footsteps coming outside, gets up and looks out the window and finds Shay bringing a shopping bag and she pulls out the knife.

"I told you not to come back!" He exclaims in a hostile way to the child.

"Miss you are badly hurt and you need treatment!" Shay exclaims loudly.

"That's none of your business!"

"I will not leave a person who is suffering, let me help you!"

The blonde elf looks at Shay well if she is offensive or harmless, she sits down and growls in pain. and look at the child again.

"Go ahead but if I see something suspicious, I'll kill you," he growls reluctantly. Shay approaches the blonde and kneels and takes out the medical items that I buy in the market. he puts an alcohol on the wound and she screams in pain.

"Aaahhh!"

"That will keep her from infecting you," Shay said, pulling out a sewing needle and the threads. grab a piece of wood on the ground "Bite this"

"Why do I have to bite him?" The blonde said with pain.

"I'm going to close the wound and that's going to hurt a lot, it will prevent you from screaming loudly"

"Okay." The blonde makes a point biting the wood. Shay starts to sew the wound causing her to bite more and making thumping noises "HNNN!"

"Hold on" Shay ends up sewing the wound. cover the wound sewn with the bandage. "Ready" the blonde releases the piece of wood she gasps breathing air and moans in pain. "Now I come back I'll bring you a bucket of water" Shay leaves the house leaving the bag on the floor. Within two minutes, Shay returns with the bucket of water and leaves it on the floor.

"You need to rest" Shay said taking out a baked bread causing the blonde to drool in her mouth when she saw the bread and snatched it devouring. "Eat slowly" Shay said in a slightly annoyed tone when she finishes eating the bread.

"Why are you helping me?" He said with a frown.

"Well, I do not want to leave a wounded person and also a beautiful girl" Said Shay smiling.

"But I'm thirteen years old" said the blonde frowning more scowls.

"Well, we're three years apart" Said Shay and gets up. "I'm Shay ... and your name"

"What do you care"

"How bad of educated ... well tomorrow I see you but in the bag there are many baked breads and apples you can keep it." Said Shay going to the exit of the house.

"I'm Chloe." Shay listens to the name and Shay smiles and leaves.

**The next day.**

Shay brought a new blanket and the new blue dress and more bag of food for Chloe. and enters the house found Chloe sitting and is surprised to see it.

"You must stop being hostile to me" Said Shay leaving the blanket and the food basket "And how is your wound"

"is already recovering little by little" Chloe said and looked at the bag. "What is this?"

"Ah is your new clothes" Said Shay and passes it to Chloe "Dress up"

"Okay" Chloe said taking off her rag dress causing Shay blushing on her face and turn around so as not to see her naked. After 5 minutes "i Finish" Shay turns around and finds Chloe dressed.

"Well you're better" Said Shay smiling.

"A question why are you helping a dark elf like me?" Chloe asks.

"Well, I wanted to meet someone and I still do not enter the academy for real Knight." Shay said, sitting down. "I do not have friends and I do not have things to do" Look around the place "What were you doing in this place and why youbwas hostile to a 10-year-old boy like me. " Chloe sighs sadly and sits down.

"I escaped..."

"You escaped what?" asks Shay. Chloe hugs her knee hiding her face her body trembled. Shay deduced that it was happening "They hurt you"

"Yes ..." she said sadly. Shay looked away and tried to lift the mood and took out something that is a chocolate bar.

"You want a taste of chocolate" Chloe's eyes change to star, grab the bar and enjoy eating. "I guess we're going to have a good friendship" Shay said smiling.

_"I met Chloe she was suspicious of me when she met me, for a month she opened up a bit with me, I brought food and candy every day so that Chloe could live, although I would like her to live with me but my parents do not want dark elves So I decided to keep visiting, she had fun with me when I brought interesting books and toys, although I was having fun, two months later Chloe confessed that she escaped in the slave shop with the help of the two sisters who are still in the market, I decided on an option. "_

"Chloe, I want you to live in my mansion"

"What?"

"I do not want you as a slave, I love you as my best friend and you are special to me"

"But what about your parents will agree?" Chloe said worriedly. Shay grabs the hand.

"Quiet, I'll get it," Shay said calmly. Chloe trusts her friend. "Pick up your things, I'll rent a horse to take you to my mansion" Said Shay running.

After 30 minutes. Shay came back with the horse and found the house empty only food she brought. Chloe was not there.he look for him everywhere and she was not there.

**_9 months later_**

_"I was looking for Chloe everywhere I wanted to enter the lower streets but the guards prevented me from entering because I am a minor, I assumed that she would be in a slave market, so those mercenaries kidnapped her while she was looking for a horse The next day, Hendrick returned and asked me to accompany the slave market, that was my perfect opportunity to find her, I hope she will forgive me. "_

Hendrick and Enrique take Shay to the slave shop. A buyer welcomes the two adults. the merchant looks at the child and puts on an annoyed face when he recognizes it.

"Hey, you're the kid that wandered the streets looking for something for these months"

"What's up Ki, you knows my nephew" asks Hendrick.

"He is your nephew!!" The merchant pales and puts on a scary smile "Boy, why did not you tell me before that you were Hendrick's relative? Please forgive me for my life" Hendrick looks at him with a frown.

"You could take us to the dark elves," Hendrick said.

"All right, gentlemen," said the merchant, smiling. "We have all ages, young, mature and even" The merchant makes a gesture in his hands imitating like a big breasted woman. "We have all classes for who he is"

"It's for my nephew" Hendrick said touching his nephew's head.

"Oh little pervert" said the merchant mocking Shay causing him to get angry. Hendrick looks at a person sitting at the table.

"Enrique accompanies your son who choose one elve or two "

"But why two?" Asks Enrique.

"One for compensation for my absence and another for the gift I owe a year ago," Hendrick said, faking the smile. Enrique nods.

Shay's father accompanies his son to the dark elf section. Shay looks around that are the elves chained in the necks. his eyes are lost and there is no brightness in the pupil until he hears moans as if he were trying something. Shay looks in the room with the door open. There was a man penetrating with his straight member into a vagina of a dark elf. his look is blank as if he did not care about anything.

"That pussy is narrow ..." said the buyer. "How much would you give me the price"

"Ten thousand gold"

"Done"

Shay was shocked to see that this place is hell for dark elf women. Shay prayed that nothing would happen to Chloe. when it arrives in the room.

"Here we are" said the buyer revealing a room with 10 cages where he had dark elves. "Choose two or you can try one of them and lose the virginity jejej" said the merchant mocking Shay. Enrique sighs annoyed.

"Choose two"Said Enrique.

"Chloe" Said Shay going through cell and saying the name. the elves were confused "Chloe"

"Here Shay" Shay turns back and finds Chloe joining the two dark elves. one that has long brown hair and her chest is Cup E has violet eyes and the other is a short black hair girl who covered that in the other eye with the hair down. his eyes are amber. her chest is of cup B. Chloe is dressed again the brown fabric badly stitched and had bruises on her face. Shay pounces and screams worried.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Shay said guiltily.

"Shay I'm glad to see you back"

"Quiet, I'll take you out of here"

"Boy I have bad news is that that girl was bought by the buyer"Said the merchant.

"Who?!!" Shay angrily exclaims.

"Me," said a thick voice that came from behind Shay. Look back, he is a nobleman with a brown mustache with few gray hairs who is 60 years old and his eyes are dark red.

"Who you are?!!" Shay angrily exclaims. Enrique realizes who the man is.

"My name is John Mandeville, the most well-known nobleman in the whole kingdom of Ken" The old man said and frowned "How dare you speak to me like this"

"Mr. Mandeville I kindly ask you to cancel the purchase and I want this person" Shay said pointing to Chloe.

"No. It's a pity you did not arrive on time for what I bought at a high price"

"What price are we talking about"

"Oh ..." Mandeville said with a mischievous smile "You want to ruin your father's life just for that useless elf" Shay angrily grabs the long stick that is on the ground.

**_THUMP_**.

The kid Shay hits him in the face of the old man causing his father to scream scared.

"Shay, dont hit him!"

"Bastard!" Shay was going to lift back to hit in the face but Father Enrique kicked him in the torso.

"You rude brat!" Enrique goes to Mandeville and helps him get up. "Sorry, Mr. Mandeville." Mandeville spits blood and looks at Enrique with a frown.

"I can ask you a favor ..." Mandeville said.

"Yes ..." Enrique said forcing the smile.

"I want to you hit this child very hard until I say enough" Causing everyone to be impacted. "If you do not hit him ... I will personally make my contacts stop buying your land and ruin your investments and take away the mansion" Enrique swallows his saliva but had no choice.

"Sorry Son." The father hits him hard on Shay's abdomen causing him to kneel. Chloe screams worried, Enrique looks at Mandeville.

"More"

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

Enrique's heart hurt a lot when he beat his son many times and Chloe cried and begged Mandeville to stop him. Shay spat blood and breathed heavily.

"Hehe ... well boy that will teach to not disrespect..now" Mandeville pulls out a knife and gives it to Enrique "Rip the eye"

"Please!" Enrique screams mercy.

"Please, I do not want you to torture him anymore!" Chloe cried with pain when she saw that her human friend was suffering the obligatory torture. Enrique lowers the knife closer to Shay's eyes.

"Stop!!" Shouts Angry a familiar voice all looked back there were two people one is a big mustache with black hair combed back. and has a violet scarf on the neck. At the waist he had a belt with bullets and a holster. the other person is Hendrick who has an angry look. "What are you doing Enrique!"

"Uncle Hendrick ... I ... i!" Enrique was babbling with fear. Mandeville looks at both but changes from hostile to neutral.

"Hello Hendrick and Mr. Wodd" said Mandeville.

"Mandeville, do not tell me it's your damn habits." Hendrick approaches his nephew Shay. "But if you try to do something with Shay" Hendrick frowns with the murderous look.

"Well ... that kid hit me very hard in the face" Mandeville approaches Chloe "Just for who wants this useless elf "Shay weakly rises and spits blood and looks with hatred at Mandeville.

"I'VE STILL NOT ENDED YOU!" He exclaims furiously in pain and staggers back but Hendrick stops him so he does not fall. Mandeville looks at Chloe and whispers something that made her open her eyes in horror. Mandeville opens the cell and lets Chloe out.

Chloe slowly approaches Shay hurt and whispers.

"Please forget about me, buy my two sisters Luca and Grace or else that man will do something horrible" Chloe looks at him in the face with pleading and tears. "Please buy my sisters and forget about me"

"Chloe ..." Shay was indecisive and tensed her teeth with pain and looked at the merchant "I choose two" and he fell backwards. Chloe kneels and looks at Shay with tearful eyes but gives her a relieved smile.

"Thanks." The tears fell on Shay's cheek. Mandeville grabs Chloe by the arm, dragging her toward the exit. Shay raises her hand towards Chloe.

"I ... wi ..." He said with pain so that his father's blows broke some of his ribs "I will save ... you .." and lose consciousness.

**_The next morning._**

Shay opens her eyes and feels something warm on her forehead. when he gets up and groans in pain.

"Good morning Shay-Sama" Shay looks to the right meeting the two new dark elf maids.

"I'm Grace Campbell." Grace lowers her head with the gentle smile.

"I'm Luca ..." Luca lowers his head in a neutral voice with a serious face. Shay looks at her with confusion.

"What happened"

"Shay-sama you bought us yesterday ... Hendrick-sama brought you to bed and you slept like a whole day," Grace explained.

"I thank you for choosing us," said Luca. Shay tenses her teeth with anger and frustration.

"What happened with Chloe? !!" Shay exclaims worried.

"Chloe left with her new master" said Luca with a sad expression. Shay grabs the blanket and covers herself in her face and chokes to shouts of anger.

"Chloe left a message for you," Grace said as she approached Shay and stroked him on the head. "shee thanks you for being the first human friend who won her trust" Shay stays frozen with her eyes open and begins to cry inconsolably. and his mind screamed.

**_"I swear that when I have the military power, I will make Mandeville and the slave sellers pay for having kidnapped the dark elves"_**

**_8 years later._**

A young man of 19 years walks along with the two person in the corridor that had guards with black armor. his suit is black with a black hood and his cloak is black. the neck is red scarf. ahead of all there are the two people known to Shay.

His uncle Hendrick and Wodd are standing at the big door. Shay walks towards the two and stands in front of the door.

"Shay ... it's ready"

"Yes Hendrick I am" Said Shay with serious tone and his look is serious and determined.

"Good boy, let's go in," said Wodd, opening the door revealing a large room that had 3 people of different clothes and different races.

One is the one who is sitting at the table. is a white elf is dressed like a nobleman with dark gray cloth and his hair is blond.

There are two people standing at the window. one is that he has black armor with a black beard with the hood on. and the other is one with light armor with long hair.

The last one is a man with a height of 2 meters and 20. His race is Oni Giant gets up from the red chair where he is near the fireplace. His armor is dark red. but his face is pale white with long horns on his temple. all the men looked at Shay. the giant looks around.

"All sit down," the Oni orders in a thick voice. Everyone sits the large circular table including Haytam and Wood. "Do you know why you are here?" Ask the Oni. Shay looks around and realized that in what situation she is.

"It is because you are templars"

"Exactly ... and your true name from the previous life"

"Shay Patrick Cormac" Says Shay. The Oni gives a small smile.

"Do you want to join back?"

"Yes.."

"Let's take an oath" said the Oni gets up from the chair and all the templars too.

_"You swear to defend the principles of our Order and everything we represent"_

_"I swear," Shay said._

_"Never share our secrets or divulge the true nature of our work."_

_"I swear"_

_"You will do it from now until death, whatever it takes"_

_"I swear"_

_"Welcome the new order of the Templars, now you are a Templar" _Said the giant oni and looked around "**_May the father of wisdom lead us"_**

**_"Let the father of wisdom lead us" _**Everyone says aloud at the same time.

**_Comment if you liked the fifth chapter. It's according to Shay once again to the Templars. we will see in the other part. Leave [Favorites] and [Follow the story]. also follow me. thanks to Nightroad816 for giving me an idea of Shay's story that would make an encounter with Chloe._**


	6. a templar betrayed by the Templars P2

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_There will be two semi-lemons skip it if you do not want to read._**

a 34-year-old man with a rough beard is lying on the ground and wounded, trembling with rage. his face is hit and he bleeds a lot.

"Shay ... you should not have disobeyed the order." A hand passes with the cloth wiping the blood on his forehead. "You disappoint me ..." he said in a disappointed tone "I gave you everything ... the money ... the reputation and on top ,the two dark elves that they really love you, you are just like me since I met an Indian woman and I had a son who stabbed me in my throat. reincarnated me in this world "

"Haytham ends right away"

"Only a moment!" Haytham exclaims angry and sad to the person and returns to look at his nephew "It is the order that is doing this to us" Haytam pulls the safety to the wheel gun and point on the temple of Shay. "What was your big mistake?"

"My big mistake is to unite with this corrupt order, damn son of." Shay said voice with hate and regret.

**_BANG_**.

**_Chapter 6: a templar betrayed by the Templars. part 2._**

**_1 year later, after Shay becomes a Templar._**

"Please i do not know who he is" the man begs the killer. but the assasin stabs him with a hidden blade.

**_CHAS_**.

The man falls inert. the assasin is dressed in the black suit and is hooded. and walks to the other room that had a nobleman armed with the wheel gun waiting for the assasins, but underestimated his intelligence, the assasin wounds him with a bullet through the door and flying from the ear. The nobleman releases the gun and the door opens revealing the hooded killer.

"Please have mercy I will do what I want" He said with pain.

"You know a private property of Mandeville?"

"I only know of several types who are slave sellers, the owner of the guild is called Ban and he has the names of his clients."

"Where do I find Ban"

"He is in the capital Ken" The noble kneels and cries for mercy.

"I do not leave the slags alive like you" The assasin takes out the hidden blade and pierces it in the jugular to the nobleman, leaves the room when he walked in the corridors there were mercenaries lying on the ground, most were beheaded and others killed by bullets. the survivor leaves the room with an armed wheel pistol and aims at the killer until.

**_BANG_**.

The mercenary falls on his back when he is shot in the temple by a dark elf woman with a hood on. and follow the assassin.

"I told you to wait in the carriage"

"I'm sorry, Master Shay," said the dark elf, lowering her head. "I felt someone was alive since you entered that room"

"Same thanks, when we return home I'll give you a reward" Said Shay stroking the dark elf's head "the next one pay attention to my order"

Luca blushes and gives a small smile. "Teacher I want you to stroke me a little more" Luca raises his head showing the puppy's eyes.

"OK?" Said Shay falling for the trick. Luca smiles lustfully.

"Master I love you" Luca could not resist kissing his Master. Her arms wrap around his neck causing him to lower his head, but Shay stops and hits she on the forehead with his finger. "Master you are bad"

"Luca you should learn to calm your instincts" Shay said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on master if you know very well that you are living with the two dark elves who really love you and see you as a man." Luca said inflating her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I'm not mentally ready" Said Shay going to the exit where the carriage is. Luca sighs sadly.

"It's because of Chloe"

"Yes ... I want to save" Said Shay in a serious tone.

"Master I appreciate your concern but it's been 10 years since you saw it lately"

"I'm not going to give up ..." Shay said, getting into the carriage "Up Luca"

"Yes master" said Luca climbing on the crotch of his master, Shay sighs angrily.

"What did I tell you"

"Let me get up" Said Luca with serious tone.

"In what?" Said Shay trying to calm his anger. Luca moves her hip over the placid member making him erect and she smiles seductively.

"Where is your huge sword?" Luca said licking her lips "Master you should let go of your cabales, or else I'll make you ... blowjob" She tries to open the zipper but Shay could not take it anymore.

"It's it" Shay grabs Luca and places her on the skirt in the abdomen. Shay gives her a 10 slap on the buttocks.

**_SLAP._**

**_SLAP._**

**_SLAP._**

**_SLAP._**

"It's already here and you learned your lesson!" Shay said in an annoyed tone. Luca was breathing agitated and blushing, she looks back at his master.

"Give me more my Master!" Luca joyfully exclaims with lust looking at him with eyes in hearts. Shay looks at her in disbelief.

_"Luca is already madly in love with me since I bought her from Grace and Luca, Luca was closed from the outside and she did not talk much, but the time made her change that she treated them with love that they felt safe and they had me Much confidence. "_Shay looks at the sky and begins to remember that 8 years ago since Shay bought Grace and Luca. Hendrick said he could teach Luca to learn the same skills as Shay. during the training Luca improved the handling of the sword and the conviritio in the apprentice of Shay.

during the two years Shay turned fourteen when Luca's behavior changed something and she confessed her dark past crying and Shay understood her and embraced her comforting and letting out crying. Luca cries as if she is releasing a great burden.

after a year Luca got in shay's bed to hurtlla but she was naked causing Shay to be surprised embarrassed in the morning. Luca try to seduce him many times in direct or indirect. until she wanted to take advantage of Shay when he was sick. But Luca said that it would not be fun to do it to his master when he is sick.

_"She has signed my virginity to me, but I'm not going to lower my guard."_

"Luca, Uncle Hendrick said something while I was in the barracks"

"Hendrick said me you going to meet in the Geofu plaza that will be waiting for you" said Luca.

"when"

"This morning" Shay stops the horse as she listens and looks at her servant with eyes wide open in horror.

"This morning?" Shay said shaking his left eyebrow "At what time do I have to meet?"

"Before noon"

"Fuck!!" Shay shouts angry and gallops the horse to start running faster. "Why did you not tell me!"

"I forget"

"If my uncle finds out I'm late who knows what he'll do to me!" Shay exclaims with horror. Luca realized that his manga had bloods during the slaughter of the slave mercenaries.

"Master needs to change because there is blood on your clothes"

"Rays, I did not notice"

"I have a one"

"Thanks ... now I have to change inside the carriage" Said Shay entering the carriage. Shay takes off his bloody tunic, and felt something hard in crotch. look below that is his straight member. "WHAT FUCK?!"

"The effect has arisen" Luca said smiling.

"What effect?" Shay asks when his face starts to blush.

"Remember you had a drink where we stopped at the bar" Luca smiles maliciously "I Order a glass of aphrodisiac"

"Aphrodisiac!" He exclaims surprised. his breathing was heavy and he felt his heart beating a lot. and look at Luca who is smiling.

"Relax, the effect ends where you will have to ejaculate like 5 times" Luca said raising 5 fingers. "My plan was to bring you to the mansion and wake up the effect of the drug and we would make a threesome"

"threesome?" Question Shay confused "Do not tell me" He realized who was the third person "Grace was involved in this"

"Exact"

"Damn," he moans, annoyed and excited, feeling like an animal in heat. "Hey, a question"

"Tell me"

"You have someone you love"

"Only you"

"Come ..." Shay said in a defeated tone, unzipping "I need you to do the work"

**_WARNING SEMI LEMON._**

"With pleasure my master" Luca enters the carriage and kneels and caresses his straight member with affection. "Since I saw you ... I thought you were a spoiled child, but for a long time I saw you as a man" She said before licking the tip with pleasure "Mmm" She enjoyed until she started masturbating herself. Shay moaned with pleasure.

"Suck in the background"

"Hmm hmm" affirms with sound and enters with the mouth. she moved his head back and forth. "How delicious" moved her tongue inside the mouth licking around the thickness like a palette of ice cream. Shay lowers his hand and caresses her small chest. she moaned with pleasure and increased the speed with her finger getting into her own vagina and also sucking fast Shay's member.

"I'm going to come" Shay grunts and squeezes the tooth preventing it from screaming. Luca's eyes are bagged when receiving a load of semen inside his mouth. she swallows the semen without dropping the drop.

"How delicious" Luca said licking her lips that had a drop of semen on her cheek. Shay grabs Luca's head and forces Luca to suck his cock back. she gets submissive and shakes her head, pleasing his master.

"still, bitch, you were the fault for drugging me"

"Yes ... I was bad" Luca said licking the thickness of his master.

"You deserve to be punished."He raises his hand and begins to spank Luca's buttock.

**_SLAP_**.

"Hmm !!" she moans.

**_SLAP_**.

"Follow"

"Yes!!" she shouts excitedly and increases the speed causing Shay to moan.

"There goes again"

Luca opens the mouth high and masturbates while she sticks her tongue out to receive the cumshot. and Shayb pours on her face. She licks the spilled cum on her face.

"You have an accumulated load" Luca looks at his master's member who was still straight. "I see we are going to increase the action" Luca gets up and lowers her pants revealing that his panties are wet. "Penetrate me with your huge penis" Luca said smiling in a lusty way. Shay could not take it anymore.

"Chloe forgive me!" Shay pounces on Luca, Shay starts rubbing her chest with her right hand and sucks her left nipples desperately.

"Relax, Master," Luca said caressing his cheek "You only have to remove your stress that you have accumulated, I do not care if I become your lover or wife."

"Luca ..." Shay was going to kiss Luca until a thick voice interrupted the moment.

**_END OF SEMI LEMON._**

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said a familiar voice causing both of them to jump over each other. Shay looks out the window and finds his uncle Hendrick with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Hendrick !!"

"I see you're with someone" Hendrick said smiling. Luca moans annoyingly raising her pants and also looks out the window.

"Luca ..." Hendrick realized "I see ... you make intimate things with your own apprentice "begins to laugh before the two" You are testing the forbidden fruit "

"not make fun of my Master. ..." Luca said with a frown.

"Relax," Hendrick said and looked at Shay who was breathing quickly. "Do not tell me that Luca drugged you with the aphrodisiac."

"How do you knew it"

"Well, Mr. Wodd has a problem with sexuality and sometimes when I meet with him and I interrupt in the middle of a relationship." Hendrick pulls out a small bottle. "Drink a little, that will lower your pony." Hendrick smiled mockingly. Shay grabs him reluctantly and takes it. the effect arose from an aphrodisiac effect coming out.

"What is that?" Shay said surprised.

"It's a special potion in case you're drugged or poisoned by a lower class, it recovers you right away by eliminating the effects." Hendrick said and looks at Luca "Next time dont do it back ... that's not how it works"

"I see you must be with someone"Said Luca.

"Currently I do not have any love relationship, I've come to give you a new order, since you left me standing" Hendrick said and looks at Luca to get away because the matter they're going to talk about is private. "Arsulo told me to escort a nobleman to the kingdom of Feoh and protect him"

"What am I going to protect?"

"From the bandits and dark elves of Olga Discordia" Shay watches Hendrick listen to the dark elves.

_"Olga Discordia the queen of the dark elves, she rebels by liberating her people from the slaves and made an alliance with the ogres and monsters, although I agree to release the dark elves, but declaring war on Eostia. is really very bad"_

"Ah ... I heard that 100 years ago we are at war with the kingdoms of garan" Said Shay. Hendrick nods and gives the parchment.

"His name is Beasley is on the southern border" Hendrick was going to his horse but he forgot something important "Do not forget the assasins"

"Assassins?"

"Those Assassins" Hendrick takes out two sheets that is the poster of the most searched for all countries.

**_Darter Asterid. Alias: Elf Killer of light._**

**_Reward: 5 million gold._****_Guilty of multiple murders of military generals, nobles and royalty._**

**_ALIVE OR DEAD._**

**_AJ Librara. Alias: Elf Assassin of darkness._**

**_Reward: 5 million and a half gold._****_Guilty of multiple murders of military generals, nobles and royalty._**

**_ALIVE OR DEAD._**

"I thought this would be the myth" Said Shay looking at Darter's image and read the description.

**_"No one knows about his past, but it is the younger brother of Hernesto Asterid who is the only survivor of the birth village where Cellestine was born, but the proof is that Darter had a friendly relationship with the dark elves, possibly working together with the murders. and also work for Olga Discordia "_**

Shay Lee the description and also the details of the dress of Darter and AJ.

**_It is said that they are skilled with the short blade and slaughtered their victims. When you want to face them face to face they have something up their sleeve and they also know how to fight with swords._**

**_"The height is 2 meters and his tunic is white with red scarf and red cloth around the waist."_**

**_"The height is 2 meters and his tunic is white and blue, and he has a small ax in the waist"_**

"Hernesto is with us and it's his hometown" Said Shay "Why is he with us"

"Hernesto has things in mind ... although he is interested in our order, he has alias we call him Abbas" Hendrick said and gets on the horse "Well, you will go tomorrow. and continue some things with Luca inside the mansion but in the carriage, no." Hendrick mocks to Shay and Luca about intimacy. and leaves the place.

"Hey!!" Shay exclaims in shame. Hendrick giggled.

"I'll leave something in your mansion!"

"What a Uncle I have"

"Master" Luca said looking at the poster of the wanted "why they wear hood"

"To hide the identity," Shay replied. Luca looks at her hood.

"We are murderers?"

"No ... we just killed slag as they enslaved your race" Said Shay with an angry tone remembering Mandeville's face. making him angry a little.

"Master calm down" Luca said before hugging behind Shay's back. The young Templar breathes deep and exhales.

"I'm quiet"

Shay and Luca return home for an hour. He arrives at the door and Luca stops and whispers something to him.

"Dont tell grace about what I did to you"

"Why?"

"I do not want her to be jealous" Luca said and sucked on his ear causing Shay to shiver and flush. "If you feel bad just let me know" Shay pulls away for a bit.

"No ..." Shay opens the door to find Grace dressed as a maid.

"Welcome back and Luca." Grace's eyes widen a little and her nose moved. she closes his eyes for a moment and sniffs closer to Luca. "You smell something" Luca looks away and Grace frowns and smells her mouth and they roll their eyes "It's the semen of my Master Shay !!" Shout Grace.

"Rays" growled Luca. Shay covers his myself face hiding the shack nza.

"_I forgot to mention that Grace is also in love with me, but not as direct as Luca, she prepares the delicious food when I return, and she gives me good morning, but what made me feel very shame and happy was the day."_

**_2 years before._**

Shay came from a royal Knight's meeting. walked through the corridors until heard a murmur in the hallway.

"What was that noise?" Look back, it was the door of his room and when he approaches, he hears a murmur.

"Master Shay, we can not do that," said Grace's voice, moaning. Shay is confused and approaches opening slowly without making a crack, leaving a small opening open and saw her legs lying on the bed. when he opened he saw something that opened his eyes.

**_semi lemon_**

Grace was smelling his Master's boxer and rubbing her critoris and her other hand was fondling her chest with her clothes on.

"Master no, I'm your servant and you're my Master, we can not do that ... ahh" Grace moaned and licked the boxer in a lascivious way. until she unbuttons her shirt revealing purple bra.

"Not there..."

"You're a dirty ..." she imitated shay's voice.

"No ... I'm not"

"I want you to scream more"

"Master!!" Grace puts her finger in vagina and sucks the boxer and squeezes her nipple. "I'm coming!" She screams with pleasure and ends up tired. and breathe heavy. "Master ... I wish you would look at me"

"I'm watching you ..."

"Eh?!" Grace looks at his staff teacher where her door is. and hes face turns red "Aaahhhhhh !!" She screams ashamed, and covers hes face against the pillow. Shay approaches Grace and sits on the edge.

"I did not know you liked me ... and you saw me like this" Grace gets up and grabs him teacher's arm.

"Dont hate me!!" She exclaims, worried and afraid that Shay will throw her out.

"I will not hate you" Said Shay smiling.

"I dont dislike you" Grace said showing the tears. Shay shakes his head.

"Well I should be ashamed ... I look at you doing your needs and I'm surprised that women do that ..." Shay gets up "You can continue"

Grace looks at the crotch that there is a bulge in the pants. "Masterr, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine alone ... just" Shay stammered embarrassed. Grace realized that it was her fault that his Master started to get excited when he saw her maid masturbate.

"My Master... i wet your bed ... if you want ..." Grace lowers the bra revealing her big breasts to his master "You can do what you want"

"No..Grace." Shay was interrupted by Grace unzipping.

"Let me please you." She places the erect member in between her tits. "You'll love it." She drops a saliva on the member and starts to move her chest up and down. Shay moans a little.

"Wait, there's no need to do"

"It will only be this" She licks the tip while masturbating him with her tits. It lasts 10 minutes and Shay tightens the tooth.

"Grace, I'm coming"

"Go ahead My master" She was also moaning so that her tits felt like the erect member would get hot. He shoots a load on her face. "Wow ..." Grace touches the liquid and gets a taste. "your semen is rich"

"Grace ..." Shay was blushing. Grace pushes his Master to the ground in the back behind.

"my master ... I want you ... I love you ... every time I imagine you are making love to me" Grace did not wear her underwear since she masturbated and makes contact with her vagina rubbing against the Shay's cock. "Well, it's time ..." Grace was getting into when an angry voice screams.

**_End semi-limon._**

"Do not do it!" Shouts Luca angry at the door. Grace of screaming scared. Shay is relieved that Luca saved his virginity.

"The virginity of my master is mine!" Exclaims Luca. Grace frowns.

"Shut up, little chest"

"Fat busty"

"Table!"

"Cow!"

"Blueprints!"

"Girls!! stop screaming!" Shay exclaims angry.

**_Getting back._**

"And so I finish" Shay goes to another room leaving the two maids arguing among themselves for what happened to Luca and Shay of that small intimacy. he enters the room and there is a woman in bed who would be his mother.

"Hello mother"

"Hi son"

"How are you today"

"Little better" He said giving a weak smile and coughs. Shay worries and brings the glass of water closer to her mother.

"Mother..'

"Calm Son ... everything will be fine"

"Yes.."

"I wish your father was here and he knows what to do"

"Yes ..." Shay said giving a sad smile.

_"My mother has a terminal illness that is not known what kind of disease she has, my father Enrique was killed by a hit man, my uncle Hendrick caught him and was executed, he inherited his mansion and fortune I am now a noble class and I am also a real knight of the Levantine, my rank is that of a sergeant and I have an assault squad who would be my two friends from the academy. "_

"You looked for a fiancee of yours?"

"Not yet not"

"You should marry some of the royal family .."

"Mother ... you really are important to me ... do not worry about me" Said Shay stroking her forehead

"Good son"

Shay kisses her mother's forehead and goes to the other room. before opening the door. When he arrives at the office, he finds Grace carrying a long briefcase.

"Master ... Hendrick told me to give you that ..."

"What is it?"

"It's a gift from your uncle"

"Thanks Grace" said Shay smiling. Grace returns a gentle smile.

"I'll prepare something for you"

"Well ..." Shay said and looked back at the long briefcase, entered the office and left the briefcase on the desk and opened it. Shay's eyes opened at the sight of the air rifle coupled with the strange bullets. among them there was a letter and he opens it.

_"Dear Shay, I've taken the trouble to ask our inventor to make an air rifle, it's different than the previous one but it's special, instead of reloading one when firing, you only have to reload up to 10 bullets, it has some special bullets. that would be the anti-ogres and the penetrating bullets, but be careful that the bullets are sensitive to the blows that you could lose a hand, you saw that there is a large box are the grenade launchers in extreme cases and also important targets, there is an order templar: they want you to eliminate a nobleman who is about to enter Eostia from another kingdom and I want you to remove the emblem and give it to Beasley. "_

Shay drops the card and grabs the rifle and reloads it with a bullet and pulls the safety catch. "It's been a while since I've been working," Shay said smiling, admiring her rifle.

_"I forgot to mention that my uncle Hendrick is named Haytham Kenway, my Templar teacher, since he is now the right hand of the giant Oni Arsulo better known as Berg."_

**_A week later._**

Shay went to the border of Eostia where he should meet Beasley. There were many foreigners and merchants in the street, he went to the nearby bar and he found many people. and goes to the bartender and asks about Beasley, the bartender responds by pointing to the other table that is a seated man and his appearance of 40 years with a strange hat.

"Are you Beasley?"

"You must be an escort man who would be Hendrick's men."

"Actually, I've come looking for you and my uncle told me you know a foreign nobleman who should eliminate and steal the emblem."

"Hm ..." Beasley said taking a sip of water "He's in the bathroom now ... his clothes are red and he has a small beard."

"I take care of myself," Shay said.

"You should not wait and act at night"

"Relax. I have better methods" Shay said smiling and raised the red mask hiding her mouth. When you enter the bathroom you can see that there are five closed doors. Shay walks in silence and began to wait for some of those doors to come out to a person. Wait 5 minutes and finally a noble comes out.

"Hey, I want to talk to you"

"What's up, gentleman?"

"It's nothing personal" Shay pulls a knife hidden in his sleeve and stabs him in the neck and pushes him inside the stool. snatches the emblem and closes the eyelids to the nobleman. Shay returns with Beasley.

"Let's move on"

"But what about the lunch?"

"Let's just go," Shay said, forcing Beasley to get up.

Shay escort Beasley to the kingdom of Feoh and became the right hand of Minister Tlaness.

**_One year later._**

_"I was receiving important missions from the Templars, first to escort the nobles of Rad, second to eliminate the spies of the kingdom Garan, and the other missions for all the kingdoms was to join with Claudia Levantain and the sword master Grave Levantine to participate the war against the monsters of Olga. Hendrick sent me a reconnaissance mission where I would have to command the Templars along with an inventor Eric who made the air rifle, the muskets and the wheeled guns, I would be on the beach for three years Outside of Eostia together with the workers and Templar soldiers, they are building defense bunkers in the event of an enemy invasion from abroad. "_

Shay was already 21 years old and was talking to the architect of firearms. about the invention of the defense attack.

"I call him," he said before pulling out the large blanket that covered the structure. "The naval artillery!" The naval gun is formed by a large black cylinder. Shay looks at him.

"And I ask what the bunkers are for," Shay said.

"I have manufactured 50 guns for each defense tower" Erik said, showing the plans where he points to the big five-story tower "5 cannons per floor and we have a test"

"Test?"

"Over there," said Erik, pointing to a large ship in the distance in the ocean. "Relax, is a test boat, thank goodness we have a tower built" Erik runs excitedly towards the tower. and Shay follows him. "Haytham told me that you have experiences with the battle of ships, could you do me a favor to use it"

"All right" Shay enters the tower and Eric also enters.

"You can use the speaker to order your men !!" Shout excited. Shay grabs the intercom that was invented by Erik.

"Troops!" Shout Shay with authoritative voice "Go to the tower!" All the troops begin to gather at the tower. "Prepare to reload cannons!" All the men begin to work recharging cannons. "Point!" The men move the 50 guns pointing to the ship. "Fire!"

KABOOM.

**_KABOOM._**

**_KABOOM._**

"I forgot to mention that these bullets are made of strong explosives." Erik said.

"Explosives?"

The 50 bullets arrive hitting the test boat and sinks it to explosions. Shay and the men were stupefied until Erik jumps excitedly.

"Works!"

_"During the three years of progress, they managed to build the ten cannon towers, although there is a strict message in the ocean saying" Restricted Area. "Eric named this place where there will be a dead end that no ship will come out alive. We call Forte Di Morti. (Fort of death)._

**_Three years later._****_Feoh Castle._**

_"Lately I did not return to my house during my work as a Templar, Hendrick invited me to a birthday party for the daughter of the King of Feoh, Alicia Acturus, celebrates the tenth birthday, there will be special guests with three other members of the other two family. royalty, the daughter of King Ur and the two sons of King Levantain. Now I am inside the palace with my companion in my squad. "_

Shay is sitting at the table with Hendrick talking to the women, who are interested in him and in Shay.

"Shay is your nephew?" Said the woman looking at Shay.

"I'm surprised your uncle is an elf and above a counselor of the Cellestine goddess," the noble said, touching Hendrick's arm.

"You are not a blood relative," she said, comparing the faces between Hendrick and Shay.

"Both are single" said another smiling.

"Ladies, I'm glad you're interested in my nephew but he's pretty serious when he's in a love relationship," Hendrick said.

"Love Relationship ?!" The four women imagine Shay being in bed pleasing her fiancee. Shay giggles. Hendrick looks at the minister who is separated from his 9-year-old son and meets with the king of Feoh. Hendrick looks serious and looks at Shay.

"Shay I take care of the beautiful ladies," Hendrick said as he got up from the chair and Shay jumped in shock.

"Dude, do not leave me alone"

"Hey, Shay," the blonde woman said, moving and sitting next to Shay. "You would not like to go to a private place." she caresses Shay's thigh.

"There is a single prince who becomes a king!" An alien voice said.

"Where!?" The four women said looking back, one hand grabbing Shay and dragging him along. minutes later.

"Thanks Yirek," Shay said smiling at the 20-year-old dark blond who has full armor that comes from Shay's squad.

"You're welcome sergeant" Yirek said smiling as he drank a glass of wine.

"I did not know that they were harassing me because I am a noble"

"I do not know if I envy you ... but I preferred not to be in your place" Yirek said.

"Because if I have money and I can move anywhere," Shay said taking another glass of wine until she felt an aura of assassin coming from Yirek.

"You want me to kill you so you can live in heaven," he said in a tone of envy crying in blood.

_"He is Yirek Hankiwa comes from a middle class family, strangely they let him into the academy to save a claudia princess at age 8 for the kidnapping attempt, and she has been saved since he was 10 years old and it is said that he knew fight with sword. He is brave, although his personality is good and loyal to his princess, but if it is related to money he is very envious of me and the other nobles, strangely he challenges a duel of swords, his movements of swords are similar Hendrick's and Haytham Kenway's, I heard a rumor that he caught a troll who was attacking an little town, when he turned 15 and brought his head on a tray. "_

"Hey, do not bother Sergeant Shay," another female voice said. The two men look at an 18-year-old woman in a white hazelnut dress and she fits chestnut moored in a bun, cerulean eyes, a mole on the lower part of his left eye,

"Princess Claudia," the two men said, lowering their heads.

_"Claudia Levantain is the first daughter of the King, she entered the academy with us after Yirek saved her from the abduction and dedicated herself to becoming a knight princess, the right hands would be me and the envious Yirek."_

"Claudia You are beautiful today" Yirek said raising his head.

"Yirek how many times do I have to tell you not to flirt with your superior" Claudia said angrily and her cheek shows a slight blush.

"I'm sorry it's my habit" Yirek said, smiling awkwardly. Shay looks at Claudia and Yirek getting along, so he decided to play a joke on her.

"as you are a couple of lovers" Yirek and Claudia starts to blush at the mocking of Shay.

"How dare you?" They both look at each other, frowning at Shay laughing. Claudia looks back.

"Where is David?" Look around.

"I've seen him playing with Alicia along with Prim and the minister's son in the garden," Shay said taking a sip of wine. The three go to the garden and find the two girls, a blonde and another one of pink hair looking up.

"Alice where is David"

"Up there" Alicia said in a worried tone.

"He's with Wilson onii-chan" Prim said holding her hand.

The three look up and everyone spits out the contents of the wine when they see that David and the other brown-haired boy in a dark green suit are climbing on the roof.

"What?!!" The three scream at the same time with horror and concern.

**_Thank you for reading the sixth chapter of the second part of Shay. the next will end his story where there will be another story of the other murderer. I was thinking about putting a harem of Shay with Chloe, Luca and Grace comment if you agree. comment if you liked the _****_semi-lemons_**

**_David, Yirek and Wilson are reincarnated from the souls of best-known assasins._**

**_David Levantain: Ezio Auditore._**

**_Yirek Hanziwa: Edward Kenway._**

**_Wilson Tlaness .: Arno dorian._**


	7. A Templar betrayed by the Templars Final

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._****_There will be one lemons skip it if you do not want to read._**

There was a river that lay a body that is dressed in a black suit with red cloth that saw an emblem that is Levantain. Shay is breathing heavily but moans in pain from the shot that Haytam shot in the chest to the upper right leaving a terrible scar that ripped the one that still flowed the blood without stopping. Two hooded people approached Shay wounded.

"It's the same bastard who shot me in the back." Said the one who had an ax.

"Better let's help him" said the other.

"Are you really going to help a Templar ?!"

"He really knows that we do not know anything about what this country is going through."

"It's fine but if he does something suspicious I'll kill him"

"It depends on him"

**_Chapter 7: A Templar betrayed by the Templars Final Part._**

**_Feoh Castle._**

**_(In the garden)_**

Shay, Yirek and Claudia were shocked to see that Claudia's younger brother and the minister's son were climbing up the wall.

"What are you doing up? !!" Claudia screams worried. Shay and Yirek recover the compustura and both begins to run towards the wall.

"I take care of David" Yirek said removing his armor and starts climbing the wall.

"I from Wilson" Said Shay and also climbed the wall. the king's guests look at the two individuals climbing the wall and try to save the two children who were upstairs.

"Oh my God," said one of the guests. Shay grabs the edge of the window and jumps on it.

"What are young people doing going up to the roof if they know it's dangerous to climb?" David and Wilson are already on the roof.

"But look at Claudia's knights who also know how to climb" He said looking at Shay and Yirek.

"They see that the four know how to climb"

"They are a group of crazy people," the guests murmured. On the roof the two children admire the view of the kingdom.

"This view if it looks beautiful" David said smiling with victory. Wilson arrives and approaches his friend.

"If only I had been at your height," Wilson said with a dry laugh. until two young men reach the roof climbing. The two children look at the acquaintances.

"Hello Shay" David said smiling and looks at Yirek but changes to serious "Hi Yurek"

"He gives the smile and not me" Yirek said with a frown.

"Just because you're interested in my sister" David said and raised his finger challenging "Not until you win me in the sword fight"

"Five things: first you are 14 years old and you are not in my height and if I do now, your sister could hate me for fighting with a child of 14 and I do not want to hurt you and the last one waits until 18" Yurek said raising his fingers. David puts on a malicious smile and pulls something in his pocket that would be a letter with the stamp.

"Or it would be better to show it to Claudia"

"And that's what it is" Yurek said pointing to the letter he had in David's hand.

"Your rose makes me crazy to see your beautiful face" David said speaking loudly. Shay and Wilson were confused what he was saying but Yirek blushes and trembles with anger. "I did not know you were a poet"

"Jajajaj" She makes a fake laugh but gets serious and approaches David "Good. gime back"

"Dont"

"Gime back now"

"Dont"

Yirek looks back and takes a deep breath. and look back to David.

"Well how much do you want" Yirek said reluctantly.

"Five thousand Amico" David said smiling sinisterly.

"Well .." Look at Shay "I'm counting on you my friend Shay" Yirek said giving a thumbs up with a cheery face.

"It's not my problem and on top of that is your letter" Shay said shaking his head. Yirek moans in annoyance and looks back at David and pulls out a small purse.

"Well ... look boy, I have five hundred, do you look like you?"

"No" Reject the deal. Yirek's forehead springs a vein.

"You want us to do it by hook or by crook"

"Prefer the bad ones" David said raising both shoulders. Yirek gets angry and shows a sinister grimace.

"You asked for it" Yirek said with a vengeful smile and pulled something out of his pocket "Remember since you dropped the carriage and dropped something" shows David a small box tied with a red ribbon. David is startled to see a familiar object and checks his pocket and they were empty.

"Astute..Astute" Said the young man.

"Let's make a deal ... you give me back my letter and I give you back the gift of alicia, done" Yirek said extending his hand to David.

"Done ... but with one condition"

"Tell me.."

"I want you to compete with me in a race"

"What kind of career?"

"Doing acrobatics" David said pointing to the tallest tower of the castle. "The one who arrives first wins and will do anything with the loser"

"And what happens if I lose ..." Yirek said crossing his arms.

"Challenge me a fight sword " David said.

"What if I win?"

David sighs defeated "You'll have to alone at a dinner with my sister"

"Done" Yirek said smiling and stretched his neck "I hope you do not cry when you lose"

"Same thing," David said, also stretches his neck. Shay sighed and looked at Wilson.

"You want to join them"

"No. I have to find my father," said Wilson, pulling out a Watch pocket "I should be at 13"look his watch pocket.

"Where should I be?"

"In the center of the palace"

"I'll take you better," said Shay. Wilson approaches the edge of the building and looks down at the large bushes.

"I get off" Wilson throws himself and Shay goes after him and throws himself away too. The guests makes a cry of fright when they see that the two of them are pulled and landed in the bush safe and sound. "I did not know it would jump like that"

"I did not jump at your age," Shay said and extended her hand to Wilson to get up. Claudia and the 7-year-old Prim are approaching the two concerned.

"Wilson nii-chan please do not do this again" Prim said tapping Wilson's chest and his expression was a concern.

"It was just a small competition and I'm fine" Wilson said with a smile.

"Why they two are not going to get off," Claudia said looking up.

"Well they made a deal and they are going to make a race" Said Shay looking up where Yirek and David are preparing for a race.

"What career?" Ask Claudia until Yirek and David started running jumping buildings and running on the walls making Claudia scream of concern to her younger brother.

"Calm down. they will not be hurt" Said Shay trying to calm the worry to her princess.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ... now if you'll excuse me, I'll accompany young Wilson to look for his father" Said Shay, holding Wilson's hand.

"Your father where is he?"

"He said he had an important meeting with Alicia's father," Wilson replied. When he arrived at the ballroom there was a crowd of guests gathered in the center and when they got close, they heard words where there was a murder.

Shay and Wilson widen their eyes and Wilson lets go of Shay's hand and enters through the crowd of people.

"It can not be" Shay also gets into the crowd until a hand stops him and looks back that is Haytham with a serious face.

"We are going"

"What's going on?"

"I said let's go" said Haytham in a thick voice. Shay listens and as he went to the door was Beasley at the door and nods his head to Haytham and he responds by nodding his head and Shay was confused with what was happening until he heard the cry of a child and Shay wanted turn back to see him until his uncle.

"Ignore him," Haytham said, ordering Shay to follow the path ignoring the crying. Shay felt that something bad was happening.

**_a week later._**

**_(In Shay's mansion)_**

Shay heard the announcement from where Claudia and Yirek came from that minister Tlaness was killed by a hooded elf. the minister's son was adopted by King Acturus and now living with the Acturus family, and Beasley took the post of his late partner and became the minister, the rumors spread to all the kingdoms of Eostia that are said to be the two elves assasins came to Eostia to kill more victims. The royal guards increased more wanted posters and the reward.

Haytham told Shay to rest for a year and go home. Shay arrives at the mansion and was received with the two dark elf maids who missed him a lot hugging him.

"Master Shay," Grace said cheerfully, hugging his masterr very much. Luca kisses his on the cheek causing Shay to blush.

"We miss you so much Master" Luca said hugging Shay's arm and put a smile to the two maids.

"I'm home," Shay said until he heard a male voice with a friendly tone.

"I'm glad you got home" Shay turns back and finds a bald man with a black beard and dressed in a black suit.

"Who are you and why are you on my property?" Shay asks with a warning tone. Luca gets defensive when takes out the dagger. The bald man raises his hands as a sign that he is not a threat.

"Quiet, I'm not a threat, I'm Ban, the leader of the slave merchants' guilds in the Ken capital city." Shay widened his eyes when heard that name for 4 years. Shay takes out the hidden blade and places it in his throat without touching it.

"Tell me where is Mandeville?" He said in a hateful and cold tone to Ban.

"Quiet, I'm not the only one who wants him dead"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, forget to mention that I am also a Templar like you" Ban said. "And my name from my previous life is Roberto De Sable" He pulls a letter out of vest "You have a pretty special mission that you're going to like and you're going to rescue some loved one" he gives it to Shay, opens the letter causing the Shay's eyes widened a little when saw that this letter said all the names of the slave-owners, nobles and the last name is John Mandeville along with the exact location. "Arsulo wants you to kill the slavers, nobles and also mandeville is on the list"

"Sorry sir, the master just came back to-Luca was going to reject the intruder.

"I accept the mission," Shay answered dryly. the two maids look at their teacher.

"What?!!" Shout at the same time. Shay sighed and looked at Luca with a faceia.

"Luca, remember I'm not going to give up until I rescue Chloe," said Shay.

"yes. I remember it, you finally came home and you have not returned for three years" Luca hugs his master "At least one day rests," Luca begged. Roberto sighs.

"About Mandeville, he's out of the country and he's going back for 10 years, and meanwhile you can kill those that are on the list in order but do not kill him often as a psychotic killer, only eliminate once a month or maybe two. . "

"Well ..." Shay nodded and spoke again with her maids "I'm not going anywhere I'll stay with you for about two months with you." Shows a gentle smile Luca and Grace embrace Shay, Roberto leaves Shay's property leaving him to enjoy the time. In the distance nobody noticed that someone was watching him for a couple hooded people standing on a building and spying on Shay's property.

"Will he be first on the list?" Ask the other.

"Looking at the rifle, it reminded me of someone to kill"

"Well, he's on the list now" both people pull themselves out of the building doing leaps of faith.

**_At night._**

**_(Inside Shay's mansion)_**

Shay walked down the hall and had the clothes of the house and still remembering about Luca's plea. he felt a little embarrassed and happy so Grace and Luca want him more as part of the family.

"I really care a lot" Shay sighs and puts on a small smile "Since I've been through the last events I do not want to forget." Shay remembers years ago that he found Grace masturbating with his teacher's dirty underwear and ends up giving oral sex. Another event was that Luca drugged Shay with an aphrodisiac that ends with oral sex. He blushes and shakes his head to get fumes.

"Idiot you're thinking if they her raised you and they took care of you!" He scolds himself avoiding that he does not get excited and starts to imagine about Luca and Grace hugging and lying in bed, Luca is dressed in dark purple lingerie and Grace showing a pleading face.

"Master ~" They said in a voice of lust. Shay shouts angrily for imagining her maids like that.

"I do not want to go far enough, I promised Chloe that I would take care of they her and protect her." Shay goes to his room and said before opening the door "That's not going to happen" when he opens finds something unexpected as if a god sent a gift. it's Luca and Grace sitting on the bed dressed in transparent lingerie and did not bring anything down. they waited for their Master.

"Master ... it's your welcome gift for coming back" Grace said and Luca cuddled pressing her big chest in the face.

"It's us, my dear master" said Luca showing a smile. Shay was surprised and looks at the sky and screams inside to God.

**_LEMON. _**

"Girls did not need to do it" Said Shay but the two get up and walk towards their master. and corners it leaving no way out.

"Master, you were absent for four years and since we made a little contact, we did not connect completely" Grace said caressing the crotch of his masterr. Luca begins to take out the black jacket that Shay had.

"You just have to take your stress away and we'll make you feel good" Luca said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. "You stay still that we take care of" Grace and Luca pushes Shay to the bed that is on his back.

"First we're going to undress you" Grace said as she pulled out his boot and Luca unbuttoned his shirt while kissing his master's neck until Grace looked at him and held up her hand to buttlock.

**_SLAP_**.

Luca screams in shock and looks at Grace who was frowning. "No kissing" Grace said and Luca frowns and kisses his master on the lips causing Grace to scream little anger and jealousy. Towards lascivious noises between their tongues. Grace felt that her hand was was being pushed by a bulge in the growing leg. Grace lowers the zipper of his pants revealing at once the straight member of his master who is 18 inches tall, She put a smile and kisses the head and begins to lick slowly. Luca kissed Shay as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Master, you liked your first kiss" Luca looks at his

"Actually ..." Luca frowns and puffs his cheek to know who took the first kiss from his teacher. "Well. i do not kiss anybody but let me know that you're going to like it" Shay kisses Luca again and sucks the tongue making her moan with pleasure and lowers his hand caressing the small breast. Grace enjoyed sucking the straight member although she was jealous for what Luca was kissing Shay, decided to compete who pleased his master more and placed between her chest doing titjob.

"Master ..." Grace groans feeling that her vagina came out a fluid. Luca stops kissing to get the air and Shay began to grope her hip and suck the nipple and nibble it.

"Master you are like a baby" joked Luca looking at his teacher. Shay sticks his finger in Luca's vagina causing she to scream "Shay ..."

"From now on, say my name not with master"

"Shay I love you ..." Luca kisses Shay back.

"Grace, I'm coming ..." Shay grunts releasing a load on Grace's face.

"i miss your scent ..." Grace licks the drops of cum on her cheek. Luca goes to the male genital and cleans it by licking the rest of the semen. Grace and Luca take off their nightgown and lie down on their backs, opening their legs where their vaginas were wet.

"Choose me I want the part of you" said Luca opening the lips of the vagina. Grace did not say a word she was ashamed. Shay chooses between the two who would be the first woman.

"I choose you. Grace" Shay kisses Grace making her eyes snap open but inside she is happy to be the first woman to take his master's virginity. the cock kisses the lips of the vagina and penetrates it causing her to scream with pleasure. Luca sucks her finger and masturbates herself watching Shay making love with Grace.

"I'm one with Shay" makes Grace happy. Shay tenses his tooth.

"You're tight ..." Shay said holding herself back from moving and penetrating her causing Grace to moan with pleasure. the tip hit the sensitive part in the background.

"Your penis is hard that makes me go crazy and that I become your wife!" Shouts Grace hugging Shay while he moved his hip. Shay looks at Luca alone masturbating.

"Luca come join you" Luca starts with a blush.

"But Shay is .."

"I want to kiss you" Shay said in a moan voice penetrating Grace.

"Shay me," he called out, dragging her by the hand and kissing her.

"When I finish with Grace, you'll be the next"

"My love" Luca kisses him on the neck with passion. Grace moans when her eyes snap open because her orgasm is coming.

"Shay I'm coming"

"I'm coming too, I'm going to take it out" Shay was going to take out his cock but Grace's leg wrapped around her waist.

"Do not!" Grace begs Shay not to take it out "I want you to come inside me!"

"Grace, you're going to get pregnant"

"It does not matter I want to feel your semen inside of me"

"I'm coming!" Shouts Shay and Grace screams with pleasure to feel that Shay shot the semen inside the ovum. Grace pants tired and Shay takes out her vagina member and looks at Luca who got on four legs opening her buttocks revealing the anus and vagina.

"You can penetrate any hole" Luca shakes the hip causing Shay to grasp it penetrating the vagina from behind. "Ah, you're finally inside of me!"

"Luca screams for me" Said Shay giving a strong spanking causing Luca to bite the pillow so that the voice does not come out. Grace stands in front of Luca

"Luca licks my vagina" grabs her by the head causing her to lick the vagina. Shay looks at both of them and gets more excited by penetrating her quickly. Luca moans with a choked cry and Shay growls and releases the load inside Luca causing her to scream from orgasm.

"Thanks for your cum" Luca said throwing himself on the bed with a face of pleasure. Grace cleans the drops of semen that was on Shay's cock with his tongue and Luca joins.

"I'm sorry Chloe," Shay whispered guiltily.

"Do not feel guilty ..." Grace said caressing the member. Luca caresses Shay's cheek.

"We love you and we are for each other" Luca said with a smile. "Sure you're going to find her, no matter what it takes" Grace felt Shay's cock harden again. Luca and Grace smile in complicity.

"We're going for the second one"

Shay was having sex with Luca and Grace for two hours until asleep. After sex Luca and grace stay happy sleeping hugging Shay his husband / lover. Shay yawns and also falls asleep.

_"From that day on, Grace and Luca became my lovers during the days, Luca kissed me good morning every day while I woke up and Grace gave me a blowjob in the morning. I had sex with both of them every time I started to fall in love with both of them and take care of them for the rest of my life, but i do not forget about Chloe. "_

**_End of lemon._**

**_10 years later._**

**_Great Ken Castle._**

For a long time it has happened. Shay dedicated herself to assassinating the names of the list that Roberto gave. And also helping the people of the villages of the invasion of the monsters of Olga. the day arrived where Cellestine the reincarnated goddess sent a letter to each princess of the six known kingdoms. Shay accompanies Claudia along with her new squad of knights. Yirek as the right hand who is 30 years old and Claudia's younger brother is David who is dressed in light armor and a black cape. he is already 24 years old and the new knight who was brought by Grave's son, her name is Helena, the only one wearing full armor. but unlike it has a two kukri and a sword cane. and her belt is from a gunman.

now they are in the palace corridor where they walked towards the great door. Yirek whistled when he saw that he looked around the elegant place and valuable objects. David rolls his eyes to see that Yirek was staring at the valuable objects. Helena had a neutral expression. when the great door arrives.

"At last we will see the reincarnated goddess" Claudia said in a serious tone.

"Why would the goddess call you and what is the matter?" Ask Shay. Claudia looks at Shay with a serious face.

"Plan to make an alliance to the five kingdoms" Claudia said and look at all "Cellestine invited the 5 princesses to defeat the evil queen Olga Discordia who is invading villages and killing innocent lives"

"Well let's go in" Yirek said opening the door until he was greeted by furious shouting and teasing. is a short-haired guard with light armor who saw an emblem of Thorne and had a katana in his hand crashing into the black cane of another man in a dandy hat who is dressed in a leather jacket.

"SHOUT YOU MOUTH .DAMN SCULPTURE !!" He shouts angrily at Thorne's guardian.

"The boy does not let me link his younger sister" said the hat with the smile of mockery.

"Guys could shut up a little" Said a Knight who had a blue jacket but has steel shoulder pads that saw an emblem of the Feoh kingdom.

"Who the hell are you?" David asks with a surprised look. Shay sighs annoyed and covers her face.

"They are Ulysses and Kaz" Presents Thorne's guard and hat. Helena goes furiously and grabs him from the ear to the hat causing him to scream in pain.

"Ayayayay ... do not tear my ear off"

"Helena you know this guy" Yirek asks.

"If it's my stupid twin brother Ulysses" Helena said in a tone of anger. Ulysses shows the smile to his sister.

"Hello sister so long"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shay asks with a frown at Ulysses.

_"It's the Jillardi twins, two years ago they came looking for two most wanted criminals from all countries: the two elven assassins of light and darkness, before they told me they were the bounty hunters catching criminals but Ulysses stayed in the Rad kingdom and his sister began to move in the Geofu kingdom, not much of the past of the twins but Ulysses gets into trouble with the guard and mercenaries with his new gang called the Rooks and his sister decided become a gentleman of Claudia for what Klaus recommended. "_

"Only that Maia brought me here" said Ulises smiling but Kaz keeps his katana.

"You only entered the room cheating the guards," Kaz said grudgingly.

_"He is Kaz Ladurilo, he was born in Rad's kingdom but he was recruited by Thorne's priest so Kaz mastered the cursed Katana and was named the Guardian of the sanctuary and the great priestess Kaguya, although he is the older half-brother of Maia. and he has a bad relationship with Ulysses. "_

"It's the truth" Ulises replies innocently. And Kaz responds by showing the middle finger to Ulysses "" And that finger stick it well where .. "

"I could stop fighting," said Feoh's knight and looks at Shay and puts on a smile.

"Hi"

"Hi Wilson"

_"He is Wilson Tlaness, son of the late Feoh minister, after his death, Beasley took the place of the minister, Wilson was adopted by the family of Alice Acturus, he is now a royal knight"_

"Where is Alicia and the rest?" Claudia asks. Wilson points to the door. and opens for a blonde woman and puts a small smile to see Claudia the rest of Geofu.

"Hi Claudia"

"Hello Alicia and you are reunited"

"Only Luu-Luu is missing along with the three guests"

"We are here" said a cheerful voice. they all turn back and find Luu-Luu along with the two people known to Shay who would be the two templars in disguise.one he who has a big mustache and a purple scarf his name is Wodd Maskow and the other man is Eric the inventor of cannons and guns. but there was another man who had a strange hat with a short beard. Luu-Luu looks at Shay's air rifle on his back.

"It must be Shay." Luu-Luu approaches Shay and stares at the rifle. "Eric told me about his invention on your back" Luu-Luu said smiling.

"Oh that. Eric made it especially for me" Said Shay taking out an air rifle. Luu-Luu grabs the rifle and admires his invention.

"Ohhhhh" She looks at Eric the rifle inventor "Eric why you did not make it to masses for my army" Luu-Luu said with a bad face. Eric pretends laughing.

"I just do not want any revolutionaries or criminals to steal my inventions," Eric said.

"Now you're going to make mass for the war" Wodd joins the conversation and adjusts the tie and looks at everyone. "Let's go in"

The group of newcomers enters the great room where there was a large circular table in the center of the room. There were five people sitting. the first is the ruler of Eostia and her name is Cellestine. his clothes are of white toga and she did not bring anything down. chest are cup E. Kaz, David, Yirek and Ulysses was little blushed to see the beauty. Wilson was with neutral expression. Shay had the normal face because he already has two people that really matters and does not want to cheat her. Cellestine is sitting between the two of Shay's acquaintances. Haytham and Hernesto.

the other person is a long-haired pink girl with a white dress and a tiara on her head. who is sitting with Mr. Beaseley the minister of Feoh. the other person is a black-haired priestess who is sitting with a priest who has a lot of bandages on his face. the last one is a redhead who is dressed as a mercenary had a suit that fit his body, which did not try to hide his gifts, around his neck was a white coat, which apparently part of his suit, although seeing more than near her suit she looked like a bathing suit, some gloves without the part of her fingers and some brown boots.

"They finished fighting" said the redhead to Ulysses showing an annoyed look.

"Well we have become best friends." Ulysses wraps around Kaz's neck but is actually suffocating him. Kaz puts on a forced smile and tries to hold on to Ulysses.

"All right maia ... Ulises and I. we are good friends" Kaz said smiling evilly and stomps on Ulysses foot. Maia moans in annoyance and looks at Ulysses' sister.

"You really were born with he" Maia question with the unblinking look and Helena nodded badly.

"This is really a meeting, is not it?" David asks until a sharp blow brought attention to Cellestine who had the long white cane.

"All those who are standing, sit down." All the men sit at the table, Cellestine sighs and gets up together with Abbas and Haytham. "Hendrick starts saying"

"Yes your majesty, I am Hendrick Morrison, the minister of the goddess Cellestine, we are gathered to begin the alliance with the six kingdoms of all Eostia: Feoh, Ur, Thorne, Geofu, Rad and Ansur. "

"Alicia Acturus, daughter of King Acturus" Alicia presents herself with a loud voice.

"Wilson Tlaness, Knight of Feoh and right hand of Princess Acturus"

"Bearsley, your minister"

"Prim Florire." She said shyly. Wilson smiles at Prim causing her to blush.

"Kaguya Hanasaka, High Priestess of the Great Sanctuary" She lowers her head in a neutral voice.

"Kaz Ladurilo, the Sanctuary guardian" Kaz said lowering his head.

"Shamahuza ..." He said in a serious tone. The geofu people get up.

"Claudia Levatain, first daughter of King Levantain and captain of the brave lions"

"David Levatain, Second Son." With a serious tone.

"Shay Ermac Maccorone." Shay said, firming the body.

"Yirek Hankiwa." He said showing the proud smile.

"Helena Jillardi," she said lowering his head. Now it's time for Maia and Ulysses.

"Maia Ladurilo, Queen of sword"

"I Ulises Jillardi, the most handsome of the city Rad" Ulysses said smiling and winking at Maia who won a blow to the face, moaned in pain. Touch the people of Ansur.

"Luu-Luu, queen of Ansur." She lowers her head with a smile.

"Wodd Mascow, Minister and Counselor"

"Eric Von Caleb Inventor of firearms"

"Enrique Kamullar, the great Ansur engineer," he said neutrally. the last one touches Cellestine, Hernesto and Hendrick.

"I am Cellestine Lucrooss, reincarnated Goddess and ruler of Ken"

"As I said my name, I am a commander and war adviser"

"I am Hernesto Asterid, Lieutenant" All the people at the table are startled to hear the name of an elven murderer known "I know that my last name has something to do with my younger brother who is a murderer, but I do not have any relationship with "Cellestine puts on a sad face by looking down. "Let's start the meeting"

"Well I want to make an alliance with you six to help me defeat Olga Discordia" Cellestine said with a serious face "It has been centuries since Olga and I have fought without knowing the certain time when it was going to end. to end once and for all "

"You can count on us, the Acturus and my people are fed up with this montrous invasion and we want peace," said Alicia, rising from her chair and smiling a little. "I agree with the alliance, not David.

"Well, I agree too," said David, nodding his head.

"We the Levantain will give you our swords and we will make Olga Discordia pay for what she has done to the innocent people" Claudia said with determined eyes.

"Count on me" Yirek said and Helena nods.

"My inventors will give you the powerful firearms that will help for the war" Luu-Luu said jumping into the chair.

"I will order my hands of works to increase the amount necessary for your army and for the other kingdoms" Erik said.

"Count on us," Kaz said. and Kaguya nods her head.

"I'm also inside," said Maia.

"If my boss comes in. I go in" said Ulises smiling.

Cellestine put a smile on everyone.

"Thank you all" Wodd looks at Enrique and nods his head.

"Guys, I've heard from Wodd about the movements of climbing buildings to catch criminals, David, Yirek, Wilson, Kaz, Ulysses, Helena and Shay" Cellestine will anger Enrique in a bewildered way.

"What business do you have in this?"

"I'm going to give special objects to those who are dedicated to jumping buildings and catching criminals." Enrique holds up the large briefcase and places it on the table. "I copied the sets that the elven assassins had." Shay's eyes widen when they see the familiar objects. "Hidden blade and the hidden cannon" Enrique said before exporning it. Beasley looks at the two elements and starts to laugh.

"Enrique, we're really in an important meeting." Cellestine said, frowning a little.

"Shay could you use it?" Enrique asks Shay to use the hidden blade, puts it on and closes his fist causing the blade to come out under his sleeve. People are surprised to see that the instrument is activated. "You can use that as a nearby weapon instead of swords and there's also the hidden cannon." Enrique points to a small cylinder where he is in the other gauntlet and pulls out a pot where it was inside the briefcase and places it away from the table. arm and shoot "Shay raises his arm forward pointing to the vessel.

**_BANG_**.

The vessel explodes when receiving a strong shot producing a loud roar that covered the ear to all except men in the present.

"What was that?" Alicia said with astonishment and seeing the rest of the vessels. Enrique smiles and pulls the vessel closer to a small steel ball.

"I call it hidden cannon gentlemen"

**_CLAP._**

**_CLAP._**

The women look at David, Yirek, Kaz and Ulysses are clapping repetitively.

"Very good invention" Eric said smiling and took out a briefcase placed on the table and exposed a 6-hole cylinder with cylinder to all the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen and for the officers and also nobles of royalty, I present to the revolver of 6 bullets." Look at Enrique "You could create 6 pots"

"All right" Enrique raises his hands and emits a golden glow in the two palm making everyone be surprised by the magic of Enrique. the fragments of the vessel begin to join. when it finishes joining and displaces by separating the hands making the vessel multiply by 6. "Good is all yours"

"Thank you ... Mr. Wodd could be the honor in using it." He passes the revolver to Wodd.

"With pleasure" Wodd grabs the revolver and hike pointing to the six vase "They're could cover their ears" All women cover their ears except Helena.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Cellestine's eyes snap open when she saw that the six vessels were destroyed by the firearm.

"We can make more and also the musket, that will increase the investment in buying materials and also pay for labor," Eric said smiling. Beasley smiled and began to laugh.

"That will work and we will slaughter all the dark elves." Shay's eyes squeezed Beasley.

"What happens..."

"Take back what you said ..." Shay said with a frown. Grave started to smile.

"Ah I see ... well I take back what I said" Beasley said. David approaches Enrique.

"Enrique passes me the hidden blade"

"Here. Prince"

David looks up at the hidden blade and closes his fist, the blade coming out. Shay looks at David's eyes and felt an aura that is everywhere.

_'Instinct of killer' _He said in the mentally Shay looks around and sees the eyes of the acquaintances who would be Yirek, Kaz, Wilson, Ulysses, Helena and David looking at the hidden sheet as if it were a kind of connection.

"Shay .." Shay wakes up from the trance and looks back to find Claudia.

"Are you fine" Claudia looks at Yirek who is also in a trance "Yirek are you fine"

"Hey!" Yirek said surprised and looks at Claudia "It's just that I stay ..." He said while looking at the hidden sheet.

"I'm going to give each one" Enrique said giving a team to those he mentioned.

"Well, we're going to victory," said Cellestine, raising her staff. all the princess raised their swords touching the point. "We will call ourselves the seven sacred shields of Eostia"

**_The next day._**

Shay is sitting in the living room just having a glass of wine. Hendrick appears entering the room and greets him.

"Hello Shay"

"Hi Hendrick"

"How is that" Subject "going?"

"He's back ..." Shay said in a serious tone. "And I'm ready"

"I'll go with you," said Hendrick.

"I can alone"

"The guard of Mandeville is well trained needs a distraction"

" are you sure that you will help me?"

"Yes."

"Well let's go"

**_In the mansion of Mandeville._**

**_(Outside the mansion)_**

Shay and Haytham stand on the hill and watch the mansion. and both lower the tunic to cover the head and faces.

"I from the guards" Haytham said going down the hill and going towards the entrance.

"I'll take care of him," Shay said, climbing the tree and jumping over the branches without alerting the Mandeville guards. minutes later he arrives at the balconies of the mansion and sneaks in the door window. Shay is in the room there was the back of the red chair in front of the fireplace. "At last 24 years wait at that moment ..." Shay walks slowy When the hidden blade is removed, the part of the red chair arrives.

"I knew someone would come for me" said a thick voice. Shay grabs the person furtively by throwing them to the ground. The man has a red suit and his beard is white and he puts on a small, hurtful smile.

"Look who it is" Mandeville said. "It's Shay"

"You finally reminded me of my face the day you made my father beat me violently." He raises his hand and hits him in the abdomen causing him to scream in pain. "You like that!" Give another blow. "I can do anything because you're stuck with me!" He gives another blow to the face. "Before I killed you, I came for two reasons, one where is Chloe ."

"Chloe .." Mandeville says spitting blood "You mean this elf bitch"

"Do not talk about her like that!" He breaks the old man's finger causing him to scream more. "Where is she?"

"She's already dead" Mandeville said giving an answer to Shay who was furiously angry.

"Do not lie!!"

"She's already a corpse ..."

"He's lying" Shay looks back to find a young dark elf who had many bruises all over her body.

"Kia calls the guards" Mandeville exclaims furiously at the maid.

"The guards are already dead" There appears another person who is Haytham who had a serious look.

"Hendrick, please help me kill that guy!"

"Shay finishes your job" Shay takes out the wheel gun and points to Mandeville's temple.

"Wait, Shay!" Mandeville grabs Shay's leg and looks up with horror in his eyes.

**_BANG_**.

Shay sighed and turned back approaching the elf. "Where is she"

"She ran away 10 years ago" Shay hugs the elf causing her to be scared.

"Thank God" Said Shay smiling relieved and stopped hugging her "And you know where she went"

"Yes .. but I think she went to the kingdom of Garan" said the elf. Shay looks back at where Haytham is taking something from the dead body of Mandeville.

"What are you doing"

"Collecting what belongs to the Templars"

"What is it that he steal"

"It's classified"

"Ok ..." Look at the elf "There's more like you in this mansion"

"Yes, they are in the basement"

"I'll look for the carriage," said Haytham, leaving the library.

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to release them and you are going to go to the kingdom of garan" Said Shay.

"Freedom?." She said confused.

"yes you are free" Shay said smiling. the elf falls on her knees and ends up crying with joy.

"Thank you, thank you." Shay kneels and caresses her head.

**_30 minutes later._**

The 15 dark elves that were locked in the basement were gathered in the carriage that Haytham brought. Shay gave the swords of the guards to the elves.

"A question what is your name"

"Shay ... but I can ask you for a favor"

"Tell me"

"If you find Chloe, tell her that her sisters Luca and Grace are safe with me." Shay said smiling.

"Okay," the elf nodded. the carriage left on the way to the Garan Kingdom. Shay looks back to where Haytham brought a barrel of liquor.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to burn the mansion"

"Well, I'll help you" Said Shay, grabbing the barrel and they both enter the mansion, throwing liquors in all parts of the mansion. 15 minutes later, Haytham pulls out a match and throws it over the liquor causing it to slowly ignite and enter the mansion. "Goodbye Mandeville," Shay said coldly.

**_Five months later._**

The seven covenants of the sacred shield were fighting for a long time since the alliance began. David, Wilson and Claudia are the leaders of 200 men of the defensive line of the border. Kaz, Maia, Alicia and the Gillardi twins in the other defensive line of the kingdoms of Eostia. Yirek and Shay in the offensive army of 500 men entering the territories of Olga. but they turned out to be a failure with Yirek and Shay's army so the elves and monsters attacked the camps and also assaulted the weapons supply. Shay and Yirek decided to retire because of the loss of men.

After the withdrawal. Yirek and Shay are receiving a scolding from the princess Claudia at Ken Castle. They are in the office with Haytham and Cellestine sitting at the table.

"how they've retired!" Claudia exclaims angrily, hitting the table.

"It's because they were winning us," Shay said in a serious tone.

"Claudia understand that we were few and they were more and there were more ogres and they assaulted the shipments of firearms while we fought with the offensive." Yirek said.

"God ..." Claudia said in a low tone. Shay shakes his head and Yirek sighs disappointed. Cellestine gets up.

"There is a way but I do not know if you agree"

"Like" Claudia asks.

"¿Meet the Black Dogs?"

"Black dogs, do not tell me what?" Haytham opens his eyes slowly.

"We're going to hire them to invade Garan Castle," Cellestine said seriously. "But only Yirek and Shay will come with them to catch Olga"

"You're crazy, the Kuroinu are just infamous, just interested in money and it does not matter to people," Yirek said shaking his head. "I do not agree"

"I think the same with Yirek" Claudi said too. to.

"We already know what they are" said Haytham "But they avoided the invasion of the Rad kingdom" Put your hands together "But we will use it as the suicide army"

"Army of suicide"

"If you talk to Hendrick about this and we'll hire him to get Olga," Cellestine said. "Claudia and Hendrick could leave us alone with Shay and Yirek"

"Yes majesty"

Claudia and Hendrick leave the office leaving Cellestine alone with Shay and Yirek. Cellestine pulls something inside the desk revealing a role of wanted criminals.

"I can ask you for a personal favor," Cellestine said with a serious face. Shay and Yirek nodded.

"Before saying it." Someone knocks on the door "Pass" The door opens with Wilson, Kaz, David and the Jillardi twins. "I was waiting for you"

"What is your majesty?" Asks David. Cellestine takes a deep breath.

"Nobody should know what I'm going to say." Cellestine turns the paper revealing a hooded face with the name of the criminal.

Darter Asterid.

"I want him to catch him alive and unharmed to Darter," Cellestine said. The seven people are stupefied.

"But because" asks Shay.

"If he is a murderer" says Ulises

"There is some reason for this" Helena asks.

"She's an important person" The blonde put on a sad face and gets up "Since I found out I was hearing the bad things about him, I do not want to believe it but I want to speak in person and tell him in my face if there was a reason. and I'm begging you "She lowers her head. The people looked at each other.

"All right, we'll catch him," Shay said. "But you're going to have to-"

"That leave it to me, I know he has to be judged for the crimes he committed." Cellestine said, pain in her chest. "But thanks for accepting my exaggerated request"

"That includes the reward?" Question Ulysses causing Helena to hit him in the abdomen for lack of respect before the reincarnated goddess.

"I'm sorry your majesty for my stupid brother" Helena said lowering her head before the ruler.

"Quiet, answering the question will double the reward"

"Better," said Ulysses, smiling with pain. Kaz sighs annoyed.

**_In the bar._**

There were many customers drinking and laughing. but at the bottom of the table there was a group of people who are discussing the new alliance with the black dogs.

"Seriously Cellestine is going to hire the mercenaries!" Angry and surprised exclaims David and Wilson.

"This blonde is really out of her mind!" Ulises said drinking beer.

"He said we're just going to use it as an army of suicide bombers who die for the money" Yirek said taking a piece of meat. Helena sighs and looks at Shay.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hendrick and Hernesto are going to look for the mercenaries through Maia who was the queen of the black dogs, when they hire them, Yirek and I will go with them to catch Olga Discordia."

"You're really playing with fire" David said taking another glass of beer.

"Calm I can take care of myself" Said Shay until out of nowhere the cup creates a small crack causing everyone to look at Shay's glass.

"I do not know if he's warning you," said Ulysses, looking at the crack. Shay makes an annoyed growl.

"I do not believe in these things" Said Shay getting up from the chair.

"Hey you're going to be present in my career" Ulysses said.

"Yes I will be and I will bet on the best horse" Said Shay smiling.

"Better bet on me because my horse is the best" Kaz said smiling.

"No. mine is better" Ulysses said with a forced smile.

"Not mine." Kaz said getting up and frowned.

"My horse runs more than that mare of yours" said Ulises, adjusting the hat.

"Your horse is slower than could be the son of a cow" Kaz said mocking his horse.

"Say that My horse is the best runner!" He exclaims angrily.

"Forcing me" Kaz said causing Ulysses to pounce on him by hitting him in the face. and Kaz responds by hitting with a kick in the crotch.

"That's playing dirty," he said snarling in pain.

"To fight SON OF BITCH!" Kaz exclaims. Shay sighs annoyed and whispers to Yirek.

"When they finish fighting take them to the inn"

"I understood"

Shay leaves the bar and walks towards the carriage that had a black-haired servant with amber eyes and puts a smile on seeing it.

"Hello Shay"

"Hello Luca" Said Shay getting into the carriage, Luca also enters with him. when he turns and finds himself kissing his lips. "You missed me" Shay said hugging Luca.

"Yes, my love," Luca said softly, curled up on Shay's shoulder and kissed him on the neck. "Shay .."

"We're going to do it at the inn," Shay said, restraining her lust by groping her buttock.

"Let's keep kissing" Luca said kissing Shay with a lot of passion, replies hugging her from the waist until out of nowhere knocks on the door. "now what?" she said in an annoyed tone opening the door revealing the two people known who would be Wodd and Haytham with a mocking smile.

"We are interrupting you"

"We were just going to leave," Shay said, leaving the carriage. "What happend?".

"You have a task" Haytham said smiling.

**_A week later._**

**_in the city Ansur._**

The fireworks exploded in the sky and there was a lot of noise from people with happy tone. There was a great festival and a fair. In between people is Shay along with Wodd going to the building.

"It is the day of the birth of the founding father who built the city and put it in his name" Wodd said smiling. Shay looks around and finds some familiar people, This Ulysses preparing his dark brown horse and Kaz preparing his black horse. Shay decided to ignore and follow Wodd to find a young man of 23 years of black hair.

"Hello son" Wodd said smiling to his son.

"Hello, Father" He said in a cheerful voice and looked at Shay "Nice to meet you, I'm Aldren Mascow"

"Equally young." He nodded. "It's the young man you talked to me about"

"Yes ... when he finishes the race will be your new apprentice" Said Wodd and looks at his son. "And you win the race"

"Yes father"

Shay and Wodd goes to a large torrey up to the top floor where the balconies that saw a great race track of the city. They sit in the chair and pour a glass of wine.

"did You bet" Ask Wodd taking a sip.

"I bet the two acquaintances of mine" Said Shay.

"I bet my son is going to win" He said with a proud smile. Shay rolls her eyes. "If you want you can use that little binoculars" Shay grabs one and watches everywhere in the fair until he noticed two figures that climbed over the roofs.Shay is surprised and looks back with the binocular where the two figures were, they were no longer on the roofs. Look below where the participant area is until a white suit participant with a cat mask is grabbed by a hand that is dragged into the bathroom.

"Sir, I think I forgot to bet one," said Shay, leaving the binocular.

"Well I'll wait for you and the race will be ready soon"

Shay lowers the building and runs to the participant's area. 10 minutes later he arrives at the bathroom and finds a person naked to the underwear with his mouth bandaged, Shay hurries and kneels taking out the tape.

"Guard you have to stop the race" he said with a panic face.

"What happened?"

"The killer elf will kill someone in the race !!! '"

"What?" Someone behind the door closes and turns back and runs to the door and pushes but could not open because someone forced the door behind. "Shit!" Shay pushes the door hard until she hears a speaker.

"The race has begun!"

Shay takes out the air rifle and puts a penetrating bullet into the barrel and points to the bolt.

**_BANG_**.

The door opens and Shay kicks hard and starts running towards the race track and when the track arrives .he sees the 7 participants they was riding on horses. and look at the front there are four people. and it is Ulysses, Kaz and Andrew together with a murderer disguised as the participant. Shay climbs over the building and starts running and takes out the air rifle.

On the track, Kaz and Ulysses discussed fighting while riding the horses. The killer was behind Adrew until he raised his arm revealing a hidden cannon on the wrist of his hand. Shay reaches the top floor and points to the killer, he was going to pull the trigger but out of nowhere somebody pushes Shay on the right side. Shay was going to get up but a familiar metal snap and look forward where the killer jumps wielding with a hidden knife. Shay takes out the hidden knife and hits it against the assassin's knife.

**_CLANC_**.

"You are a murderer too" Said the elf.

"It was" Said Shay pushing the elf and pulls the sword and attacks him. and the assassin takes out the sword and defends the attack.

**_CLANC._**

**_CLANC._**

The killer dances the sword and Shay also moves the sword.

"I can not believe you work for the Templars" Said the murderer in a serious tone.

"How do you know I'm a Templar"

"You're on the list" Said the assassin and rushes forward swinging the sword and Shay dodges the attack and moves the sword horizontally to attack him on the head but he dodges down and attacks him vertically with the hidden knife.

"Not in my neck!" He shouts angrily and kicks him in the abdomen so that he pulls back. and furtively pulls the wheel gun and points to the killer who is standing.

"Some last words"

"You lost"

**_BANG_**.

Shay looks back and looks at the race track that Andrew was killed by the shot of the hidden cannon. The deceased assassin leaves the race track.

"The son of a minister was killed by a murderous elf"

**_CLANG_**.

The wheel gun flies upwards when it receives the killer's shot that would be hidden cannon.

"You will be next" Said the murderer taking concealed pistol.

"Hey!" The killer turns back and finds Haytham standing in the other building armed with a revolver.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

The assassin dodged the two shots but a bullet hit his right arm causing him to release the weapon and growled in pain and started to run.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

The murderer runs avoiding the shooting and ends up entering another building.

"What are you waiting for, get him ?!" Haytham shouts. Shay starts to chase the killer and enters the building and runs into the corridors following traces of blood and leads to the room where there was a large window and jumps out and lands on the roof and looks on both sides and is far away climbing another big building.

"Hey!" Angrily exclaims And the killer jumps on something. Shay runs to him and looks down. "Damn son of a bitch !!" He growled angrily at the sight of the killer entering another person's carriage and beginning to beat the horses with the whip and start galloping. Shay gets out of the building and sees a black horse with a young man.

"Hey, I need your horse!"

"Five thousand gold"

Shay throws the bag of coins "Here it is!" Shay climbs the horse and starts running. the carriage turns around the street crashing into the stalls. Shay takes out the wheel gun and aims to hit the killer.

**_BANG_**.

The bullet hits the wood and did not hit the killer. until he heard a scream.

"The 5 million are mine!" A familiar voice exclaims.

"Help me catch him fucking Ulysses !!" Another familiar voice exclaims. Shay looks up and another elven killer appears jumping with the horse and lands on the track where he is. another two horses appear with two known people.

"Hello Shay!" Exclaims Ulises

"No more greetings, help me catch them!" Shay exclaims.

"He ruined the race!"

The three horses chase the two assassins. until he saw the great entrance of the city that was about to lower the thick bars.

"Lower the bars!" The guards exclaimed. The red cloth killer cuts the rope to the horses and jumps on it. the other assassin takes out the ax and throws it into the middle of the gears that it was mobilizing and clogs it. the two murderers pass from the entrance. Shay, Kay and Ulysses hit their horses harder to run faster. the ax trembled and the teeth of the gears was crushing the blade of the ax and ends up breaking. the grate falls suddenly.

"Shit!" Kaz exclaims.

"My five million!" Exclaims Ulysses.

"Not this time!" Shay takes out the air rifle and points the killer from afar.

**_BANG_**.

The assassin received the bullet hanging from the horse.

"Good shot" Ulysses said.

"Look"

The murderer gets up and continues riding the horse. Shay throws the rifle to the ground and growls angry.

"Shit!"

**_In the castle of Ansur._**

"They're let they escape !!" Wodd furiously turns the table. "This killer killed my son !!"

"I'm sorry about your son," Haytham said.

"No. All because of your damn apprentice you have !!" He points a finger accusing Shay.

"Calm down, you're terrified," said Haytham calmly. Wodd knocks on the door.

"Tell the royal guards to increase the reward and it is no longer alive or dead, I want it alive and bring it to me" Wodd said angrily and left the office. Haytham rubs on his forehead and sighs tiredly.

"Why did not you shoot him before?"

"I just wanted to catch him"

"I turn a blind eye, but the next one shoots without hesitation."

"Yes sir"

"Go back to your inn, because tomorrow we're going to the Ken capital," said Haytham, going to the other direction. "Let's have a meeting with someone"

"Who?"

"The black dogs"

**_Two days later. (Inside the palace Ken)_**

Cellestine is sitting on the throne and Haytham, Hernesto is standing on her left side. Claudia and Yirek on the right side. Shay is at the door until someone opens the door. entering five men.

the first is a tall, muscular, tanned-skinned man sitting on the majestic red throne. His troubled face has short brown hair, a scar on his left eyebrow that extends from his forehead to his left eye and a small beard on his left eye. his chin. His heavy armor with lightweight cloth seems to be suitable for a warrior, but his distinctive equipment separates him separately from any other warrior. His huge red shoulder pad on his left shoulder with the logo of the black dog's head facing the west and a right sword resides in his head.

The second. is a young man with light brown hair and circular lenses. and a light blue tunic.

the third men. He is a thin man with dark blond hair. and he has a dark green open vest.

the other two people hooded in black tunic. But in the waist a light sword.

"Hi Vault ... Welcome to my palace"

"Hi Majesty Cellestine," Vault said with a smile and looked at Shay and Yirek. "You really are the strong knights."

"Shay and Yirek will accompany you during the mission I asked you to do." Cellestine said seriously. "You know what mission you have to do"

"Yes, invade the Garan kingdom of the bitch of the dark elves," Vault said. "And also kidnap Olga and bring her to justice."

"When you finish the mission you give Shay and Yirek with Olga"

"It will be a pleasure to serve your majesty," Vault said, bowing. "Tomorrow we will leave," he said before leaving the throne room.

"They really are legit" Claudia asks.

"I do not know, but it's up to them" said Cellestine and looks at Shay "If he do something against us, you have permission to kill him"

"Yes Majesty," Shay agreed but felt curiosity and suspicion about Vault and his accomplices. "I'd better follow them" Shay went to the door and when the black robe comes down.

**_On the streets of Ken._**

Shay followed Vault and the four people. but when he came closer he listened to the conversations.

"You're really going to serve Cellestine," said the dark blond.

"No ... first let's go for part" Vault said.

"Where do we start." Ask the one with the glasses.

"First we are going to conquer the Garan kingdom, after conquering it, we are going to found a new empire dedicated only to strong men capable of survival, the dark elves will be our sex slaves forced to sift us, and then we go for the covenant of seven sacred shields. " Vault said, showing a sinister smile.

Shay's eyes widened and crimson red eyes that is not anger but anger. but it calms down a moment. and decided to leave the place and warn Cellestine and Haytham.

**_In Ken's palace._**

Shay runs to the door of Haytham's office and knocks repeatedly.

"What's wrong, Shay?" Haytham said opening the door.

"Let me in" said Shay with a serious face and panic.

"Enter" Shay enters the office. Haytham closes the door.

"The black dogs will reveal against Cellestine after the conquest of Garan's kingdom"

"What?!" Haytham exclaimed surprised and shocked.

"We have to do something, you're the only one who can convince Arsulo to send an elimination army."

"Leave that to me," said Haytham. "Someone else knows"

"Only you and me" Said Shay.

"Go to the building where we always meet. Arsulo will be present at night"

"All right," Shay said leaving the office. When he closes the door Haytham's face changed a serious look.

**_At night._**

**_(In the Templars building.)_**

Shay is standing at the big red door waiting for Haytham and Arsulo. until a thick voice said behind the door.

"Enters"

Shay enters the door and widened his eyes to see that Vault was sitting here at the table and shows a smile.

"Waths up?"

"What does this mean?"

"We made a deal with Vault" said Arsulo where he was sitting in the red chair. "You already know clearly Vault's plan"

"Yes ..." Shay said with a frown "And what kind of deal is it?"

"It's classified" Said Arsulo, Shay gets angry and raises his voice.

"Answer me what kind of deal!"

"We are going to help Vault to conquer everything in Eostia" Arsulo said sighing disappointed "You are not forgetting something"

"What?" Shay said in a voice of hatred.

"The oath ... you are breaking two rules" Arsulo gets up from the chair "First Defend the principles of our Order and everything we represent" Arsulo pulls a long sword "Second never share our secrets or divulge the true nature of our work" Raise the sword pointing to Shay "You are violating these rules, I will give you another chance cooperate with us or die"

"I say yes and there I will enjoy the women," Vault said, smiling in a sinister way. Shay tensed the tooth and took something out of his pocket.

"I made the promise that I will rescue the race of the dark elves." Raise the hand that had a smoke bomb "I'd rather die!" Throw the bomb.

**_BOOM_**.

Shay takes the opportunity and escapes by jumping to the window and runs to the palace to warn Cellestine. 30 minutes later he arrives at the palace until he opens the door.

"Cellestine !!"

**_THUMP_**.

Shay is thrown back when hit in the face and sees a familiar face that is Haytham and gives another blow leaving him knocked out.

**_In the unknown place._**

Haytham, Wodd and Hernesto dragged Shay tied in the hand and forced him to kneel. Shay's face had a bruise on her face and it was bleeding.

"Do you have something to say?" Said Hernesto grabbing Shay's hair and spit it in Hernesto's face. "i Try to be good to you" He responds by kneading her abdomen and kicking his chin.

"Bastards" He growls angry and spits blood.

"Haytham finish it"

"Shay ... you should not have disobeyed the order." A hand passes with the cloth wiping the blood on his forehead. "You disappoint me ..." I said in a disappointed tone "I gave you everything ... the money ... the reputation and on top, the two dark elves that they really love you, you are just like me since I met an Indian woman and I had a who stabbed me in my throat, reincarnated me in this world "

"Haytham ends right away"

"Only a moment!" Haytham exclaims angry and sad to the person and returns to look at his nephew "It is the order that is doing this to us" Haytam pulls the safety to the wheel and point on the temple of Shay. "What was your big mistake?"

"My big mistake is to unite with this corrupt order, damn are of." Shay said voice with hate and regret.

**_BANG_**.

Shay dodges down but the bullet grazes him against the scalp. He escapes backwards and Haytham points clearly at Shay's back.

**_BANG_**.

The bullet pierced the lung and fell forward. Haytham sighs sadly and lowers his head. Hernesto and Wodd grab Shay's body and tear the red cloth from his right shoulder. and it drags towards the cliff and they throw it the body.

**_SPLASH_**

The body is floating suddenly by the waters leading to the waterfall.Haytham looks at his nephew's body for the first time he felt a punch in his chest.

"Sorry son"

**_The next day._**

There were echoes in his head listening to voices that were hard to describe. he try to wake up but the body does not respond. Open the eyelids in a heavy way and look at the two faces taking something out of your body.

Try to open again when focusing that a hand had an object that removed a piece of bloody bullet. and loses consciousness

**_5 hours later_**

Shay wakes up heavy and moans of headache and also of the chest. and look around that seems to be an old and abandoned house but smells something delicious and sees a campfire light that warmed the stew full of meat stew. He gave a tremendous roar of stomach to get out of bed but a metallic click stopped him and looked to the right that He is a dark elf with black hair scraped. with the white tunic. between the shoulders with blue fabric. It is armed with a wheel gun.

"Do not move," he said in a hostile tone.

"AJ" Shay recognized the face remembering the face of the most wanted criminals.

"What were you trying to do" Question AJ.

"I want a dish"

"Give him a plate" Shay and AJ turn forward and find a blond elf in a white robe. at the waist is tied with red cloth. AJ gets up from the chair and serves him a stew dish and Shay gives it to him.

"Thank you"

"Eat fast and we want an answer"

"What answers?"

"About the fruit of Eden and also the plans of the Templars" asks Darter.

"And what the hell is happening, because Olga Discordia is at war with Cellestine?" Asks AJ.

"Before that, I'm no longer a Templar" Said Shay with an angry tone "I'm just a man with the knowledge of what's going to happen to Eostia"

"What's going to happen?" Asks Darter.

"The black dogs and the Templars will work together for a revolution against Cellestine and the other six shields" Said Shay giving an answer to the two assassins "First she will conquer Olga's kingdom and after the conquest they will do something horrible like raping the dark elves "AJ gets up furious and his eyes are bagged.

"What I am hearing is true that you are saying"

"Yeah ... then go to Cellestine." Darter makes a face and gets angry. AJ picks up his things and runs away.

"Connor wait!" Shay recognized the name of the killer from the previous life.

"Out of my way, I'm going to Garan's kingdom," Connor said.

"This will be a suicide and there will be more army" said Darter "I can not go alone"

"Your name is Connor Kenway, is not it?" Said Shay getting out of bed.

"Shay Patrick Cormac" Connor frowns "I knew you would be here in this life"

"Do you know him?"

"It's the traitor who betrayed the order," said Connor, drawing a sword.

"Connor, listen to me, we have been enemies in the previous life, but let me help you"

"What?!"

"What I said before I am no longer a Templar and I was betrayed by them" Said Shay "I want to rescue a person who was looking for 14 years, and after what I heard from that bastard, we are going to have a truce. I want to join you"

"I do not want that one" Denies Connor.

"You're inside," said Darter.

"What?!!" He screams surprised.

"He was betrayed by the Templars, so you will help us but if you are going to betray us, you know what the punishment would be"

"Death," Shay replied.

"What is our creed"

"Nothing is true, everything is allowed," said Shay. Darter throws the black robe and sword along with the hidden blade.

"My name is Altair" He said his name.

"Enchanted Master" Said Shay lowering his head "And thanks for saving my life"

"First go with connor and plan the rescue, I'm going to the Feoh kingdom."

"Why are you going to Feoh kingdom?"

"Because there is a person who should not die"

**_A week later._**

There was a large room where there were many Feoh nobles and guards. In the center of the crowd was a table with a judge with a black beard.

"Wilson Tlaness your condemnation will be the gallows" shouts the judge.

Wilson is standing in front of the judge. He sweated cold and scared. and his mind was screaming.

"How do I get this way? !!

**_Thanks for reading the seventh chapter and final part for Shay. I regret that I have been delayed because my studies and personal life are complicating me. now it touches Arno's story as Wilson. I will give you a list of the report of the characters with the name of this world._**

**_(ASSASINS.)_**

**_Name: Darter Asterid._**

**_Previous life name: Altair_**

**_Race: High Elf_**

**_Age: 800_**

**_Hair color: Blonde._**

**_Height: 1.98._**

**_Uniform: Original suit._**

**_Name: AJ Librara._**

**_Name of previous life: Connor Kenway._**

**_Race: Dark Elf_**

**_Hair color: black._**

**_Height: 1.96._**

**_Age: 800_**

**_Uniform: Original Costume._**

**_Name: Shay Ermac Maccarone._**

**_Name of previous life: Shay Cormac._**

**_Race: human._**

**_Height: 1.80._**

**_Hair color; black._**

**_Age: 34_**

**_Uniform: original suit._**

**_(TEMPLARS.)_**

**_First name; Arsulo._**

**_Previous life name: Juhani Otso Berg_**

**_Race: giant Oni._**

**_Hair color: Dark black._**

**_Height: 2.20._**

**_Age: 1300_**

**_Uniform: heavy red armor with red cape._**

**_First name; Hendrick Morrison._**

**_Name of previous life: Haytham Kenway._**

**_Race: High Elf._**

**_Hair color: Blonde._**

**_Height: 1.95._**

**_Age: 1000_**

**_Uniform: Dark blue suit with tricorn hat._**

**_Name: Hernesto Asterid._**

**_Name of previous life: Abbas Sofian._**

**_Race: High Elf._**

**_Hair color: blond._**

**_Height: 1.97._**

**_Age: 815_**

**_Uniform: Light armor of torso with white tunic._**

**_There are many names but I do not want to give Spoiler. you can give me suggestion by PM. there will be templars who would be the enemies. leave favorites and follow my story. When I finished I thought about doing another story of Kuroinu X TF2. Can you give me some crossover ideas?_**


	8. a Templar who also has a heart

WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

**_It will be a special episode of Haytham Kenway after murdering his nephew Shay._**

**_Chapter 7.5: a Templar who also has a heart. _**

A carriage was moving on the way to a nearby village where the personal carriages are. Inside the carriage there were two people who would be Haytham and Wodd and the third was the horse driver that is Abbas. after undoing Shay's body to the cliff. Haytham was with the dead expression Wodd pulls out a pipe and starts smoking a little and looks at Haytham's face.

"When you go to Geofu you will have to kill the elf maids and also the mother" said Wodd seriously, calling Haytham's attention.

"Understood I will take over" Haytham said in a low voice.

"¿Are you okay?" Ask Wodd.

"It's just that I feel thirsty and want to take something," Haytham said taking out the cloth and wiping the sweat.

"We have already reached the town Urkus" Warns Hernesto when he sees a village. 15 minutes later the carriage parks in front of the known bar. "I'm going back to the capital Ken, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to my city Ansur tomorrow"

"I'll stay at the bar in front," Haytham said sadly, pointing to the bar.

"Do not forget the mission I gave you" Said Wodd and looks at Hernesto "Take me to the inn"

"In agreement"

Haytham gets out of the carriage and goes to the bar when he enters there were many people drinking and laughing. There was a waitress who looks at Haytham.

"Welcome to Hound Bar" said the waitress smiling. "Do you want to drink or eat here?"

"I want to drink" Haytham said. the waitress takes Haytham to the empty table.

"What do you want to drink?"

"The strongest please"

"Right away," said the waitress, going to the bar. Haytham takes off his three-cornered hat and leaves it on the table. He rubs on his forehead and sighs depressively. when the bottle arrives Start drinking, start to remember the good times that happened with Shay. Haytham's eyes begin to tear and take incessantly. Two hours later, the bar was about to close, the customers left. The bar was empty but there was a person sitting at the table where there were lots of bottles of alcohol. the waitress approaches her client.

"Sir, it is better that you leave because we are about to close"

"Give me a bottle," said Haytham drunk. The door swings open revealing about three men in black armor but on the left shoulder showed an emblem of black dogs and approach the bar where is a blonde elf woman with hair tied with braided wires. her eyes are blue blue. She is dressed in a white nightgown and a green vest. her chest is cupped plus E. belt is light brown. her green skirt

"Hi Anna," the man said giving a smile. Anna had an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?"

"I want the payment that your husband owes us"

"I do not have any more relationship with my ex, we've separated about 10 years ago" Anna said with an angry expression "I have to tell you to leave here"

"I have news for you, your husband told us many good things about you," the man said, looking perverted at Anna's chest. "There is good way to pay us is ..." The man was going to touch the chest.

**_SLAP_**.

The man was greeted by Anna's slap that is angry. The man furiously snapped his finger. The two men grab the blond elf.

"You will scream and you will give us pleasure" Said the man, pulling out a knife. the young waitress gasps until Haytham stands up weakly.

"Hey"

"What happens?" The man said with an annoyed tone. Haytham coughs in an exaggerated way.

"You do not realize who I am" Said Haytham who is dizzy.

"I do not know what the fuck you are," said the man pointing the knife at Haytham. "Do not mess up what does not concern you"

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I'm asking you to leave th8s place before somewhere get hurt," Haytham said loudly.

"You want to become the hero, hahaha, they look at the drunkard," the man said, holstering the knife and going towards Haytham drunk. "I'm going to beat you up"

"Try it young" The man raises his fist to hit him in the abdomen but Haytham dodges the blow and strikes back at his chin. The man pulls back and groans in pain. "Come give me your best hit" Haytham makes a gesture causing the mercenary to get angry and raise a fist to the face but Haytham stops him by grabbing with one hand and hits him twice in the face and then knees him in the abdomen causing fall on your back

Anna and the waitress were stunned to see that their drunken client beat a mercenary, look back where his two colleagues are.

"What are you waiting for?" Said the man getting up "Go and beat him"

"Three against me" Haytham said smiling mocking akd take a drink from a bottle and turn it "Let's dance" Haytham gives a bottle in the face to the leader of the two causing the bottle to explode when hit in the face.

"AHH MY EYES!" Scream with pain

"You're dead!" He exclaims angrily rushing towards Haytham, grabs the shoulder and wraps it with his arm doing a somersault to the table causing it to break the impact. the third man pulls out a dagger and starts stabbing. Haytham counteracts it and snatches the dagger and sticks it in the forearm.

"AAHHHHHH"

"Cursed" The other had his face ensagretada by the blow of the bottle and pulls the sword and will attack from behind. Anna pales.

"Behind you!"

**_CLANC_**.

The mercenary's sword flies upwards, nailing to the ceiling. the mercenary is out of breath and pale by pointing with the sword that Haytham had.

"But if you're drunk!"

"I'm not, I can kill you now"

"You do not know who you're messing with !!" He exclaims angrily.

"The black dogs yes... you knew that I am one of the commanders of the royal knights of Eostia"

"What?!" Scream with fear

"I can exile you or kill you"

"Please forgive my life!" The mercenary begs before Haytham.

"How much does the husband of this bar owner owe you?"

"100 thousand gold" He said confused

"Well ... here you go" Said Haytham throwing a small bag of coins.

"But it's small"

"open it"

The mercenary opens the small bag and his eyes are bagged by taking out a shiny palladium coin.

"In this bag there are 10 palladium coins from Eostia each worth 10 thousand gold, in total there are 100 thousand" Said Haytham guarding his sword. Anna is shocked to hear that amount "Get out of the village with your mercenaries ... and if I see you again you and your colleagues know what will happen "

"Yes, sir, let's get out of here," said the mercenary, leaving the bar with the two wounded. Haytham approaches the chair and sits down.

"Sir..."

"Quiet lady, I'm leaving now." Haytham gets up and grabs his hat and walks towards the door until he stumbles and falls to his mouth. Anna and the waitress are worried and go to his client who is quite drunk and ended up unconscious.

**_The next day._**

Haytham wakes up with a hangover and a headache. Look around the place that is different from the one that lived in your home.

"Where the hell am I?" Haytham groans in pain and tries to remember what happened yesterday and clearly remembers hitting the three lenders of the black dogs and paying the big debt of 100 thousand gold and getting out of bed until the door A blonde woman came in carrying a tray with a cup of coffee and chocolate chip cookies.

"You are awake sir"

"Who you are?" Question Haytham confused.

"I'm Anna Florence." She lowers her head. "I'm the owner of Hound Bar"

"Ah you're the one who was threatened by these guys" said Haytham in pain.

"Sir, you must rest, you took too much yesterday"

"I have to go back to the city" Haytham said trying to get up but Anna stopped him and pushed lightly to the bed.

"But Mr. Wodd said you can rest in a few days"

"Wait, you meet Wodd?"

"Wodd told me your name and also explain what happened yesterday" explained Anna. "So he said you have to rest"

"That guy ... rays" Haytham said in a tired and annoyed tone.

"Have a cup of coffee," said Anna, passing a cup to Haytham.

"Thanks for the cup." Haytham takes a sip and Anna touches her forehead.

"You have a high temperature, you asked for strong alcohol from the house"

"If I asked ... do not tell me I did a crazy thing"

"Well ... you did damage to three lenders who wanted to do something to me and on top of that you paid the debt owed by my ex" Said Anna with a sad face "It impacts me because of what you paid for. I do not know how to pay you"

"Do not pay me anything ..." Haytham said making the gesture and put a smile "I'm glad I did not do anything crazy"

"It was really crazy to pay that one hundred thousand gold coins but you paid with ten palladium coins from Eostia" Anna said "that price I would buy in a house"

"Quiet I have a mansion and I am a nobleman" Said Haytham "On top of that I have some wages to live"

"You're Ken's royalty" Anna is surprised.

"I'm not royalty, I'm from a military advisor, my name is Hendrick Morrison."

"Hendrick Morrison." He is surprised at the emotion "I heard a lot of history from you, you were a war hero together with your nephew Macarrone" Anna said. Haytham reminded Shay that he no longer exists in this world.

"It's your cookies ..." Haytham said taking the cookie and eating it. "They are rich"

"About what you paid, I must not let go." Anna puts on a smile "I'll make an effort to pay you."

"Calm down, no need ..."

"I'll go to work ... you can rest today" said Anna going to the door. "See you later"

"Okay" Haytham said and sighs sadly. 'I do not know if I feel sorry for murdering my nephew Shay. I took it as a son for me. that Arsulo asks me to kill Luca and Grace and even Shay's mother so there are no witnesses. Haytham lies down and starts sleeping.

**_In dream._**

Haytham crawls across the wounded floor and coughs blood but someone grabs him behind his back and throws him up on the floor crashing against the wall and looks back that is a tall and muscular figure approaches and grabs him by the neck.

"Your warriors are already dead, you are alone!" He exclaims in anger and throws it to the ground heavily.

"GHAK !!" Scream with pain

"I'll give you a chance, just take an oath and you'll be my right hand for the rest of your life."

"I do not want to get back!!" Angry Haytham exclaims. A hooded woman approaches him.

"Just take an oath or else you will die" Said the hooded woman.

"I'd rather die in peace than go back in this order," Haytham said in a hateful tone. the figure takes out a familiar object that is the fruit of eden.

"We're just going to make this fruit change the idea and also the mind"

"No. No, no, no, NOOOOO !!!" screams with horror The fruit of Eden emits a flash of golden light beating the light on Haytham.

**_Actually_**.

"Nooooo!" He exclaims with horror when he wakes up. Haytham was panting heavily and sweating a lot as I wet his shirt. he covers his face with his hands "What was that dream, I can not remember anything like becoming a Templar." He groans in pain as he tries to remember that day since he became a Templar until he heard some arguments coming from the floor below.

"Dear is the time to rebuild our lives" said a male voice. Haytham gets up from the bed and walks to the door and opens it.

"No. I do not want to see you again!" said a female voice. Haytham walks down the corridor to the right and listens to the discussions.

"I paid the debt and we can start back!" Haytham goes downstairs and finds a couple of people in the entrance hall.

"Lie, there is a person who paid a large amount and I have to return it!" Anna angrily exclaims.

"What's going on?" Ask Haytham. Anna and the man look at him. until the other put on a face of anger.

"Who is this?"

"It's the person I mention you with," Anna said. the man grabs her by the shoulders.

"You're really going to leave me alone for this nobleman!"

"Let go!" Anna screams.

"Please do not let me promise I'll change !!"

"Leave her alone" Haytham said bringing the two together.

"You do not mess!!" He exclaims angrily letting go of Anna and goes after Haytham. "Or else he's going to leave my house." He was going to hit him but Anna stopped him.

"Do not touch it!!" Anna stops him but her ex looks at her furiously and raises his hand.

**_SLAP_**.

Anna falls to the floor when receiving the slap and she looks with concern.

"You are my wife and you will not be anyone else's" Said his ex. Haytham already had enough and grabs him from behind and spins him around and hits him hard in the face. Anna's ex falls on her back and glares at Haytham.

"He said to get out of the house and you're not welcome," Haytham said.

"I'll kill you fucking!" Haytham unwinds the wheel gun.

**_BANG_**.

The man stood still and looked down to where a hole in the ground was that a little smoke was coming out. and looks at Haytham again.

"The next one will not fail but if it bothers Miss Florence again, this time I will not leave you alive"

The man swallows the saliva and escapes from this place. Haytham looks at Anna who is kneeling and her eyes were crying.

"You're fine." Haytham kneels and reaches out to grab Anna's hand.

"No ... I'm not fine" Anna said crying and stroking the cheek where it hurt a lot "Ian never hit me like that"

"Time changes it, since when it happened"

"Since he asked for a loan from the mercenaries of the black dogs to invest in the other bar in the city but it was a failure, we tried to work to pay the debt but Ian decided to abandon me along with the debt, but now it appears where the debt disappeared. the Ian that i knew and that i loved is no longer this "Anna begins to cry inconsolably. Haytham the console and caresses on the head.

"Easy Easy ..." Haytham said in a soft voice.

"I wish Morgan did not exist"

"¿Who morgan?" Ask Haytham.

"The duke of the village and he is sending his men to bother me and my clients and is also responsible for instigating the loan to invest" Haytham looks at Anna who was very sad and wants Morgan to exist no more.

"And why do not you move to the capital Ken."

"He is not going to leave me alone" Anna said sadly "He has bothered me to marry he in exchange for money.

"Do you want Morgan to exist no more?" Ask Haytham. Anna looks at him strangely and nods.

"Now I go back" Haytham said getting up. Anna looks at the one who goes up the stairs and within 10 minutes goes down the stairs with clothes on. "I'll be back in an hour"

Haytham leaves Anna's house and goes towards a new personal goal. "Why the hell am I doing for her?" He sighed annoyed and continues on his way to the mansion that is outside the village.

**_Morgan's mansion._**

"What a Ken nobleman has paid Anna's debts? !!" I exclaim Morgan watching the ten palladium coins that were worth 100 thousand gold and look at the three complices "And why did not they kill him? !!"

"He's pretty good at fighting and I also felt a pretty evil aura," said the man with the bandaged face "that Ken Elf is like a swordsman, at first he looks like a weakling but in reality he's a ..." The door opens revealing an elven man with a three-cornered hat on his head.

"Gentlemen, I've come to talk to Morgan," Haytham said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you"

"A man who is going to kill you," Haytham said, raising a wheel gun to Morgan's head.

**_BANG_**.

Morgan falls on his back and between the eyebrow there was a recent hole leaving a flow of blood. Morgan's three complices pale and turn back as Haytham jumps on top of both of them and his both hands come out the hidden blades and stabs them both. the last one falls down sitting and creeps back scared.

"I promise I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Quiet, you will be silent" Haytham said.

**_In the Hound Bar._**

Anna cleaned the bar until suddenly the bag is dropped on the table and looks forward to Haytham who has a smile.

"Hendrick what happened?"

"He'll stop bothering you" Haytham said "This bag contains something you should know" Anna looks inside the bag and her eyes widen when she sees the large amount of gold coin along with the 10 palladium coins of Hendrick.

"I do not want to accept that and also your coins"

"Look, lady, that money is where you're going to start and you can live in peace," Haytham said with a smile. "I recommend you start with Ken there will be some tavern sales."

"Hendrick, why are you making me these?"

"Because I'm interested in something I do not know about, but I'll discover it in some time." Haytham said causing Anna to smile. "I'm leaving and you can move quietly." Haytham goes to the door but Anna stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Can I see you back?" Anna asks looking at Haytham's eyes.

"It depends on the time. I told you, I'm from Ken" Haytham said lowering his hat "See you later" When Haytham leaves the bar. Anna falls on her knee and touches her chest that was beating.

"Hendrick Morrison of Ken" Anna said in you low.

**_Two days later._**

**_Geofu_**

**_(In Shay's mansion)_**

Haytham was in front of the door of the mansion, so he has a mission that was to kill Luca, Grace and Shay's mother so there would not be any witnesses left. he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, the door opens showing a servant girl who is Grace with a normal and cheerful look.

"Hi, Hendrick, how are you?"

"Hi Grace, Luca and Shay is there?," Haytham said.

"Luca is here but Shay has not returned"

"Well ..." Haytham said putting his hand out with a hidden blade until Grace said something unexpected.

"We are waiting for Shay to warn a special big surprise"

"How?..." Haytham stops to remove the blade and Grace blushes.

"It's that Luca and I are ..." Grace caresses her abdomen and shows a radiant smile.Haytham's eyes widen so high that he realized that he was not part of the plan.

**_Good. is the special chapter of Haytham where he met Anna Florence who belongs to Kuroinu Gaiden. leave the comments and give me suggestions for the available characters who would be Desmond and the brothers Fyrie. what Arno and Ezio is already suggested and I am in process with the story._**


	9. It has a strange flavor but tastes good

WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

**_Chapter Special_****_: _****_It has a strange flavor but tastes good._**

We see a large office that is Shay's. But on the floor there was a big pool of blood. the thick book had a lot of blood and the rest of the brain. Haytham is sitting at the desk looking at the bloody hidden blade on his right wrist. and his face was grim and serious.

**_An hour before._**

We see a room where there is a small table along with the teapot and some sandwiches. Haytham is sitting in front of the two dark elf maids who are happy and excited. Haytham being surprised and shocked.

"Are you pregnant?" Haytham said surprised looking at Grace and Luca.

"Yes, and we are happy and excited to tell Shay about that great news" Grace said with a radiant smile.

"Since when?."

"I have it like three weeks and Luca has it like two weeks" Grace said putting her finger on her chin.

"There were symptoms?" Haytham asks.

"Well ... I did less mansion work and cook less so I was tired and dizzy, sometimes I throw up"

"I did some work to fix the garden" said Luca blushing and eating an apple. "And many times I get the craving to eat"

"Wow ... Shay's mother knows?"

"yes.They told me last week" Said the female voice. Haytham looks to right side where is the mother of Shay who is dressed in the black dress and had some gray hair. "I'm happy that soon I'll be a grandmother"

"You agree that Grace and Luca have two children with Shay?" Haytham asks.

"Since Shay became interested in a young dark elf even though her race despises us, but Grace and Luca are like my daughters, since they was told me. I was shocked and surprised when I found out that Shay had two love affairs. I thought he would marry a noble., but looking at Luca and Grace deserves a happiness "said Shay's mother giving a gentle smile" I only care that my son is happy "

"Mother" Grace said giving a bow "Thank you for giving us a blessing with your son"

"Likewise" Luca said lowering his head "We promise that Shay will be happy with our new family"

"And you Hendrick who thinks of these two." asks Haytham.

"Well, it really surprises me when I hear it, I'm a tall elf and my race is against a human and a dark elf having a mongrel child, I'm a different elf and I really agree that Shay has two children with Grace and Luca, and on top of that, Shay is like a son to me. " Haytham said smiling but inside he felt rotten and hurt for the few days that he killed Shay and now he killed a future father and left widows both. "It interests you to put a name" Trying to escape guilt.

"Well if it's a girl I call it Amalia and if it's a boy, Shay is going to put it" Said Grace closing her eyes while caressing her abdomen with affection.

"I imagine if I'm going to have a twin ... that would make me happier" Luca said smiling. Haytham pursed his lips and felt disgusted by it and could not but for what his stomach ached.

"I'm sorry I'm going to the bathroom" Haytham said, getting up from the chair. When he gets to the bathroom, he vomits in the toilet and looks in the mirror with a disgusted face. "What I did, that was not in the plan"

**_"It's your fault"_**

Haytham looks in the mirror meeting Haytham with a serious look.

**_"You killed Shay and you carried out the corrupt order just because he wanted to warn Cellestine of the damn mercenaries"_**

Haytham was confused and assumed that he had lost his mind but in the mirror he spoke with hatred and disappointment

**_"Now you're going to kill this family just because Berg sends you a sadistic order to not be witnesses."_**

"No!" Haytham said strongly denying but realized what he said. "What did I say?"

**_"You see what your heart says. your previous life won a hatred from your son Connor, so Charles and his accomplices attacked the village, and you want to repeat the same actions, you are not forgetting how you were born!"_**

The mirror argued with Haytham. He was holding his head and trying to remember what happened before joining the order of the Templars. But he realized that he does not remember how he was born and what village was born "I do not remember."

"**_The answer is in the fruit of the eden."_**

"What?"

"**_Look for it and you will see it."_**

Haytham was confused until a door touched and said a female voice.

"Hendrick, a friend came to see you," Grace said.

"What?" Haytham looks again at the mirror and remains in his reflection imitating the movements. and sighs heavy. "Who the hell came" Haytham comes out of the bathroom and returns to the room and meets a noble orc and eats a piece of meat.

"Hi Hendrick," said the orc, smiling as he eats a large bite of meat. Haytham gives him a disgusted face when he sees it.

"Hello Conti Mortadella" Haytham said seriously. Conti snorted, laughing.

"At least a nice greeting" Conti said and glaring at Grace who was bringing a bottle of wine and licked his lips when imagining things with her. "Hey Haytham. We can talk in your nephew's office."

"All right," Haytham said, accompanying Conti when Luca was cleaning the corridor. Conti wanted to touch her buttock but Haytham stopped him looking at him with a threatening face causing Conti to lower his hand in fear.

The office of Shay arrives and Haytham closes it and returns to look at Conti looking at the bookshelf and also at Shay's desk that there was a small picture of the picture.

"What do you want?" Ask Haytham. Conti looks at him with a smile.

"I heard from Mr. Wodd that he wanted you to kill the three women so that I would not be a witness, so I took the trouble to keep an eye on you to get the job done and now the big question" Conti puts on a big sinister smile "Why do not you you killed?v

"It's because Luca and Grace are pregnant with Shay" Haytham replied.

"Uh ..." Conti said dryly and begins to be quiet for a moment and starts to laugh "Hahahaha ... I really can not believe it"

"What's so funny about it?" Haytham frowns at the bastard Conti.

"Seriously ... you're going to tell her that your nephew is dead or ran away with another woman." Said Conti approaching Haytham "talks about the bad news so I can see the reactions of those two"

Haytham began to annoy and held on while Conti said evil things like "I want to see how she screams * My master has died. what should I do?, I can not raise my daughter alone *" Conti got a malevolent laugh "It would be a shame that you kill these two beautiful elves, I have an idea you could stay with the dwarf and I'll stay with the busty one. " Haytham's hands squeezed hard and containing anger.. "I imagine making her cry or maybe I'll take care of her until her daughter is born and she's my other bitch like her mother in such a splinter" Conti laughed. Haytham's eyes widen and he furiously grabs the thick book.

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

Conti falls forward with nose bled, He looks at him with fear and Haytham kneels and crushes him back with the thick book against his skull.

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_CLACK._**

**_SPLUSH_**

Haytham breathed heavily with fury and hatred against Conti. his skull was broken and a lot of blood came out that pumped little. He is shocked and trembles the body and breathes agitatedly. when a door knocks and Haytham is startled.

"Hendrick is all right," Grace said.

"Yes. I'm fine ... I'm having a talk with Conti" Conti was going to lift.

**_THUMP_**.

Conti faints. Haytham gets up and makes a great effort to hide the corpse inside the closet.

"You need something?"

"I want you to take Luca and the mother to the store to buy" Haytham pushes the corpse hard.

"What do you want me to buy"

"Some elements for your babies" makes a grunt of effort.

"What?!" Grace shocks happily. Haytham finally puts him inside the closet and pushes himself against his back so he does not come out.

"You want to give Shay a big surprise," Haytham said, breathing heavily.

"We're leaving soon." Grace runs away and screams with emotion. Haytham sighs tired and listens to crunch moving inside the closet. he opens it revealing to Conti that he was standing and breathing until Haytham takes out the hidden blade and plunges it into the jugular making him shut up forever, now Conti no longer exists. Haytam closes the closet and sits at the desk and looks at the bloody blade.

"Now what do I have to do?" Haytham said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hello!" Haytham's eyes widen when he hears the thick, familiar voice that is Wodd. "Haytham are you here?" It came from outside the mansion. Haytham runs to the entrance hall of the mansion and opens it showing a nervous smile.

"Hello Wodd how are you?"

"Hello Haytham ..." Wodd said smiling and looked at Haytham's hands that were stained with fresh blood "I see you've been busy"

"Ah yes ... I already murdered them"

"But your hands are bathed in blood" Wodd said "You need to bathe and then clean the whole mansion"

"Well, Luca knew how to fight and it complicated me a bit so I hit her brutally" Haytham said tiredly and told lies. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was worried about you, so I figured you would be in this * business * and I see that you have fulfilled it.Arsulo will be satisfied. "Said Wodd smiling and turned around to go to the horse" I go to visit the brothers Mortadella on business "

"Yes ... I'll take care of cleaning the mansion"

"By the way, you could bring some elk meat that is of good quality"

"I'll be there," Haytham said smiling.

**_Five hours later._**

In the kitchen there was a scene of butchery. the organs and genitals were in the bucket. The rest of the meat was cut off on the table. but there is a person with a mask and an apron smeared with blood.

**TUCK.**

**_TUCK_****.**

The person cut the big meat with the butcher's machete. That butcher is Haytham.

**_In the hall of the mansion_**.

In the hall of the mansion.

Haytham finished cleaning the traces of blood in every office of Shay and also the kitchen. took a glass of wine and relaxed until a female voice.

"We are already home"

"Hi," Haytham said smiling. "What did they bring?"

"And if it comes out girl" said Grace exposing the baby clothes with pink cloth. "O varon" Luca also exhibits other baby clothes with blue fabric. Haytham kept smiling until he became serious.

"Excuse me, I want to tell you something, some were interested in moving somewhere else." Shay's mother and the two pregnant elves look at him confused. "I say do not you think this mansion is suitable for your children, it is recommended that you live in the capital Ken, so you can meet in friends and enter into an education about humans and elves like me, I am the counselor and I will convince Cellestine afterwards. that the war has ended up changing the rules. "

"That could work." said Shay's mother.

"I do not know ... but we do not want to be embarrassed that a noble is the husband of two dark elves with children with a happy life" Grace said, doubting what Haytham said.

"Shay would never unleash us, he's different than the other humans" Luca said touching Grace's hand "We love Shay and she loves us"

"Well ... but in what part of the capital will we live?" Question Grace

"They can live in my private mansion and I'll lend them to them, about Shay, they'll be back in a month." Haytham said.

"We left tomorrow," said Shay's mother.

"Well I'm happy, I'm happy to help you" Haytham said and gets up and grabs a large one that was packed.

"What is it?"

"Elk meat" Haytham said.

"Where are you going?"

"Now I'm back, I have to deliver the order," Haytham said.

**_In the Mortadella mansion._**

Haytham arrives at the mansion and knocks on the door, appearing an orc servant and hands him the bag.

"Tell Wodd that Mr. Hendrick is not going to be because he has an important business to attend to," Haytham said.

The orc servant nods and carries the bag leaving in the kitchen. the cooks start opening the bag revealing fresh meats. One hour later they bring a meal served leading to the dining room where the guests are. Ponti and Wodd together with Hernesto.

"How strange that Hendrick has not come," said Ponti, drinking wine.

"And where is Conti?" Ask Wodd looking at the empty chair.

"He's doing some things like getting inside his ass, that masochist," said Ponti reluctantly. the chef leaves the tray revealing a succulent dinner.

"I'm starving," said Hernesto, grabbing a piece of meat. the three take a bite and assimilate the flavor.

"He's rich," Wodd said and cut another piece. Hernesto enjoyed the meat until Ponti continued to assimilate the flavor.

"It tastes strange but tastes good" said Conti and continues eating "That masochist is going to miss dinner" The three men do not realize that this succulent dinner is Conti.

**_Thanks for reading the special chapter, you will be wondering if Haytham is doubting himself about helping the two dark elves. leave the comments._**


	10. Ordered murder to blame Part 1

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_Chapter 8: Ordered murder to _****_blame. Part 1._**

**_20 years ago._**

**_in the mansion of Tlaness in the city of Feoh._**

There was a large room where there is a woman with light brown hair sitting next to her son's crib. and look for a while your son who was born two months ago.

"My son Wilson has already woken up"

"Wa," said baby Wilson. He had brown eyes. He was calm and looked around while his mother caressed his forehead.

'_Well, its time is slow for babies. My name in this new life is Wilson Tlaness son of the minister. In my previous life with my original name is Arno Dorian an English Assasins master. I do not know if the gods made me reincarnate in the other world. it may be that there will be peace. "_He said in the mind, heard someone enter through the door letting three people in.

"My King, I present to you my son Wilson" said the man with a short beard. the king looks out when he sees Arno and puts on a smile.

"With what is my godson, you have the same eyes as your mother." The king looks at Arno's mother "Can I carry it?" The mother nods and the king grabs Arno and holds him up "I am your godfather Uncle Acturus "Arno was calm and had a stable conscience so he decided to laugh.

"Hehe"

"I'm surprised that a baby laughed cute" said Acturus with a surprised look.

**_6 years later._**

Arno studied languages of Eostia and also studied a bit of history about the origin of Eostia and also study about the reincarnated goddess called Cellestine Lucross, but what really interested him was the frequent rumors of the two elven killers of light and shadow , Arno wanted to train with swords but his parents said that he should be ten years old.

his father is Josh Tlaness and he is Feoh's minister. the mother is Maria Nirvania is a teacher of the school of magic. There were some discussions for the future of Arno. The desire of the mother is for his to become a professional magician and his father to become his successor to become the future minister. Arno was upset and uncomfortable by what his parents were arguing about and fighting over the future.

The only person who is a childhood friend and who has the figure of a sister is Alicia Acturus is about 7 years old and is a best friend, he met her three years ago who they met on the day of their birthday of 5 and became best friends . both played table games and were very much upset. Now they are in the garden, we see Arno who is sitting at the table and reads a book about the history of the Knights Known and Alice is watching the knights passing by outside the castle entrance. Arno observes Alicia who had an admiration for the knights.

"Hey Alicia, what's your biggest dream?" As Arno asks while reading a history book, Alicia is startled and returns to look at Arno.

"Well ... my dream is to become a real knight" Alicia said smiling amazed and raised her hand to the sky "I do not want to become these harmless princesses, I will be the brave knight princess who will fight against someone being against of the goddess and also of my kingdom and my people. " Alicia looks at Arno "That's my dream"

"Amazing!" Arno exclaimed excitedly "It's the greatest goal I've heard during my previous life"

"Previous life?" Alicia said bewildered. Arno realized what he said.

"I mean, it's the first time I've heard someone who is still in his dream and is too admirable," said Arno.

"When I grow up I will create my group of real knights who will follow my path"

"I support you sister, I will be your right hand" Arno said closing the book.

"Really Wilson"

"Yes, I like swords and I also want to be the real knight like your father" Arno said and also raised his fist to the sky. "Together we will fight the evil ones" Both exclaim victory.

Alicia's dream was to become a real gentleman like her father. Arno decided to become a real knight.

Eostia suffered a war and entanglement between Cellestine against Olga. The known kingdoms worried and afraid that one of the invading monsters would attack nearby villages and territories. King Acturus planned to make an alliance with the two kingdoms Geofu and Ur. Until he came to join the alliance is something that Arno was shocked and surprised to hear the plan that would be marriage, is that Alicia is committed with the son of Levatain and Arno also engage with the daughter. Acturus convinced Josh to target his son as the fiancé of King Florire's daughter. That turned out that his father accepted the deal and now they are going to meet the daughter of King Ur and the son of King Levantain.

**_In the castle of Ur._**

Wilson is dressed in a dark green suit and Alice is dressed in a white dress and a tiara on her head. both had a blank expression.

"You really go to meet my cousin and be your fiancée ... hahaha" Alicia with fake laughter.

"You're not the only one. You're going to meet a child 10 years that has a difference of four three. "Arno said scratching his head in the back.

"Get happy!" Alicia said hitting Arno's back "Nothing bad will happen" Until they heard some noises and chats behind the door.

"I can not believe that my first mission is to be out of the kingdom and escort a brat," said a teenage voice with disappointment and annoyance. Arno and Alicia look at the door that came from noises

"If you're going to tell me something negative, I'll tell my sister that she's going to beat you up," said another voice.

"I hope you fulfill the requirement to your new fiancée" Said the same voice with mocking tone.

"Fottiti" He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That mouth kisses your mother"

"How did you know?" He said with little

"Hello, Prince Levatain, you have finally arrived and you have also brought two royal knights," said the adult man's voice.

"Rookie" Insult in the voice of a child

"Brat" said another voice.

"Porco Hankiwa"

"How dare you"

"Shut up and stop fighting for the love of the goddess" Said another young voice.

"Enters"

The door opens, letting in a 12-year-old boy with black hair with his fringe on one side. and there were also two teenagers real gentleman, one is a young man of dark blond and is 16 years old. the other is black hair that has a black suit that has a red cloth tied in behind the upper right back are the bodyguards of the child who are the knights of Geofu.

is together with the father holding his hand. and stands before the other man with dark blond hair who is together with a 4-year-old girl with pink hair and pink dress standing on her father's leg. when Arno looks at her she gets nervous and hides behind the leg.

Josh approaches his son and touches his head "Son introduce yourself" said Arni's father and he stands before the girl.

"Hi, I'm Wilson." Wilson takes out something in his pocket and it's candy and he gives it to her with a smile along with the candy, the girl slowly goes out and grabs the candy and hides again.

"My daughter can not talk much, but she is quite shy with the strangers, but her name is Prim," Prim's father said and stroked her on the head. "But when you have a lot of time with her they will become good friends"

"I'll be your friend with pleasure" said Wilson giving a smile. Prim nods. David looks at Alice and gives a smile.

"I'm David Levatain and nice to meet you, my lady." David curtsies causing Alicia to blush a little. Alicia and Prim's father approaches.

"You know why you four are here?" said Alicia's father. Arno knew what was happening. "Alicia when you turn 18, you marry David the son of the king of Geofu"

"Father ..." Alicia was going to contradict but David gets up from the table.

"King Acturus, I'm against marrying, so it's a pretty quick idea, it would not be better to get to know each other better in the first place."

"I think the same with David" Arno said causing the king to be stunned to hear the opinions.

"It's because my daughter is not your type" said Acturus sweating a drop of sweat.

"Oh yeah, they're pretty honest," said Prim's father, pressing the nose.

"Not that she's my type, instead of having your daughter marry a prince from another realm just to make an alliance could affect your son's future without being born a love, and what about doing business?"

"Business?" Ask the two king.

"I can join the conversation" Arno gets up from the chair "we can make an agreement that could benefit us all." Look at his uncle Acturus "Uncle you have in your kingdom?"

"Knights of Iris and are disciplined and also some cattle" Answer your nephew.

"My father has the Dawn Knights and they are capable of fighting, and on the farms, many animals Yirek and Shay have some leadership to lead an army of the offensive."

"I blushed" Yirek said smiling.

"No need to give praise prince" Said Shay.

"So they could cancel the marriage so we can help each other" Arno said. The two kings look at each other.

"I guess we can make an alliance without marriage" said Acturus nodding his head.

"I expected to have grandchildren after they turning 18"

"Typical of Levantain's son worrying about the other"

"Wow. you could possibly become king" said Acturus and but looks well in David and has an interest in an intelligence "You really are 10 years old?"

"Yes"

"Your nephew really surprised me," said Prim's father. "Well it's all over, you have the right to know yourself better and you can decide to get to 16 or 18"

"Well, thank goodness it's not obligatory" Arno said sighing in relief and looking at Prim "I hope we get to know each other better Prim"

"Yes..Nii-Sama"

"Nii-Sama?" Ask Wilson. Prim plays her fingers and her face has a slight blush.

"I would like to call you nii-sama"

"OK?" Wilson is confused and puts a small smile and began to remind Elise that caused him to be saddened to a little about that failure to save her. Prim looks at Arno's sad face.

"Nii-sama, something happens?"

"Well, it reminded me of something that made me sad," Arno said with a fake smile. Prim cocks his head on one side.

from that day David, Alicia, Arno and Prim became friends. Prim was beginning to call him fondly.

Three years later.

Arno's mother fell very ill from a strange disease. Now he is in his mother's room, this bed of his death, so it can not be treated anymore. Arno is sitting next to his mother who is lying on his face is weak and raised his hand touching the head of his son.

"Wilson my son" said the mother giving a weak smile. Arno gets up from the chair snuggled up with his mother and ends up crying in silence. "It's a pity that I can not live longer ... but I'll leave you something" The mother takes out a pendant that is hung by a gold ring tied to the gold chain. "Give it to a woman of yours or your wife who really loves you."

"Mother ..." Arno looks at his mother. the mother looks askance and looks at her husband along with the short, gray-bearded man until he realized that he had a small sinister smile that made the mother suspect and realized who is responsible for the strange disease and felt that his heart was pounding.

"Son ... do not trust ..." The mother wanted to warn until her heart stopped a heart attack and she fell without leaving air causing Arno to panic and hug her mother.

"Mother!!" Arno breaks crying and the father embraces his son and also cries when losing his wife. Behind the backs. the noble man kept the small malicious smile and said in a whisper.

"It's part of the plan"

**_One year later._**

**_In the castle of Feoh._**

Today was a special day for alicia which is the tenth birthday. Arno went with his father at the party was walking towards the center of the palace. Arno felt a little bad at losing his mother to the disease but what he intrigued was that * Do not trust ... * That last word before death took her.

Arno looks around the party and felt a deja vü and looks at the other sides where he meets the acquaintances. Alicia is with David talking at the table. They are quite close and look to the other side where he meets David's sister together with Yirek talking. Yirek put on a smile and said something that caused the teenage woman to laugh. On the other side, he meets Shay along with a man blond elf, Hendrick, who are cornered by women who are only interested in their status.

"Son I have a small meeting that will last 30 minutes" Josh kneels and takes out a familiar object that is known to Arno is a golden hand clock. "We call that clock that was manufactured by an inventor of the Ansur kingdom, which is the city of the blacksmith dwarves, in that needle it indicates us."

"Twelve and fourth" Arno replied causing Josh to be surprised to hear that his son knew the exact time.

"Son, I'll give it to you" said Josh giving a clock and Arno looks at his father giving a smile "That clock means a lot to me and your mother, before that you born, we bought this artifact and an inventor explained how to indicate the exact time and until the time came when your mother told me she was pregnant and that made me happy. "The father gives his son a hug. "At one o'clock we are here"

"Agreed father" The father gets up and goes to the king Acturus. Arno went to see Alicia and David at the table until he meets Prim and puts on a tender smile.

"Nii-sama," Prim said and looked at the strange artifact. "What is that?"

"It's a clock" Arno said showing Prim. Alicia and David look at both of them.

"Hey Arno. This is a watch that the famous Inventor of Ansur made." David said looking at the clock.

"You know the name of inventor?"

"That inventor came from the other country before another inventor came who is the most popular of all"

"¿How the famous inventor is called?"

"His name is Eric Von Caleb," David replied. "And the other inventor is Enrique Kamullar"

"I'm surprised you know that"

"you knew that Shay brings a long device that is on his back" Alicia said pointing at Shay's back that he had a strange weapon that Arno knew as a musket.

"Since we have this watch that tells us the time, what do you think of another competition?" David said smiling and challenging Arno.

"It will be the same but with a building" said Arno, also showing a denture. Alicia and Prim feel that something bad is going to happen.

**_[You know what will happen. in chapter 7: Shay and Yirek went up to the building to catch the two children. David makes a deal with Yirek. Shay accompanies Arno to meet his father.]_**

After Arno let go of Shay's hand when he heard that the guests of the King of Feoh had said there was a murder, he entered the crowd.

'Do not tell me. not again "Arno shouted in the mind and when he goes deeper and finds his father lying on the ground and dead. "Father!" Arno cries and hurries kneeling to his father and hugs him "Father no!"

King Acturus also enters the crowd his dead minister is found and his godson is crying. "Wilson look at me" Arno was not aware he was still crying non-stop. Acturus grabs Arno and hugs him. "Everyone look for the murderer!" The king exclaims furiously. the palace guards ran out and began patrolling everywhere. None noticed that there was a blond elven servant with a shaved beard and looking at the people who were still looking at the corpse. He goes to the window and places his foot on the balcony.

"I swear I will avenge you Josh" He said in a low voice before jumping.

**_A week later._**

**_In the other unknown place. at night._**

There was a dark room when someone opens the door by entering a noble man with a hat. and look forward that there was the back of the red chair.

"Hello Lord Arsulo," the man said in a friendly tone until he got up and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Arsulo's angry face. "Hello my lord, we have completed the first part, now we have to take the place as the minister"

"Beasley, you know why I'm angry, Hernesto found out something"

"Hernesto?"

"I found a familiar face" Said another voice and Beasley looks back to find Hernesto and raise the white hood. "Is that someone infiltrated the party"

"Impossible I put guards everywhere"

"You do not know anything about the killer's quality," said Hernesto.

"I was in front of Josh, from the moment Hendrick stabbed him in the back"

"You saw some elf, you were all the time with Josh, and you saw someone who approached him."

"I saw an elf waiter and he gave him a glass of wine." Josh handed him a coin and left.

"Rays ..." Hernesto said cursing. Arsulo sighed disappointed.

"What?" Beasley said deconcerted "it's a coin"

"We do not know, some hidden message gave him"

"We do not hold the panic, we just have to concentrate and take power from all the kingdoms" Arsulo said regaining his composure. "Beasley you already have the power as the minister, now you will do what I say"

"Yes my Lord and what we do with the son"

"We'll take care of that, but we're not going to produce more murders."

"What are they going to do?"

"We're just going to wait, when the time comes and we'll make him commit a crime"

"What kind of crime?" Ask Beasley interesting. Arsulo gave a sinister smile.

"Just wait ..." Arsulo said seating the red chair and settling down and looking at the burning fire. "We're just going to wait"

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter of Arno dorian. I thank you for following my story now I will answer the previous questions that I did not answer._**

**_Danteinfernus_**: Hmm ... interesting.

**_RE_**: I'm glad you're interested.

**_Guest_**: Will there be reincarnated templars too?

**_RE_**: Yes. There will be Templar in total 8 or 9. But it is hidden from its true identities to the people of Eostia. Berg knows the past and their names because he knows a lot about what kinds of people are the Templars. what is quite close are Abbas and Haytham, the two were with Berg in 8 or 9 centuries.

**_Guest_**: Common Desmond. It is logical that Desmond is a commoner in this, and I think he is an underestimated character, especially because he has the experience of 3 brutal assassins. I can see him living with his new family that wants a peaceful life, until an invasion happens, he uses his skills that he got from his ancestors and fights.

**_RE_**: Desmond's thing is planned and he's going to be born in the Rad city where Maia lives. but I'm not going to say spoilers. since I'm counting on Bow of characters with the Shay thing, it was complicated for me and I am counting the daily lives of each known person.

**_Javiergonzales_**: This has potential and man pls change or add reasons for the kuroinu revelion because almost every fic there stills follow the hentai logic of the original, i wanna see a diferent kuroinu instead of the sex empire, and not all kuroinu following vult, liking the story so far.

**_RE_**: some mens support Vult's wishes. but for the templars it does not interest him. they just want to follow Berg's goal and find the last temple that is located in the great palace of Ken. The Templars are not alone if in case Vult breaks the code. the punishment would be death.

**_Spartan 108: _**Edward Kenway should be in the world of Eostia. The couple for him. it's Claudia before meeting Klaus, and Klaus mates with Jacob's sister.

**_RE_**: We're going by order, brother. first Arno and then Edward who will tell the story and how it will progress.

**_guest_**: I love Assassin's Creed games. Altair x Celestine that is so romantic.

**_RE_**: I also like the Assasins Creed games. Altair was the one to pair with Cellestine. since in some time they are going to meet again. I do not know if there will be happiness or sadness.

**_Spartan 108_**: Wait in place of Shay x Chloe, what do you think of Shay x Maia, jacob x Chloe and Desmond x kaguya ?.

**_RE_**: I'll put them back on the list of partners. [Altair X Cellestine.] [Connor X Olga [Shay X Harem (Chloe, Grace and Luca).[ Arno X Prim]. [Ezio X Alicia].[ Edward X Claudia]. [Jacob X Maia]. [Elvie X Klaus.] [Desmond X Kaguya] I do not know if I'll put in another couple since I'm planning on having Haytham pair with Anna. with Luu-Luu's possibly being paired with one of the inventors Eric or Enrique.

**_VGBlackwing_**: fix Grammer please but overall it good.

**_RE_**: I'm in that. I do not have computers I'm writing it on my mobile phone. For all of you, leave me the comments along with the exact chapters and parts of the sentences. So in a few days I can correct the errors.

**_VGBlackwing_**: damn Shay coming in with a revolution all i can think now is him marching with his follow assassins and people who wants justice against the corrupt noble and cruel slavers can not wait for him to beat the ever living shit out of Mandeville and in the end he will get his girl even if he is not pure or the same he will always love her. can not wait for Canon to come how would he make his'Sex empire 'if some of these assassin are being supported by the people I do not know if the fucking Templers would support the Kuroinu but if they did my view for them got worse thank you for the chapter.

**_RE_**: Already as happened in chapter 7. since it is united with the two elven assassins. although it has a bad relationship in the past with Connor since it is his nemesis and they are temporary truce to rescue Chloe and Olga. No Spoilers.

**_Danteinfernus_** .: Lol Ponti did not know that he has eaten his own brother.

**_RE_**: He really deserved it for saying horrible things to the two wives of Shay. That Haytham did a great favor in undoing the corpse and feeding it to Ponti. I imagine how Ponti will feel when he finds out that his brother was in his stomach all the time.

**_Well, it's all for today. In the other week I'll be busy. but leave me the comments and suggestions so now I'm writing another Skyrim X Fallout X Kuroinu story called.[ post-apocalypse and Skyrim go to Eostia.] Seriously leave me the comments to read your complaints._**


	11. Ordered murder to blame ,Part 2

**_ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_Chapter 9: Ordered murder to blame. Part 2._**

Arno is sitting in the badly built chair for the prisoners until he hears the clang of metal from the cell opening and looks up to find two guards along with Beasley.

"It's time"

Arno gets up and stretches his arms making the guards tie him together by wrists with thick rope. He walks along with Beasley and the two guards to the exit where there is Feoh's big plaza that there are a lot of angry and disappointed people. Arno heard murmurs thanks to his sense of advanced hearing as he passed.

"He is the adopted son of the King"

"I heard him stab him in the throat"

"So he pays for a betrayal."

"It's a great shame"

Arno felt bad and sad to hear the villagers and looks up to the right of the top where there is a balcony that is with the three people known. Alicia had a face of anger and disappointment. David was disappointed and looks the other way not to find Arno's eyes. the only person more special and loved is Prim who had a sad face and left tears.

Arno wanted to stop but a guard pushes him to go ahead and looks at the scaffold along with the executioner and a judge. Between the two was a gallows.

When he arrives climbing the stairs Arno stands in front of the gallows and the executioner approaches Arno.

"What is your last will?" The executioner asks Arno that he had a devastated expression and sadness.Arno looking at Prim.

"I..."

**_10 years ago._**

**_In the castle of Feoh._**

One month passed after the death of Josh Tlaness. The godfather of Arno adopted him as his stepson and let him live in the castle. after a week. He locked himself in the room because of depression and sadness. Alicia tried to encourage him and asked to open the door. but Arno did not open the door. There were many attempts to get Arno out of the room but he did not open the door. Alicia and David give up but the only person who did not surrender is Prim.

Prim was sitting in front of Arno's door. When she stayed at the castle for a month, she talked about a lot of things about life and her tastes of Prim. Sometimes she asked him to leave the room.

"Hey nii-sama ... you could leave"

"No ... I lost my parents and I'm alone"

"You're not alone, you have Alicia, David, Uncle Acturus and you even have me."

"I just do not want to be the burden." Arno said sadly.

"Nii-sama please open the door." Prim said praying to Arno. "Please"

Arno is kneeling and leaning against the door until he heard some small cries coming from her. "If nii-sama feels bad, I also feel very bad, it's not the same if you're not on our side."

Arno shudders and claps his face and sighs badly because Prim cries and gets up. "Prim. Do not cry."

"Please open the door"

"Prim ... i"

"I want to see your face, it's been a month since I see your face and I want to see you again"

Arno shudders and feels a pain in his heart. "Prim ..."

"I want to be by your side in the worst moments and I do not care what things you have done, but I want to see your smile ..." Prim said and heard a creaking of the door opening. "Nii-sama"

"Prim really will not leave me" Arno said and suddenly Prim rushes on him and hugs him.

"Yes ... I will not leave you, I will support you a lot and I will be by your side" said Prim embracing more and Arno caresses her head.

"Prim. I'll smile again." Arno said with a small smile.

Prim's support raised Arno's emotional state. Alicia and David are surprised to see that Arno is out of the room and makes a group hug. Everybody is happy. After a week Arno visited the grave of his father so he did not go to the funeral and left little sad and regained confidence and the desire to live. two years later when Arno turned 12 years old and entered the academy of royal gentlemen together with Alicia they were together for six years training and learning to be a royal knight of Feoh.

**_Six years later_**

Alicia was already 19 and Arno was 18 years old. Alicia became the leader of the royal knights of the iris. Arno became the right hand as a commander. In the workings of the kingdom he hunted the thieves thanks to the ability to climb the walls. Now he's chasing a thief who stole a golden necklace from a noble.

"Stop black hands!" The two guards exclaim the thief and enters the alley and enters a narrow street where his body height fits. The two guards stops.

"I'll take care of it!" A young teenage voice exclaims. The guards look back to find an 18-year-old with light brown hair combed to the right. his clothes are a dark blue suit with a cape. His right shoulder has a steel shoulder pad. his arms before a steel wristband with black glove.

"Go for him. Chief Wilson !!" The guard exclaims giving support to Arno and runs over the wall and grabs the stick that was stuck in the wall and shoots it giving an impulse to catch the thief.

"Stop!!" Arno exclaims and the thief pushes civilians. The thief arrives at the markets where there were many people. Arno climbs on a market and looks around. He knew what clothes the thief wore that is a black vest with a white shirt with orange hair. He sharpened his eyes and found that he was entering an inn.

**_Inside the inn._**

The thief arrives tired and throws himself into the chair. the bartender looks at the thief.

"And you got some value"

"If I steal the old woman" The thief leaves a gold necklace with the ruby stone. "How much is it"

"It would be worth you like a thousand gold coins" said the Bartender studying the necklace. "They followed you"

"If I escaped and none were able to catch me" The thief said with a proud and annoying smile.

"The fine for stealing an old woman and having a company of thieves in total ten thousand gold" Said a voice. The bartender and the thief look where the voice came from and find a real Knight.

"You said no one followed you!"

"We are going to kill him so there will be no witnesses" The thief takes out the dagger and wanted to stab him but Arno stops him by grabbing his arm and turns him back and hits him in the face and knees him in the abdomen.

"and for the attempted murder of a royal knight is 15 thousand gold"

"I have more ..." said the bartender, snapping his finger, appearing more than 10 accomplices.

"If it's more, better" Arno said, snapping his fingers and making a defiant smile "Come for me!"

**_Outside the inn._**

The guards were looking for the thief in the markets.

"Where is Ray Wilson?" Said a female voice and the guards look at a woman who wore a more extravagant variation of the revealing armor, with pieces of bright blue in various parts accentuating her beauty. It is 5 feet and 9 inches, with a rather large bust (no as big as a K Cup, but more in the lines of an F or E) that threatens to break the ties of his armor with his ass almost doing the same. His dazzling purple blue eyes and blond hair. is Alicia Acturus. "The escaping and doing the same trick catching criminals"

**_CLACK_**

Alicia looks at the sound of the broken glass and finds a man lying beaten and broken in the nose. and he looks up to find her childhood friend giving a thrashing to the thieves. Arno gives a frontal kick to the thief who was going to pounce and the owner of the inn joins the fight and takes out a small ax. raise the ax towards Arno.

"Not in cuts at home!" Arno dodges the attack and grabs the wooden chair and hits it vertically to the owner's head.

**_CLACK_**

The owner collapses upon receiving the blow. The other accomplice pulls a gun from his vest and points at Arno and he realizes what kind of weapon he is. grab a thief and push him towards the gunman.

**_BANG_**.

The bullet from the wheel gun flew directly to the chest and Arno pounces on the owner of the weapon and knocks him out with a blow to the face. and he looks at his step-sister Alicia along with the giardias who are dumbfounded "It would be so kind to help me sister!" Arno said and gave him another blow.

**_15 minutes later._**

The royal guards raided the inn which is the refuge of thieves. they took out the gold and silver jewels and also the stolen things. until they discovered a basement where there was a woman who was raped and was pregnant. Arno and Alicia were ordering the guards to take the criminals to prison and go to the owner of the inn that would be the leader of the thieves.

"Where did you get this?" Arno shows him the wheel gun. "Where did you steal it?"

"Why do you want to ask about this article"

"You remember the loud roar that was almost going to kill me, I know that weapon somewhere." Arno responds and passes the gun to Alice.

"In the Feoh I never saw one like that"

"As if there seems to be smuggling of illegal weapons" Arno looks at the man again "Where did you find him?"

"A former member of the Rooks gave it to me and told me to hide it until he returns."

"Rooks, who are the Rooks?" Ask Arno.

"The Rooks are the foreign gang that currently live in Rad, they are a small group of bounty hunters who know how to do acrobatics, and the leader calls him the Jacob the unstoppable."

"with that a small group of foreign?" said Alicia.

"Wait, you said there was a former member, he told you something before he went"Said Arno.

"He said he was going to meet someone tonight at the same inn," the owner replied. "I've already told everyone let me go."

"Well, he has told the truth, I suppose ..."

"No. We're going to use it," Arno interrupted.

"What are we going to use it?" Ask Alice.

"You'll see," Arno said smiling.

**_Tonight at the inn._**

The owner of the inn was sitting at his desk and drinking a jar of beer.until a door opens entering a person in a dark brown suit and a beret hat.

"Hello old man" said the one with the beret "Some guard was here"

"Do not"

"Good, boy, bring this package"

A man enters with a large package and places it on the table. the owner looks at the package.

"What is it you bring?"

"Business" said before opening the package revealing the 20 wheeled guns "I will negotiate with those who want to buy along with the 100 small steel balls." The man said giving a smile.

"Where did you get them from?"

"I stole it from a moron who was in the city Ansur" The man said. "Nobody is going to stop me, when I get a blacksmith and he makes me masses so he can eradicate the Rooks."

"Well boy I'm sorry to tell you that you can not."

"Why not?"

Enter a person who looks noble. "Hello, you brought what you told me" He said to the arms dealer.

The man looks back and gives a genuine smile shows the package "It is the most powerful weapon Ansur"

**_POW_**.

The doors slam open as Feoh's guards enter and surrounds him with the spears pointing at the three people who were forced to raise their hands. In the main door there are two people who would be Alicia and Arno showing a serious and authoritative look.

"You are arrested for the smuggling of illegal weapons." Alicia said. the gun seller escapes by window

**_CLACK_**

"I'm going after him!" Arno shoots running chasing the vendor until the building climbs in. "Shit is a fucking acrobat!" Arno runs to the wall and jumps grabbing the edges of the window.

The arms dealer runs through the roofs. Arno reaches the roof and runs after him.

"I'm the best Rooks racer !!" He exclaims, boasting himself. "And do not catch me!"

"When I catch you, you'll be between the bars!" Arno exclaims angry. The salesman jumps to another building and goes into the alley. Arno noticed another person who was wearing a black suit and a dandy hat and also enters the alley. "Who the hell is this?"

**_In the alley._**

Arno stops and goes down the alleys and finds two people fighting and the one with the dandy hat brutally beat him.

"YOU ARE NOT A ROOK, YOU LISTENED TO ME !!" The one with the hat looks back at Arno. "Arrest this patient and put him in the cell and I do not want to see him again!" the hat is passed to Arno walking angry.

"Who are you?"

"His former head of the rooks and tell him that if I see him back in the city Rad, he'll already regret being born." The head of the Rooks replies grudgingly. Arno looks at the man in the hat.

"your name is Jacob the unstoppable, no?" Arno said on Jacob's back and the tour to the heel.

"Jacob is my alias, my name is Ulysses" He said lowering his hat and looks back at the traitor "This garbage that is on the floor is my ex-sudden."

"What is it that he did.?"

"he abused a minor and beat her severely. we expelled him from the Rooks gang." Ulysses said in an angry voice "And I learn that he is selling shits to children from other villages and now he is going through this kingdom." Look at the Ex-Sudden. "You are hearing me, you do not learn anything, I do not teach you like that! "

Arno looks at Ulysses with a face of disappointment and anger towards the man. "I have to go back to the city Rad. I've finished my work" Ulysses said turning around "See you sir ...?"

"Wilson Tlaness." Arno is introduced. "Thanks for catching him"

"You're welcome Wilson." Ulysses said and puts a small smile "See you"

Arno looks at the man lying on the ground and moans in pain. "You do not learn, do you?"

"Fuck you"

**_In the dungeon._**

Arno takes him dragging his hand chained to a criminal who arrested him a while ago and when he enters the room where he takes personal items from those arrested. this Alice who had her arms crossed waiting for Arno.

"You've already caught the smuggler"

"Let's say rapist of minors and smuggler of drugs and illegal weapons" Arno said seriously and pushes the criminal to the cell.

"Rapist?"

"The boss of the Rooks told me, abuse a minor of Rad"

"That rubbish has no remedy" Alicia said wanting to behead the abuser. "Wait, you met the head of the Rooks.

"His name is Ulysses and the last name did not tell me" Arno said and he sits down. "Pursuing thieves is exhausting."

"The guards admire you a lot with your abilities of those movements of climbing and jumping houses, so you made me remember the two guys with one Shay and Yirek."

"If it made me remember ... the last time your boyfriend and Yirek competed in the acrobatic race."

"Boyfriend? !!" Alicia's face reddened "David and I are not boyfriends, we're friends, period," he snaps at Arno, embarrassed.

"Hehehe ... sister I see you like the prince of Geofu." Arno taunts his sister.

"Idiot, David is pretty focused on the war." Alicia said.

"War?" Arno stops laughing and looks at her seriously "How do you feel about the war?"

"I feel little sorry and sad." Alicia said with slight sadness "Thedistant deas that is close to the territory of Olga. We have received many messages of help through the messengers of other villages. "Alicia shrugs her shoulders" I'm very worried about my people. "

"Soon the war will end" Arno said giving a gentle smile.

"I'm glad to have you on my side, you always give me support, oh by the way, Prim came for your birthday" Alicia said to Prim that caused Arno shocked with shock.

"Shit!" Arno gets up from the chair "Forget I have dinner with Prim tonight, see you tomorrow!" He said before leaving the room.

"Wow, Wilson matters a lot to my cousin." Alicia said, smiling. "Wilson is perfect for Prim. I hope she confesses"

**_In the castle of Feoh._**

There was a girl of 16 years of long pink hair with red ribbons tied. She is dressed in the little white dress with puffed sleeves. It had an opening in the obligo along with the crotch that saw the white panty. in the legs some long stockings. she is Prim Fiorire was waiting in the room of Arno.

"Wilson." Prim got a little nervous "I want to talk about something." She started to move her fingers "I do not want to keep being friends, we want to be more than friends." She takes a deep breath "I love you," she said in a low voice. suddenly her face turns red as tomato and covers with her hands "That's not how it works!" It screams with shameful anguish. "It has to be like that." She takes a deep breath when the door opens.

"Wilson Tlaness!" She screams blushing with her eyes closed.

"Prim?" She opens her eyes to hear the familiar voice and turns her eyes to find her friend who wanted to confess his feeling.

"Wilson nii-sama" His face turns red and the vapors explode in Prim's head. "It must be not Wilson"

"I'm the same Wilson"

"Ah?" Prim is silent and realizes that he is the real one. "Ah hi Nii-sama !!" She breaks her composure in shame. "How was your day?"

"A hectic day as always, Alicia told me that you wanted to see me," said Arno, pulling out the right steel shoulder pad. "and I had forgotten that it is my birthday"

"Ah Arno, I brought you something." Prim takes out something that is a small box with blue ribbon. "You can open it if you want"

Arno opens the small box and finds a silver cross necklace and the edges are gold. "You like it Wilson?"

"I like it" Arno said putting on the silver cross "It's a good gift Prim." Arno gives him one with a smile "Thank you Prim"

Prim squeezes her hand and regains her composure and puts on a serious look. "Wilson, I want to talk to you."

"Yes."

Prim breathes deep and exhales releasing the air. "Wilson, since I met you 12 years ago, I knew you would be my first friend, I told you that you would be on your side in the worst and worst moments, I will always be on your side. I have to tell you something in my heart, I want us not to be more friends, we are more than them. " Prim slowly approaches Arno and graciously holds his hand "I love you Wilson Tlaness" she said in a serious and shy voice but with a true smile.

Arno looks at Prim and his heart gave a heartbeat. when she realizes that all this time that Arno was with Prim and is her childhood friend. "Prim. i.." Arno was going to respond to his feeling.

**_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**.

The loud noise came from the great main entrance of the city Feoh. Arno was running to the balcony looking away to the outside of the city. It sharpens the sight and is an army of 3000 dark elves along with 1000 ogres.

"Shit, we're under attack." Arno said and looked back at Prim "Prim vet evacuate along with your bodyguards, I dont want any of the elves to catch you"

"You're going to war" Prim said worried and afraid something would happen to Arno.

" you have to go now."

"Okay, Nii-sama," said Prim, maintaining her courage. Arno gives a smile and puts on the steel shoulder pad. and when he goes to the door "Nii-sama" Arno looks back "Please come back safe and sound"

"I will be," he said nodding his head.

**_In the great gate of Feoh._**

Arno arrives along with the 4000 Alicia army. And look far ahead that the army is coming. Alicia had an angry look.

"Listen to troops, today we are going to defend our home, we will prevent any elf or ogre from stepping into our kingdom!"

"For Eostia !!" The soldiers exclaimed, shouting in battle cries. Arno draws the sword.

"Wilson, you will lead the offensive army and defend the lines, I will lead the defense"

"Yes Sister." Look back at your troops "Charge!" The whole army followed Arno running towards the enemy army.

**_In some dark place._**

It is in a dark and cold cave but there is a moonlight that illuminated a golden sword that is stuck in the big rock. there were battle noises outside until the handle of the sword illuminated a golden light. appeared a figure with white cloth and look at the sword

**_Soon you will be used by a warrior. Excalibur_**

**_Thanks for reading the ninth chapter. if they liked to comment. leave me the positive comments. I know it will be slow. but I like to write and share stories. with those of the brave 14 of all generations I will cancel it and will start again. The next chapter will end Arno's story._**

**_I'll take a break for a week because. in next week I have partial exams. see you and wish me luck._**

**_Give me suggestions please._**


	12. Ordered murder to blame,Part 3

**_In some unknown place_**.

We see a place that is an abandoned house. There were chiminea and a table for five people. Arno was tied to a chair sitting in front of the two dark elves who was dressed in a sexy way that Arno got nervous little when he saw them. they both had a hostile look towards him.

The first woman has a voluptuous body with a warm espresso skin, the woman was dressed in some form of chainmail variation of a corset that exposed the upper and lateral parts of her breasts, as well as her flat stomach. Her basses consisted of boots that went above the knees and in dark colored underwear that seems to have a scale pattern on them. His silk cape was separated into multiple tails that covered his back and framed his shoulders carefully.

His face was beautiful, that was for sure, with black lipstick and golden eyes. her long jet-black hair that fell to her knees. If she were standing at that moment, she would measure six feet long without her heels.

is sitting and had a stoic look towards the human.

the other. His dirty blond hair, originally formed in a ponytail that hung on the right side of his head. her eyes are red, she wore a dark blue suit with an opening that exposed her wide neckline and stomach, with a patch on her right shoulder wearing a short white cape. Her forearms were adorned with dark blue gauntlets, while her legs were enclosed in pork rinds and armored shoes. He stood next to the black-haired woman and was armed with a short sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Arno said with an angry look.

"A human does not know who I am." The black-haired woman said seriously. "I am Olga Discordia Queen of the Dark Elves."

"And why is a human here?" The blonde said in a tone of hatred and contempt towards Arno "Are you one of the black dogs?"

"Dont"

"Are you one of those knights of Eostias?" Olga Question.

"Yes"

"Then Chloe, kill him" Olga orders Chloe to execute Arno and she was ready to slaughter the human and Arno is startled and moves the chair sideways.

"Hey, wait!" Arno said in an annoyed and scared tone "We can not speak in a civilized way!"

"If a Knight discovered our refuge, so let's get him out of it." Chloe pulls the dagger from her waist.

"Wait, wait a minute !!" Arno panics and tries to move the chair backwards. "Somebody help me there are two crazy women who want to kill me !!" Arno screams in panic. '_HOW TO ARRIVE IN THIS FORM !!_ "he shouts in his mind.

**_Chapter 10: Ordered murder to blame. Part 3._**

**_2 years ago._**

**_[The day of Attack of the Dark Elves in Feoh]_**

They started the battle about an hour ago. Arno was facing a group of Dark Elves were male.

" die scoria!" A Garran soldier rushes forward swinging the sword. Arno moves the sword to defend himself and waves at the neck causing him to cut his head. Two elves face Arno and attack him at the same time. Arno pulls the dagger from his waist and pounces, ducking and dodging another's attack and stalling him in the face and his sword in the chest of another.

"Dont give up !!" Arno exclaims "Our allies of Geofu and Ur will come in. Hold on!"

"Mr. Wilson, there's a big red ogre who has a big ax!" Arno looks forward to finding an ogre who cut his allies with the great ax. Arno runs to the ogre.

"A human facing me, you're being stupid!"

The ogre raises his ax and begins to descend towards Arno. Dodge the attack and the ax hits the ground making a hole for the blow. Arno jumps on the handle of the ax and runs to the Ogre's head and stalls it between the eyes eliminating once and for all. he falls backwards and the ogre dies. The other dark elves were surprised to see that a young human defeated an ogre only by a stroke of sword thrust.

"Who wants more?" Arno said dancing the sword.

**_In the part of the army enemies._**

There was a tent that is the general orcs and elves looking at a sphere that saw Arno facing the elves. the black ogre got an annoyed grimace to see that some of his disciples was defeated by a simple human.

"This human is superior to the others" said the elf and studied the way to fight. "His way of fighting is different than the other knights"

"It's the first time I've seen a human being winning against an ogre."

"Shut up Elves !!" the black ogre exclaims in anger.

"Calm down." The leaders look at an elf blonde with ruby eyes and she is Olga's bodyguard. "We will use the attack that the men of the red cross used"

"Do not tell me you're going to use against humans, if we promised Olga that we would use it against the goddess Cellestine," the other elf said.

"I asked Olga and she accept it, she said we will use it to reduce the amount of the Army." the blonde looks back and nods her head to prepare a secret weapon.

The elves load a ten large cylinder and place it on the floor .On the right side it showed an emblem of the red cross that belongs to the Templars.

The blonde looks at the 50 elves who had 50 brown canes that each had a metal pipe.

The blonde looks at the big gun and put on a smile of victory. "It does not matter that we win but we will give a clear message."

**_In place where Arno._**

Arno breathes heavily and looks around where his companions continued to fight without stopping. listen to an alien explosion and look up. there were 10 objects not identified but it causes an explosion when falling to the ground.

**_KABOOM_**.

"For the goddess, what is that?" Arno looks back and another strange explosion comes hurting his knights.

**_KABOOM_**.

Only Arno could describe that it is from gunpowder to explode.

"Everyone back down !!"

Arno and the knights began to run back escaping the borbaduntil a few familiar shots attracted their attention.

There is a group of dark Elves that carried the muskets and points to those who wanted to fight.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG_**.

Arno's eyes are bagged to see that the elves used the Muskets to kill the Knights. "Shit!" Curse and look at the knights "Everyone go back to the castles!"

"Watch out!" One of them shouts to warn that Arno looked back.

**_KABOOM_**

The explosion caused Arno to fly back but did not cause him any serious damage except temporarily and stunned.

Arno tried to get up and feels dizzy just listening to explosions and shots. He ends up losing his conscience.

**_two hours later._**

Arno tries to open his heavy eyelids and when he opens, he finds the dead eyes of one of Feoh's men and Arno pales and covers his mouth and nose with the smell of death. and look around that there were many corpses shattered in a big dirt pit like a holocaust scene. Arno was shocked with horror and heard the feminine screams coming from above. Arno gets up and walks on the corpses, each footstep producing noises of flesh and blood spatter. when the sloping wall of mud arrives. scale and watch a scene that made Arno's eyes and mouth open.

There were ogres abusing the knightly girls and villagers of Feoh and the nearby villages. and look to the right to find an ogre with a bloody apron and in his right hand he had a large butcher's knife and was cutting human bodies to pieces.

Arno vomits and the ogre looks back where the corpse pit is and walks over there and looks inside where the corpses are with Arno pretending to be the dead man. He grunts and returns his work. Arno sighed in relief and looked for something in the cadavers of his allies to defend himself.

There were only shields and daggers in all the bodies. there was no single decent sword. until I hear a distant voice.

**_Arno_**

"What?" Arno looks back in search of the voice.

**_Arno_**

"Who?" Arno said in a whisper.

**_Arno Dorian._**

"Who's there"

**_Go to the forest that is in front of you._**

Arno looks up and looks at the forest that there was not a single ogre except that the butcher occupied his work. Arno crawls to the floor without alerting the butcher ogre when crawling someone grabs him by the foot.

"Help me get me out of here!" He was a scared villager and yells at Arno. The butcher ogre grabs the villager and cuts off his head. Arno gets up quickly and starts running towards the forest.

"A human has escaped !!" The Ogre butcher raises his ax and alerts the others who stopped abusing the girls. "KILL IT !!"

Arno runs to the tree and climbs running.

**_The cave is near_**.

"Who you are?"

**_Listen to me if you want to survive._**

Arno listens and jumps another tree and runs over the branches. until I notice a cave away and starts running to get there. 10 minutes later the cave that is dark enters.

**_Go ahead and look for the light of the moon._**

Arno hears the voice that issued inside his head and begins to enter the cave and each step produced an echo of water until he saw a moonlight pointing to the rock that is nailed by a familiar sword. the sword of the eden.

"What does Germain's sword do here?" Arno was shocked to see the sword of eden that Germain used to conquer London and ends up killing his childhood friend Elise.

**_Use it._**

"What?" Arno is shocked "I do not want to use that." Arno was afraid that he would use that powerful sword and lose his sanity and abuse power.

**_You do not want Prim to know you're dead._**

Arno clenches his fist and his teeth. He listens to the back steps and looks up at the sword and grabs the handle causing it to emit a golden glow.

**_Arno Dorian you are already a bearer of the sword of justice. Your sword is called Excalibur._**

Arno felt that his arm was burning with yellow electric sparks. and now the sword moves horizontally causing it to fire yellow rays at the wall of the cave.

"Let's try this power Excalibur "Arno said in a serious tone and will go back to the cave.

**_outside the cave._**

The 10 ogres and 10 dark elves stand in front of the cave when Arno appears emerging with the golden sword.

"You will die!!" The ogre rushes towards Arno until he moves the sword to the ogre's chest.

The ogre goes flying back when receiving a cut blow. Ogres and dark elves are surprised to see that the ogre was knocked out. The elves look at the golden sword that emitted a golden ray. Arno rushes towards them and begins to brandish his new sword towards the group of Dark Elves and causes a flash to hit in group.

The ogres want revenge and begin to attack in group and Arno raises the sword and moves horizontally causing an electric ray and begins to electrocute at the same time the ogres.

Arno looks around that killed a group of enemies and kneels tired and nailed to the ground with the sword and leans on the handle.

"I have to save the others" Arno gets up and returns to the camp to rescue his companions.

Arno returns the camp and eliminates a few elves and ogres who were on guard and frees the villagers and their war mates.

Among the refugees was a man in black armor who had a familiar emblem that Arno recognized as an emblem of the Templars. He wanted to talk to the Templar soldier but first he had to be taken to the kingdom for questioning. but there were more weapons in the elf camp. 100 musket and 20 strange objects so Arno sent the knights who were intact to carry all the weapons.

Arno takes the prisoners of war back to the Feoh city. Each time Arno used the power of the eden sword he weakened as if absorbing the energy. An hour later, he found an army of Geofu that is together with David and Shay.

"Wilson, you're fine," David said, lowering his horse and running towards Arno and falling into his arms. David's hand felt something cool and raised his hand that is covered in blood "He's wounded!" Look back at Shay "Attend the wounded and bring to the stretcher for Wilson" Hold on Wilson. "

"Watch this man ..." Arno said weakly and pointed to the Templar soldier. Arno fell unconscious while holding the sword Excalibur.

**_Two days later._**

Arno wakes up moaning from a slight pain all over his body. Look around the place that is in your room and feel a comfortable bed on your back. Look to the right side of Prim sleeping while sitting and holding Arno's hand.

"Prim ..." Arno said trying to wake up and touched his head. Prim opens his eyelids and snaps open when he sees that Arno is awake. He jumps up from the chair and rushes over him and gives him a big hug.

"Wilson ... you're alive ... thank god" Prim said with tears of joy "Since those elves threw the magic that half of the people lost, since I found out you did not come back and I thought you were ..." Prim's hands tremble.

"Prim, I made you the promise, I'm safe."

"But you got hurt!" Exclaimed Prim scared. "And you were asleep for two days, I was afraid that you would become a vegetable." Prim was still crying.

"Prim ..." Arno grabs Prim's chin with three fingers and looks at her tearfully. "I did it thinking of you and that helped me survive." He dries the tears with his fingers. "During all those years ... you gave me a support that helped me move forward, I just have one person who should be in my heart and I have to take care of it for the rest of my life." Arno strokes Prim's cheek. "I will be very willing to be by your side, my Princess Prim, No. my beloved and sweet Prim"

"That's your answer" Prim said smiling with tears.

"Yes ..." Arno said winking. Prim hugs Arno with love.

"Wilson ..." Prim said in a shy and embarrassed voice

"Tell me ..." Arno said as he caressed her on the head and Prim made a face and inflated on the cheek.

"Close your eyes" Prim said in a serious tone.

"Okay?" Arno ignores Prim's request when he closes his eyes, his lips suddenly appearing a warm, soft touch, Arno opens his eyes and finds Prim's closed eyes and his lips are connected to Prim's. separate from the lips.

"Do not treat me like a child, now I'm you ..." Prim was about to finish the sentence but Arno interrupted her by grabbing her arm and kissing her again. Prim gives up on the passionate kiss and wraps her neck around his arm.

Someone opens the door that was David and Alicia entering Arno's room until he finds that Prim and Arno were kissing.

"Bene bene eat cammina a paio di pulcini **_(Well, well as chicks go pairs)_**" David said in a mocking tone speaking Italian phrase. Prim and Arno stop kissing and look at the door that is David and Alicia who is surprised and the other with a proud face.

"You finally confessed" Alicia said giving a smile to her cousin.

"Nee-sama .." Prim blushes and AHe did not smile awkwardly. "Wilson has already woke up and is now improved"

"Wilson how do you feel?" Alicia asks Arno.

"I better than ever." Arno gets up from the bed. Alicia and David look at each other and nod their heads.

"Wilson there is something that owes us the explanation" David said in a serious tone.

"In which?" Answer Arno. Alice looks back and comes a soldier who had wrapped in a white cloth and leaves it on the small table and pulls the cloth revealing a golden sword

"Where did you find that sword?" Alicia Ask Arno about the legendary sword.

"I found it in the cave that was stuck in the big rock" Arno replies.

"The people you saved told us that that sword you used against the dark elves and ogres saw something that is powerful magic" Alicia looks at the sword "Apart it is heavy and none were able to lift it. light. "

"You let me pick it up" Arno said bringing the sword and grabbing the handle and lifting it easily surprising the others. "It seems that I am able to lift and brandish it" Arno said brandishing the sword in the air "But magic I can not use it"

"How weird?" Alicia said and studied the sword "None of my sudden could lift it."

"That sword is cursed," said an alien voice. everyone looks at what is the king Acturus "That sword you used and you felt weak to use it"

"Yes Uncle" Arno answers. King Acturus approaches Arno. "You know behind that sword"

"In the legends, my great-grandfather told me a story, thousands of years ago, there were 8 sword-bearers who had special within that sword, the powers absorbed the vital of the bearer only that which is worthy of using it for good. faced the evil ones and fought for the justices, now the owners of the sword died or were killed in different ways. " Look at Arno "You are the new bearer of the legendary sword Wilson Tlaness, a new hero that will lead to victory."

"Hey?" Arno was stunned "I'm a new hero?"

"Are you deaf?" Alice hits Arno in the back of the head "you're a hero!"

"Go Wilson if there are many surprises" David said and look at the sword "On top of a legendary artifact"

"Go really surprised me to hear it" Arno said surprised.

"I'm glad you've returned safe and sound, son. King Acturus leaves the room.

"David what happened with the soldier of the red cross" Arno asks David.

"He's in the cell" David said in a serious tone.

"Come on I want to interrogate him" Arno said putting shoe but Prim stops him.

"You can not, he needs to recover" Prim said grabbing Arno's hand.

"Prim, look for something that these dark elves used something against us."

"Prim, I'll go with Wilson." David said.

David and Wilson leave the room and go to the dungeon where the soldier in black armor has him in custody.

In the interrogation room.

Arno and David are sitting in front of the Templar soldier. On the table there was a musket along with the green cylinder that has two lever.

"Who you are?"

"I'm nobody," the soldier answers in a serious tone. David wrinkles his forehead.

"What if we are the Templars?" David says in a serious tone that caused Arno to look at David. The Templar soldier raises his head and his eyes widen scared.

"Please do not kill me, I did not have the guilt that I would take the weapons to the right place" He said in a scared tone.

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you," David said. "Just tell us where they came from."

'We came from the south to transport the weapons to the hidden place but the dark elves and the ogres attacked us'

"How did you survive?" Arno said with a frown.

"They kept me alive and I taught them how to use weapons," said the soldier. Arno gets up furiously and grabs the soldier's neck.

"Because of you, my men were massacred by your deadly weapons."

"Wilson, calm down," David said, grabbing Arno's shoulder. "He was forced, he had nothing to do"

"You do not know anything." Said the Templar soldier suspecting that they lied that they happened to become Templarios. "It can not be I told them all" He said in a dead man's tone and grabbed the musket that was on the table and stood up suddenly aiming at David and Arno.

"Calm down the gun" said Arno trying to calm the soldier.

"You lied to me, I told them all, and now they will kill me"

"Quiet we will put you in safe custody" David said.

"You do not know who you're getting into, they control everyone!" he said scared and horrified. "I can not let them kill me" the tip of the musket is placed inside his mouth.

"No, do not do it!!"

**_BANG_**.

The Templar Soldier falls on his back with the hole in his upper head that was bleeding. David and Arno was shocked to see that man commit suicide. Arno heard David's whisper in a serious and angry tone.

"With which the Templars are here in Eostia"

"Do you know what the Templars are?" Arno asks David.

"Dont.."

"David Do you know this phrase ?. _Appartieni all'Ordine dei Templari or all'Ordine degli Assassini. Dimmi chi sei? _**(You belong to the order of the Templars or the order of Assassins. Tell me who you are?)."**

"ezio auditore da firenze, master of the murderers and your friend?"

"Arno Dorian, Assasins too, Ezio" Arno said in a serious tone "And you know who are the Templars?"

"Yes, but we'll talk later and hide our identity." Said Ezio.

After Arnor and Ezio asked the guards to get rid of the corpse. The two Assasins had to keep secret about the names of the murderers.

They both realized that the Templars are here in Eostia. but the witness who committed suicide said * They controls everything *. Now Ezio and Arno are in the room alone.

"That soldier was the key that was going to tell us everything" Arno said taking a cup of coffee.

"It was just a pawn that ordered the superiors, we are at war and now we learn that the Templars are here too," said Ezio, looking at the kingdom through the window.

"He said that the Templars control all who would be" Arno said touching a chin.

"Cellestine?"

"No ... I do not think it's her." Arno said shaking his head.

"Prim?" Said Ezio.

"Take back what you said. you're going to drown in your own blood," Arno said grudgingly.

"It's a comment, but the Ur family, Acturus and mine have nothing to do with the Templars."

"He may be a knight who is an undercover Templar," Arno said.

"Or maybe a nobleman ..." Ezio said looking at a noble passing in the streets.

"Or one of the governments" Arno said.

"Maybe the rulers" Ezio said.

"But there is something that worries me, is that if we investigate to the bottom of this, you believe that the Templars will act and use drastic measures"

"That depends on the action we take, in my time there were many _traditori_ who cooperated with the Templars only for their own interest in that _bastardi_."

"I guess we have to act in the shade" Arno said "I remember one of the thieves told me that firearms are in the city of the dwarves and also in your kingdom"

"You're telling me that my kingdom has a weapons factory," Ezio said and touched his chin "It could be because Shay has a musket in the back part"

"Will you be Shay one of the Templars?" Arno said.

"I do not know, Shay always served my father along with Yirek." Ezio shakes his head but has doubts "Above is my sister's best friend, I'm doubting my friends"

"You noticed something strange in your family"

"Well, there's a person I hate, it's an old swordsman called Grave Levantine,That Grave made a proposal to my father for the son of the old man to marry my sister. Claudia, and I convinced him to cancel the proposal. Grave's son met a woman who knows how to fight with swords and on top of that she is skilled. Now Grave has a hatred for me "

"Well let's say that Grave is a suspect, another person more"

"Hendrick Morrison.?" Ezio said. Arno looks up at Ezio.

"That person is from the counselor of the goddess Cellestine"

"Well, that witness told us that he controls everything, maybe that elf is a suspect" Ezio said and took another sip of coffee "There are many suspects that was in front of our noses."

"It makes sense, but there's something that brings me a bad vibes." Arno said. "That Hendrick was at my party"

"Like what?"

"I do not want to remember the day my father was killed by a hooded elf."

"Did you see something outside the place?"

"I remember the last time I dropped Shay's hand from the moment that moment Hendrick and Shay did not show up after that" Arno said and looked at Ezio "It could be that they have something to do with the death of my father"

"We do not know, but Hendrick and Shay are the suspects" Ezio said with a serious look "I have to go back to Geofu."

"What are you going to do in Geofu?"

"There are some cases where a serial killer is killing only women" Said Ezio with a serious and determined face "That Assassin is not normal like the others"

"Like what?"

"If I tell you, you will be horrified and nauseated," said Ezio. "There were 30 women who were disemboweled and opened in the abdomen with a knife and some special leaves."

"Holy God, that man must be stopped" Arno said angrily "But beware of this murderer and also of the Templars"

"Agreed and you also be careful" said Ezio.

After that talk. Arno was talking to his uncle Acturus about the sword of the eden. Acturus only knew the story but did not have many details of the original bearers but he warned Arno not to use the powers of the sword for a while.

the survivors thanked Arno as their savior. The kingdom of Feoh was named Arno as the Hero of Feoh.

Arno was practicing with his new sword, sometimes it was difficult for him to take out the electric beam and the flash of cuts. although once a week he was tired of using the legendary sword. six months later he dominate the power of the legendary sword.

Prim and Arno are in a healthy relationship. Prim changed a bit of his emotional state since Arno accepted him as his girlfriend. Every day they strolled through the square and many times Arno visited Prim in his kingdom. Prim had a great time being with the person she loves. Arno told Prim that when she turns 18 and it's time to make an intimate relationship that both are mentally ready.

But He did not secretly investigate the Templars along with Ezio. but there were no clues only what Ezio was a little complicated with Yirek along with his sister that turned out to be the worst for him. Arno did not want to hear what Ezio did.

Two months later the serial killer appeared in the other village killing victims and disappeared off the trail. Shay had to take a break in a year, Ezio decided to spy on Shay in hiding during all this time. but there were no movements until Ezio discovered that Shay has a love affair with the two dark elves that caused them to be surprised to see that Shay has a relationship. They decided to leave him alone and began to return to their usual places.

Another month later. Arno and Ezio decided to spy on Grave. Arno went with Ezio to follow him until he reached the destination. two hours later. Grave arrives at the destination that was outside the Geofu kingdom. both were left with their mouths open when they saw that they were in a red zone where prostitutes were wearing provocative clothes. Grave enters a building that had about two guards. The women look at Arno and Ezio and put on a seductive smile when they see the two beautiful young people.

"Hey cute, you want to have a good time with us" Said one of black hair approaching Ezio in a seductive tone. the 26-year-old blue-haired girl touches Arno's shoulder.

"You're a kid hanging around these streets, let me take care of you" The woman squeezes Arno's buttock causing the shock of the impression.

"Ladies we were looking for something but we saw enough" Arno said walking back and Ezio came up with an idea.

"Arno, I have an idea, girls want easy money?" Ezio pays the women to distract the two guards and ends that they both bite the hook and ends up moving away from the entrance of the building. Arno and Ezio take the opportunity and enter. Before entering the door, Ezio and Arno lower the hood and enter a large room where there were naked women dancing in front of the spectators.

"Holy shit, we're in a clandestine place" Arno said looking around. Ezio hits Arno in the elbow.

"Concentrate, let's go look for Grave" Ezio said in a serious tone. Arno and Ezio walk past and look for Grave drinking a beer while talking to a hooded person. Arno and Ezio sit at the other table and listen to the conversation between that person and Grave.

"How was your day?" Said the hooded person in a thick voice.

"For the worse, the Knight of Claudia despises me and I lack respect, that Yirek does ruin my reputation, that son of a bitch David if he interfered with my son's commitment." Ezio's eyes frowns.

"Seriously you should calm down."

"Get rid of the shit, and being in your stupid Order makes me take out the badgers"

"Quiet, time will depend."

"yes. what you say, but I want to back my mens around," Grave said and took a sip.

"I'm afraid some of your men will be at your command, and most will stay with us."

"How?" Grave frowns and slaps the man. "Your boss made a deal with me, what right have you got to take a quarter of my soldiers away from me?"

"I showed him the strategies and they liked them, some of those men have loyalty in you, so be more grateful"

"How dare you" Grave was going to draw the sword until the hooded man got up and took out the hidden blade and moved furtively towards the neck but kept it away from the jugular. Grave remained still.

"Dont attack your superior Grave, now behave and wait, your men are not ready yet"

"Do not become superior Daniel Cross" Grave said in an angry tone and Daniel gives him a blow between the nose.

"Do not say my name in public!"

"But we're in a clandestine place," Grave said, growling in pain.

"You do not know what the elven assassins can hear anywhere" Daniel said looking around and until his eyes fixed on Ezio and Arno's. "I guess we've been a little here?" Daniel looks at Grave who had the look confused. "Let's go" Daniel and Grave gets up from the table goes to the other table that is a three man with the mask of cats in black robes who were sitting in front of Arno and Ezio in the distance. Daniel whispers to the man's ear.

"What is he saying?"

"I feel bad feeling" Ezio said frowning at Daniel. A dark elf waitress approaches Arno and Ezio leaving a tray with the tray covered in white cloth.

"Miss, we have not asked for anything" Ezio said.

"A man sent me to give them this." Said the waitress passing a small sheet of paper to Ezio. When Arno lifts the cloth and suddenly his eyes open when he sees the four wheel guns on a tray and looks at Ezio who also had his eyes open and shows Arno the note.

**_THEY DISCOVERED IT GET OUT OF HERE NOW._**

The three men in Cat's mask get up revealing the three wheeled guns and point at Ezio and Arno.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Customers are frightened by the loud roars of weapons. The male cats see that the table is overturned and the three man reload the pistols. Arno and Ezio go out jumping with the two pistols in each hand and aim at the cats.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Cats fall on their backs after receiving four shots. Arno and Ezio look at the cats dead men and listen to the steps that came in the outskirts.

"We have to go now" Arno said releasing the gun.

"Yes. we go through the window" said Ezio. The two assassins go to the first floor and escape through the window. They climb to the roof and leave the place.

**_Two hours later._**

**_On the streets._**

"They almost killed us." Arno said relieved. "Those guys knew we were here"

"That Daniel is a Assasins like us" Said Ezio. "And we have a key information that Grave cooperates with the Templars" and puts a malicious smile "And now I have to kill him"

"Ezio, wait if you kill him now. The Guards will arrest you for homicide"

"Shit, we need concrete proof that the Templars are in Eostia."

"We just have to hide because we've done some action, I guess we're grateful to the mysterious man who helped us," Arno said.

"And if he had not given the weapons to defend us from those cats" Ezio puts on a dead face "We would be dead and I did not confess to Alicia yet"

"_Pardon?_" Arno said with word france.

"_Non ho detto niente._" Ezio goes forward looking ahead and Arno puts on a mocking smile.

_"È because of the tuo amore con Alicia my mio caro amico Ezio"_

_"Ne baise me pas avec ma langue, foutu français."_ Ezio said speaking in French.

_"Amico, my capisci bene.Se vuoi che ti doni un consiglio per confessare il tuo amore." _Arno is still speaking in Italian.

_"Va te faire foutre," _Ezio said reluctantly and made a gesture of his hand.

"Hahaha ..." Arno ends up laughing and Ezio also laughs.

"I have not spoken my native language for a long time." Arno said drying his tears.

"The same thing." Said Ezio.

"A Frenchman and an Italian are in this world that I'm glad to see someone like that to disembowel you two" said an alien voice. Arno and Ezio pales and looks at a man who is dressed in a black suit that has a vest and a small black cape. A hat and his face is placed with a cloth bag hiding the face but had a hole that he saw in one eye.

"Who are you?" Said Ezio and puts on the defensive. The man in the bag takes out two machete and turns them at two and starts to laugh maniacally.

"I'm Jason The Ripper." The ripper pounces and raises the two machetes "**_¡¡TIME _****_TO DESTRIP.!"_**

**_Jack The Ripper is here in Eostia. _**

**_Thanks for reading the penultimate chapter of Arno. the next if or if it will end. Leave the comments. and I need help for actions and expressions. although some could help me to progress the story._**

**_Thank You Nightroad816 for recommend me for Jack the_****_ Ripper. _**


	13. the day the Templars went to Eostia

**_This will be a special chapter in which Berg, Haytham and Abbas recruit the seven members. time will be the day Before Shay, Edward, Ezio, Desmond, Arno, Jacob, Elvie are born. a female character of Kuroinu 2 will appear._**

**_Special Chapter: the day the Templars went to _****_Eostia_**.

**_In some unknown place._**

We see a large dark room and a large oak wood table that could fit ten people. At this table there are 9 people sitting but there are four different races.

One who is sitting on the far right. It is an Oni breed that has horns in front and its hair is black combed back. his eyes are dark red. He is dressed in full red thick armor and a red cape. His name is Arsulo leader and teacher of the Templars.

The second person who is on the side of Arsulo. is one of a race of High Elf that has pointed ears and dark brown eyes and his hair is dark blond with ponytail. He is dressed in the dark blue suit and his Tricorn hat. His name is Hendrick Morrison second leader and right hand of Arsulo.

The third person is also on the other side of Arsulo. He is also a High Elf. his short hair is blond and his eyes are orange. He is dressed in white armor and white cloak that showed an emblem of Ken's kingdom. His name is Hernesto Asterid third leader of the Templars.

"We are gathered to make a presentation of our twentieth order, my name is Luhahi Otso Berg, I come from a previous life and an advanced future of the Templars, I used to be a human before, when I was born in this fantasy world where We are living in this moment and one thousand four hundred years ago in front of a guardian who had in custody the fruit of Eden When I opened the fragment the woman gave me a mission that we could become gods and immortal to rule the world "Berg looks around the 6 people. "Introduce yourself and tell your true name and your nationality of the previous life" Hernesto gets up.

"I'm Haytham Kenway from London." Haytham said lowering his hat, "I will be your Templar Commander."

"I Abbas Sofian from Syria." Abbas said in a serious tone "I am the lieutenant."

"Introduce yourself to the real names and if no acquaintances coincide and you have not been to the Templars." Berg pulls out a wheeled gun and places it on the table "No one will be alive and if they are alive I will give them the medals as a welcome sign. to our new order "Everyone at the table had a serious look at Berg. until a young man in a green scarf comes along and is dressed in a black suit and has a short beard along with a mustache.

"My name is Clawford Starrick from London" He said his real name. Another man gets up that is dressed as a silver knight and pulls out his helmet revealing black fallen hair and his face is of a 16 year old.

"Cesar Borgia from Rome" Cesar said and lowers his head "Piacere di presentami signori" The other is a tall man who reached up to Haytham's shoulders and is hooded and holds up his hood revealing a green face with a gray beard ears punctuated and his race is hobogobiln.

"My name is Warren Vidic from Rome" He said in a thick voice. another hooded person stands up and reveals the dark face that is a dark elf with a black beard.

"Charles Lee, and I'm happy to see you again, Mr. Haytham," Charles said in a tone of respect.

"Likewise," Haytham said, lowering his head. another person is a hooded man and takes off the hood revealing the face that is pale and has a scar on the left eye.

"Al Mulain, only and I'm from Syria" said Al Mulain.

"Do not you dare to betray us like I did the last time and you ended up defeated with your own apprentice." said Berg, warning Almulain.

"I'll keep it in mind." Said Al mulain. Another man stands up who is a bald 18 year old man who has a noble suit.

"Roberto de Sable" He said lowering his head. Berg put on a small smile and got up.

"Do you want to join again?" Berg said.

"Yes .." Everyone said except Haytham and Abbas.

"Let's take an oath" said Oni gets up from the chair and also from all the templars.

"You swear to defend the principles of our Order and everything we represent"

"I swear," They said **_(Al mulain, Roberto, Charles, Starrick, Warren, Cesar.)_**

"Never share our secrets or divulge the true nature of our work."

"I swear"

"You will do it from now until death, whatever it takes"

"I swear"

"Welcome the new order of the Templars, you are the Templar" said Berg giving the medal to each one. "May the father of wisdom guide us"

"Let the father of wisdom guide us" Everyone says aloud at the same time. Berg put on a smile until he felt a feminine voice with a seductive tone coming from inside his head.

**_"Love. I've come home"_**

Berg frowns as he recognizes the voice of a woman. and he answers her **_"Wait for me in room tonight. "_**Said in mind

"Everyone go to their sites, our informant has arrived"

"It will be her" Haytham asks.

"I just hope it's worth it," Berg said angrily, leaving the room.

**_At night._**

Berg enters his room where he saw a large bed and a table and there was a large mirror in close to the bed. your open closet is your personal weapons. The hidden blade wrist strap together with a double-edged spear. Berg removes the red armor and helmet and places it on the dummy that has the same stature as berg's. Berg removes the black shirt and throws it to the table and goes to the bathroom before entering the bathroom Berg looks at the chair where the golden scepter is with the stockings and bra pad. On the table there was an intact champagne along with the two glasses.

"Do not tell me she's here" Berg enters the bathroom and he hears a humming with a feminine voice. when it comes in there is a lot of steam and when the sight clears. there was a person with black wings with many feathers on his back. the eyes of amber. her long violet hair that reached to her feet. There were a small rubies in front and a large thick horns on both sides of the head. his chest is E cup. she is taking the bath naked.

"Welcome my master." Said the hair-violet woman with the seductive look. Berg sighed annoyed.

"Hi Radomira," Berg said crossing his arms "What is the reason for this visit?"

"Well I came to see you." Radomira approaches Berg and touches his pectoral muscle to Berg "we have not made contact for a long time"

"And why do not you do it with other men" Berg said with a frown.

"The only one that touches my body" said Radomira and touches Berg's cheek "You are" Berg sighs annoyed and looks serious.

"Did you find the two Assassins?"

"I brought you a surprise that you will hug me" said Radomira with a stupid smile and leaves the bathroom with Berg. Radomira goes to a violet briefcase and opens it revealing the seven familiar objects that Berg recognized as the seven sphere of the eden. "Tada ~"

"Where did you find it?"

"I stole the two assassins and followed them until they reached the last temple and found the location of the other temple that you were looking for 1000 decades."

"Where is the temple?" Berg said in a serious tone. Radomira starts to laugh and sits on the edge of the bed.

"First let's make love, I want a reward because I did a great job and then I tell you." Radomira licks her fingers and has a predatory look "This time I will not let you fall asleep"

Berg sighs and looks at Radomira with a serious look "Before that, use the seal to protect your egg" Berg takes off his boots.

"Well, Master, I did not wear a seal," Radomira said innocently.

"I really do not want to have children," Berg said in a serious tone.

"I do not care if I get pregnant with your children, at least you can give me offspring, I can raise them," said Radomira.

"Radomira, you are the Empress of the other country, having children is the great responsibility, and I am going to be busy doing my jobs"

"Well yes, I am the empress and you are my beloved and my fiancé, I have seen your actions, you are cruel, ruthless and you are also intelligent and calculating when it comes to wars, I want your seed inside me and we could have a perfect son with your blood and with my blood that would become the successor of the crown and conquer all the nations "said Radomira convincing Berg.

"Radomira you're really terrible," Berg said.

"Berg, my beloved, I really love you" said Radomira embracing Berg "Since I met you a thousand years ago and I promised you I would follow you to the door of darkness" Radomira looks at Berg in the eyes "There were Templar women? "

"Yes, I can tell you something" said Berg grabbing Radomira's waist "I'll make you scream until you tell me and I'll give you my children"

"Yes my Master " Radomira said before kissing Berg and they both fall into bed.

**_The next morning._**

Radomira gets up from the satisfied bed and looks at Berg who was putting on his armor.

"Are you going to Eostia?" Radomira said looking at the ground.

"Yes, since the information you gave me, that will be my last task to get to the top along with my new order of templarios" Berg said and looks back to Radomira who had a low look and goes to her and grabs the chin of her and the view looks up. "When I'm finished, I'll see you again" Radomira touches Berg's hand and caresses her cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you. my emperor" Radomira gets up and kisses Berg goodbye.

**_On the border of some country._**

Berg goes along with the new Templars squad. Everyone is sitting on the horses and Berg is riding a chimera that Radomira gives him.

"Well, let's make a plan before we leave. Haytham and Abbas will go to Ken and enter as a knight until they're gain the trust of the goddess Cellestine. Starrick you go to the Ansur kingdom and make contact with Eric Von Caleb so that you become a minister or governors, Cesar will go to Ur and convert Captain of the Knights.Charles go to the kingdom Garan and becomes captain and right hand of the queen Olga. Al Mulain, Roberto and Vidic will go with me to Geofu to establish a clandestine base. and remember to say their names of this life, Call me Arsulo. and when we are we will meet say our names. Call me Berg "Berg looks back to where the 5000 Templar soldiers are all dressed in black armor and black helmets in the shape of the cross.

**_"Today we are going to depart to the country Eostia to fulfill our last mission and we will create the new utopia !!"_** Exclaims Berg giving a motivating speech "**_When the time comes, we will all lead the new world to the people who follow us, we are the templar and we will always live !!"_**

**_"Live Arsulo !!"_**

**_"Live Arsulo !!"_**

**_"Live Arsulo !!"_**

All the soldiers boast Berg and he gets a big smile.

"Let's move on!" All set off for the new destination to Eostia.

Radomira is flying in the sky and looks in the distance watching Berg spewing into the chimera. she fondles her abdomen with affection.

"Dad is going to return. my dear son" said Radomira with a smile.

**_Thanks for reading the special chapter of Berg. Leave me in the comments and send me private messages so you can read their suggestions._**


	14. Ordered murder to blame, Part Final

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

A black crow flies over the green forests and sees Between the woods you saw a small abandoned village. The black crow arrives in the village and finds 10 small houses and a small church. but between the houses there were 40 bodies lying on the ground, everywhere there are only 20 humans and 17 dark elves and 3 ogres.

There were firearms and swords lying on the ground between the bodies. in the wounds of the bodies that is already dry two hours ago.

there were stabbings in the neck of each man and hole in the heads and torsos. in the three ogres. one did not have a single head scorched neck and the other ogre had an ax stuck in his neck. The last ogre had already his abdomen opened by a cut that had loose organs.

Six people walked between the village. There were two people hooded and two women elves. and the man in a black suit and Arno who had a serious look.

"How come ..." Arno said loudly. the hooded elf lifts the hood revealing the face of a tall elf. The Blonde and the black-haired one gets a hostile face towards the tall elf.

"Why is there a damn white elf!" The blonde exclaims furious elf and takes out the dagger. The one with black hair looks well at the face and her eyes open a little when she recognizes him.

"Altair?"

"I'm glad to see you Olga again" Altair said giving a small smile.

"Chloe lowers the dagger." Olga said.

"What?!" Chloe looks at Olga with an impacted face "He's an enemy!"

"Yes, I know, but he's Connor's friend." Olga looks at Connor, who is taking out his ax that had him stuck in the neck of a mercenary.

"Like hell he found us" Connor said with a frown and realized that a black raven lands on a dead body and begins to nibble his eyes.

"We do not know. I suppose the dark elven traitors who work for Mrraco followed us" Said Shay taking the mask off a body that is dressed in black armor and reveals a wolf beast face "Or maybe the beastmen used to sniff the smell"

"Because Mrraco would betray me, I thought we were friends" Olga said with a frown in a tone of disappointment.

"Mrraco works for the Templars and recruited the elves to grow more army" Said Shay and groans in pain from the leg wound and falls.

"Are you okay?" Said Connor and helps him get up.

"I do not know if I'm going to be able to walk for a while," Shay said and got up and rested on Connor's shoulder and looked at an air rifle that was lying on the ground. "I suppose we have company," Shay said in a serious tone and everyone in the present looks at a person in a black, hooded robe who is standing near a church door.

"Who you are?" Altair said descending the sword and Arno raised the 6-cylinder pistol. When the person lifts the hood up causing Shay's eyes to snap open and frowns in anger. Connor sneaks the ax out with a hateful look and Arno is confused.

"What are you doing here? !!" Shay angrily exclaims.

**_Chapter 11: Ordered murder to blame. Part final_**

**_Two years ago."_**

**_¡TIMETO DESTRIP.!"_**

Ezio and Arno defuse their swords and defend the attack of the Ripper. And both push back.

"Die !! Die! Die!" Shouts the crazy ripper and attacks him several times with his two machetes to Arno and Ezio.

"WHY DO NOT YOU DIE!" Arno and Ezio shout at the same time and separate on both sides and do a double thrust with their swords to the ripper.

**_CHAS_**.

The Ripper stood still and looked down that his abdomen was pinned by the two swords and he fell on his back.

"Shit ..." said the ripper and stopped breathing. Arno and Ezio look at the murderer.

"Is it the murderer you were talking to me about?" Arno said with an exhausted face.

"Yeah but it was easy even though he attacked us from nowhere" Ezio said and looked at the bag that is hidden in his face "Who is behind this bag?" Ezio bends down and raises his hand on the bag but until Arno heard a giggle.

"Ezio!" Ezio looked back and the ripper stood holding the extended arm.

"You fell!!"

"Wh-" The murderer moves his machete horizontally towards Ezio.

**_SLASH_**

Ezio furtively moved backwards and felt a burning in the abdomen and looked down that his shirt cut horizontally and a little blood came out. Ezio falls down and covers his wound. and spits blood.

"It must be red like the rose and the blood of an Italian are like the romantic poets" Said the ripper looking at the machete that was stained with blood. "If I open your belly, many roses will come out!" He breaks to laugh maniacally. and Arno looks back from the maniac's back that someone familiar was coming.

"Hey !!" The ripper looks back through the male voice angrily.

"Eh?" The ripper said dry.

**_SLASH_**

"Wow ..." The ripper's neck comes out blood lines "Someone ... * COFF *" He falls on his knee and looks up at the one who cut his neck "cut ..." And he vomits blood by wetting the bag that had on his head. "My Head ..." The Ripper Head separates his body. falling as his body falls forward.

The salvior is an acquaintance of Ezio and Arno. Yirek is the knight of Geofu and hurries worried towards Ezio wounded.

"David!" Yirek said and takes out the black cloak and covers the wound to Ezio.

**_An hour later._****_In the castle of Geofu._**

Arno is sitting in the hallway and is very concerned about what his friend is quite hurt.

"What the hell happened ?!" A female voice shouted. Arno looks away to find a brown-haired woman who is almost naked and has two steel shoulder pads and two gauntlets in her hand. and two long steel boots. "What happened to my brother?"

"He is being attended by the healers" Arno said in a voice of concern to Claudia "We were attacked by a murderer"

"The two elves?" Claudia said.

"A man in the bag, the murderer of disemboweled women," Arno said.

"You guys faced that homicide!" Claudia said grabbing the neck "And my brother almost died!"

"Claudia" Claudia looks back and her eyes come out tearing and a smile when she sees that David is naked in a torso with a bandage covering the stitched wound and is supported by Yirek's shoulder "Hi sister" Claudia goes to her brother and raises her hand .

**_SLAP_**.

Ezio growled in pain and Claudia hugs him. "Never do that again"

"Easy sister ..." Ezio said giving a grin with pain "Shit now I understand the _bambinas_ that gives birth to his son" Ezio makes a joke.

"Brother-in-law, you're safe now" Yirek said smiling with relief. Arno looks at Yirek.

"Brother-in-law, did you say brother-in-law?" Arno said pointing to Yirek. "Do not tell me that" Arno covers his impacted mouth and puts on a smile. "You and David's sister are in a relationship." Ezio frowns at Arno.

"No, my sister is not related and has not approved yet" Ezio said and frowns at Yirek "I did not tell you not to call me brother-in-law when you have complied!"

"If my Brother-in-law saves your life, that's if I deserve a compliment" Yirek said.

"I am grateful that you saved my life" Ezio said and wrinkled his forehead "But do not make me weird names" Said Ezio and realized he had forgotten something "By the way what happened to the murderer?"

"The body disappeared" Claudia said giving shocking news to the three men.

"Since when" Yirek said with shocked eyes. Claudia purses her lips in disgust.

"I went to see the body and I found something I never saw during the war" Claudia said hugging herself with a face of horror.

"What do you see?"

"There were three bodies mutilated and cut into pieces" Claudia said. Arno and Ezio knew who would be the culprit.

"Do not tell me he's alive?" Arno said. Yirek is startled.

"But if I cut off his head and he's obviously dead," Yirek stammered impatiently.

"Maybe they took him away" Ezio said in a whisper and looked at Arno. "Yirek could do me a favor take me to bed and I need to rest"

"Vale David" Yirek said and enters the room. Ezio looks at Arno.

"Arno I want to talk to you" He said

"Arno?" Claudia said confused and The two assassins shouts internally to realize that Ezio said the real name.

"Arno is an alias I put on him" Yirek said with a stupid smile "That would suit the child" And look at Arno "Arno truth?"

"Yes" Arno said with a nod. Claudia sighs annoyed.

"You're always like that" Claudia said raising both shoulders.

Yirek, Ezio enters with Yirek. Claudia could not enter because she had pending issues. Yirek leaves Ezio sitting in bed.

"David, why did you call Arno?" Yirek said with a serious look. "And what hell were in the place where the red zones are?"

Arno and Ezio paled and looked at each other. "We were just passing by" Ezio said trying to lie to Yirek.

"And why there were shots inside the bar?" Yirek said crossing his arms. Ezio groans internally and Arno draws the sword and was ready to eliminate Yirek.

"Do not lie to me ... you ..." Yirek closes his eyes for a moment and Arno raises his sword "Work for the Templars ...?" Yirek opens his eyes looking at Ezio. The two assassins freeze and Yirek turns quickly and grabs his left shoulder and pulls out the dagger and places it on his neck. Ezio wanted to lift but I hear a metallic snap.

"Do not move ..." Ezio is still before the female voice and turns back that there is a white curtain and leaves her that is a woman with dark brown hair and is dressed in complete light armor and is armed with a wheel gun .

"Helena you too" Said Ezio raising his hands. Helena approaches the trio.

"You are Templars, tell us where the murderer's body is and also the order," Helena said in a serious tone. Yirek growls angry.

"Elvie, I told you I would take care of that myself ..." Yirek said with a frown. Helena wrinkles her forehead.

"I've seen the skills previously that they escaped at the bar, climbing building, so I came here for backup."

"Hey ..." Ezio said trying to calm down. "You do not work for the Templars true"

"No" Yirek and Elvie said at the same time. Ezio gets up from the bed.

"I'm Ezio Auditore." He said his real name. Yirek and Elvie's eyes widen large.

"I can not believe it ... a legend in front of my eyes" Yirek said and down the dagger "How much Ron drink today"

"Descending Master Altair" said Elvie lowering the wheel gun. Arno looks on both sides.

"Yirek and Helena, are you murderers?"

"The order of Assasins" Yirek said and save in a dagger "I am Edward Kenway at your service Mr. Auditore" Edward bows to Ezio and Elvie as well.

"By chance you are Arno Dorian the English murderer" Elvie said giving a small smile but his serious would be with killer eyes "O Templar"

"Do not put those eyes on me," Arno said turning back "yes I am Arno Dorian"

"Look, we're all together, the Italian, the pirate, the French Revolutionary" Fyrie whistles excitedly. "I'm surrounded by legends"

"Truly, my name was popular" Arno said surprised.

"I can not believe it."

"There is a part that you shouted before the people who declared that the Auditors are not dead and you shouted your name" Elvie approaches Ezio "I really admire you."

"I blushed" Ezio said giving a smile "What happened with the hostility before"

"Elvie we're not forgetting something" Edward said with a pale face. "Ezio sorry for having attacked you, we thought you worked for the Templars"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Elvie, lowering her head. Ezio raises his hand.

"You are already forgiven, but a question knows something about the Templars, and that the killer's body is important."

"Well ... that man is not human, his real name is Jack the ripper of London, that Assassin can attack again."

"You're telling me he's a monsters"

"We found out that it came from my twin brother Jacob" said Elvie, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jack was doing some contraband"

"Contraband of what?" Arno said interested since he was looking like crazy about gun factories but he heard a name before "You said Jacob, it would not be Ulysses"

"As I knew" Elvie is stunned to hear what Arno said "Oh, forget to introduce me, my name is Helena Gillardi, and my other name from the previous life is Elvie Fyrie."

"I see, Elvie, that's what Jacob told you," Arno said.

"Two months ago Jacob found a clandestine place in the city of Ansur, where he stored firearms from a property owned by Pantielle." Out of nowhere, Jack started attacking Jacob, but the trouble was that Jack burned the fire. evidence"

Arno and Ezio look Edward "You know something"

"I discovered a spy who is among us" Edward said seriously and crossed his arms "But he's our friend."

"Who?" Ezio said looking at Edward.

"It's Hendrick," Edward said.

"Ken's counselor" Arno said surprised. "You have proof against this"

"The only proof is in his office" Edward said smiling. "Ever since I found out that the Templars are here, I started listing the suspects: Mandeville, Los Mortadella, and the Levantines."

"With Klaus, do not get involved or else" Elvie frowns and threatens Edward.

"Quiet tiger" Edward said "And the last thing is Hendrick since he is a suspect that I call attention to, in my hour of patrol in Ken, Hendrick always goes to his office and stays locked up for hours and when it is night does not come out He goes out by day and does not go to any bar with his friends Hendrick has two friends he is his elf companion who does not know the name yet and the other is Shay. "

"So do not tell me we're going to invade the counselor's office" Said Ezio crosses his arms and puts on a small smile "If you have to go in. I'm an expert in entering houses"

"First of all, where Hendrick's office is."

"In Ken's castle," Edward said. Arno and Ezio are surprised to hear that the castle is the home of the goddess Cellestine.

"Stop joking!" Arno shouts "You're saying we're going to invade cellestine castle"

"Someone of us will have to distract Hendrick and the guards, and the rest will pave the office." Said Elvie.

"We would have to create problems" Arno said. Edward came up with an idea. Elvie, Edward and Arno look at Ezio. "Ezio you hate Grave?" Arno said smiling.

"Yes, and a lot"

"I also hate Grave" Edward said and Ezio shares a smile "We have something in common"

**_Two months later._**

Ezio recovers and goes with Claudia taking the three knights (Edward, Elvie and Shay) to the big citadel. Alicia takes Arno. Claudia and Alicia had affairs with Cellestine in the thrones room. Arno is together with the three murderers undercover. and they look at Grave together with the squad. Edward and Ezio look at each other and nod their heads.

"Hey old man I have business to talk about you" Edward said in a serious tone walking with Ezio. Arno and Elvie go to the corridor where the office is and find Hendrick leaving his office until he hears some shouting. Hendrick goes running and finds Shay on the way.

"Shay come with me there's a fight !!" Shay goes with Hendrick.

The two murderers take the opportunity and enter the office. There was a bookshelf and also a full set of silver armor. a desk with a complete map of Eostia. Elvie and Arno look at the map there were several red and blue dots. until he saw 10 black spots in Ken's kingdom.

"What kind of map is it?"

"Look," Elvie said, pointing to a painting that had a name.

**_WAR LIGHTNING._**

"That proves everything that Hendrick is the leader of the Templars," Arno said.

"What are you doing here?" Said a familiar voice. The Assassins look back at Hendrick with the serious look "What are you doing in my office?" Hendrick said. Arno and Elvie look at him with serious eyes. and look at the map "Oh they're already discovered it"

"Yes we know" Dijor Arno with a serious face.

"It's the map to present my project," said Hendrick. The two Assassins are confused.

"Eh?" The two said at the same time.

"They are only for strategists"

"And that black spots that are?" Arno said.

"My factories for weapons," another voice said. Arno and Elvie look at another man who has a long mustache and is dressed in a black suit with a purple scarf.

"Hello Wodd, guys, I present Wodd Mascow, the minister of Ansur."

"Hello." Wodd said giving a small smile "And what's going on here and why Claudia is scolding both knight?"

"It's that those two came into my office. Shay and I stopped him in the fight for a while. "Hendrick looks back at the two intruders" and what the hell did they do in my office. "

"Well ... we have cases about the smuggling of unknown weapons," said Arno.

"Smuggling?" Hendrick said "You should have warned me"

"It's confidential, we do not want to cause panic in society," Elvie said. "We're collecting suspects, but since we've seen this, you're innocent."

"You're telling me I'm a suspect It's impossible .I'm a war advisor and I have loyalty to Cellestine" Hendrick said crossing his arms and felt offended "It's a lack of respect towards me"

"Well I guess we'll go back to our place" said Elvie. "Excuse me for invading your office"

"Next, bring an ax to break my door," said Hendrick, giving a sarcastic comment. Arno and Elvie leave the office. Hendrick sighed in relief and looked at the map in his hand. "Thank goodness that this map is false" Hendrick closes the door.

**_In the bar._**

Arno and Elvie look at Ezio and Edward who had bruises on their faces. Ezio had a cut on his lower lip.

"One of these _Figli di puttane _cut my lip with his little knife, he calls himself knights." Ezio spits on the ground in an angry way "_Lasciali andare alla merda"_

"Well at least I'll tear off this old green beard," Edward said, showing gray hairs.

"Hahaahaha" Ezio said laughing.

"As a result, we do not find concrete evidence, Hendrick is innocent."

"I guess we'll leave that for a little while," Arno said rising from the table. "We need to be discreet and expect it to happen in the future," Arno said.

"We will investigate more, but we will return to our sites." Said Elvie.

The four separated and returned their homes.

**_A year and a half later._**

Arno participated a lot in the war defending civilians from the invasions. Olga's soldiers managed to conquer 10 villages in a month.

The goddess Cellestine invited the six princesses of the kingdoms of Eostia to found a new alliance. After that meeting. Arno went with Ezio along with Alicia to defend the borders for five months.

There were some failures with the army of Shay and Edward. Cellestine gave a personal request to Ezio, Edward, Arno, Elvie, Jacob, Shay and Kaz. that they will capture with life a most wanted elven assassin of all the nations that is called Darter Asterid.

**_A week after the meeting._****_In the Feoh Castle._**

Arno is driking a glass of wine with Ezio. they are standing on the balcony admiring the landscape.

"I'm glad we take a month off, and Arno how are you going with your Prim." Ezio looks at Arno who is taking a sip.

"Pretty good, but I've already decided" Arno said with a serious face "I'm going to propose Prim"

"Really?!" Ezio said surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, during these two years, develop my feeling for her, when I am with her, I feel that my burdens of war stress are lightened, I have decided that I am going to marry Prim."

"Go surprise me." Ezio said and took a big sip of wine. "Go for her, Amico"

"I'm going to tell her" Arno said and goes running to look for Prim.

Arno was running until he heard a loud growl. Arno stops and looks to the right that there is a great door that is the throne room.

"That noise comes from the room" Arno opens the door and finds a familiar person lying on the floor in a pool of blood. he is the king of Feoh who was drowning his own blood and covering the wound in his convulsed neck. "Uncle Acturus!!" Arno runs to his uncle and puts his hands covering the neck hemorrhage "HELP, HELP ME!" Arno looks at his uncle "Please dont die!" King Feoh was trying to say something.

"It was ... Bea .." Feoh raises his hand weakly pointing to the direction. Arno looks back until.

**_THUMP_**.

Arno falls in the face and tries to look back but his sight was blurred and difficult to identify the attacker and consciousness is lost.

**_An hour later._**

Arno wakes up moaning in pain from the blow of the head and felt something hard in his hand. See that his hand was holding a bloodied dagger.

"What is the dagger in my hand?" Arno noticed King Feoh. "Uncle Acturus, no no no" Arno looks at the lifeless body. until the door opens suddenly Alicia enters with the sudden and her eyes widen when she saw that Arno had a bloodied dagger in his hand and his father lying on the floor and his throat cut.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" Alicia exclaims furiously and her eyes bring out tears.

"Sister is not what she seems" Arno said and babbled in panic "I did not go"

"Arrest him" Alicia said ordering the guards and everyone rushes towards Arno.

"Alicia, you have to listen to me, I did not do it!" Arno exclaims.

"Take in way!" Alicia said with anger and sadness. The guards drag Arno to the dungeon.

**_One day later._**

Arno is sitting on the stretcher in the cell. And it raises the view that is the steel bars and until I hear a few steps. Arno gets up and approaches the bars.

"Sister, let me explain," Arno said calmly.

"Do not call me that," Alicia said coldly. "Why did you do that?" he said with an angry face "how could you, my father took you and raised you and that's how you pay us, betrayal?" Alicia shows a face of anger and her eyes cries and then dries "Why?"

"Alice, I did not do it, the Assassin set me up and blamed me incriminatingly, please you have to believe me" Arno said and grabbed Alice's hand.

**_SLAP_**.

Alicia slaps his hand "Do not touch me" Alicia said glaring at Arno "The trial will depend on your conviction" Alicia turns her back "Beasley was right, it was a big mistake to trust you and you can talk to her Prim, she will not see you again after learning what you did, now I will have to take on the burden alone, I am the successor of the throne and I will have to protect my people. "Alicia leaves the dungeon.

Arno falls while sitting and his face is devastated and clenches his teeth with emotions of anger, anger, insult and sadness. and he hits the floor several times with his bare hand to bleed.

"Shit!!"

**_Five days later._**

The guards did not want any of Arno's acquaintances to visit him on Alicia's orders. Ezio was not allowed to enter by order of the princess. The guards take Arno to the trial where he is the judge of Feoh.

**_In the trial._**

Arno is standing in front of the judge who has a black beard. back in Arno's back are the two guards and in the background there were nobles in the present along with Prim and Ezio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to judge the king's murderer, Wilson Tlaness, you have something to say against."

"Your honor, I was not the one who murdered him, he was a murderer who set a trap for me, but I would never kill a loved one who let me live with the new family."

"You're lying!" Shouts one of the nobles.

"You're a murderer!" Another shouts.

"Please i swear to the goddess that I did not do it!" Arno asks the judge. "I was with David before it happened !!"

The judge looks at David "Is it true what he is saying?" Ezio gets up.

"Yes. it's true, Arno was with me and he ran off to look for someone" Ezio said in a serious tone. the judge looks at Arno again.

"Who were you looking for?" Ask Arno.

"A Prim ..." People murmured. Prim looks up when she hears it. Alicia tenses her teeth. "I went to look for her, but I heard a noise and I found the body lying on the floor and he was dying because someone cut the throat. and someone knocked me out and woke up with the knife in my hand." Arno said in a serious tone.

"Beasley you can show what you have" Said the Judge. Beasley gets up and looks at the one who was sitting who was a priest and also gets up and raises a scepter with the tip of the glass and lights up between Arno and the judge and appears two figures that is Arno and The King.

"I will not allow you to do that!" The angry king exclaims. Arno laughs and pulls out a dagger "What are you going to do with this?" The king pulls back "Do not do it" Arno raises his dagger to slaughter the king.

"Alicia's virginity will be mine" Arno said smiling psychotically.

People started shouting angrily at Arno. Prim covered her mouth and her eyes began to tear. Alicia frowns and grits her teeth in anger and disgust. Ezio was shocked to see what he saw in the magic crystal.

Arno is shocked and looks at the judge "**_THAT IS NOT ME !!" _**he shouts angrily.

**_THUMP_**.

"Silence!!" The judge shouts angrily and regains his composure "Wilson Tlaness your sentence is the gallows in the morning in the great square of Feoh" The judge raises the hammer.

**_THUMP_**.

Arno stayed without breathed. and cold sweat looks back to see the Prim. "Prim ..." Prim gets up and ran out of the room. "Prim is not what it seems!" Arno wanted to pursue Prim but the guards grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Assassin!!"

"Monster!"

"Traitor!!"

Arno tries and pushes a guard but the other guard hits him in the back to Arno. he falls and drags him back to the dungeon.

**_The next day._**

Arno is sitting in the badly built chair for the prisoners until he hears the clang of metal from the cell opening and looks up to find two guards along with Beasley.

"It's time"

Arno gets up and stretches his arms making the guards tie him together by wrists with thick rope. walks along with Beasley and the two guards to the exit where is the great square of Feoh that there are many people angry and disappointed. Arno listened to murmurs.

"He is the adopted son of the King"

"I heard him stab him in the throat"

"So he pays for a betrayal."

"It's a great shame"

Arno felt bad and sad to hear the villagers and looks up to the right of the top where there is a balcony that is with the three people known. Alicia had a face of anger and disappointment. Ezio was disappointed and looks away to not find the eyes of Arno. the only person more special and loved is Prim who had a sad face and left tears.

Arno wanted to stop but a guard pushes him to go ahead and looks at the scaffold along with the executioner and a judge. Between the two was a gallows.

When he arrives climbing the stairs Arno stands in front of the gallows and the executioner approaches Arno.

"What is your last will?" The executioner asks Arno that he had a devastated expression and sadness.

"I want to talk to Prim" Arno said looking away at Prim.

Prim was going to get up but Alicia stops her and shakes her head. The Executioner looks at Arno "Your last will has been declined" Arno lowers his head.

"Stop ... I want to talk to him" Beasley said and goes to Arno's ear and puts a smile "I just wanted to tell you that a Templar killed your father just because I wanted the job." Arno's eyes are bagged and he looks at Beasley.

"What?"

"I killed the king, he was a great friend, although what really broke my heart was that i poisoned your mother"

"What?" Arno said and felt a fire inside him. Beasley shows some teeth.

"Alicia's virginity will be mine," Beasley said. Arno grabs his neck furiously.

"**_YOU ARE DEAD!!"_** Arno's eyes were red with thirst for blood and anger. the guard and the executioner hit him and put a gag and Arno shouted but he did not hear the voice.

"Are you okay good sir minister?" The Judge asks the minister.

"Only that he suffered an attack due to the traumas of his childhood" Said Beasley serious and shows his mother's ring and winks causing Arno to become more enraged. The executioner puts a bag over Arno's head and places the rope around his neck.

"Wilson Tlaness your punishment is ..." In slow motion there was a figure among the crowd.

A person in a white hood passed through the crowd and reached the scaffold. Look up and look at the rope and raise the little knife.

"... Death" The Executioner lowers the lever and the floor opens falling to Arno and out of nowhere the knife cuts the rope.

TUK

Arno falls to the ground without being bald. The eyes of Beasley and the judge open his eyes suddenly and look at the person in charge who is a hooded person with a white robe and a red cloth tied at the waist with the two belts that the knives rested on. Two steel wristband on the wrists. Raise the other hand and point to the judge.

BANG.

The judge falls on his back. Beasley looks at the guards. "GUARDS ARREST THESE TWO !!" The Guards are going to catch Arno and the unknown.

The murderer goes to Arno and cuts the strings that were tied in his hand and takes the bag from his head "Cover your eyes!" Take out a ball and throw it to the ground.

BOOM.

The people and especially the three of royalty are blinded by the flash of light. when it clarifies the view that there was no one under the scaffold. Beasley looks up and realized that Arno and the murderer are escaping from the building. "The two are up, catch them !!"

On top of the roofs.

Arno follows the hooded killer jumping over the buildings "Dont stop"

"Who you are?" Arno said.

"First let's leave the city, and then we'll talk"

The two enter the alleys. The Assassin sticks on the wall with his back and looks out watching guards running in search of both. "Let's keep going.."

The two arrives in the stables and takes the two horses. "First put on the robe" Said the killer.

Two hours later.

On the outside of the kingdom.

The two stand in the forest. the killer gets off the horse and lowers the hood revealing blond hairs and pointed ears. Arno's eyes narrowed and he realized who he is.

"You are Darter Asterid '

"Yes..."

"Why did you save me ..."

"I know you're not guilty." The high Elve said. "I am Altair ..You are innocent "

"Altair the legendary Syrian."

"7 days ago, I had a goal to eliminate, I was passing through the roof of the palace and saw from afar that this old man murdered the king and set a trap for you." Altair said with a frown "And the judge worked for the Templars"

"Really, that trial was a bribe for the Templars to murder me," Arno said impatiently.

"Exactly, but now we have to go to the shelter"

"And what do we do when we arrive?"

"We will explain all of you," Altair said in a serious tone "What is your name?"

"Arno Dorian"

"Well Arno. Let's move on." The two murderers are moving away from the city and going to the shelter.

In the kingdom of Garran.

Inside the great tower. The steps produced echoes in the corridors there were three people walking towards the big red door. One is a blonde with ruby eyes. another person is a 30-year-old man with black hair and is dressed in a black and red suit. the last one is a dark elf man who was dressed in a white and blue vest, with tail to reach the back of his knees. in his arms were gauntlets that covered his forearms.

When the three entered the throne room there was a woman with black hair dressed that the dark elf was startled lightly to see her.

"Olga ..." The dark elf said with his eyes open.

"Why is there a dark elf handcuffed along with a human?" Olga said in a serious tone "And who are you?"

"Shay Cormac"

"Connor Kenway .."

Olga sharpens Connor's eyes and her eyes open a little and she gets up. "Connor, are you really?" Olga said almost surprisingly.

"Yes Olga" Connor said giving a small smile.

Well this is the last chapter in which arno unites the murderers. the next one will focus the story of Shay and Connor saving their waifus and there will be slaughters to the kuroinu. so thanks for reading the chapter. I'll leave a piece about Arno.

Name: Wilson Tlaness.

Name of previous life: Arno Dorian.

Race: Human.

Age: 20.

Hair color: Light brown.

Height: 1.80.

Current uniform: Old white tunic.

Legendary Sword: It does not have it anymore.

Leave me the comments.


	15. The beginning of the invasion, part 1

**_WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS OF ASSASIN'S CREED AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_Chapter 12: The beginning of the invasion. Part 1._**

_Since Altair left the shelter and went to rescue the innocent. Shay and Cormac had a certain discomfort since in their previous life they were enemies, now they are allies for a time a dark elf and a human began a journey that would last four or five days to reach the kingdom of Olga Discordia._Shay and Cormac rode on horses. They were both silent and had some resentment in their past life. Connor felt distrust in Shay so in the previous life he betrayed the order. but he remembers that in the past life when Connor remodeled the farm and Achilles always said many times that Shay was always right. Connor looks at Shay's back and looks back.

"We can talk Kenway." Shay asks trying to lighten the tension. Connor frowns.

"Just call me Connor, why do you want us to talk?" Connor said in a serious tone. Shay takes out the canteen and takes a sip and passes it to Connor and grabs it and takes a sip.

"How old are you?" Shay asks looking at Connor's brunette ears.

"And why do you want to know?" Connor raises his eyebrows.

"I heard that the elves have an immortality that can not grow old," said Shay. Connor sighs annoyed.

"800 Years"

"Oh ..." Shay said with a slight surprised "Connor you've been doing these years"

Connor did not want to answer anything. Shay coughs a little. "What did you do for a living?"

"I was Olga's servant," Connor said and put on a small smile, remembering the good times Olga spent together. until the time came when they first made love. Connor's smile low.

"you were the servant of Olga, since when?"

"700 years ago, the Templars attacked my home and killed Olga's father," Connor said with a frown, "and they also attacked the village of Altair."

"How I sorry" Shay said lowering her head. Connor growls little angry.

"That Haytham you know not?"

"Yes."

"That Haytham was here"

"What?" Said Shay.

"40 years ago, the Templars came to Eostia and began to order a plan to expand the army.The Templars killed innocent lives and they have also taken villages away with an army of Templars." Connor said making Shay stay shocked. "He is my father in the previous life, but in this life, as he said, I am a dark elf and he is High Elf, we are practically not father and children, we are only enemies and strangers not related to blood. family so he hated Altair and decided to unite this corrupt order. "Connor said seriously.

Shay wrinkles his face when he hears what his godfather Haytham did bad things. And he also help the Templars. but he did not know that they invaded villages and killed innocent people.

"Connor, about the invasions of the villages, I had nothing to do, i just kill those on the blacklist that is with this Mandeville." Shay said seriously. Connor sighs and looks at him seriously with a frown.

"This Mandeville is not the real one," Connor said, Shay's eyes widen in shock." That was an impostor who took the place by order of the Templars, they only sent you the order so you can eliminate the rivals and witnesses who were there. against the Templars, the Templars looked at you and took you as an avenger thirsting for revenge that you wanted Mandeville to be dead, they put an imposter so that you would finish your thirst for revenge and kill the impostor. "Connor said giving a truth to Shay who had an impacted face.

"All these years they used me, on top of that, Mandeville is still alive." Shay said in an annoyed tone and he lowers his horse and goes to a tree and starts hitting "SHIT!" Hit again with another hand "DAMN IT BE !!" Shay hits several times against the tree. and growls in pain and looks at his knuckles that there was blood.

"Shay, do not hurt your hands" Connor lowers the horse and takes out a roll of bandage and passes it to Shay.

"No ..." Shay said in an angry tone and grabbed the roll of bandage "That lie to live as in the previous life .. this is .." Shay is sold in the hands.

"We have to continue ... let's not stop." Said Connor.

"When this is over, I swear I will find Mandeville and I will skin him alive and kill Haytham and Berg." Said Shay with hate and cold tone.

"With Haytham you can, but Berg is impossible," said Connor.

"How, you met once with him"

"I almost died, I could not hurt a single cut." Shay looks at Connor

"How do he defeat you?" Ask Shay. Connor unbuttons two three buttons and shows him a terrible scar where it is on his chest.

"He almost cut my head off, but thank goodness I had my steel mesh, but the achievement cuts a bit from my skin and almost opens the flesh ... if it had been more, my organs would come out and die like a disemboweled animal."

"The double-edged longsword" Shay whispered and remembered that last night where Berg drew the long sword and wanted to force Shay to cooperate with the plan. "If I had faced Berg I would be dead" Shay said in low voice. Connor climbs the horse and Shay also climbs and resumes the trip.

24 hours later.

Connor and Shay did not speak for a full day. the trip was still standing.

Connor and Shay stop in the woods. Connor looks at the sky that the sun is leaving. "Let's take a Rest. Shay looks for wood for the fire, and I'll find for food," Connor said before lowering his horse and pulling out the bow.

"Okay." Said Shay and look for the woods. Without realizing it, there was a hooded person standing in the distance together with a group of 3 people hooded and looking at the human and looking at the other.

"We'll have to warn Chloe"

"There is also our master successor" said the other looking at Connor.

**_/_**

We see two children sitting on the chair in a place abandoned from the ruined house. both are reading a book about a fairy tale in which a prince saves a princess from the hands of a demon king. the boy had dark black hair and is dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants. the blonde is a dark elf half and is dressed in the dark blue dress.

"When the prince defeats the demon king, the prince rescues the princess and both escape from the demon kingdom, a month later, the wedding has begun and the couple kisses to unite the bond of love, they had family and lived happily ever after "The child read the story." End "He said before closing the book. "Well Chloe, what did you think?"

"It was nice, but there is something that interests me" Chloe said putting a finger on her chin. Shay takes a glass of water "Shay have you kissed someone"

Shay spits water "What !?" Shay said with a blushing face. "I do not kiss anyone." Shay coughed little. Chloe crawls and sits next to Shay.

"What is special about the kiss?" Chloe said while looking at the picture of the book in which the prince kisses his girlfriend. "It's some physical contact?" Shay coughs little flushed.

"Well I do not know how to explain to you, the kiss is someone special for the couple that love each other, as for the Example, that you want to be on their side for all the happy and beautiful moments, support them, worry about that person and take care of them. You want to live together with that person. " Said Shay scratching his cheek. Chloe gets up and puts herself in front of Shay.

"We will make a kiss"

"What?!" Shay said blushing.

"Come on, get up, I want to experience and feel like that" Chloe said grabbing Shay's hand causing her to get up. "Come on, Shay, that's my first kiss, come on, do not be shy." Chloe insists to Shay that he gets up. but he gets up and looks serious.

"Chloe ... before kissing, there's something I have to give you" Shay takes out a small box and opens it revealing a silver ring "There's something I wanted to give you, but I have to confess something. i like you"

"Like?" Chloe said confused "you like me?... you interested in me" Chloe turns red and begins to scream shocked "A human interested me a dark elf !!" She screams and turns with her back to Shay to hide that she had a face of shame "We have been known as 4 months ago. since you helped me deal with my serious injury. "Chloe begins to move her fingers" I have no experience in that "

"It does not matter, I like you the way you are, it does not matter how you change and nobody will change my mind, I like it a lot" Said Shay smiling. Chloe looks at Shay and approaches.

"I also like Shay, you're different than the others!" Chloe said in a shy and embarrassed tone. Shay approaches Chloe.

"It would be an honor to give you my first kiss with you Chloe"

"Also me, Shay." Chloe lowers her head and Shay raises her head. Chloe was bigger than Shay. when their lips touch it it lasts three seconds and separates when their faces are red as tomatoes "It was fast was not it?"

"Maybe we can take a minute," Shay said blushing.

"Well let's start back." Chloe raises both arms and grabs him by the shoulders. "You can hold my waist, I'll lower my head so you can touch my lips." Shay hugs the waist and raises her head and both kiss again. his heart was beating hard. Chloe closed her eyes and assimilated the kiss. Shay also closed her eyes. But the kiss felt warm and very affectionate. They spent a minute and separated recovering from oxygen.

"Wow, Chloe was ..."

"Great ..." Chloe said and looked at Shay "Hey, you want to try again."

Shay and Chloe were kissing for ten times every minute. every time he kissed they wanted to give more but changed something. when the kiss did not want to separate. Chloe hugs him tight and Shay also responds by hugging. "Chloe ..." Shay looks at Chloe's eyes.

"Shay ..." Chloe said looking at Shay's eyes "I have no word but I think I found the meaning of the kiss."

"Chloe I'll ..." Chloe opens her eyes and was hopeful to hear the three words she wanted to hear. A voice from another screams.

"Chloe wake up!"

**_/_**

Chloe wakes up from one and looks at the door that is a woman with dark yellow hair.

"Manuel's apprentices have detected two intruders in far from the kingdom. They are in the forest "

"How are the intruders?" Chloe said with a surprised face.

"One is a human, and there is also the elf of the most wanted shadow of all nations."

"Send a group to catch them but do not kill those two intruders, we're going to interrogate them" Chloe said putting on the blue cape.

"Alright Chloe sama" The elf woman leaves the room. Chloe looks in the mirror and looks at the side of her abdomen that was scarred in threads. she caresses the scar.

"Every time I dream of that name Shay makes me want to hug him and be part of him, but his face ..." Chloe tries to remember the face of a certain Shay. "I can not remember ... but it is a human not ? " Said Chloe with a serious tone.

**_At night._**

**_In the woods._**

We see two assassins eating a two rabbits. Shay bites a piece and eats it. Connor takes a canteen.

"Shay a question?"

"Hmm?" Shay stops eating and looks at Connor.

"Why did you betray the order?" Connor said in a serious tone. Shay swallows the piece of meat.

"I do not know if Achilles told you about me"

"Achilles did not tell me much about you ... but he always said your name and said you were always right, why were you right?" Said Connor taking a sip.

"In the year 1755 in Lisbon, Achilles sent me a mission that was to investigate an ancient temple that said the manuscript of Voynich that there was an artifact in the form of the star, when I removed from the place it caused something was a terrible earthquake in Lisbon, I escaped while the place collapsed and people, parents, children and even the elderly died, after escaping from the earthquake, I saw how it looked in Lisbon falling. I returned to the Davenport ranch, blamed Achilles for the innocent deaths but he did not know the possibilities of the earthquake, so I figured Achilles would try to find another temple to cause more innocent deaths. a man who could tolerate the massive destruction of cities and the loss of innocent lives, I decided to steal the manuscript so that it would not run the same fates to the cities. possible until they cornered me for my companions who had allegiance to Achilles. I dropped the waterfall and someone was shot in me in the shoulder and fell with the manuscript. "Shay takes a sip from the canteen" That's why I joined the templars to prevent the killers from killing more innocents. "

"Shay ... Achilles did not tell me about this but why he hide the truth, the first time I met him he was alone and had an expression of guilt and defeat."

"Because Achilles already had a great guilt that he can not take away for having killed thousands of innocents and did not want his apprentice to know that great shame he had committed, there was an important rule that is not to kill an innocent life." Said Shay throwing a wood into the fire.

"The Templars ... have also killed the innocents of the villages and took the people and forced them to join the army." In the other countries of this world Berg and his right hands corrupted the nobles and military generals up to the kings. " Connor eats a piece of meat.

"Those who seek you and want you dead are the templars and justice who swallowed lies." Said Shay "By the way. why you asked me about the fruit of the eden"

"There are 8 fruits or 9" The question answers "Olga's father is called Achilles" Shay is startled and looks at Connor.

"Achilles was also born in this world"

"Achilles was the enemy of Berg who was looking for the fragments, the pieces of the artifact, and Berg later attacked my village just to get the pieces that Achilles had." Connor wrinkles his face when he sees Achilles sacrificing his life to protect his daughter. "Achilles was a great leader of my village, but I do not know if he felt guilty but I do not know if he wanted to start back, but I saw his smile, he gave a new home to the people of Olga's mother and civilization grew. He is resting in peace. "

"It really surprises me and because we end up being enemies and nemesis"

"There is a saying that to be a friend you will first have to become an enemy." said Connor giving a smile.

"Well ... but first we're going to get to the kingdom tomorrow, I do not know what happened. The dark elves will not attack you because you're one of them, I'm a human." Shay said lying on the ground.

"Goodnight"

"Same Connor," Shay said and closed her eyes. Connor turns off the fire and also falls asleep. There was a group of dark elves standing in the distance from Connor and Shay.

"We attack them?"

"Tomorrow we will ambush them" said the other.

**_The next morning._**

Connor and Shay arrive at the place where a swamp is. both dislike the smell. "The smell is horrible ..."

"What kind of smell is that?" Connor said looking around the place until his eyes widened at the sight of the sky. "Shay ..."

"What's up ..." Shay said and looked up and also "I think we've... "

"yes. we're here ..." Connor said. the sky is red like blood. the two assassins are standing on the hill looking at a large tower far away. "I guess this city is Olga's .. since we separated Olga her already made a great effort to do it" Connor said until he heard something coming from behind his back . "It seems that we have companies"

"If I already heard it"

Leaves some figures of the bush appearing quickly and raise the spears.

"Freeze!" Shout a person. There were 15 people in black robes and they all had wheeled guns pointing at both of them.

"Who are they?" Connor said in a serious tone.

"We are the Assasins of Manuel Discordia" Said the assassins.

"Manuel Discordia.? .." Shay was confused. Connor recognized the name.

"They are the apprentices of Achilles ..." Connor said.

"WHAT?!!" Said Shay. Connor lowers his horse and stands in front of the killers.

"I am AJ Librara The Assasin of the shadow." Connor said in a serious tone "I demand. who is the leader of the assasins" A assasin raises his hood and is a dark elf with a big beard and his eyes are black.

"I am the leader, I am Mrraco Maoli leader of the Assassins" He said his name "And why you are here with a human?"

"We have come to see Queen Olga Discordia" said Connor.

"What business do you have with Olga?" Mrraco said crossing his arms.

"It's about the invasion of black dogs," Connor said. Mrraco opens his eyes lightly "And there is also something you should know, but I need to talk to her"

"First give us the weapons and then we will take them"

"Do not fuck ..." Shay said taking out the wheel gun and pointing to Mrraco. the dark Elven assassins raise their weapons to Shay.

"Then they're are in the territory of Olga and this is in our rules and our order!" Mrraco exclaims and raises his hand to the elves. "If you are going to shoot me, they will open fire." Connor approaches Mrraco.

"Do not give it away" Shay tells Connor not to hand over the weapons.

"Shay, it would be better if we handed over the weapons," said Connor and drew his sword and passed it to Mrraco. "Shay. the weapons ... now"

"Shit!" Said Shay softly and pulled the sword along with the wheel gun to the ground. Mrraco snaps his finger causing the other assassin to grab the sword and pistol.

"Well, now ..." Mrraco throws the steel handcuffs to the floor. "Put's the handcuffs"

"Do not fuck me ..." Shay said grudgingly.

**_Two hours later._**

Shay and Connor are handcuffed and escorted by an Achilles apprentice group. When the city arrives there is a group of ogres who are taking care of the great entrance of the city. until an ogre looks at Shay and his eyes widen.

"Is he!" Said the ogre pointing to Shay "He's the killer who killed our brothers for this weird weapon" Connor looks at Shay.

"I see you've become popular," said Connor.

"Yes. I've been something valuable in the war," Shay said. Mrraco looks at the ogre.

"Something happens, Bo?"

"That human was with the other Knight with dark blond hair, they are from the Levantain"

"Bo, you'd better open the way because I have to take them to Queen Olga." The ogre opens the way. The dark elves look at the two who are handcuffed. There is a woman with black hair and she opens her eyes when she sees Connor.

"Son AJ!" The woman runs to hug Connor. "You're alive!"

"Mother" Connor said in shock and looks at the woman "Real mother are you?"

"It's good to see you ..." the mother looks at the hands that are handcuffed "Why my son is handcuffed"

"Lady Librara, your son has entered the territory and we are leading the queen" said Mrraco. Connor's mother frowns.

"Mother, I'll be fine when I finish this I'll see you again" Connor said giving a smile. Mrraco pushes him to keep going.

"Is your mother?" Said Shay looking at Connor's mother.

"It's been 700 years since I saw my family, but let's focus on this." Connor said looking at the entrance of the tower where there is a blonde elf who is waiting for them.

"Mrraco you brought the intruders"

"Yes, Chloe, we have brought both of you" Responds Mrraco. Shay is startled to hear the name and looks at the blonde with ruby eyes.

"Chloe ..." Shay comes forward and puts on a cheerful smile. "Chloe, you are alive" said Shay smiling and starts running towards Chloe until.

**_POW_**.

Shay was received a strong kick in the face and his eyes look at Chloe who had a hostile look towards him.

**_THUMP_**.

Shay falls on his back and wanted to lift until the sword points towards him.

"Do not come near me, damn human!" Chloe said with a hostile look towards Shay.

**_Alright guys. leave me the comments. the next chapter will arrive on Tuesday._**


	16. INTERLUDE 01

**_INTERLUDE 01._**

Altair's daughter yawns and looks at her father.

"Wow ... I would like to continue listening to your story, dad, it made me sleepy" said the daughter and she cuddled in her father's chest.

"Daughter, you want to follow the story tomorrow"

"Let's leave for tomorrow." Said the daughter and ends up sleeping.

"I'll take you to bed," Altair said, carrying her sleeping daughter in her father's arms.

"Altair .." Cellestine approaches her husband "How did you know those stories about Connor, Arno, and Shay"

"I am your great Master and I have the right to listen, because tomorrow I have something to attend to, I am afraid that I will not be able to finish the story of Shay and Connor."

"I forgot to tell you that Shay and Connor will come tomorrow to meet with Claudia along with Edward" Cellestine said and makes a smile "And your nephews will be there" Altair arrives at his daughter's room.

"Oh I see." Altair lays on her daughter's bed and accommodates her and kisses her on the cheek. "I think one of them will take the place to continue the story." Cellestine strokes her daughter's head while she sleeps.

"Altair let's go to bed" Cellestine said grabbing his arm "You must be tired"

"Yes, being someone important really tires"

"I'll make you feel good ..." Cellestine said in a seductive tone.

"I'll make you feel good" Altair hires Cellestine in bridal style.

"Altair remember that we owe our daughter a present," Cellestine said smiling. Altair blushes a little.

"She wants a little brother, I thought she wanted a pet." Altair arrives in his room with his wife.

"Altair ..." She wraps his neck around her arm "I want a boy or a girl" Cellestine said seductively. Altair sighs and drops Cellestine on the bed.

"Well with pleasure"

Cellestine and Altair made a great love at night.

**_The next morning._**

Altair's daughter eats breakfast when someone opens the door that enters three people known to the daughter.

"Hi, we're here," said a half Elf girl with white skin and ruby eyes with dark blond hair. She is dressed in the black dress.

"Hello Lucross" Said the dark elf boy with black hair and looks away and his eyes are from Ambar. He is dressed in the little black suit.

"Hello my princess " said the blue-eyed, blond boy.

"Hi friends, they're took something" said Altair's daughter and ordered the servants to bring the food for the guests "What are you doing here?"

"Well, our parents have issues related to the government," said the boy Kenway, sitting next to the questioner.

"My father is a long time in his job being your father's minister," said the red-eyed girl.

"Guys, we came to visit Princess Lucross, show some respect," said the blond boy.

"You guys ask a question, you know something about the story," Lucross said.

"What story?" said The three children at the same time.

"The story of the ..." The door opens, entering a man with black hair and a black suit with red cloth on his left shoulder. his face had a scar on his cheek.

"Hello Princess," said the man bowing to Lucross.

"Hello Uncle Shay"

"Dad what are you doing here?" Said the blonde girl.

"My Master Altair sent me to tell you the story in which Connor and I rescued your mother and also your godmother," said Shay and sits on the couch "But first eat something"

The children finishes eating breakfast and sits on the floor.

"Well kids, where were you, my princess?" Shay said giving a smile.

"That Aunt Chloe kicked your face with the naked eye"

Shay falls on his back and his face is shocked. Shay's daughter stands next to her father.

"This really, My Dad and mother knew each other like that" said her daughter.

"Yes, but it's painful but let's continue the story" Said Shay, regaining her composure. "Right from ...

**_IT WAS A SHORT INTERLUDE CHAPTER. LEAVE THE COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE THEM._**


	17. The beginning of the invasion, Part 2

We see the two people who are in a place that is a treasure room, there was only one door that is blocked by a chain tied in the two latches. Connor is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Connor growled in pain from the wound in his abdomen in front of him, this knee Olga trying to stop the bleeding and her eyes are watery.

"I'm sorry, Connor, you were right all this time, I was stupid for not trusting you, please do not die, if that Vault had not taken away my scepter and my powers, it would cure you easily but it's impossible." Olga said in a tone of regret and guilt for what Connor suffered a stabbing.

"Olga ... you have to get out of here, look for Shay, he'll take you to a safe place and I do not know if he's going to take you to Cellestine and warn everyone that those bastards of black dogs ...Connor vomits blood causing Olga to cry more.

"I'm not leaving you back, I'd rather stay with you, please ..." Olga hugs Connor.

"I suppose I do not know if there will be an exit." Connor pulls the two wheel guns inside the vest. "Olga, we've fought hard enough"

"Yes Connor ... I already fight a lot" Olga said grabbing the wheel gun "I'd rather die next to a loved one than be a slave to Vult and those mercenaries I think it's time ..." Connor caresses the cheek of Olga and raises his head to reach Olga's lips. connor kisses Olga crying and separates from the kiss

"I'm glad to see you again Olga Discordia"

"Also I Connor Kenway ..." Olga places the gun point on his chin and he places the gun point on her chin. both close their eyes until a voice from another said.

"**_Connor Kenway ... it's not over yet"_**

Connor looks at the other side that there was a door "Olga behind that door?"

"There is only the useless sword ..." Olga responds. Connor struggles upwards.

"Help me get to her" Connor said moaning in pain. Olga helps him get up and takes him to the door.

**_Chapter 13: The beginning of the invasion. Part 2._**

**_2 days ago._**

Shay was shocked and surprised while he was lying on the floor on his back because Chloe kicked him hard in the face.

"A human who knows my name ... must be the men of these slaves."Chloe said in a tone of hatred and contempt.

"Chloe ... you do not recognize me ..." Shay said and got up "I'm your friend ..."

"A human who is my friend ... Hahahaha makes me laugh ... but I never had a friendbut it would be better if you die "Chloe raises the sword and blades towards the neck of Shay but until Mrraco takes out the sword and hits it.

"Chloe ... these two got very far and they're going to tell us something important." Mrraco said seriously. Chloe clicked her tooth reluctantly.

"Mrraco, next time, put chains on this human's feet, I do not want him to wander around this tower." Said Chloe turning her back on Shay. Mrraco helps him get up.

"Human, what was that?" Mrraco said with a frown.

"I ... I ...shay was shocked and confused by what happened recently. "I ..."

"Let's move on," said Mrraco, pushing Shay towards the entrance.

**_30 minutes later._**

Connor and Shay along with the two escorts Mrraco and Chloe arrives at the floor where the cells are.

"Enter," said Mrraco, ordering Connor and Shay to enter. "Wait here until Olga warns." Chloe looks at Connor.

"Why you came along with a human?." Chloe asks Connor.

"Because Shay joined me," Connor said and sits on the floor. "You know Shay?" Ask Connor. Chloe looks at Shay.

"I do not know this human, i never seen him in a lifetime," Chloe said and left the place. Shay sits on the floor.

"Chloe did not recognize me" Shay said shocked.

"Do you know this woman?" Ask Connor.

"She was my first childhood friend 24 years ago" Said Shay with a devastated and shocked look. "During these 14 years I look for her everywhere, she does not remember me" Shay lowers his head and growls frustrated.

While Connor and Shay are in the cell. Chloe walked to the throne room to warn her queen but remembered about the human saying he is his friend. Chloe felt a twinge in her heart.

"What is this pain in my chest that I have ..." Chloe said, wrinkling her face. "It's as if ...Chloe walked while she was holding on to her aching chest.

**_In Olga's room._**

Olga bathed in the bathroom and sighs tired about what she heard bad news and is also upset about the new allies of her former friend Cellestine.

"This war does make me tired and it stresses me a lot." Olga said caressing her temple "I hope he embraces me to forget this stress I have" Olga said in a low voice and she puts on a sad face "If he had come with me, he would fight next to me." Olga gets up from the tub and goes to the mirror and looks at her body. "I've grown a lot, I'm pretty attractive and beautiful to get married except ..." Olga lowers her head and kneels"Connor ... I'm lonely ... "Her body had developed a lot, she still remembers the night she was with him 700 years ago ... She purses her lips and wrinkles her forehead." I'm stupid to leave him. I do not know if he would forgive me ... "

"Olga-sama"

Olga looks back to meet Chloe.

"What happen?" Olga asks Chloe.

"It is that today we catch the two intruders" the question answers.

"Let me guess two human spies, if so, command the ogres to eat them."

"Olga, it's different, it's a dark elf with strange clothes and together with a Knight who is Claudia's sudden."

"You said there is a dark elf?" Raise the right eyebrow. "What is his name ...?" Olga goes to the desk where her wine glass is.

"Mrraco told me that the name of the elf is AJ Librara"

Olga spits out the wine she drank and opens the drawer that had a role of the sought after and takes it out.

**_NAME: AJ LIbrara._**

Olga's lips puts on a smile and hugs the role of the sought after. "My love is here" she said in a whisper.

"Olga-sama, are you okay?" Olga puts on a serious face.

"Yes I am fine. Chloe give food to the two intruders and tomorrow at the first hour. Take them to my throne room, "Olga said in a serious tone, and Chloe bows before her majesty.

"Yes Olga-sama, the food will be left over"

"For the human, give him some food to spare, but for AJ, give him a dish with a delicious dinner."

**_two hours later._**

Shay looks at his plate which is a watery soup and a piece of bread. While looking at the other dish that belongs to Connor he has a large piece of steak with salads and a glass of wine. Shay looks at Chloe with her arms crossed with a frown.

"Chloe, why are you giving me such a meal while Connor is enjoying a decent meal?"

"By the queen's order," she said dryly. Shay sighs annoyed and leaves the bowl of soup on the floor. Connor cuts half of the steak and also half of the salad and gives it to Shay causing Chloe to be shocked.

"AJ, WHY DO YOU GIVE IT THE OTHER HALF TO HUMAN !!" Exclaimed impacted.

"It's because he's my partner and friend, you have something to say against you" Connor said with a frown.

"Yes, it's that those humans do not deserve to be treated well, you're not ashamed that a dark elf like you treat a human right"

"Look blond, I've been fighting with humans from other countries and I've fought with the other races, so do not come and judge me," Connor said in a serious tone.

"What are you to say to me?"

"First of all, I am 800 years old, I think you are younger and lack wisdom and intelligence, secondly you are spoiled and do not respect the actions of others, so why not expose your butt to another side? "Connor said and bites the piece.

"That does not end like that" Chloe said in an angry tone and turned around furiously "Tomorrow the queen will talk to you" Chloe leaves the place.

"Wow, Connor, you have a sharp language" Shay said surprised and bites a piece of steak.

"I can not allow a race to despise another race, that's racism, god while I was in other countries there were some different equalities." Connor said in a disgusted tone towards the racists.

"While we lived in our world, it was the same as that"

"Yes." Connor looks up at the ceiling "It surprises me that those women from Eostia dress like that showing their skin." Connor visualizes Olga's clothes and puts on a slight blush "I hope she does not dress like that"

**_in the place of olga._**

Olga sneezes and looks back. "It's me or someone is talking about me "

**_The next morning._**

Connor and Shay are chained again and are accompanied by Chloe. the four are climbing a grand staircase of the tower. Shay sighs tiredly and looks at Chloe who had a serious look.

"Hey Chloe, how much failing to reach your queen?" Shay asks in a neutral tone. Chloe clicks the tooth.

"Do not address me with this name and how do you know my name?" Chloe said with a frown.

"Chloe you do not remember me" Said Shay.

"I've never seen you, and I do not know you, I've killed more human than I dont remember their faces" Chloe said giving a shocking response to Shay.

"Chloe .."

**_POW_**.

Shay kneels and runs out of air when she hit in the abdomen.

"Do not talk to me," Chloe said in a hateful tone. Shay rejoins the coup.

During the 20 minutes going up the stairs. reaches the floor where the throne room is. When the three entered the throne room, there was a woman with black hair and dressed in a pretty exposed clothes that slightly surprised the dark elf when he saw her.

"Olga ..." Connor said opening his eyes.

"Why is there a dark elf handcuffed along with a human?" Olga said in a serious tone "And who are you?"

"Shay Cormac"

"Connor Kenway .."

Olga sharpens Connor's eyes and her eyes open a little and she gets up. "Connor, are you really?Olga said almost surprisingly.

"Yes, Olga," Connor said with a small smile. Olga gets up from the throne and approaches Connor and touches his cheek.

"Connor ..." Olga for the first time felt something she was looking . Chloe looks at Olga's eyes crying and is surprised that this is the first time that her queen cries like that.

"Olga ..." Connor lowers his temple to touch Olga's forehead. "I really missed you"

"Me too" Olga said with a smile and hugs Connor. Chloe and Shay are shocked to see this scene. Chloe tenses the tooth and grabs Shay's neck.

"HUMAN, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? !!" Chloe shakes the collar of Shay's shirt.

"I have no idea" Shay said in shock and while Chloe shakes him. Shay looks carefully at Connor's and Olga's expressions and realized what was happening.

"EXPLAIN ME, DAMN HUMAN !!"

"Your queen has a lover" Said Shay causing Chloe to be shocked and look at Connor and Olga who looked into each other's eyes with great passion.

"Impossible Olga would never have a lover!" Chloe looks at Olga who is about to kiss Connor. It caused Chloe to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAA !!" Chloe pulls out a dagger. "REMOVE YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY QUEEN !!" Shay raises her foot and tripped Chloe on the floor. Olga and Connor look at Chloe lying on the floor. Shay whistled as if nothing had happened.

"What? I only tripped her so she would not interrupt her beautiful moments "Said Shay in a serious tone, Chloe gets up and starts attacking Shay wildly.

"YOU WILL DIE!!"

"WAIT WAIT IF I AM SPOUSED !!" Said Shay running away from Chloe with blood thirst. Olga looks at Connor.

"Excuse me for a moment" Olga raises her hand and does a telekinesis to Shay and Chloe flying up. "Chloe, you're going to calm down and you will not kill the human until he makes some suspicious moves.'"

"I could get off, I've had enough, they shot me, they handcuffed me, they gave me food to spare, and now I have to put up with this blonde that you do not even recognize me," Shay said grudgingly. Olga lowers her hand causing her to stop flying Chloe and Shay.

"Olga can you explain what that was" Chloe said with a shocked look.

"He is my lover and my future husband" Olga said in a serious tone causing Chloe and Shay to put an impacted face.

"Connor did not tell me you had a relationship with the queen of the dark elves" Shay said trembling in shock. Connor coughs uncomfortably and regains his composure and looks at Olga.

"Olga, I've come to talk to you," Connor said earnestly. Olga looks at Connor and put on a small smile.

"First.." Olga kisses Connor on the lips causing Chloe to keep her mouth open and Shay just whistled in surprise. "Chloe take the handcuffs off Connor."

" also take the handcuffs from Shay" Connor said and Olga raises her eyebrows.

"Why remove the handcuffs ..."

"Shay ... my name is Shay." shay frowns "I'm not going to do anything suspicious" Olga looks at Shay well and sighs defeated.

"Also remove the handcuffs"

"What?" Chloe opens her eyes suddenly and Shay puts on a small smile. Olga frowns at Shay

"Chloe will watch you if you do something suspicious" Shay lowers her smile and looks at Chloe who had a victorious and malicious smile.

"yes Olga-sama" Chloe approaches Connor and tells her in a whisper "If you do something strange and make my queen cry, I'll kill you and the human"

"I heard that," Shay said, frowning at Chloe. Chloe sticks out her tongue, mocking Shay. "If you're one ..." Shay growls annoyed. Chloe finishes removing the handcuffs to Connor and now goes to Shay.

"Connor you wanted to talk to me" Olga said and sits on the throne.

"Olga, I've heard that black dogs and templars are going to work together to invade your kingdom." Olga laughs. Connor is disconcerted.

"Really, those black dogs and those templars are going to beat me the great queen of the dark elves" Olga puts a malicious face. "Let them come and I'm waiting for them"

"Olga does not know the Templars, they are organized and have advanced weapons"

"Quiet Connor, Mrraco will assault the supply shipments and the firearms, we will use it to defend ourselves".Olga gets up and approaches Connor touching the shoulder "Connor, my beloved, since you have returned with me, I need you by my side and I want you to fight for me and together we will dominate Eostia, I will be the empress and you will be an emperor"Olga gives a smile to Connor and imagines that where Connor is dressed in black armor standing next to his wife sitting and the other side with Chloe.

"Olga .." Connor closes his eyes for a moment and sighs "I'm afraid he refused me your conquest"

"What?" Olga opens her eyes shocked. Connor opens his eyes and puts a stoic look on Olga.

"I came for you, I did not come to be an emperor or to conquer Eostia, I came to save you and our people, I fear that you will forget the war and make peace with Cellestine." He said seriously and thickly. Olga puts on a serious look and lowers her smile.

"Do not tell me you're working for this bitch," she said angrily. "I thought you would come for me" The fists of Olga squeeze and hes eyes frowns "You're going to betray me."

"No" Connor refuses and grabs Olga's hand "You're going to go with Ken to me and you're going to end the war at once"

"No. I refuse to go with you." Olga frowns "I do not want to give up."

"Olga ..." Connor growls "The woman I love was serious. but now I see you differently".he said in a cold voice "Since you left me with a broken heart just because you did not want me to die and sacrifice myself as your father did, I fight my life with the hope of finding you and having a family with you with love and living in peace. but declaring war with your friend is too much shocking to me the things you did with the humans and invaded the villages.That's my wife who killed innocent lives. I do not want you to continue like this and you are underestimating the templars they are capable of doing any drastic measures and the black dogs will force our people to become sexual slaves and they will also force you. connor grabs Olga's shoulders "I do not want to lose you, please, if you love me, come with me and our people, if the people and allies of Cellestine attack you, I will protect you"

Olga opens her eyes and decides to go with Connor and face Cellestine and end the war. "Connor, give me time to think, I'll tell you in 8 hours."

"All right" Connor nodded.

"Chloe takes the two of them to the guest room" Olga orders Chloe to take Shay and Connor to the room.

**_Four hour later._**

Shay is lying in bed comfortably and eats an apple and looks at Connor who is sitting on the couch.

"I am very surprised that you have a relationship with Olga and that you have rejected the offer to be the emperor."

"It's up to her to choose the choice," Connor said in a serious toneif "she is in agreement. We're going to escort you and you're going to enter Ken Castle and you're going to talk to Cellestine and tell them about the Templars and the black dogs, "said Connor and grabs a fruit"We can go in with you, if they try to do something with Olga, I'll eliminate them regardless of whether he's an ally of Cellestine." Connor shows a murderous aura.

Shay gets up to the door and knocks on the door. "Chloe, I need to go to the bathroom"

"Do it in your room"

"Come on! if there is no bathroom in this guest room."

"Do it in the corner or somewhere"

"Well, I'll do it in bed, if one of the maids did not clean the bed," said Shay going to bed. Connor looks at Shay with a disgusted face.

"You're really going to do it," said Connor. Shay jumps on the bed and lowers the zipper.

"If they treat me like an animal, I will be animal with pleasure ... one ... two ..

**_SLAM_**

Chloe opens the door suddenly and had an angry look and looks at Shay "Come with me human"

**_10 minutes later._**

Chloe accompanies Shay to the bathroom and when she arrives she enters the two together. Shay looks around the bathroom that is all messy and looks at Chloe.

"Hurry up!" Chloe said impatiently. Shay looks at a leaf that is hanging on the wall.

"hey a material to read" Shay said cheerfully.

"NOW!!" Chloe screams angry. Shay stayed still. She crosses her arms with an angry look.

"I can not do it if you're looking at me" Said Shay and Chloe turns around turning her back. "I do not trust you, you'll look at me" Chloe turns her head back with an incredulous look with annoyed and leaves the bathroom. "All right..." lower the closure and begin to make his need.

**_Somewhere else._**

A dark elf enters his room and sits on the desk that had a small box and opens it that there was a red cross that is the symbols of the Templars and there was a red crystal.

"Charles Lee"

The crystal emits a glow that leaves a bright red figure that is Berg sitting on the red chair.

**_"Some novelty Lee"_**

"Yes my Sir. Berg, there are two people who know that black dogs are going to invade"

"Who are they?" Ask Berg.

"" AJ Librara and another person is a human with a black suit and a torn red cloth "

**_"Shay Cormac"_**

"Lord, what do you suggest we do?"

**_"Keep up the plan, the black dogs are not going to be alone, this one with someone who is going to take care of those three threats"_**

"The three threats?"

**_"A Geofu knight is with Vault at that moment, Jack is going to take care of them, you have the army of your dark elves follow you, and if they do not listen to you, you know what you have to do"_**

Charles opens a box that is an eden fruit that shines on the lines. "I just have to manipulate them"

**_"Tomorrow the operation begins and remember find the sword, Charles rests"_**

The red crystal stops shining. Charles keeps the fruit in his vest and leaves the room.

**_In the other place._**

There was a large camp of black dogs that was eating and drinking. but in the middle of the mercenaries there was a Geofu knight who had blond hair and light armor. his name is Yirek and his name from the previous life is Edward Kenway and he is sitting in front of Vault.

"What do you tell me, my friend Yirek, you're on our side," Vault said, showing a smile. Yirek responds with a small smile crossing his arm.

"Yes I am"

"Well when we get to conquer Geofu, you will be the first to rape Claudia"

"With pleasure"

"Well I'm leaving" Vault gets up and goes with Hick. when he leaves him alone, Edward's face changes to severe and stoic. his fist squeezes hard.

**_In the other place._**

A horse rode along with a masked man in a black suit along with the black cloak. "Calm down Jackie... tomorrow I will gut"

**Thanks for reading the chapter, leave it to me in the comments.**


	18. NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR

Good afternoon readers. I come to tell you about my two stories of [The brave 14 of all generations] and also the [The new brotherhood of the reincarnated]. It will take two weeks to redo and correct the errors of speech and grammar.

You can give me an example of grammar as an action of shooting and sword fighting and also facial expressions. send it to me by private message PM. On the crossing of Call of Duty X Kuroinu I'll have to redo it. it will no longer be the brave 14 of all generations its name will be

**_CALL OF DUTY: ANTI B-DOGS._**

I was thinking of cutting the first part of the story of the reincarnated Assasins, I only need about three chapters to finish the first season. and I will set a new season to be called.

**_[The New Brotherhood Of The Reincarnated II: The Revolution.]_**

leave me in the comments and in two weeks I will be working the chapters. I will also be active by private messages.


	19. NOTICE

Hello friends, I created a new account that is on the Wattpad page and I leave the link there will be an update.

My account name is **_Th3Aut0rArgentina_**.

The link is

**_https/my.w.tt/kfFqV2VJxY_**

There will be an introduction and a surprise for the new story. Leave me in the comments. regarding the new chapter of TNBOR (The New Brotherhood Reincarnated) I will publish it on Tuesday.

Administrators of please do not remove my story.


	20. The beginning of the invasion Part 3

Three person is running through the swamp and running away from a group of mercenaries. One blond had the musket in his hand and the other is a black-haired man who had a strange two-cylinder metal gun and a red-eyed blonde ran behind them.

"Do not look back!" Shay shouts and turns back and points to a black tunic killer who was going to catch Chloe.

**_BANG_**

"Shit where they came from!" Edward shouts and looks forward and notices that a horse was riding by a masked man. "DON'T FUCK IT THE OTHER TIME !!"

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

The masked man collapses to the ground. Shay takes the horse and gets on.

"Chloe climbs the horse"

"I will not leave my queen"

"There is no time!!" Edward reloads the gun and points back to the mercenaries that was coming.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Shay grabs Chloe's hand and lifts her up causing the horse to climb. Edward hits a mercenary with the butt of the gun. "GO AWAY!!"

"Edward we will meet in the capital Ken !!" Shouts Shay before riding the horse. The horse starts jogging. "Don't trust the advice !!" Edward throws the gun.

"Come on!" Edward shouts defying the mercenaries and Devaina the sword and begins to attack.

Shay and Chloe rode a horse and looked back away from Edward.

"Your partner will survive?"

"Quiet he will survive and don't worry that your queen is in good hands" Shay told Chloe trying not to worry her.

"Shay where are we going?"

"We are going to the meeting point that they will be waiting for us" Shay looks forward that there is a tunnel "Better we will go through this entrance"

**_Chapter 14: The beginning of the invasion. Part 3._**

**_18 hours before._**

Connor is looking at the landscape of the northern kingdom that is similar to his previous home until he hears a noise from the door opening that is Shay entering and sits with annoying face and caresses the cheek.

**_"What happened?"_**

"Well, unwittingly Chloe and I stumble upon something and accidentally touch that I should never touch a lady" Shay turns her head revealing a red hand-shaped mark on her cheek.

**_5 minutes before._**

Chloe was still looking at Shay angrily. Shay looks back and winks and Chloe looks the other way with the noise in her mouth angry as a * Hmmp * Shay rolled her eyes. Chloe without realizing that she was flat with something and falls to Shay to turn back and they both fall to the ground. Chloe is on top of Shay. but his hand is touching Chloe's chest. Shay is with the stoic look but inside she is happy and assimilates the chest size.

"Cup B" He said that without thinking out loud. He produced a great silence and without realizing the dig his own grave. Shay starts to sweat cold with a pale face and looks at Chloe's face, praying that she wouldn't be mad or furious. seeing that his face is angry and his veins sprouted.

"Well. with that you saying that my chest is B"

"Chloe me .."

**_SLAP_**

**_Going back to the present._**

"That one does have strength ...Shay growls in pain stroking her cheek. Connor laughs. "Who has so much thanks?" Shay glare

."Well, you reminded me of someone who lived in the land of Davenport. A man named Norris who fell in love with a woman named Myriam. I helped him have the courage to make an effort to conquer her. months later. Norris proposed a marriage to Myriam. I took the place in the name of the father. I accompanied her walking towards Norris and I became the best man at the wedding. Don't tell me you're in love with that blonde. Shay Cormac Patrick "Connor said looking at Shay that he had a serious look.

"Yes. She doesn't recognize me and something worries me. I might have a memory loss or something she can't remember ..." Shay said going to bed and lies down.

"Shay I saw you rescued a group of dark elves on the Mandeville estate 5 months ago" Shay looks at Connor.

"You were following me?"

"Yes. That day was for me to kill you but you were with Haytham and you killed the imposter of Mandeville. I was ready to enter but when I saw a group of elves who were victims of the abuse and tyranny of that old man and you released them so Let it pass and it would kill you at another time so you really want to help that race or my race "

"Yes. i have two more important people I want to protect both at any cost." Shay started to remember with Grace and Luca.

"It's about your two maids," Connor said with a small smile.

"They are not my servants. They are ..." Shay blushes a little "It is not your business"

"Hehe there is polygamy friend," Connor said showing a mocking smile.

"Shut up"

**_Two hours later._**

Connor was walking back and forth and was waiting for Olga's warning. Shay was sleeping in bed. Someone opens the door that is Chloe and came along with the two maids who brought a black suit and a hairdressing element.

"Olga-sama wants that to bathe you and dress you in this suit," Chloe said seriously.

"Eh?" Connor said confused.

"Those maids will wash you and change you," she said before she snapped her finger making them both approach Connor and start removing the white jacket.

"Hey, I can get undressed!" Connor said and gets uncomfortable for those who serve her undressing him. Chloe laughs at Connor's reaction. "Hey hey !!"

"Come on Connor let them fix you. Olga wants me to see you well dressed"

"At least don't take off my pant ..." The two maids lowered the pants along with the boxer to the ankles. the two maid looks at the member and both start to blush. The first is that she bites her lips staring and the second put on a seductive smile.

"Hey Chloe-sama could you leave us alone with the Lord"

"Hey sir, would you like us to wash your back?"

"Hehehe ..."Connor puts on a fake smile and frowns "No"

**_SLAM_**

Connor Checks out Chloe and the two maids " I will let you know when I finish my things" Connor closes the door and begins to take off his clothes but nobody noticed that behind the mirror there is someone watching and that person is Olga sitting and watching Connor as he was taking off the clothes but hher eyes are skewered to see he had a lot of scar on his arms but what was most shocking is the big scar on his chest where heart and other scars were located all over torso. there were many cuts and several holes that Olga recognized would be the musket's bullets. the door opens that is the Chloe with the normal look.

"Olga-sama we have already given the suit but why did you want the maidservants to undress Connor."

"Well I wanted him to prepare for my night with Connor but he passed the test"

"Test?"

"I asked the two maid to seduce him but he refused the request. That makes me happy," Olga said, smiling slightly but looking at the scars. "He struggled enough for 600 years and I declared war on Cellestine 100 years agohe deserves much more "Olga touches the chest" It is the feeling I was looking for during all this time. Chloe tells the chefs to prepare dinner and I'm going to prepare myself. "

"Olga you're going with him"

"Calm down and you'll see," Olga said before leaving the room.

**_An hour later._**

Connor is already dressed in the black suit and his long black hair is combed in ponytail and is accompanied by Chloe and arrives at a purple door.

"Olga-sama"

"Just pass Connor and Chloe rest"

"Yes Olga-sama." Chloe lowers her head and looks at Connor "Don't do anything suspicious"

"Trust me" Connor enters the room and looks around that has enough space and a large circular bed.

"Connor, I'm here," Olga's voice said. Connor looks at Olga who is dressed in the purple dress and had an opening between her chest and navel that showed a tattoo and her lips are painted purple and her long black hair is combed back revealing amber eyes with makeup. Connor was mesmerized by the beauty of Olga.

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you Connor." Olga said giving a gentle smile and approaches Connor. "You are handsome and I like more"

"Olga you already decided" Connor asks about the request to accompany the white citadel. Olga grabs Connor's hand.

"First let's eat something" Olga takes Connor to the table where there are two pieces of meat with sauteed vegetables and two glasses with two bottles of wine. "Sit down my love" Olga's eyes

"okay..."Connor puts a smile and sits on the chair and Olga also sits. When Connor takes a bite of the food his eyes widen in surprise. "Olga is rich"

"I know Connor." Olga nods her head and serves a glass of wine and passes it to Connor. "For us." Olga lifts the glass and Connor also lifts and crashes into the glass.

"For us," Connor said before crashing. They both enjoyed the romantic dinner for 30 minutes, some began to talk about the Connor thing about what he said he did a lot of things like traveling and also meeting people of other races. but Connor forgets something important. After dinner.

"Olga ...Connor was going to say something but Olga approaches the bed and lies down and puts a provocative position than Connor.

**_LEMMON_**

"Connor remembers our first kiss" Olga said seductively and Connor blushes and felt something hot inside that he never had for 600 years and sits on the edge of the bed and caresses Olga's cheek.

"Olga ..." He said seriously and brings Olga's face

"Connor .."She said before closing his eyes to receive the kiss. They both kiss and Olga hugs Connor. "Touch me .."

"Yes Olga" Connor slapping the big chest "As you have grown" Touch the lips and caress her "I always thought of you"

"Connor make love to me I'll be yours"

Connor and Olga entwine their tongues and make lascivious noises and he lowers the dress revealing Olga's chest. When he hands on causing her to give a low moan and while he pulls out the black jacket and throws it on the floor. They stop kissing and both begin to undress, Connor unbuttons hershirt and reveals that his body is robust musculature but has little scars and Olga puts a smile but inside she was impressed by what has scars.

"Connor lie down" Olga pushes Connor to lie on his back. Olga removes the dress leaving her black thong and puts on top of it and kisses on the scars. "Connor let me take care of this"

**_SMOCH_**

**_SMOCH_**

**_SMOCH_**

"Olga!" Connor couldn't take it anymore and he pounces on her and kisses her. The right hand goes into Olga's thong. She opens her eyes suddenly and her pupils enlarge with tears and close her eyes to enjoy the pleasure. they stop kissing leaving a trace of saliva and go to the last part but Olga stops him.

"One moment" Olga lowers her hand on her belly button tattoo and causes a violet glow and the tattoo disappears. "It is done"

"What is this"

"That powerful Tattoo is so that no semen from another man reaches my egg and ends up pregnant. But since you're here I want you to get pregnant me"

"Olga are you sure"

"I want to be with you for the rest of our lives"

"Olga I love you"

"Me more"

both collapses in bed and Connor takes out the thong revealing femininity and puts the straight member on the entrance and rubs it to lubricate. "Put it in me ..."

"Yes .." He slammed in, causing her to let out a groan. "I'm finally inside and it's narrow."

"Connor I feel like I lost my virginity again" Olga felt a tingling inside. "Connor lets go of your beast ..."

"Aware" Connor moves his hip with a lunge causing her to cover her mouth so she won't groan. "I want you to scream"

"Love ... hah ... hah"

"Olga ... kuh ..."

Connor and Olga forget something important about the war and also the Templars but now they are together again and they are enjoying love. In the days before he felt devastated and sad, so they separated 600 years earlier. But now it's together again. Connor already felt something was coming inside him. "Olga I'll come inside"

"Yes!" Olga crosses her legs hugging Connor's waist "Let's cum together"

"I cum..." Tense the tooth.

"I...haaa!" Olga screams of orgasm. Connor releases the semen into the ovule. they both gasp and Olga felt something hard inside her. "Connor is still hard"

"Olga you want to continue" Connor said smiling.

"Yes .." Olga closes her eyes. Connor and Olga kiss again and make intense and passionate love again. they made different movements and produced moans and lazive noises.

**_Lemon _****_end_**

**_Where is Shay._**

Shay is sitting eating a normal meal and sighs of boredom.

"Connor is having a good time while I'm dying boredom." Shay gets up from the table and goes to the window and looks at the kingdom. "That tower they built who was the worst architect in this ambiguous tower. I wonder if it is safe to get off" Shay steps on the edge of the window and grabs the top edge. Shay climbs up the wall of the tower and plans to get higher.

when he arrives above, he looks at the landscape that could be seen from far away the 7 distant kingdoms. Shay looks down at a fairly high height. "I guess I will take a tour in this kingdom without getting caught but as I have to get off since there is no straw or farmers in this terrible kingdom" Shay looks that there is a bridge that passes walking a person who is Chloe. "I guess I'll bother her for a while"

**_On Bridge._**

Chloe walks and looks at the river that is dark and looks at the tower that there is a light on the highest floor that is where the queen rests. He sighs sadly for what his queen is enjoying dinner and feels jealous and angry for Connor. "I don't know what he has in particular in this infamous"

"It's because he's different," said a foreign voice. Chloe turns back to meet an annoying man and wrinkles his face at the sight of him.

"Human how did you escape ?!" Chloe shouts shocked and surprised "If I leave the guards"

"Well, I have a trick up my sleeve and I came for a walk," Shay said with a mocking smile. Chloe tenses the tooth and frowns.

"Human come with me to your cell so you don't run away" Chloe pulls the handcuffs to handcuff him but Shay moves in a sneaky way snatching the handcuffs.

"You were looking for these?" Shay said shaking the handcuffs. Chloe is surprised.

"How did you do that?"

"As I told you I have a trick and on top" Shay puts a malicious smile and raises his hand that there was a small red book "You have something hidden above"

"Hahahaha" Chloe laughs "This book contains languages for my race so you can't read" Chloe puts on a victory face and Shay snorts and opens the book.

"One night my queen Olga call me and I knelt when she groped my chest and then ..."Shay reads aloud causing Chloe to slam her eyes open and turn her face into tomato.

"WHAAAAAAAAA !!" She screams angrily and embarrassed before pouncing on Shay. she dodges while reading the book and Chloe draws the sword and begins to attack and dodges many times avoiding blows.

**_5 minutes later._**

"Wow Chloe didn't know you thought your queen like thisWhat a fantasy dream, "Shay said laughing out loud and closes the book until she hears a crying silence. Shay looks down at the kneeling Chloe who was covering her face with her hands but heard cries. **_'Shit i pass me from the line'_** Shay shout internally.

"Human you are cruel ... hic hic"

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I didn't want to make you cry, I just wanted to bother you," Shay said before kneeling.

"Really?"

"Chloe just ask me one thing to stop crying"

"Anything?" Chloe said quietly and lifts her puppy-faced head along with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes"

"Well ..." Chloe lowers her head and puts on a small evil smile "DEATH!" she shouts before grabbing Shay's neck. He grabs Chloe's hands and makes an effort.

"You cheated on falling your tricks," Shay said, frowning and holding Chloe's hands.

"Well, you didn't forget something"

"Than?"

"This," Chloe said before raising her knee over Shay's crotch.

**_POW_**

Shay's eyes go blank and he remembers that in the past life where his brother Liam advises him that he should always protect in the vital points of the bodies although much does not attack in the crotch when he is in the sword fight but unlike This situation Shay never happened to thisshape.

Shay kneels and groans in pain Chloe grabs the book and the handcuffs. "Now you will be in the human cell"

Chloe wives him in Shay's hands and forces him to get up. "Now walk!"

"Look Chloe I'll tell you up to three if you let me go"

"Or what?" chloe challenges Shay "Oh, what a fear the human is going to do something to me" Chloe pretends with fear and sticks out her tongue.

"One ..." Shay starts counting.

"Now you are going to tell what you are going to do if you are handcuffed"

"Two..."

"Let's see, I want to see how you do it?" Chloe crosses her arms.

"Are you sure ... Well ..three "Shay raises the handcuffs that are intact causing Chloe to open her eyes suddenly when she sees him.

"YYY-YYOU HOW DID YOU DO THAT? !!!" Chloe screams in shock. Shay growls in pain and lets go of the handcuffs and accommodates his hands that she was dislocated.

**_CLACK_**

**_CLACK_**

Chloe shivers at the sound of the bones. Shay looks up and puts on a sinister smile "You want me to give you a lesson"

"I am mortal in my hands" Chloe becomes defensive with her hands "Come with every human !!"

"Come cute" Shay puts on a challenging smile "I won't use my hands"

"Go ahead if you want to die" Chloe pounces on Shay and raises her fist. He dodges and moves quickly behind her and grabs Chloe's arms and makes a key and throws her to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"You have 30 years to overcome me in melee fights."

"Human, who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm Shay Patrick Cormac," Shay said giving a proud smile "A Geofu Knight"

"Shay?" Chloe looks at Shay's face well and visualizes the smile of a boy who had a blurry face.

"You won't attack me"

"Do not"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Well I'll let you go" Shay releases Chloe's arms and looks serious.

"How did you learn my elven language?" Chloe asks shay.

"Well, an important person taught me the language and that helped me learn the language. That person is Grace"

"Grace !?" Chloe grabs Shay's neck "You have my sister Grace !!" Shout angry. "HUMAN DAMN !!!"

"Wait calm down Grace is fine and she lives well !!" Shay defends himself and takes something out of his black vest and shows a picture that there are three people. the first person is a short black haired girl is on Shay's side and on the other side a long brown haired girl is hugging her arm.

"Wait this Luca too ?!" Scream Chloe shocked. "KEEP THEM LIKE SEXUAL SLAVE!"

"DO NOT!" Shouts Shay angry "They are part of my family !!"

"Than?!"

"They are ..." Shay is silent and looks the other way but her face has a slight blush "Very important to me"

"Don't tell me one of my sisters is your lover" Chloe frowns staring at Shay. "Or will it be both?"

"..." Shay looks the other way and Chloe tenses her teeth.

"Don't tell me you did something perverted"

"Luca, Grace and I have a special relationship." Shay gets serious and looks at Chloe. "They really care about me.

"What if you are going to get them pregnant and then you are leaving them?" That question made Shay bother a little.

"No. I'm not that kind of person and if that happens I take responsibility and raise my children" Shay feels offended.

"But you would have two half-bloods and humans hate dark elves." Shay is already enduring patience.

"I don't hate dark elves" Shay wrinkles his forehead

"Why?!"Chloe screams and Shay looks serious and angry.

"24 years ago.My first friend I had was a dark elf and was injured in her abdomen and the cure and brought food and goodies we had a good time but months later I offered to stay with me and I was late because these damn slaves caught her I looked for her Everywhere and I found herin that place but this damn I buy it and threaten my father. That friend begged me to buy her two sisters. I made a promise that i would save the dark elves. You think that I am a miserable and evil man who hurts the dark elves. "Shay approaches Chloe and puts her around" Chloe tell me why you don't remember what happened to our first kiss "Shay exclaims with frustration and anger to Chloe.

**_SLAP_**

Shay stood still with a silence. Chloe had an angry look. "I NEVER KNEW YOU. I don't know you and I don't know who you are!" Shay growls angry.

"So your scar is still there?" Shay strokes her hurt cheek. Chloe is startled and covers the scar.

"That is not your business"

"Let me see them" Shay insists Chloe show him the scar. "If you don't have it then I'll leave you alone"

Chloe walks back and Shay slowly approaches. "Stay away"

"Chloe let me see them ..." Shay insists. Chloe pulls out the sword and points to Shay.

"If you get close I'll kill you"

"Kill me..." Shay said and approaches the tip of the sword.

"I'll kill you" Chloe said in a hateful and shaky voice. but her hand was shaking and she realized that something bad was happening inside her.

"Why are you shaking?"

"Shut up!!" Chloe screams and tenses her teeth. Shay looks at the scar in the lower abdomen. Shay puts a smile

"I finally find you Chloe," Shay said.

"Eh?" Chloe is confused before Shay hugs her. "Human let go of me" Chloe was going to stab her in the abdomen but stops because of the pain in her chest. "Why" Chloe releases the sword.

"Chloe I'm so sorry ..."

"Why are you sorry?" Chloe was confused. Shay increases the grip on his arms. Chloe is disgusted on the outside being hugged by a human but inside her heart was beating fast. **What the hell is going on my heart I feel like it's going to explode **'Chloe tried to break free from the hug but her strength is no match for her. '**That this familiar feeling is like ...' **Chloe lowers her arms and felt something warm inside her. **'This hug is the same child I dreamed ... but I can't remember anything. since Olga-sama erased those horrible memories just for my own good. Why do I feel when it makes me sad to remember nothing?** Chloe responds by hugging Shay**'What ?! '** Chloe shouts internally** 'My body moves alone.**felt something liquid coming out of the eyes** 'That this is water ...?' **Chloe dries in the eyes**'That this feeling I am feeling. Sadness, confusing. I can't ... I hate this human. I hate humans. '**Chloe is already on the edge of patience. "Shay ..."

"Chloe ...?shay look down that chloe was looking at the ground

"Let go of me you're hurting me and I don't want to remember this traumatic memory I suffered ..." Shay lighten the grip and release Chloe. "I don't recognize you, you might be mistaking someone else"

**_BEAT_**.

chloe wrinkles her forehead from chest pain "I don't know anything about you. I hate humans and rather I hate you" Chloe turns her back on Shay "Don't talk to me again because I'm a dark elf and you're a human, we are enemies for life "Chloe leaves the place leaving Shay with a blank expression.

"Hehehe ... Maybe she is right .." Shay looks down and sighs sadly "I wasted my time killing infamous and freeing slaves. But my promise is still intact.shay dries his eyes "I have to concentrate my work ... like a real Knight and avoid at all costs the revolution of those damn black dogs." Shay goes to the wall and climbs back to the floor where he should be.

**_In some place._**

A hooded person is running climbing trees and hides in the bushes and watches from afar that there are three people gathered in a lake. There are two unknown people that would be a dark elf and an ogre and the other person known to this person. is Vault leader of black dogs.

"Why is there a dark elf?" Vault asks crossing his arms.

"He is also a Templar and his name is Charles Lee," said an alien voice that appears out of nowhere landing near Vault causing him to startle.

"You almost scared me and who are you?" The person makes a big bow

"Greetings I am a gentleman who is worth at night and is looking for ladies and I am a gentleman of the day that eliminates witnesses and objectives of the Templars ... my name is Jack ... The ... Ripper!" He said out loud like an artist.

"Jack, I've heard a lot about you that you gut women and that disappoints me."

"I am not like you abuser. I do not touch the ladies, there is a woman who deserves to be my wife. Hehehe ... Arsulo sends me the leader of the Templars gave me an order to get rid of the three threats."

"Like which?" Vault asks with an angry tone. Jack lifts all three fingers.

"One. AJ Librara the shadow killer. Two Shay Maccarone who should be well dead and still alive and Three Yirek Hankiwa."

"Ah Yirek. He is on our side and he totally agrees," Vault said giving a smile. Jack walks towards Vault and looks at him with psycho eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I talked to him."

"I hate to interrupt but I suspect that Yirek is going to do something against us," Charles said seriously.

"Shut up dark elf that my eyes don't lie to me." Vault said despising Charles and looks at the ogre "right Bo?"

"I agree with the elf," said the ogre giving a dry answer.

"What?!"

"I am not an elf on the outside, my dear Vault. I am a human on the inside and I have plans for Olga's army to surrender and Jack to deal with the three threats that I feel are going to do something. We must not underestimate the two murderers. They are intelligent than your addicted mercenary mento rape "look at the ogre Bo" Listen to me Bo tomorrow prepare your group of ogres for the offensive attack as I spoke to you yesterday "

"At your service," said the ogre, lowering his head. Charles looks at Jack.

"Jack plans the murder or you can come with Vault"

"I have my methods," Jack said giving a thumbs up.

"Vault have your men kill the soldiers who are on Olga's side but don't kill mine who have the red cross in the armor"

"Okay. God paying attention to a dark elf" Vault snorts mockingly.

"Do what I tell you if you want to fulfill your damn dream" Charles raises his voice. The four person leaves the place of the lake. In the bush is the same person who turned out to be Edward who had an angry face.

"Damn black and Templar dogs," he growls furiously in a low voice.

**_Leave me the comments._**


	21. The Ripper Song

**_This special chapter is a musical one but it is the first time that I write my own song but it will be short._**

**_Special Chapter 04: The Ripper Song._**

We see a man with a hat sitting in a red chair in the middle of the big room and he had a mask and stands up and looks at the empty horizon.

**_~ Hello Friends ~_**

Look the other way and move your head to the other empty horizon.

**_~ I come to tell you a story about a young man who was never happy and never received love ~_**

The man walks towards the wall that had a picture that saw a house along with the field.

**_~ This young man's home was attacked by the ogres of this dark elf bitch named Olga Discordia ~_**

The man flips the paint revealing that the village was burning.

**_~ that young man managed to escape along with a small group of women who had an evil aura with evil ideas ~_**

The man goes to another painting where there was a group of five women in a dress but the faces are completely crossed out, hiding the faces.

**_~ Those women are the relatives of an evil duke. Corrupt, dictator, exploiter and murderer. when that young man was with those women and planned on getting rid of the young man for being a heavy burden ~_**

The man spins forward and looks again at the dark horizon.

**_~ You think that young man came out alive from those bitches ~_**

The man laughs and looks back at the picture of the five women and turns it revealing that each woman's abdomen is open.

**_~ That child came from another horrible world and that soul belonged to a murderer ... ~_**

The man giggles the suspense music increases and looks back.

**_.~ ... and his name is .. ~_**

The light goes out and the music stops playing and lights the candle.

**_~ I will not say the name yet ... ~_**

**_SNAP_**

The light turns on again showing the other painting.

**_~ That young man has done atrocious things when he reaches 15. ~_**

Look back.

**_~ behead ~_**

Look right.

**_~ Shred! ~_**

Look to the left.

**_~ Burn !! ~_**

Look forward.

**_~ Gut !!! ~_**

And dance to the living room and raise your arms to the sky.

~**_ Because I am Mr. Ripper !!! ~_**

The ripper goes to the other rooms where there are many tools to torture.

**_~ In the times that young teenager did those things while he is at the ... ~_**

There is a big picture where there is a red cross.

**_~ Those Templars liked the skills and also the killing. They said the order would come in and that young man asked them. ~_**

The ripper looks in the mirror.

**_~ "Can I gut any people?" ~_**

Look at the horizon.

**_~ They said * yes *. But they had a more evil plan that could be unstoppable ~_**

Run to the hall.

**_~ They went to see a corrupt priest who wanted to overcome this god and his name is Shamahuza !! ~_**

Enter a room of clothes along with the armaments. and grab the big machete.

**_~ I call a being that could become something else ~_**

Look at the mirror of the machete.

**_~ The young man sold his soul in return ... ~_**

Walk to the other room.

**_~ Find .. ~_**

He knocks on the door and finds a person tied in the chair and was gagged.

**_~ Kidnap! ~_**

Walk around the place where there was a lot of blood

**_~ Suffer !! ~_**

and raise the machete towards the person.

**_~ Torture !! ~_**

There were deaf screams and the murderer enjoys listening to the cry of pain and releases the armodaza.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

**_~ It's what they call me that ... ~_**

The ripper looks at the victim.

**_~ And I love to do this !! ~_**

He ends up killing the victim and leaves the room.

**_~ That makes me laugh ... ~_****_~ The young man made a deal with evil and became something terror ~_**

The atmosphere darkens and large bugs appear and begins to pierce in the veins of the ripper.

**_~ IN SOMETHING TERRIBLE !! ~_**

The eyes of the ripper turns red.

**_~ ALL VOICES ~_**

He starts tearing his clothes and sees the veins.

**_~ THE VOICES PUNCH THE HEAD TO FUCK ME !! ~_**

The ripper bites his hands until bleeding.

**_~ EVERYONE EATS ME IN ME !!! ~_**

He takes off his hat and plucks his hair.

**_~ THERE IS NO EXHAUST OF THIS YOUNG MAN ~_**

The ripper falls on his knees and laughs maniacally.

**_~ It's been 30 years and I can't die ~_****_~ Hang me ~_****_~ I shot myself ~_****_~ Poison me ~_****_~ I drowned ~_****_~ And I was even crushed by a damn Ogre ~_**

Mr. Ripper looks in the mirror looking at his body where his wounds regenerate.

**_~ I can't escape my wishes of ... ~_**

He goes to his closet and puts on his new clothes.

**_~ Gutting more people! ~_**

Leave your room.

**_~ I can't stop! ~_**

Run the hall.

**_~ I want more !! ~_**

comes in suddenly

**_~ Kill !! ~_**

Grab the blades.

**_~ Behead !! ~_**

Grab the two wheel guns.

~ Gut !!! ~

Grab the big machete.

**_~ BECAUSE ~_**

Knock on the door and raise his head.

**_~ I'm Jack the Ripper !!! ~_**

He ends up laughing alone in the entrance hall until ...

**_TOC_****_TOC_**

Jack opens the door finding a hooded man and gives him two envelopes. Jack closes the door and opens the two envelope revealing the two photos and said with names.

**_Wilson Tlaness._****_David Levatain._****_Yirek Hankiwa._**

**_KILL THEM. _**

Jack puts on a big evil smile and goes to the other room where there are 7 photos attached to the wall that he said along with the names. and place it with them. Jack leaves the door and slams it shut.

**_SLAM_****_Leave me the comments if you liked the special chapter._**


	22. The beginning of the invasion Part 4

We see a forest that there are some animals that is walking and crosses with a dark elf of white and blue tunica while walking slowly and is equipped with a wheel gun in the hand pointing and looking back and sharpens the eyes and also the sense of the ears and look at the ground where there isfootprint and touches the ground."That was a while ago," Connor said softly and looks back and walks forward and hears a branch creak and turns back.

"It's me, it's me!" Shout a familiar voice. The dark elf lowers the weapon.

"Shay I thought you were a hound or other things," Connor said with a relieved face.

"Connor there is a problem," Shay said seriously.

"Which one?" Connor said.

**_10 minutes later._**

"GET HUMAN!" The angry blonde shouts. and the other dark elf had his arm crossed. Above all there is a young man with light brown hair standing at the tip of a tree.

"I don't want to get off!" The 20-year-old shouts. "Until you leave. I get out of here." The two elves growl angrily. and Olga sees that there is an ax that is lying and grabs it.

"Chloe has strength to cut the tree" Olga passes the ax to Chloe.

"Yes my queen" Chloe puts on a smile and starts cutting the tree.

**_TAK_****_TAK_****_TAK_**

"Wait! Wait! Wait! This is the abuse of nature. We wouldn't be better talking to each other in a civilized way."

"It's better to talk to a dead man," Chloe said.

"Shit I'll have to find another tree" The young man jumps to another tree but until a magnetic field stopped him. "WHAT A MERDE !!"

"You are not going anywhere human, you just wait for Chloe to kill you fast," Olga said with a serious tone.

"What the hell is going on here ?!" A foreign voice screams. The two elves look back. The young man got a relieved smile when he saw a familiar person.

"Shay!" Scream happy.

"Wilson ?!" Shout shay surprised.

**_Chapter 15: The beginning of the invasion. Part 4._**

**_30 hours _**ago

**_In Olga's room._**

there were noises of moans of pleasure coming from behind Olga's door. Inside the room is Olga in a four-legged pose and pleasure gemia while Connor was penetrating her into femininity.

"Connor I'll cumming again" Olga bites the bed and presses the pillow with both hands.

"It's the sixth time ..." Connor increases his hip speed by penetrating Olga several times. Both scream of orgasms.

it ends that both are lying in bed are panting of fatigue for what Olga and Connor made love for two hours. Olga is curled up in Connor's breastplate. Connor is caressing Olga's head affectionately.

"I didn't know you was a stallion in bed. And I like it better."Olga said with a loving tone and yawning tired and snuggled up more. Connor makes a slight blush.

"Olga can I tell you something?"

"Mmm?"

"You thought about going with me to the white citadel to end the war"

"Yes ... I was thinking" Olga gets up from the bed and looks back "You want to bathe with me while we talk."

"Yes ..." Connor gets out of bed. Both go to the bathroom. Connor looks around where a large bathroom is and had about five magic candle holders. Olga puts in a pond and looks back that kept a seductive smile while looking at Connor.

"It's refreshing after making love"

Connor also gets into the pond and relaxes "What did you think?"

"To go with you to see Cellestine" Olga lowers her smile at the mention of the name "What will happen to you?"

"With me? ..." Connor asks.

"I have heard rumors about you and Altair" Olga said in a serious tone "You have killed many nobles and generals to the kings that most are human and also of different races. You even helped some human revolution ... you can explain why you did that?"

Connor started coughing to clear his throat and looked up to look at Olga's eyes. "I know you're going to ask me a lot of questions that I kill him for fun or pleasureI really killed because in these corrupt people he used the abuse of power: Military, Politicians, Nobles, Dukes, Priest and Corrupt Royalty but behind their shadows they worked and cooperated with the Templars in exchange for something that those greedy corrupt wanted something. the Templars met the goals and the price is that they collaborate with the armies and supplies to increase the number of men about to become soldiers of the Templars. Berg has allies on every continent that would be the territories and the worst thing is that he made a I deal with a demon."

"What is the name of the devil?"

"Radomira"

Olga's eyes widen upon hearing the name known. "Is that woman the empress ?!" Olga screams in surprise before getting up. Connor raises his eyebrow.

"Do you meet her?"

"That woman is the one she offered me to be her ally," Olga told Connor causing her to look up.

"Does she know you?"

"200 years ago. While I was in charge of my people and I met this woman and she offered me an alliance to participate in the conquests but in return that would help my people but I discovered something that this demon worked for one Berg"

"The master of the Templars ..."Connor frowns at the mention. "You answered them?"

"I said no," Olga replied. "Upon learning that there were Templars, I had to evacuate my people away from the war that was in the other kingdoms of another country. And we saw a great explosion in the distance where I was."

"That explosion i was here," said Connor.

"Connor what were you doing"

"That Explosion killed some civilians and allies. Altair and i had a mission to avoid an explosion so a Templar inventor created a weapon that could eliminate two thousand people in just throwing a projectile. but we are late many people died although we have lost allies. Altair and I do not give up and decide that it is stopping Berg. because of my hurried actions I faced Berg and in the end I lost and I almost died. "Connor shows the great scar between his chest." Altair knew that Berg is an advanced assasin and is intelligent. after that we resumed the revolution and helped a young man to recover his superior captain who was trapped by the dark ogres. we arrived just in time before she finished like the others. Years later we reached an end point where the ancient temple overflowed us with a location of the last temple; It is in the capital Ken of Eostia. But that Radomira stole the nine fruits of Eden. we face her but she use a magic of Teleport and send us away. and we made a long trip again to reach Eostia until we learned that you were at war with Cellestine. why would you declare war with your childhood friend or be our friend "

"Connor ..." Olga looks down. "It is because of our spice. I have seen that our species suffered from slavery and most of the women were sold and abused by humans. I am already tired of continuing like this and blaming Cellestine of which she supports humans and why not me ... "Olga looks at Connor and her eyes are tearing "Because I don't support myself and my people." Olga dries her eyes "That's why I decided to conquer Eostia and become Empress of the country. So I made the deal with the others clans of the ogres. "Olga leaves the pond and approaches Connor.

"I will not go with you"

"What?"

"I want you to stay with me and I don't want to give up"

"Olga you shouldn't do that" Connor questions Olga.

"I know what I do. I know Cellestine wants me dead" Olga comes out of the bathroom and Connor growls annoyed and follows Olga.

"Olga she isn't like that and she didn't forget us" Connor tries to convince Olga.

"I am the queen and it is my duty to conquer." Olga dries her hair.

"Olga what about ours" Connor said with a serious tone. Olga turns back and puts a smile.

"You are going to stay to see my victory and when all this ends tomorrow or the day after." Olga caresses her belly. "We can start a family .."

"Olga!"Connor yells angrily "You had enough with the war. You must finish it now and make an alliance with Cellestine and also the six shields so that we can get rid of the black dogs and also the Templars."

"Don't yell at me like this or you'll see me use something" Olga said with threat but her hand squeezed with fear and nerves. "Please Connor reconsiders the agreement. I want to be on your side" Olga approaches Connor and grabs his hand but he pulls away a little and grabs his suit.

"I'm not going to trust you. I don't want that woman." Olga opens her eyes suddenly and raises her hand.

**_SLAP_**

Connor was stiff and growls annoyed. he puts on his pants and white shirt and said before leaving the room "I just want it to end or else it will have worse consequences" closes the door. Olga falls to her knee and begins to cry silently and frowns.

"Just wait Connor"

**_In Connor and Shay's room._**

Shay is sitting on the couch and his expression is serious and he had no glare in his eyes so he spent two hours ago with the discussion with Chloe.

**_"I hate humans. I rather hate you and your race"_**

Shay hits the wall and growls annoyed. Someone opens the door that is Connor dressed in white shirt and black dress pants.

"How was your date?"

"It didn't go well as I expected," Connor said seriously and had a frown.

"And those kiss marks on your neck"

"What?" Connor looks in the mirror and there are several kiss marks "Well at least look for what I wanted but I really wanted to help her"

"She said not right?" Shay said and sits on the couch "What do we do now"

"Plan B" Connor said before taking off his shirt. "Let's force it"

"Do not tell me that..."

"Kidnap her"

"But since we don't have the necessary equipment"

"You are going to attract the blonde and she will tell us where she has my bag" Connor points to Shay with his finger.

"What?"

**_An hour later._**

in the halls there were two guards who are patrolling and a better-known person passes by and they both bow.

"Chloe-sama"

"How's the battalions?"

"Now they are on defense and everything is stable"

"All right..."

Chloe walks to another hallway and opens the door and finds a person who should not be free. "Hi Chloe"

"Human, what are you doing here?" Chloe said seriously.

"I want to talk to you about something more important" Shay grabs a glass of wine. "Do you want to drink"

"My patience is over. I'm going to take you to the cell." Chloe was going to handcuff but stops when she remembers what happened on the bridge."Better i call for someone"

"Chloe I want to apologize"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you since I arrived yesterday. I started with the left foot and I won a beating in the face. I'm sorry for directing with your name without your permission. I'm sorry for slapping your chest. I'm sorry for reading your diary and lately I'm sorry for being wrong about someone else. " Shay lower his head. Chloe crosses her arms with a frown.

"What do you want to come up with?"

"I want to be your friend. So let's start back"

"not"

"Be my friend"

"Not even dead"

"Come on, don't be bitter."

"Can I kill you?" Chloe said with a smile.

"No" Shay had a genuine smile but inside he felt nervous.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well try it. I want you to tell me where my sword is with my purse"

"Why"

"Connor and I decided to leave this kingdom"

"Well unfortunately they can't leave without Olga-sama's order," Chloe said shaking her head. "So go back to your place now."

"Olga already said it and wants us to leave"

"Oh ..." Chloe was impressed and made a big smile. "There's finally some peace of mind"

"Are you going to return my purse?" Shay frowns.

"OK"

Chloe takes Shay to the place where the bag is stored but no one noticed that Connor was responsible for neutralizing the guards of the corridors in secret. 10 minutes later. Chloe opens the door and there were many guns. Shay looks around where there are wheel guns and musket everywhere. Chloe looks for the two purses in the box where she said the name of Shay and Connor.

"Here's your bag" Chloe said kindly and kept smiling "Now get out"

"Chloe before I leave I would like to toast to say goodbye" Shay said raising the glass and Chloe grabs the glass and laughs.

"Hehehe finally I won't see you anymore" Chloe raises the cup "Death to humans"

"Death to humans," Shay said with a mock smile. Chloe takes a drink and exhales satisfied.

"Well I accompany you ..." Chloe staggers and scratches her eyes "... * Yawn * why suddenly I feel tired."Chloe between drowsily closes her eyes and looks at the cup, she realized that the cup had drugs. "Human, you're a son of ..." Chloe falls into Shay's arms.

"Shhh ... Sweet dream"

Shay lifts Chloe and carries her like a sack of potatoes. until someone opens the door that is Connor dragging the two guards tied with ropes and throws it into the closet.

"Well you already have your girl. Now let's go for Olga"

"So you wanted your bag. It has something worthwhile"

"Three reasons; Two hidden blades, Daggers and this" Connor pulls out a small jar that had a bright blue liquid and cuts a little blonde hair.

"Hey what's up?"

"Look" Connor put his hair inside the jar and shakes it to shine more. "Now I want you to swallow it"

"Eh?"

"Swallow it"

"Not in sleep"

"Listen to me"

"If you're going to make me swallow I'm going to ..." Connor punches him in the abdomen and forces him to swallow the contents of the jar. There is a twisting of his body back. "AAAAAAAAARGGGG !!"

"It will only be fast"

"Aaaaggg" Shay's voice changed something strange. "what have you done to me, "said a female voice." My voice? "

"Look in the mirror" Connor raises his sword.

**_In Olga's room._**

Connor goes to the door and before knocking on the door he hears the sobs behind the door. Connor shivers a little and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Olga said in a twisted voice.

"Connor ..."

"Go away.."

"Olga, I want to talk about something important" Connor takes a deep breath and exhales "... I'm leaving this kingdom. Now I will look for my way and leave Eostia since this government is looking for me. I wish you good luck with your war .."

The door opens suddenly and Olga suddenly hugs Connor." No ... I don't want you to go. You remember the promise I made. if he ever found me he would never leave you "

"Olga I'm sorry" Connor strokes her head until she reaches the back of the neck.

**_POW_**

Olga was knocked out by the non-lethal blow to the neck. Connor grabs Olga so that she does not fall to the ground and gently puts her on the floor and pulls the thread from her black hair and puts it inside the jar and shakes until the liquid shines and swallows it. Connor disgusts and growls in pain. his black hair grows tall and his suit disappears changing to purple. His thick hands shrink in the form of a woman. The eyes are changed to amber. Connor has already become Olga.

"Shay ..." Connor was already speaking with Olga's voice. help me tie Olga "the person appears to be Chloe and had a frown on Connor / Olga.

"I hate you," Shay said in Chloe's voice. Also Shay became Chloe.

"The effect is going to last in two hours. So prepare the car to get us out of here."

"But why did you become Olga?"

"I will warn the generals to evacuate civilians and leave the kingdom. I will lie to the Ogres that they take care of the kingdom," said Connor / Olga. "Watch both of you."

"But will you be alright?" Shay / Chloe said.

"I just have to convince them," Connor said.

**In the throne room.**

There are three dark elf generals. The first is a blue-haired woman with a small pointed ear with black eyes. Its armor is light and has a large right steel shoulder strap. the second is a woman with tall black hair and had a thick helmet and her armor is heavy and behind her back she had a long sword. The third is an orange-haired woman with a black robe and her chest is flat and has a black cane. the big door opens entering a woman with tall black hair and with the silver crown is Olga but in reality it is Connor.

"Good evening ladies"

"Olga-sama" said the girl in thick armor but realized "Ladies did you say?"

"I say generals," said Olga / Connor and maintains her composure. "They're know why they're are here" He goes to the throne and sits down.

"It's because you already changed your mind to go to a party of the noble Tami," said the black-robed one.

"Eh?"he said confused and the compustura recovers "Dont. i want to warn the troops to make an immediate evacuation of civilians. Because I realized that this kingdom is not safe."

"But what are you saying?" Said the blue-haired girl shocked." You said we will raze against the people of Eostia. and it would lead us to victory. "

"It's not that I'm giving up. I demand that you evacuate immediately now," Olga / Connor said in an authoritative voice. The three generals look rude and Connor prayed that he would not realize that he is an imposter.

"We will do the evacuation but there is a problem" said the girl with long hair. "The fair will be all the civilians of the great square ..."

Olga / Connor was silent and growled frustrated. the three generals suspect the attitude of the queen. "I'm invited, right?"

"Of course. My queen," said the heavy armor. The imposter rises from the throne "You said before you didn't go to the duke's party."

"I'm going to talk to the civilians and I'll demand that they evacuate tonight now." Olga / Connor passes by and goes to Olga's room where Shay is. "Help me take Olga and Chloe to the carriage with secured and gagged ropes." Olga fake load with the real and white tunic cover. The fake Chloe also does the same Connor action with the real one. Connor and Shay take the two women to the area where there are guards. They arrive at the prepared carriage and put them in.

"And now what"

"Come with me..we go to the fair and make a massive evacuation with the order of Olga that would be me "Connor said walking next to Chloe and going to the fair.

"How much time left"

"One hour," Connor said. "You have to hurry."

**_In the fair of the Garan kingdom._**

All the dark elves celebrate at the fair and when they look to see the two most important people. Everyone bows to Olga / Connor. I was going to get to the center of the square but I find something unexpected where I should never have found it.

"Hello my beautiful Olga," said a dark Elf in a white suit. Connor recognized this subject.

**_Flashback_:****700 years ago in Chapter 02.**

The nobleman has dragged her into Olga's room and pushes her toward the bed. The noble elf shows a wicked smile.

"Well tonight you will be my wife" The nobleman lowers his pants to remove the member. Olga gets scared and passes out. until the door was knocked down by an angry bodyguard that would be Connor.

"Who you are?"

POW.

The noble falls on his back. Connor grabs him by the neck.

"Don't touch my lady !!" Exclaims angry.

"You don't know who you're messing with," said the nobleman with an angry tone and fear.

**Returning to the reality.**

On instinct Olga / Connor raised his clenched fist to the annoying face and knocked him out. Shay / Chloe is shocked shocked.

"Olga why did you do that?"

"Sha- I say Chloe. I instinctively woke up and wanted to hit him" said Olga / Connor smiling and looks back at the noble known. "You if you get to touch my O-I say to my body. I swear I'll cut your testicles."

"Yes Olga-sama" The noble is scared running. The civilians muttered among themselves about the attitude of the queen.

"Let's keep going." Said Olga / Connor.

**_In the carriage._**

Olga opens her eyes and feels that she is tied in her hand and foot. "What the hell?" Olga is inside the carriage and finds Chloe on her right hand that is also tied. "Chloe wake up"

"Mmm .." Chloe opens her eyes and moves her bound hands and looks at her tied queen. "Olga, are you fine."

"Yes, I'm fine, what happened?" Olga and Chloe try to remember what happened. but they manage to remember where Shay and Connor knocked them out.

"CONNOR!" Shouts Olga furiously.

"DAMN HUMAN!"scream too. Someone opens the carriage door that turned out to be a tower guard.

"Queen Olga and General Chloe who are doing here should not be at the fair."

"What fair?" Olga said confused. Chloe manages to get rid of the bonds and hits with the other furious hand.

"That human is going to pay me!"

**_At the fair._**

People were shocked and scared of what Queen Olga said. "everyone calm down send the remaining soldiers who are going to escort you to go north and look for a safe place. because in this place not safe. because I received the shocking warning of an AJ assassin to free where black dogs and soldiers of the red cross or the Templars They plan to invade this kingdom and after that invasion. there will be horrible things for women. "

"Oh God.."

"Can not be"

"What do we do now"

People are scared at the speech of Olga / Connor. "Calm down now they have to evacuate and leave the city tonight."

"Nobody will go anywhere!" a familiar voice shouts that Connor and Shay turn pale and all civilians look to the right side where the two are true. "Your imposter give me back my scepter or you will suffer the consequence" The true Olga threatens the false. The three general women are confused

"Two Olga and Two Chloe?" said the one with blue hair. "Who among you is the real one."

"I!" Shouts the fake Olga.

"I!" Shout the real Olga.

"Chloe and Chloe" said the confused orange girl looking between two Chloe.

"Come on if I'm the real one!" Shout furious The real one.

"Don't listen to her. I'm General Chloe and I hate humans a lot!" Scream the fake one. Chloe pounces on fake Chloe. Olga invokes the magic of attack and throws her toward the fake Olga and dodges down.

"Guards ordered that the two impostor be arrested!" Olga yells at the cuator guards.

"To whom?"

"To them" Screams all pointing all. The guards choose their shoulders and go to all.

"Wait if I'm the real damn !!" Chloe shouts and kicks him hard and the fake one pulls out the sword and hits the sword of a guard and defends himself.

the fake Olga dodges them and hits them with the scepter to a guard. Raise the cane towards the neck and strike towards the abdomen. The guards realized that the real Olga never uses physical attacks.

"Everyone against Olga who has the cane"

"Oh shit" I growl the fake and throws the cane to the real "I'll give it back"

"What?!" Scream Olga shocked. A guard rushes toward the real one. "UNUSUAL GUARDS ALREADY I GOT ENOUGH. **_Electrification of darkness !!"_**

olga uses the electric spell on the guard and looks at the fake Olga who paled.

"Olga listen to me you are making a serious mistake" The fake olga speaks in a man's voice causing Olga and the people to be breathless to hear it. his black hair suddenly shrinks "you have to listen to me all. Everyone is in danger in this kingdom they have to leave now !!" Olga's fake body enlarges and the dress turns the white and blue robe. "Please you have to listen to me!" Connor returned normal. Olga approaches Connor.

**_SLAP_**

"Connor I'm sorry but you leave me no choice" Olga snapped his finger making the guards arrest Connor. The fake Chloe becomes Shay back and also gives up. The guards take Shay and Connor to the dungeon.

**_8 hours._**

**_In cell._**

Connor is sitting on the wooden table and his gaze is serious and somber. I growled annoyed and frustrated.

"What do we do now?" Shay said standing on the wall. Connor looks at the window with steel bars.

"I do not know.."

KABOOM.

There was a light earthquake and they heard a loud sound. Connor and Shay turn pale.

"I've heard that explosion before. That means that—" Connor said sweating.

"They already started the attack" Shay finishes the sentence.

**_Outside the kingdom_**

We see a war zone where Olga's soldiers were fighting the mercenaries of black dogs.

"Attack Dogs !!" Shout the leader Vault.

The mercenaries kept moving forward, Vault is together with Hicks and Yirek (Edward). "Today we will finally win!"

"Well, I'm going to climb the walls and eliminate the archers"

"Good luck Yirek"

Edward runs and dodges the dark elves and runs to the wall. Hicks puts on a sinister smile and takes out the red crystal and shines invoking a hologram.

"How are we doing today, Mr. Ripper?"

**_"First they conquer the kingdom and second I will take care of all three"_**

**_On the throne of Olga._**

Chloe opens the door with a bang and her face is alarmed and shocked. "Olga-sama came the black dogs"

"Use Mrraco's battalion" Olga orders Chloe "They have guns"

"Olga there is something you should know. Mrraco betrayed us and his battalion is killing the inside guards."

"What?"

In the streets of the city.

there were shots and shouts of deaths of the dark elf guards. the guards and civilians flee from Mrraco's battalion.

**_BANG_****_BANG_****_BANG_****_BANG_**

there were 250 people from Mrraco's battalion, they were dressed in black suits and black helmets and had an emblem on each one's chest. That emblem is known as the Templars.

"General Charles," said a woman giving a greeting. "we have already eliminated the guards of this perimeter that suggests that we do "

"Go catch the civilians and if they oppose they already know what they're have to do," said the dark elf Charles.

"Yes Charles"

**_In the cell where Connor and Shay are._**

Connor saw that the great entrance of the kingdom was catching fire and Shay hits the bars and shouts at the guards.

"Let us out!"

"Shit!" Connor knocks on the wall. "We have to get out now!" They heard the quick steps and there was a familiar person from Connor.

"Sergeant AJ." said the dark elf and opens the cell "Olga needs you now"

"I can imagine it," Connor said sarcastically.

**_On the throne of Olga._**

Olga was already sorry for not trusting Connor. Chloe talks to the three generals about the invasion now. The door slammed open which is Connor and Shay.

"Connor ..."

"Olga, we're late. But we have time," Connor said gravely. "You have to evacuate civilians now."

"But Mrraco's battalion is everywhere inside the kingdom and outside there are thousands of black dogs," said one of the generals. "There is no way out."

"There's a way out," Connor said and looks at Olga. "You know how to invoke a portal like you did 700 years ago."

"Yes but I will have to expand the portal"

"Well, prepare the summons" Connor said and look at Chloe "You have my sword and my personal things"

"Here you go" Chloe throws the sword along with the bag. "What are you going to do"

"It's what we always do" Shay lifts the hood "We will save civilians"

"You alones ?!" Chloe said shocked that Connor and Shay are going to save the dark elves. "There are thousands of civilians everywhere!"

"In my previous life I didn't save thousands of people and I don't think the same story will be repeated," Shay said in a serious tone. "Chloe, even though you hate humans. But I'm different. I don't want to judge you, but let's focus on saving your people. "

"He will need us," said a foreign voice. everyone looks at the ten people who are the former Achilles apprentices. "Count on us"

"You were not with Mrraco"

"There is something you should know that Mrraco is Charles Lee," said one of the apprentices. Shay and Connor's eyes snap open when they recognize the name.

"Charles Lee is here too"

"Connor first let's do it in order and then we go for Charles"

"But he has an artifact in the form of the golden sphere," said the other apprentice.

"The fruit of Eden" said the two murderers at the same time.

"Charles used the device and manipulated Olga's soldiers' minds," Connor said. "Yes or yes, you must stop."

"Son you are not forgetting something," said a familiar thick voice. Connor looks back and finds a dark elf who had thick armor and a long sword at his waist.

"Father?" Connor said surprised.

"Before yesterday I found out that your mother told me that you came and yesterday you did something crazy but it was a reality in what is happening now.take out the sword 'You'll need my heavy squad. "

"It's bulletproof" Connor asks.

"Yes"

"Well .." Connor looks back at Olga "You have to be at the entrance of the great tower along with the reinforced defense. You will be summoning the portal for your people"

"If I will be in that .."Olga said in a serious voice but inside she was sorry "Connor yo .."

"Then let's talk when we get out of this situation alive"

Connor and Shay along with the 10 former Achilles apprentices run to the window and jump down. Chloe looks at Olga.

"Olga are you going to trust those two?"

"Chloe ..." Olga touches the chest "I trust Connor."

"Okay Olga. Everyone will reinforce the entrance of the tower"

Everyone starts running towards the entrance to reinforce the defense.


	23. The beginning of the invasion Part final

_**CHAPTER 16****: **_The beginning of the invasion Part final

"Good," Connor said as he looks at the streets when there are all the dark elven templars "Shay will go east and I go west." Connor looks back where the 10 Achilles apprentices are "You, The 5 will go with Shay and the other 5 with me. any doubt? " An apprentice raises his hand. if it's something in which Shay is human. it is not the time to criticize or annoy. "The apprentice lowers his hand.

"Well let's rescue the civilians and lead them to the big tower!" Connor shouts before jumping along with the five apprentices. Shay was running west along with the other five apprentices.

Where is Edward?

Edward manages to pass the wall undetected and looks around where there are dark elven corpses everywhere and I hear outside shots. "Hell .." on the hilt of the sword shines red.

**_You want me to destroy them just lend me your body._**

"Not now," Edward said whispering. "Not yet. I told you that I would use you at the risky moment"

**_All right. I'll wait_**

"God .." Edward sighs in overwhelm. "I hope he doesn't meet this psychopath.Edward heard a few quick steps and looked up and his eyes widen at the sight of a known person who is jumping along with the five dark elves. "Shay?" Edward decides to follow in the footsteps of Shay but before he moves he quickly hides when he sees that there is a group of 10 riflemen liquidating the guards of the Garan kingdom.

when suddenly Shay throws himself on a rifleman and stabs him with the hidden blade piercing his throat and a falling appearshooded elf killing another rifleman.Edward watched as the group of elven killers killed a group of ten stealthily. "Dress well"

"What?" Said the 5 apprentices.

"What?" Edward said in a whisper.

**_In Connor's place._**

Connor and the other five are standing in the building in front of a large square where there are 100 civilians guarded by the 10 ogres. The apprentices swallow saliva for fear. Connor was not afraid but had a plan to eliminate the ogres from one.

"¿Hey there is some powder?" Connor asks one of the apprentices.

"There is a small blacksmith shop that has some powder that is three blocks away," said one of the apprentices. "What do you want it for?"

"We're going to surprise them," Connor said, lowering the building.

**_15 minutes. in the place of Shay._**

three riflemen bring Shay in handcuffs and the two dark elf apprentices where the area of the cars is where he took the civilians. a dark elf Templar manager of 25 riflemen who took care of the cars to transport prisoners.

"Lord we have brought something important," said a rifleman pushing Shay back.

"That must be what Mr. Charles is looking for, him" said the manager, looking at Shay.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Get him in with the other prisoners" The manager responds growling. The three riflemen take Shay to the place where the dark elf civilians are and when they are surprised to see a human handcuffed.

"Well everyone agrees with the plan," Shay whispered to a masked rifleman. "When I say 'now' start attacking" The rifleman responds with a growl. everyone was on alert but an explosion attracted the attention of the Templars. Shay knew that the explosion was caused by Connor. "NOW!"

a disguised rifleman attacks him from behind a Templar with a musket butt and another disguised rifleman hangs him to another Templar with the musket. The Templar was going to alert but Shay throws a knife toward the front of his eyes. The elven civilians look at Shay who grabs a sword in himGround and turn back."Listen to me I am Shay Cormac Patrick. I have come to save you. I am not a black dog or a mercenary. I am a man who must keep the promise." Shay remembers the promise 24 years ago where he made the promise that would save the breed of the dark elves." I know that my race has done atrocious things. But if we all go out alive. Your will win the peace . I will speak with the Eostia governments that all of your will have the best benefit. then grab the swords and shields. "Shay pulls out the wheel gun and raises the sword"Let's go to the tower !!"

**_Before the explosion._**

The ogres were already getting impatient and wanting to rape the dark elves. until a group of assassins appears in sight at close range.

"Hey, grimy ogres your want to rape General Chloe. Because she is three blocks east and there are also the generals!" One shouts, calling attention to the ogres causing patience to break

"An elves here!" The excited ogre shouts.

"Let's go for them" Shouts the 9 but one stayed to watch the civilians.

When they reached the three blocks but something was wrong there were liquids with the smell of alcohol and I hear a whistle that they raise their heads where a hooded man is and had a burning torch.

"if you want to rape, then first burn in hell." he said before throwing the torch into the liquor causing the fire to ignite but behind the building were two barrels full of sharp metal parts. but behind the two barrels is the three barrels of gunpowder.

**KABOOM**

The explosion flies, making a strong impulse to barrels full of sharp metal causing it to shoot at 9 ogres. They kill them and leave them with serious wounds.

"Let's rescue the civilians." Connor said running back to the square. for 5 minutes. The ogre who guarded the dark elves gets defensive when he sees Connor.

"A dark elf hehe" The ogre is presumed and rushes towards Connor but he underestimated the killer's ability.

Connor dodges the attack and raises the arm that had the barrel hidden under the wrist and ends up pointing at the ogre's eye.

**_BANG_**

"ARRG" The ogre goes backwards causing it to release the mallet and cover the injured left eye. Connor unsheathes his sword and digs it into his thigh, forcing him to kneel.

"Die," Connor said coldly with no emotions. take out the hidden blade of the wrist and slaughter it towards the throat of the ogre. The civilians looked at Connor who had a serious look. you will come with me to the castle. "

**_In the roof._**

Edward was watching Shay's actions saving the dark elves so he drew the conclusion that Shay was against the invasion but had the suspicion that he was from the Templars since he had similar clothing to the templar dark elves. Look ahead where there is aclear road where there is not a single elf but in the background is the entrance with a lot of defense that belongs to the great tower where Queen Olga is. Edward suspected that something was wrong when he sharpened his sight seeing between the buildings.

"Oh no"

**_At the meeting point._**

Shay is accompanied by civilians armed with swords and shields some brought muskets. When he arrives where there is a clear street where is the direct path to the tower. look in the other block where Connor is with the other civilians. Towards hand signals.

did you see something * Connor points to the eyes

There is nothing * Shay shakes his hand horizontally.

Let's move on * Makes a forward gesture.

They suspected that something was wrong before giving way when a familiar familiar voice of Shay.

"STOP!!"

Shay and Connor looked back to meet Edward standing in the building. the scream caused the templars with swords and musket to appear on the road. Edward pulls out the strange sword.

"It's all yours!" Edward shouts and the sword shines brightly.

**_AT LAST._**

Edward raises his sword vertically causing a flamethrower to appear, burning the Templars alive, causing Connor and Shay to be shocked to see what happened. Edward falls to his knees and gasps tired. "Run !!"Shay and Connor woke up the trance and decided to shout at the civilians to start running towards the entrance of the tower.

The guards and the heavy unit of Connor's father were shocked to see that the human killed the Templars with the cursed sword.

"Why a human is wielding a cursed sword," said a guard looking at the road where he is burned. The rescued civilians quickly enter Olga's castle.

Connor and Shay enter the latter but they heard an alien explosion coming at the great entrance of the kingdom. "The big gate has already collapsed," said Connor. Shay looks away at Edward who is up and escapes to another building. "Is he your friend?"

"It's Yirek. I don't know if it's on our side," Shay said and turns back. "we have to strengthen the entrance." Shay runs to the castle entrance.

"I will see Olga" Connor said entering the castle.

**_In the great room._**

Olga is speaking with strange language and the scepter increases the violet glow. Civilians are scared and worried about what was going to happen. Connor enters the room and approaches Olga.

"The spell is ready"

"Not yet" Olga answers. "I have to focus and find a specific place far from here" Olga closes her eyes and concentrates the spell.

"Olga when you finish invoking the portal I want you to go with your people and close the portal," he said before leaving.

"Connor ...Olga was going to say but remember the phrase of his father on the day he died.

**_"Olga, I have been living and taking care of this village and I will die with honor. You should endure until Connor arrives."_**

Olga refocuses on invoking the great portal and her mind said **_* Please come back safe and sound *_**

Connor approaches the door and finds Chloe "Chloe when your queen invokes the portal I want you to protect her"

"Yes," Chloe nodded.

**_Outside the castle._**

Shay counted how many muskets they had to shoot the invaders. but there were only 200 muskets loaded and he asks an elf about whether there are the riflemen they know how to handle. The elf responds that there are 50 trained. Shay growls frustrated and finds Connor.

"Connor do you have a plan?"

"Die or survive" Connor said grabbing the musket. "He doesn't have any more powerful weapon!" Shout out to all the elves. The apprentice approaches Connor and passes him the unknown weapon.

"Lord, what do we call the shot-?said the apprentice. Connor looks at the weapon that its structure is made of two steels with the oak wood stock. Connor was baffled.

"Is it the most powerful?" Shay snatches the gun and points to the wall.

**_BOOM_**

Shay looks where the wall left a small crater." that weapon is called the double-barrel shotgun "Shay puts on a macabre smile." That will work against the ogres "

"Mr. Shay, there are 10 weapons like those we removed in the last round," said the apprentice. Shay reloads the shotgun barrel.

"Connor any more ideas?"

"It's holding on "Connor said and yelled at the 25 riflemen to form the lines away from the entrance of the castles. those of his father's heavy squad are near the entrance of the door. the 100 guards are equipped with spears and swords some were 25 experts and most are novices "Wait wait formy signal "Connor orders the 25 riflemen to keep aiming at the streets. They were all nervous.

"Son" Connor's father speaks to Connor. "If we go out alive I want a grandson"

"Father better concentrate on this," Connor said with a serious tone.

"You better think about the name in your future," Shay said, taking out the shotgun. Connor rolls his eyes and looks back at the streets.

"Ready!" Connor raises his voice as he hears the multiple steps. "Aim!" The riflemen raise the musket.

Black dogs suddenly appear in the streets running towards the castles.

"FIRE!!" Connor screams.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_in the capital Ken._**

We see a mansion where it has beautiful gardens and a great fountain. Inside the mansion there were four people walking through the halls. There are two dark elves and a 60-year-old mature woman and an elf with a tricorn hat. an elf enters a room

"Whoa!" a feminine voice shouts in a wonderful way to see that the room has a lot of spaces. "It's great for my children to sleep in this room."

"You like?" Ask the elf with a tricorn hat.

"Yes I like. Mr. Hendrick," said the dark elf.

"Just call me Hendrick. Nothing from Mr." Haytham raises his hand calmly.

"Yes, Hendrick," Grace nodded with a smile. Luca also enters and touches the curtain.

"It's a nice place," Luca said giving a small smile. Shay's mother sits in the red chair.

"Hendrick, thank you for letting us live for a while in your mansion." The woman lowers her head. Haytham puts on a smile until a male voice appears.

"Mastee Hendrick, there is someone who wants to see you," said a white-haired butler with round glasses. Haytham nods and lowers the floor to the entrance where there are 4 people of different races who all lowered their heads.

"I'm Larris," said a humanoid reptile in a black suit and had a chain in his pockets.

"I am Mina Nyako," said a young woman with green hair with cat ears and winking with a cat's meow.

"I am Hugo," said a two-meter tall minotaur and is dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and tight black vest

"I'm Maria," said the young woman in a black suit and had a sword around her waist. "We are ..." The four person puts on a ridiculous pose before Haytham.

"We are the Rooks!" Shout all four at the same time. Haytham sweats on his forehead and puts on a mock smile.

"And where is Ulysses?" Haytham asks the Rooks

"Ulysses is in his personal belongings and told us that we would be protecting your mansion as private security. And apart ...Maria pulls out a letter and gives it to Haytham. "Ulysses sent you a letter. It will be a pleasure to work with you," Maria said, lowering her head along with the three members.

"Well, that is the rule no intruders should enter my property and especially the nobles who come to visit my mansion while I am not present. Just tell him that I am in Cellestine Castle. If I find out what happens to him to something to the three women that would be the wife of my deceasednephew and also the two wives of my godson "Haytham raises his hand by moving two three" I dismiss them and make the tavern and the small building of their guild plow." That said causing the four Rooks to pale the warning "Choose your rooms and be welcome." Haytham said that before leaving the mansion but heard a different voice.

"This time we are going to make an effort!" Maria shouts raising her fist together with the three Rooks. "Or else Ulysses will get mad!"

Haytham rolls his eyes **_* Why i hire these Rooks? *._** Haytham enters the carriage where the driver is. enters and sits next to the window until something shines in the pocket and pulls out a crystal that emitted a glow when a hologram that is sitting Berg appeared.

**_"Haytham there is a problem you must solve"_**

"Which?" Haytham frowns.

**_"Shay is still alive"_**

"As?" Haytham opens his eyes a little surprised. "Where is it?"

**_"Now he's with Connor in the city of Olga in the middle of the invasion."_** Berg takes a sip from the cup and looks at Haytham. **_"You'll go help Charles get rid of Shay and Connor. Why are they restraining Vault now? Charles, you know I heard more is that Yirek has the key "_**

"Impossible the key should be in one of the ancient temples," Haytham said and gestures to the driver to advance the carriage.

**_"It is that one of the royal family of Levatain had it hidden and gave it to Yirek so you better pick up your equipment and start the killer hunt. iTell Starick to prepare the army and start the attack in a week to Geofu. Feoh will start the attack in three days. And I'll go get ready "_**

The glass stops emitting brightness. haytham looks at the driver "Let's go to Geofu"

"Sir you have a meeting with Cellestine" The driver says calmly.

"Change of plans," Haytham said seriously.

**_Thanks for reading the chapter. I would like to thank you that you liked the idea of RVB X Kuroinu. In the next week I will publish with the first chapter of 10 K or 5 K. Thank you for supporting me._**


	24. A Pirate deserve the golden reward

**_Chapter 17:A Pirate deserve the golden reward._**

**_In Geofu._****_20 years ago_**

"COME BACK DAMN !!"

"WHEN I GIVE YOUR HANDS YOU WILL REPENT TO BE BORN !!"

"I WILL BECOME YOU IN PAPILLA !!"

The three men chase a 10-year-old blond boy as he continues to laugh out loud causing the three men to provoke more. The child's hand had a small bag that would be the purse. He turns to the alley and the men enters and finds a dead end but the blond boy is not there.

"Where the hell did he go ?!"

"But if there is no way out ?!"

The three men did not realize that this boy did the parkour and climbed to the roof. He walked victoriously and counted the coins in the purse. "10, 11 ..." When he count 50 coin gold. The blond boy puts on a big smile. "That will be enough to feed my little sisters." The boy runs to the other building and jumps.

The child's soul is from another world that would be a pirate killer and his name is Yirek Hankiwa but in the soul of the murderer is Edward Kenway. He was born 10 years ago, firstborn and older brother of 2 twin sisters. His father is a carpenter and his mother is a housewife. Edward didn't want to study education but he studied a little about Eostia's culture. sometimes he looks at the costumes of the female knights of the Levatain royalty. Edward is happy a little Although he felt a little embarrassed.

Edward arrives at the house and finds his mother who was cooking. The woman has blond hair and brown eyes. And her dress is light purple. He turns his eyes to see his son arrive.

"Hi Yirek did you go to school?"

"If I went to school," Edward answers and sits in the chair. The mother put a smile and closes her eyes.

"So. Why did you miss last week? "

**_'Shit' _**He said in his mind and he starts running away from his mother but the hand grabs him by the shirt collar.

"You were robbing thieves"

"No," Edward looks the other way, preventing him from seeing his mother's eyes. "okay you win" Edward takes out the purse he stole. "Do not tell me that you will return to these subjects"

"not. Son you shouldn't steal from thieves. You know they are bad and they can kidnap you. "The mother scolds Edward. "Even if we are poor we should not steal."

Edward jokes the angry tooth. The mother sighs disappointed. "Son I know you are helping us financially for your twin sisters but stealing is not right. We do not want you to put the risks. Your father does his best so we can live well. But promise me you're not going to do it again. "

"Mother. I don't want to live poor, I want to become someone else. So I can help you and my old man and also my two sisters. That is my goal. "

"It seems to me that your dream will have to wait. Your father was a mercenary and left the war for us. I want you to behave well. "

"Yes mom"

**_the next day._**

Edward is sitting on the edge of the building and sighs bored. "There is nothing interesting. But there has to be something interesting. "Edward looks back where the little sword is. "Although at least steal from an idiot mercenary today. hehehehe… "Edward laughs and until a girl's cry caught the blond's attention. Edward looks down where there is a carriage that was speeding and from now on there are the two young men who were dressed in black suits. But in this carriage it is from the royals of the Levatain.

"Please someone help me!" A girl's voice shouts from inside the carriage. Edward gets up and starts running.

**_'Although I put the risk but I will not let go! _**'Edward screams in his mind and jumps into the building. Start running near the edges of the building and watch the carriage in motion. "This is going to hurt," he said before jumping over the carriage. Edward manages to land the carriage roof and draw the sword. The two kidnappers look back meeting the blond boy armed with the sword.

"What are you doing that child?" He said surprised to see him. "Get off the carriage !!"

"First stop !!" Edward shouts angrily and raises the small sword toward the driver but the other pulls out the rusty sword crashing into Edward's.

"You want to become the hero because I will have to kick you brat" The kidnapper hits Edward to throw the carriage. The driver pales when he sees that his partner threw the child while the car was walking.

"You killed the child"

"And he is looking for it" Grunt angrily. but both did not realize that Edward is inside the carriage so when he was hit but I avoid losing consciousness and grabbed the edge of the roof and pounced towards the carriage window. Now Edward is in the carriage and finds a 10-year-old girl with light-brown hair and dressed as a princess.

"Who are you?" Said the scared girl and was hugging her knee.

"I'm the one who is going to save you," Edward said before opening the Carriage door. "Get on my back"

"But we're on the move and you're going to get hurt."

"Trust my princess. I promise you nothing happened to you, "Edward said seriously. Princess Levatain doubted the idea of the blond but climbs on her back. "Well hold on tight," he said before jumping out of the carriage. The kidnapping drivers look back where the blond boy is carrying the princess from the back jumping and lands in the hay safe and sound.

"Stop!!"

"We need back because the girl has run away !!" the partner shouts and the driver pulls the ropes so that the horses stop. Edward and the girl get out of hay and see that the kidnappers are already coming back. Edward looks at the girl.

"Go running and get help"

"But.."

"Just go away!!"

The girl escapes. Edward grabs the little sword and becomes defensive. the two kidnappers lower the carriage and look at the child.

"Hey brat where the girl is!" He screams furiously.

"First you will have to surpass my corpse! "Edward shouts frowning. The two kidnappers laugh. Edward runs to the kidnappers legs. **_'I can't kill them because of my height as a child. I guess I should hurt them '_**He said in his mind. The kidnappers thought the kid might be scared but he really is a reincarnated pirate killer.

Edward pierces the thigh of a kidnapper causing him to scream in pain. the other wanted to kick but dodges and makes a great cut in the femur. The two kidnappers scream in pain and ask anyone for help. Until a guard comes and looks at the two wounded men.

"Help us. That brat tried to rob us !! "The man accuses Edward.

"He's lying!" A familiar voice shouts. Edward looks back at the same princess that rescued. "The boy helped me escape those two kidnappers!" The girl accuses the two men. The guard looks at the girl.

"Princess Claudia. You're fine! "The guard is glad to see her safe and sound. and look back at the two men "You are arrested for kidnapping the king's daughter" He said authoritatively and looks at the boy.

"Child. Thanks for helping us. "The gentleman lowers his head.

"You're welcome, Miss." Edward puts on a smile. "Well I'm leaving." Edward was going to go but.

"Wait!" Claudia yells to stop Edward. "What is your name"

"Yirek Hankiwa" Edward introduces himself by lowering his head. "It was an honor to save you Princess Claudia," he said before leaving.

"Wait," said a thick voice that all the guards and knights pale in hearing the familiar voice. Edward looks back and his eyes widen when he sees that he is King Levatain of Geofu. "Yirek Hankiwa. I want to talk to your parents. "

"Eh?" Edward said confused.

**_In Edward's house._**

Edward's parents are surprised that the king is drinking a cup of tea in the house sitting in front of the two adults. "I am King Sebastian Levatain. I come to thank you for your son Yirek saving my daughter and I would like to give you a reward. You can ask me anything. "

Edward's parents look at each other and whisper something.

"Honey, am I dreaming?"

"It is real dear the same king is drinking our cup," said the mother whispering. The father looks at Edward who is sitting in the chair.

"I guess our Yirek is the one to choose," said the father "Because he risked his life to save the princess."

"You are right dear. We can't take advantage of it. "The parents look back at the king. "My King we do not deserve that great favor. The only one that deserves is Yirek. "Edward opens his eyes a little surprised. The king nods and puts a small smile.

"Little Yirek. Ask me for anything that comes out of your heart, "said the king. Edward starts to think.

'The money would be fine. But that does not work, there must be something that serves me for my killer skills There has to be something. "Edward looks at the royal knights that's going on in the streets. 'Already! 'Edward gets up from the chair and puts a smile on the king. "King Sebastian, I know I'm going to ask you. "Inhale the air. "**_I want to be the Royal Knight!"_**

**_There we begin the story of Edward Kenway beginning to be Geofu's knight._****_Give me some suggestion for Edward to happen in the future._**


End file.
